A Sincere Deception
by xMainstreamEmoBrdlineHardcorex
Summary: A/H A/U. Badboy Edward and Hardcore Bella have a love/hate relationship. He loves her she 'hates' him. what happens when cupid wont give them a break? E/B Em/R J/A rated T for language. truth or dare, band gigs, and bad pick up lines! NOW COMPLETE!
1. well that was weird!

**A/N - Hey guys so we're just letting you all know that this story is totally funny! we're focusing on Edward and Bella's relationship - they're human cept Bella has certain awesome qualities and Edward's are more subtle... we will attempt to do some chapters in the others POV's but the focus is on our emo Bella and our bad boy Edward's relationship. - we're Aussies so if you don't understand anything like our weird lingo just let us know [= thanks guys and REVIEW!!!!**

**Chapter One - Well that was weird...**

"Hurry up Izzy, how long does it take to shower? You just straighten your hair anyway!" Alice yelled from outside the bathroom, I swear the glass was shaking.

its funny she doesnt try to be more polite to me, she knows very well that all I have to do to get rid of her annoying voice is have a little 'chat' with her and just like that she'll feel the need to go upstairs get her school bag and go to our new school - unshowered, and in her P.J's none the wiser... Yeah I'm a freak... one of a kind. It seems no matter what i want someone to do, after a quick conversation with them they'll do it... and believe you me, everyone wants me on their debate team at school due to my, how did Alice put it, Powers of Persuasion"? but me and debate team dont even belong in the same sentence... SOOO not my style.

"Izzy if you dont get out by the time I count to five im turning on the kitchen tap... 1 - 2 -" Alice yelled... now getting back to the matter at hand, Alice... I could send her to school, no shower, hair a mess, no make-up... but am i THAT mean? ... No... and also there would be ALOT of explaining to do once she gets back. worth it? i dont think so. There are only two things i am frightened of in this world; the first - someone finding out my secret and the second; Alice. oh dont let her pixie like qualities fool you... pixies are evil... that over excited girl can be hugely scary and hugely annoying when she wants or needs to be.

"THATS IT ISABELLA"

"Alright, alright, im getting out ..... now! The ONLY reason im getting out now though is cos if i dont i'll be late" i replied through the door, i turned off the shower and rubbed myself dry, quickly wrapping the towel around myself and made a break for my room so Alice would get off my back!

Once in the safety of my room i blasted my stereo, my favourite song playing and i sang along....

"Tonight we'll fly away so high, our first full moon sky. I'll breath you in i wont let you down i wont hold you back i wont make a sound" Hawthorne heights is my FAVE band!

i continued singing along while getting dressed "got a single silver bullet, shot right through my heart to prove i cant survive without you" I threw on my usula seattle attire... i wasnt going to change who i was just cos i prollie wouldnt fit in - Black skinny jeans, fave band tee - the AWESOME HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS - studded black belt and black converse. Alice was right about one thing... after straightening my hair and covering my eyes in shimmer black make-up i ran for the kitchen.

i got about half way down the stairs before i lost my balance.

Damn Charlie, Damn Renee, DAMN BALANCE! - charlie and renee are my rentals. Renee hooked up with charlie right after she had rose and Alice - the perfect Hale twins. Phil, their dad, is a ball player. Right out of highschool renee had the girls and Phil got sent to Manhattan to play ball, leaving mum home with the girls, Charlie always had a thing for Renee, all through high school and Renee was lonely. Charlie is Chief Swan to all the good people of Forks Washington, and mum loved him, that i dont doubt... there was just no stable relationship there. always fighting, renee hated forks and charlie loved it, so when Phil came back and Renee took of with him Charlie was heart broken, then nine months later I was born and Charlie and me have been catching planes back and forward between Forks and Chicago ever since. After a 16 year long engagement Renee and Phil have finally set a date for sometime next year. Phil doesn't seem to have any balance problems so of course Rose and Alice are in the clear, but unfortunately Charlie and Renee were never a compatable match, so needless to say not only can i not walk across a flat stable surface without finding something to trip over, but also i have these two freaky, nightmarish aspects about myself which cannot at all be normal. First my "powers of persuasion" and second if I get too emotional or excited in anyway, my mind sort of overloads and weird things start happening...

Once in the safety of the kitchen - I already owe my life to the second hand-rail Phil installed in the stair well yesterday when we moved into this doubles story Chicago Death Trap of a house - I asked Rose a question I already knew the answer to; "Hey Rosie, can I get a lift to school?" Rosalie turned her perfectly proportioned body toward me, away from her mirror, that's a first, with a look of pure horror on her face, not a first. "Not if your wearing THAT! Didn't your little emo-kid phase get left behind in Seattle with your freaky emo-friends Blaze and Abby?" She finished with a smug grin on her face. Truth be told Rose and Alice loved Blaze and Abby, even if we three did look and act a bit different, we were their... comedic relief.

"I mean seriously Izzy, what will people think?"

"Love you too Rosie, oh and I'll meet you at lunch?" I asked, and in truth, I ddi love Rose, and Alice. We're not just sisters, we're friends, I can tell those two anything and oh boy do they tell me their fair share too!

"Cafeteria?" Rose asked, funny she looked hopeful.

"NO WAY! we're not sitting in a room full of teenage hormones, who are more interested in impressing each other with their attempted flirting pushing against each other in hopes of distracting themselves from their sad pathetic lives! And DON'T get me started on food-fights!" I replied the disappointment on Rose's face when Alice - who darted in the room in clean clothes, her hair perfectly spiked - nodded in agreement.

"OH but c'mon you and Blaze had food fights all the time!" Rose whined, and it was true, my best friends and I enjoyed trying to destroy each others clothes when one of us wore a t-shirt from a band no one approved of. "Yeah... but I always won" I was probably grinning now, remembering when Blaze wore a plain white polo shirt and 3/4 Cargo pants to school with the excuse of washing day. I don't think he ever washed his clothes on the same day again. Abby in her attempt to retreat for cover was brought into a massive bear hug by Blaze, with his tomato sauce, chocolate milk and pizza covered shirt, flies followed them the rest of the day.

"How bout behind the Cafeteria?" Alice chirped in bringing me back to the present. "Sure Ali, sounds good. Well I've gotta run if your not gunna give me a lift" I joked to Rose.

"Not likely Izzy, if you make anymore scary friends you'll expect me to pick them up and the only reason i did that with Abby and Blaze is cos Blaze threatened he'd eat me! With all that metal in his mouth, GUH! How do u stand looking at all those peircings? What's the count now?" Rose truly looked disgusted. "19" I replied with a grin.

"Yeah well... no more freaks Izzy! Please?" ha like there will be ANYONE cool at this stuck up snob school anyway. "Okay Rosie, see you two at lunch" I said a bit less enthused, I hated leaving my two BFF's, "stupid Chicago" I mumbled.

"WHAT? Hang on!" Alice all but umped on me in her attempt to stop me from leaving. "Chicago will be awesome! Something AMAZING will come out of this... you'll see." Alice always had a good outlook and when she said something good was coming, it generally was. "Go Chicago Beavers" i said with false enthusiasm, raising my fist in the air like a preppy cheerleader. Alice just rolled her eyes and said "You'll see Izzy, You'll see."

****

Walking to school didn't take too long, three blocks and i was there. It just sucked knowing how we three sisters would be perceived; Rose, the beautiful, platinum Blonde: Curvatious, flirtacious and didnt she know it.

Alice; the short, cute, bundle of happiness, who seriously didnt know when to be quite but also didn't have to be, as a rule she was generally correct.

And me, well some people throw around words like freak, weirdo, punk. Abby once described it as mainstream emo, borderline hardcore!

****

"Sheesh" did i seriously just say that out loud?

After looking around to make sure I didn't get caught verbally embaressing myself on my very first day, I took another look at my new school. 'St. Peters' the setting for my nightmares for the next two years, was a very respectable high school, or so said all the brochures.

When Phil got re-signed with the up and coming Chicago Baseball team, Renee insisted we attend a private school... now they could afford it. St. Peters consisted of at least 9 pure sandstone buildings with the greenest coloured grass i've ever seen. the campus was full of students in bright, cheery colours throwing frisbees, playing tether ball and doing cheer practice... oh yeah definately nightmare material.

As i walked through the high iron gates of my new prison, I couldn't help but shudder as all eyes turned in my direction. then as if there was a signal that i missed everyone turned back to what they were doing. Did I imagine it or did they all seem to be involved in intense conversations after that? Then my phone started ringing that all too familiar tune...

*So cut my wrists and black my eyes

My final breath is gone.

so i can fall asleep tonight,

or die, because you kill me, you know you do you kill me well*

"BLAZE!"

"hey Izz, How's school?" Blaze said in his deep voice. He is a screamer for his band back in Seattle and therefore wanted by almost every band within a 20 mile radius, he's really good a what he does.

"Yeah school sucks!"

"Hey Girl" Abby said in her small voice, in a lot of ways she reminded me of Alice, both are short beyond all reason and have short black hair, however Abby had red streaks through hers, where as Alice just liked to dye hers black. Yes, both my sisters dye their hair, their real colour is similar to mine, brown, however they both fell into different crowds in primary school and therefore their hair says a lot about their past.

I assumed i was on speaker phone, as always when those two were together, me and my friends had NO secrets.

"What are you doing with your hands Blaze that you feel the need to put me on speaker?" I asked knowing all too well what was coming.

"Oh yes Izzy your voice so... does it for me..."

*Whack* I assume Abby hit him over the head, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh don't worry Izz, he's just eating, you know that." Abby said, I can just imagine her face now, trying to hold back a grin, again like Alice, she was lethal.

"Yeah, i know! HAHA!"

Just then i felt a cool hand touch my shoulder, for once when I turned I didn't fall.

"Hey Sexy" a voice said in my ear. OH MY GOD! Some freak just touched me and had the nerve to call me sexy!

"Umm Izz... your not my type." Abby said giggling, clearly she and Blaze heard the FREAK and were now laughing uncontrollably. So in true Izzy fashion I tisked at her... way to help Abby I thought to myself. Without showing my 'freak' attention i shrugged his hand off, being certain not to look at him or refer to him in anyway - that would only encourage him, good or bad attention was still attention to these freaks, No attention was good... as if they never crossed my mind - and i began to walk away and mumbled into my phone quietly s to what just happened. Again i was assaulted with laughter, with which I couldn't help joining in on... My friends RULE!

After a very laugh filled 'good-bye' to Abby and Blaze I headed to the student office. After walking into the glass door of the building - mostly owing to the fact that the door said 'Do Not Pull' instead of a simple 'Push' - i found myself in a large off-white room.

Rubbing my head i walked toward the oversized desk in the middle of the room. "Eh hum" i cleared my throat to get someone's attention. A few moments later a large woman stepped out of what could only be the staff room - although why its so far away from the students I don't know, they must really trust the kids here or just simply not have a care for them - and greeted me with a very fake smile.

"Are you lost dear?" the lady, Mrs Coop - I could tell from her name badge - said to me.

"Ah no, Im actually new here, my sisters drove today so Im currently signing in alone." I said with a slight rudeness, I couldn't help it when she spoke to me like that, plus its safer to let my emotions out in the 'normal' sense than quite possibly end up sending a twister through her perfectly stacked documents on a whim of emotional turmoil.

"Oh are you a Hale or the Swan?"

"Um actually I'm a human, and my name is Isabella Swan" Nice so apparently I was known here for being a 'bird'.

"Right well, fill out these and bring them back at the end of the day. take a map, don't be late and stay out of trouble!"

"Yes Ma'am" slightly annoyed now... calm down Izz, don't lose your cool on the first day... well at least not in the first 10 minutes!

"Oh one of those are we... well stay away from those Cullen boys, we don't want any more bad influence put on them. Bu-bye now." UH RUDE MUCH! Breath Izzy Breath!

"Uh thanks?" it sounded more like a question, unintentionally of course. stuffing my papers into my 'Nightmare Before Christmas' shoulder bag I spun around toward the door... _Pull this time Izzy_, I thought loudly to myself.

Finding my locker wasn't too hard... after I worked out that I was reading the map upside-down that is. Getting my locker open was a totally different story. After fiddling with the combo several times i decided not to worry, I'd try one more time and if it didn't work I'd carry my bag around like I did back home. Just as i was about to give up completely my hands were pushed out of the way by a pair of two very strong, pale hands. I was about to deck whoever it was but their 'slight push' to me - the balance challenged' - felt like a weight lifter shoving me and so I hit the floor. I looked up to see a bronze haired tall boy in black jeans and a Silverstein tee hit my locker with his fist just above 'the EVIL LOCK'. At first I thought he was pounding his fist in laughter, that was until he twisted the lock at the same time and it 'popped' open - _tricky bugger of a lock_! The boy reached out his hand to me, still laughing, and as i took it I swear he stopped breathing, his laughing stopped immediately and he just stared at me. Then suddenly he turned on one heal and walked away laughing again, although it seemed this laughter was directed inwardly, at himself, and was it... nervous laughter?

Well... that was weird.

**So what'd you think...? let us know! we'll post chapter 2 soon.... Edward's morning [=**


	2. Electric Shock?

**A/N this is Edward's Morning - let us know if it gets boring hearing some of the sameish stuff... Thanks guys [=**

**Electric Jolt?**

*Thump*

"Quick, shh! Jasper SHH!" - Emmett

"GET YOUR FOOT OFF MY FACE EMMETT!" - Jasper

"SHUDDUP, Mum will hear you!" I hushed the guys.

"BOYS?!" Esme, my mum called up the stairs.

"Too late" well looks like another wrestling match cut short... Damn, I almost had Emmett tapping out!

Every morning its the same thing: "Emmett's hogging the mirror!", "Jasper stole my shaving cream!" and then there's me, I'm not sure how I always get roped into these fights, but as long as I get a few punches and jabs in... I ain't gunna complain.

"C'mon boys, you've got ten minutes before your dad gets home from work and parks you in... then your walking" My mum, well adopted mother really - called.

Esme and Carlisle are two of the greatest people I know. Not only did they adopt me when I was seven, but two years later they adopted Jasper, nine at the time, and 3 months after that Emmett came into our lives. Emmett is a year older then Jasper and myself, although he acts years younger. Emmett has been in and out of foster homes his whole life, his parents were young and gave him up when he was born, no one is really sure why non of Emmett's other 'families' stuck, because he may look like a Grizzly Bear but in truth, he's just a Teddy.

Jasper is Carlisle's nephew. Carlisle's sister passed away giving birth to his younger brother, they both didn't make it, and she never said who the father was, of either boy.

And me... well let's just say, no one wanted me.

The first day of school is always so much fun.... NOT! It's bad enough Emmett and Jazz spend an hour in front of the mirror before they go anywhere, but no... today there are three new girls... sisters, coming to school and the boys want first pick... and they're welcome to it. Although... I am _slightly_ interested, i mean having the same dumb cheerleaders swooning after me all day, everyday can get repedative... I'm looking forward to how these new girls will treat 'The Cullen Boys'.

"Five minutes boys!"

Crap! I pulled on the first things i grabbed, which just so happened to be my black jeans, Silverstein tee and some shoes - I really don't care what i look like - then I ran downstairs to say good-bye to Esme.

"Bye mum" I said before quickly pecking her cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too son, oh and be careful on that bike, you know you're father has today off from work, we don't need him rushing into the hospital today." Esme mused my hair and smiled.

"Gotchya" I said quickly whilst running for the garage.

I kicked my bike to life and took off for school. Em and Jazz usually drive Em's jeep to save their hair, where-as mine is generally windswept anyway. But I guess we all do what works for us. Emmett is very upfront and open about his many girlfriends, at the moment I think it's six, oh yeah... he's a heart breaker. Jazz is every girls best friend, he can get anyone, anytime he wants... and that's pretty much all the time.

Me... well lets just say I've got a very undeserved reputation... I've never even kissed a girl let alone done anything else I'm rumoured to have done.

****

I always park my baby close to the back of the parking lot, it's just easier to skip when i don't draw attention to myself.

"Eddie!" AHHH! i internally cringed... there's only one person who has that nasally high pitched voice... but damn it... what's her name? Laura?... No... Lacey?... No... umm... damn what is it?

"Eddie, behind you! Look what i bought yesterday... its your favourite band!" Slowly I turned. Crap what's her name???

"Hey La-" what is THAT!?

"-uren" in silver glitter all over the front of a Silver Chair tee was her name... across her AH chest! Oh well at least I wont forget her name again... that image is permanently burned into my mind! Good-bye Silver Chair... yet another band ruined for me by some blonde bimbo!

"See Eddie, we match!"

"Ah... No Lauren... two things... first its Edward! Second... my favourite band is Silverstein, not Silver Chair." Cheerleaders! I rolled my eyes glancing back to check on my beautiful bike and in the same movement took of toward the student centre.

"What-evs. Anyways i was like totally like thinking we should hang-" I cut her off, I had to, not only was her voice seriously irritating me but she was about to mention something that would literally make me laugh out loud... best not to hurt the poor girls feelings.

"Lets just hold on a minute Lauren, we're just" SHUDDER "friends okay?"

"Oh gosh your so like totally right! Well no harm in friends with privileges is there?" OH MY GOD DID SHE JUST WINK? EWW!

"Lauren isn't that Johnny Depp?"

"WHERE?"

"Over there... in the blue car." And off she ran... cheerleaders.

I turned for the building again and that's when I saw her. My world stopped... wow - Im such a girl... but there is no other explanation for how this feels.

Her hair blowing in the wind while she walked toward the office, her butt in those jeans she swept her hair out of her face as she looked at the student body... THAT FACE! OH to see her smile! This must be one of the sister, oh please let it be the younger one, we might have a class together... I will get her to smile today... DAMN!

*So cut my wrists and black my eyes, my final breath is gone, so i can fall asleep tonight or die*

A Hawthorne Heights ring tone... Nice style.

"BLAZE... yeah school sucks" - her voice is perfect... I was right behind her... how'd i get over here? Oh what does it matter? Oh god she smells good... strawberries and cream.. ahh!

"Hey Sexy" I said into her ear as I leaned in to get a better smell and look at this beauty. Then she turned around, tisked and went back to walking toward the office.

Well... that's a first! I've _never_ been tisked at before... who IS she?

*DONG DONG DONG*

The Bell woke me from my day dreaming, I HAD to find Em and Jazz... this girl, this BEAUTIFUL girl... is SO off limits! No-one was going to touch her, look at her, speak to her or even THINK about her unless it was me. Wow... possessive much!

****

I found them in our usual spot... we never went to home room.

"Em, Jazz! Listen up" I all but shouted.

"Sup Eddie?" Emmett greeted me.

"Yeah, sup Eddie... I ran into Lauren, so apparently your BFF's with Johnny Depp" Jasper said raising an eyebrow.

"what... huh? Oh Enough! Listen guys, have you seen any of the new girls yet?" did i have to sound so desperate?

"Yeah, chill dude... funny story about those new girls. First of all they stole our car park. But second of all.... DAMN! She may be blonde... but it so works for her! YUMMY!" Okay... Emmett sounds like a girl now.

"Wait... hang on, did you say blonde?"

"Yeah... she is FINE! Her sister ain't so bad either, Jazz was making 'goo-goo' eyes at the little pixie!" Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

"WAS NOT" came Jasper's reply.

"WAS TOO" -Em

"WAS NOT"

"WAS TOO"

WAS NOT"

"GUYS! enough, cool it!" they sat back down. Geez Testosterone alert! "so you've not seen the brunette then? The one with the Hawthorne Heights shirt?" _Please no, please no, please no_. Did i seriously just cross my fingers behind my back?

"Nope" Em said popping the 'p'.

"Nah man, just the two hottie evil chickitas who stole our car park... why?" Jazz said a little intrigued, OH NO HE DIDNT NO PLOTTING AFTER MY BEAUTIFUL!

"COS SHE'S OFF LIMITS!!!" did i seriously just yell? DAMN, what's wrong with me...? Pull it together Edward!

"Eddie, are you tappin' that already?" Emmett asked, he looked... proud?

"SHUDDUP guys you know very well I'm not like that!"

"So are!"

"Damn it Emmett, am NOT!"

"Are too"

"Are Not!"

"Are Too"

"Damn it ARE NOT!" there's only one way to fix these arguments with Emmett... the ol' one-two.

1. Hit him HARD

2. RUN!!!

*Smack*

"Laters boys" And i legged it!

****

What's she doing next to my locker? Not that I'm complaining ... Damn that view is good!

HAHA Oh my god shes trying to open it! Okay sadly I was full blown laughing now. I let her fret for a bit but I couldn't leave it too long, just as i took a step closer the bell went and Mike Newton walked out of home room, his eyes set on Her... my Beautiful.

_Okay Edward, lets go. Just stroll up to her and do your thing._

I swear I only brushed her hand out of the way! Now she was on the floor and I couldn't help it, I was laughing at her... She's just SO CUTE! I knew the trick to this locker, just hit it in the sweet spot. After opening her locker I reached my hand out for her... Again, my world stopped. Did I stop breathing? *Gasp* yep!

_Okay be cool Edward, Be cool..._

"Hahahaha?" Okay Romeo turn around and walk away... Smooth! DAMN IT!

That was the single most freaky feeling I've ever experienced... did she just give me an electric shock?

**Hey guys So what'd ya think? Review Please!**

**- Izzy's ringtone is 'Ohio is for lovers' by 'Hawthorne Heights' you should look up the song... its awesome... oh and a lot of our story will be based around songs and bands so its prollie good to sometime look up the songs but we'll tell you when an important one is to look up [= **

**REVIEW GUYS thanks [=**


	3. SULEAZE!

**A/N - OME we forgot the disclaimer thingo majigo sooooo **

**WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT - as many threat letters we've sent to Stephenie Meyer (jokes we didnt really... we need her address first = ( **

**Okay so now that's over and done with we'd like to thank our lovely first reviewer'er er and our Aussie Reviewerer'er 'my lonely angel' and 'when tellie tubbies go mad' sorry if we butchered your names - You guys ROCK! oh and before we post the next chapter we want at least 5 NEW reviewers! soooooo click that silly button [= **

**And on to chapter 3 - BPOV**

**Chapter 3: Su-Leaze!**

This sucks! Being new sucks, Why does being new have to suck?

So far I've already fallen, been called sexy, and quite possibly made a complete fool of myself! God, i swear the next person who talks to me better have bullet proof armour on.

* I'm a Emo kid non-conforming as can be you'd be Emo too if you looked just me...*

hmm a text message... either Blaze really can't decide what to wear or Abby has hijacked his phone...I'm going with the latter.

Izzy! oh my god save me Blaze is wearing a Brittany Spears tee... he's going crazy without you, you NEED to come home right NOW -AbsXX

Abby is the coolest, funniest chick I know but unfortunately.. like me she can't lie.. even via text msg.

Abby ! cool it Kay? I'll see you when you come for holidays... Miss you oh and "hit me baby one more time" to blaze love you two xo - IZZ-STA!

I cant lie to Abby. I cant tell her I'm fine besides, I already told Blaze - and her - it sucks -stupid speaker phone- and they won't let that one slide so, better not mention it I figure.

****

I'd already forgotten all the names of the people in my homeroom, except one.. the infamous Edward Cullen...."Oh at least show up once Edward that's all i ask" I remember Mr Poynter, my home room teacher saying before he dismissed myself and all my bug-eyed class mates... three guesses who they were staring at and two don't count!

A short brunette, not as short as Alice but still short, was the only one to actually have the guts to talk to me, shows spunk! Also she had a Silverstein badge on her backpack so I figured she was sane enough.

"Hey I'm Jess, can i help you find your next class?"

"Umm... I have a map, and I'm pretty sure its chemistry."

"Oh well I have I.T so I'm in the South side building, your in the labs so that's the North side buildings. I can show you on the map if you'd like?

"Thanks, that'd help heaps" Yeah she seemed pretty cool.

****

So thanks to my first acquaintance... I'm not counting the 'sexy' remark guy seeing as how technically I didn't even look at him, or the locker handy man, seeing as how all I saw was stars thanks to my fall and messy bronze hair... so this Jess might be pretty cool if she's the first to treat me like a person.

Rounding the last bend - God this school is HUGE - I saw the door to my class, walking, well stumbling into the room I heard that a few people were stifling their laughs but one... a bronze haired boy, was laughing his pants off... Oh GREAT!

"Hello Miss, can I help you?" the teacher turned his head up to me.

"um... my name is Isabella Swan, Izzy if you don't mind, and it's my first day here... umm where do i sit?" I figured I'd get the full spiel out now.

"Um yes, Swan... Izzy did you say?" I nodded.

"Yes well go sit by Mr. Cullen." he said waving toward the student body.

Okay so there were two seats free in the room next to two different guys. The first was next to a hopefull looking boy who seemed oddly intrigued... and the other next to HIM!!! The bronze haired guy. Please be the freak, please be the freak!

"um Sir, I'm new... remember...? Who's Mr. Cullen?"

I hate it how teachers expect you to know EVERYTHING on your first day!

"Oh I'm sorry, Edward Cullen." Helpful sir, real helpful!

"Okay" I started, turning toward the class, "clearly being new here doesn't mean much around here" I said looking back toward the teacher who still had his nose stuck in the book he was reading. "So, due to the fact there are two empty seats and I only have one name... who is the infamous Edward Cullen?"

Great what's with the world, its like there's some unseen force which just wants me to be near this dumb guy! Why did Bronzy have to stand up?!

"Im Edward Cullen... I like long walks on the beach, sunset dinners and clearly what I can't have" Uh wow, him grinning is quite cute... STOP IT IZZY! I blushed, a really crappy reaction I had to EVERYTHING! Oh My Gosh, did he just blush at my blush?

"Uh whatever", I said rolling my eyes... so not fair. I went to sit down next to him ignoring all the giggles and winks the girls were sending his way.

As I sat down he whispered in my ear "Hey sorry about earlier... what can i say, I go after what I _WANT_" did I imagine the emphasis on the want? he said followed by a wink... nope didn't imagine it!

"So... interested?" he said raising his eyebrow... Oh My God is he seriously waiting for an answer?

I tisked, that oughta shut him up.

"So..." he began again, what is with this guy and small talk? "Now you know what I like, whats in your pretty little head?"

SU-LEAZE!

hmm I'd better shut him down before he gets any ideas about me... "Well... I love guys who speak their mind, smile with a crooked grin, laugh at everything and mmm the most important quality I'd have to say is... NOT ANYTHING LIKE YOU!" Shut-Up Izz that's too far!

He just laughed and said "I love how evil you are!" A crooked grin... my breath caught, damn it why do I blush! WOW, he's blushing again... that's. So. CUTE!

Well I guess I cant pass this guy up as a friend... he is wearing a Silverstein Tee - perhaps he'll be pretty cool...

"Okay fine, I like music... correction _LOVE_ music, mostly emotionally charged, but i love a good old Jonas Brothers tune... damn their infections lyrics... haha but my fave band is Hawthorne Heights and unlike you I dont like walking down the beach... give me a bed and a C.D Player and I'm set for the weekend!" That seemed to make him do that crooked grin again... My cheeks hurt!

Now he's grinning, is he trying not to laugh?

"Jonas brothers are also cute as" I said in my defence... okay this seemed to push him over the edge, he was full blown laughing now!

"What?" Jeez this guy really IS a jerk!

"Hawthorne Heights SUCK! They form no Bass and they sound like the drummer is beating on tins!"

OH NO HE DIDN'T!

"EFF YOU!"

"Miss Swan, language!" Mr Banner and the whole class were apparently focusing on me... the anger grew stronger.

All the Bunsen Burners lit... OH GOD! - Edward touched my shoulder ina really cute protective way, as he touched me they died down - that was REALLY odd, usually it takes a good five minutes for me to get a check on my emotions. CRAP I wonder if anyone noticed?

Edward seemed to notice, he was looking at a burner on the left side of the room, his laughter completely gone.

"Sorry Sir, but in my defence 'F' is just a letter, hehe?" I so didnt want detention on my first day!

"ha-ha Miss Swan. Now class today we're going to go around the lab stations in pairs and work out what everything is, does and what it can do or be."

Wait did he just say pairs...? Like lab partners? CRAP! I hope I'm not with Ed-

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, Lauren Malory and Eric Yorkie"

-ward... Darn it!

"Howdy Partner" Did he seriously just 'tip' an invisible hat?

"well, we've got a sheet, lets get to it" I said... I'm not usually one for actually doing work but if its work or talk to this guy i think i'll choose ummm his smile! AH no Izz WORK!

"work, work, work, work, work." I mumbled to myself trying to get it to stick. "all work and no play makes Isabella... still Damn Fine" OH IM GOING TO KILL HIM!

"God! are you always such an arrogant Jerk? ah your new nick name 'Jerk' " That oughta shut him up!

"Fitting, I mean I did randomly call you sexy, and hit on you in front of the whole class and accidentally blow enough wind your direction to knock you down... so 'Jerk' works for me, well either that or Sexy Edward." He finished smiling, w-o-w, that smile!

"Alrighty smart guy, how bout Eddie? hmmm?" haha he's gunna be wishing he took Jerk!

"Yeah Eddie works, just don't tell Lauren" did he just shudder at her name? "you get to call me that, she's a freak!" wow he's serious... I wonder who this Lauren chick is... probably preppy cheerleader number one... Jessica might know.

"Well then Eddie, we'll just have to see who this Lauren is... Let's get started I really don't want a detention on my first day!"

"Well now beautiful, we can't have that, let's start with the chemicals, this is after all chemistry... Ba boom boom CHHH"

"Right, well what's that one?"

"Beats me... go down the front and grab the periodic table, I'll just sit here and enjoy the view!" he winked and did his crooked smile... don't blush Izz DON'T blush!

"UH! Ya know, if you just turn down the sleaze a bit you COULD be charming."

"Damn straight sexy, but where's the fun in not getting you to blush like that"

"Scratch that Jerk, ALOT!" He's so infuriating, but ahh that smile! So off I went in search of the chart, hiding my butt the whole way.

**EPOV**

Wow, she's cute when she's angry.

"EFF YOU!"

"language Miss Swan" our teacher said to her.

Holly CRAP the Bunsen Burners are on!

What the CRAP!? Beautiful looked... embarrassed? Guilty? WHAT THE CRAP?? I'm scared! Instinct kicked in, she was just standing there and there was danger around! I reached out and touched her arm ready to pull her to safety when she took in a small gasp and the bunsen burners stopped...again... WHAT THE _CRAP_!?

"Sorry Sir, in my defence 'F' is just a letter, hehe?" what the hell, did no one else see the little pyromaniac trick going on around us?!

The teacher said something but I was too confused to listen, i just looked at my hand which seemed to be tingling sumthin' shockin'.

Just then I heard my name

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan" EFF YES! Lab Partners! YEEHAW! wow err cowboy moment much!

"Howdy Partner" I said tipping my 'hat'.

"well we've got a sheet, lets get to it" she said avoiding eye contact with me... hmmm seems she's not into cowboys, well I guess Jazz stands no chance then... YES!

Isabella was mumbling something about 'work', so i came back with one of my smart-arse responses. She went on some rant about me being a jerk, but i couldn't really concerntrate when she was jumping around like that... I REALLY like her angry... Oh she's waiting for me to say something, well I let her have it, she's so cute when she's angry, and it seems to make her do that really cute blush.

She was walking away trying to conceal her cute as Butt from me, I couldn't help but plot my revenge for her making me miss out on that.

As my beautiful came back towards me I picked up one of the beakers on the table and as she went to sit down, me being the gentleman that I am started to pull her chair out for her, *Insert evil Smirk*, I 'accidentally' tripped and sent the contents of my beaker all over her.

"Um what was that?" she asked looking a little scared... perfect! "Err Sodium Chloride Solution I think" I said looking at the beaker in my hands so as not to give myself away.

"OH MY GOD! IT BURNS GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF" she screamed. "Oh sorry i put salt water solution on you... my bad" I said hiding my smile.

I think she was about to hit me when Lauren yelled out "That Salt water must burn on all your cuts... EMO!"

She cracked she was now DEATH staring Lauren, and all of a sudden it started raining? What? We're inside aren't we...? The Fire sprinklers were currently raining down on us and everybody was running and screaming around the room. Lauren was screaming something like "MY HAIR... MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

Isabella just turned around with her eyes on the ground and mumbled something like "Im in trouble now." I think if i'd been any further away i wouldnt have heard it, but as it was i was almost on top of her trying to 'protect her from the water', but she looked so cute wet so i kept my distance. THANK GOD ITS COLD WATER!

Just then Mr Banner jumped up on his table and flicked a switch and the water stopped, as he yelled "SHUT UP" so did the class, we were all frozen.

"All right everyone get some cloths, jumpers and mops and clean up this mess!" Mr Banner got off the table and started moving papers and books outside to air them out.

Beautiful just looked at me with a very confused and guilty expression and turned to start helping everyone.

****

The room was still a bit damp and throughout cleaning Isabella - Izzy as she kept correcting everyone, had fallen at least seven times before Mr. Banner told her to take her seat so she wouldn't break her neck on the wet floor.

We were seated at our desks again and were told to continue the best we could with our work while Mr. Banner called the office to tell them about the 'faulty' sprinklers, I thought about telling him of the 'faulty' Bunsen Burners too but something inside told me not to.

Izzy picked up a beaker and sarcastically said 'oops' as she spilled it's contents all over my half of the desk. I raised my hands off the table, they were covered in some ugly brown stuff. "Eww, what the crap?" I said turning to Izzy, my beautiful, she had a wicked grin on her face... pure evil I thought.

"Silver Nitrate Solution" she stated matter-of-factly. "Enjoy your brown hands for the next few days... payback's a bitch!" she finished her little rant... then she giggled, W-O-W! I need another cold shower... then it hit me... brown hands, next few days, Silver Nitrate? OH CRAP the desk is brown too... surely we'd be in for dete-

"DETENTION, CULLEN, SWAN - FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL"

-ntion.... DAMN IT!

Beautiful turned toward me, and just then I was how cliché 'saved by the bell'.

**Okay guys so we need some reviews to continue... like we said at the start... 5 or we wont continue [= **

**yeah we're evil but they seriously help.... incentive ya know [= **

**kay enjoy guys and remember 5 reviews or no chapter 4!!!!**

**xxoo**


	4. PeNgUiNs?

**A/N - **

**We caved... we did ask for 5 reviews we got 4 but eh what are ya gunna do... we caved...**

**Ummm okay so sorry it took so long this chapter is just an explanation of sorts with some fairly funny stuff in between... Enjoy!**

**Okay ummm I don't know if we have to do this for all chapters... even though we forgot the first two... but....**

**DISCLAIMER: We... being myself and my little sister, Do not and apparently according to the restraining orders S.M has put against us; will NEVER own or ever get within a 20 Mile Radius of owning the lovely Twilight Saga... not to mention; Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Renee, Phil, Charlie, Mrs Coope, Coach Clapp, Mike mutant... i mean Newton, Eric YORKIE... we DO however own Abby and Blaze =] WOOT**

**Also this chapter we add some characters from S.M's book 'the host' just as filler characters but yeah =] so we don't own Ian O'shea, Kyle O'shea, Jarrod, Melanie, Wanda, Sunny, Wes or anyothers that pop up during our little experiment-ations with the twlight or Host characters =] okay so sorry for the long A/N BUT it had to be done for the AWESOMELY long Chappie your about to get =] Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 4 - BPOV**

**Penguins?**

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. For lunch me, Alice and Rosie were rounded up and sat in a classroom to watch videos on how our new school etiquette should be... For Example; No phones, no blackberries, no smoking, drinking, or dare I say it 'sexing'. Be at school at 8:45 am and leave no earlier than 2:55 pm, BLAH BLAH BLAH BL..BLAH!

Just then my Blackberry 'beeped'

(Alice) - LiLmIzZ - *Izzy! bored much?*

(Bella) - EmO_KiD - *Cha*

- LiLmIzZ - *wotz tha plan 2nite?*

(Rose) - DIVA-BIATCH! - *GOSSIP... i got sum HOTT news!*

- EmO_KiD - *im not 1 ta normally abide by the rules... BUT didn't we jst get tld about no phones etc?*

*VIBRATE*

- EmO_KiD - *Blaze Just snt me a txt!*

My phone was on silent now, mostly owing to the fact that I just witnessed a guy named Tyler get his phone taken off of him... Im not a complete idiot!

- Izzy, Wat's up Dawg! mi n da HomeBoyZ iz wantin ta no wot'z Crackalakin? HiT mi Bak!

Eh... what? I replied;

- Blaze, Honey? Do you need to lay down... get Abby to make you some hot chocolate cos OHMYLORD... WHAT was THAT?

-EmO_KiD - *Im pretty sure Blaze is into the SUGA fizz again!*

- - LiLmIzZ - *OH i want i want!! GIMME GIMME GIMME ... WHERE'S THA SUGAR!!?

O-Kay .... she's seriously jumping in her chair!!!

- EmO_KiD & DIVA-BIATCH! - *NO!*

WOW she stopped bouncing .... *insert applause here* Go Alice!

- EmO_KiD - *Gossip tonight?*

- LiLmIzZ & DIVA-BIATCH! - *HELL YEAH!*

See now that was freaky! HOLY PETE! Three messages!

#1-Izzy, Renee here...Look I've got two problems... first; Phil and I will be out of town from the 7th - 9th so we'll need a dog walker arranged or its up to you....

Second; Phil locked himself out... do you think you could get the girls out and help him... I'd call but im in a meeting atm... thanks hon, oh and love you Kiss x 3

#2- Sorry Izz, it's just the SUGA fizz talkin'... damn near snorted the stuff damn hilarious Abby! oh umm yeah Eric Yorkie... sorta asked me out.... EEP?! But in other news Hawthorne heights is playin' THERE in 2 weeks!!! so screw Christmas we're coming THEN! see ya then dollikins!

#3- Izzy PLEASE HELP!!!! - Phil!

Okay first, get out of school, second; tackle Blaze's Sitch. So... Here goes, inconspicuously I passed my phone to Alice showing Renee's text, and made my way to the teacher at the front of the room. _Powers of persuasion... Don't Fail Me Now!_ I guess this is where a lot of my confidence comes from... knowing that if all else fails, I'll still get my way... not that I always or actually hardly ever use it, but knowing that I can probably convince Mr. Banner that his chemical brain imbalance is due to the fact that last Tuesday night he was bitten by a vampire or convincing Mrs. Coope that werewolves are roaming the school and everyone needs to go home and have a half day, sorta gives me a massive confidence boost! HOWEVER as earlier this morning thinking whether or not to make Alice go to school in her PJ's the consequences would seriously out weigh the perks of such a decision... see I _ could_ tell Mr. Banner that he was bitten by a vampire but then when he started drinking human blood, hiding in his house during the day and quite possibly running around thinking he was invisibly fast... or strong, or dare i say it... thinking he's god's gift to women.... and therefore making a complete idiot out of himself... now gee that would _almost_ be worth it.... but Mrs. Coope would probably end up in the loony bin on double shots of sedatives, in a bouncy castle room with a lovely 'hug me' jacket, incoherently mumbling thoughts of werewolves and what not... well that too would _almost _be worth it after her rather rude introduction this morning... hmph! People! But... I'm not that mean... well today... *insert evil grin here*.

"Err, Sir -" Crap I forgot his name!

"What is it Miss..." HA he fogot mine - EVEN!

"Swan, call me Izzy, any-who, um i was thinking and we don't really need to watch this DvD anymore... we're well behaved students and the rules aren't that much different from our old school, so you can probably just sign us out for the day and send us home for the day, right?" Sometimes I wonder how the teachers don't catch on to Rose and Alice laughing at them whilst I _work my magic_, but eh, if it gets the job done...

"Well as long as you kids _want _to, it's okay." Wow he sounded proud of himself for coming up with this all on his own... another side effect of my lovely 'gift'... _sometimes_ I truly loved this part of my life... other than the personal side effects i had to deal with; emotional explosions, headaches for hours after I convince someone they've just had the _single most important_ decision of their life, oh and not being able to use my lovely gift for another couple of days so I can _'reboot' _ the system.

"Yeah Sir, it IS__okay... see you tomorrow Sir!" with that we all left the room walking arm in arm toward Rose's baby... sure it wasn't anything flash but it was red, a convertible and VERY quick! I like going fast! I was in the middle, like always, so that if I found some air or something to trip on Rosalie and Alice could catch me in time... HA.. HA... yay for me!

****

"Phil, how'd you manage leaving your keys inside?" I asked as we pulled up at our *shuddder* new home. Phil was climbing, very ungracefully i might add, up the drainpipe to my sister's open window.

"Yeah Daddykins, oh and wouldn't Izzy's room have been easier... there's a tree and all..." Alice trailed off, no doubt thinking of the same thing i thought of when choosing the room... SNEAKING OUT!!! I know, I know... why bother sneaking out when I could make Renee let me... stupid promise made while very drunk after a stupid party... so clearly i cannot go using my 'powers' on mum or Phil... Charlie on the other hand... well what he doesn't catch onto can't hurt him... and thus avoiding Forks for the past 2 years vacation and him coming to me in Seattle. *Sigh* I rule!

"Yeah Ali-baby the tree would have been easier... but as I cannot climb trees to save my life..."

"You thought the drain pipe would be easier?" Rose finished for him with an incredulous look on her face... Phil was almost as hair brained as Mum but they worked together so what did it matter... they were happy... so we were for them.

"Yeah baby-doll, it just seemed I 'dunno' like the 'safer' of the two... sorry" Phil was now down on the ground looking very ashamed of his little drain pipe adventure, which struck a thought in my head... and as I unlocked the door i was full blown singing...

"The itzy bitzy Spider climbed up the water spout.... down came the rain and washed the spider out..." When Phil and Rose joined in while a very shamed out looking Alice just stared in wonder at what we were doing before she composed herself and went full 'show tune' for the end... "CLIMBED UP THE SPOUT A-------GAIN!"

****

The headache wasn't all that bad... Renee got me Ice-cream, Phil took Alice and Rose to Taco-Bell for dinner and I just sat in my room with the lights off and messaged Blaze about his lovely encounter with one... Eric Yorkie, ensuring my phone was on silent.

- Blazey, did you tell him no?

- Yes GOSH DARN who do u think i am!?

- I dunno you were wearing a Britney Tee today... okay so what did you do

- Told him i had a girlfriend, shook my head and ran.... FAST!

- Well seems like you handled it VERY maturely... GO YOU!

-Yeah but now he's msgin me and crap... OH here's the latest; Willy, I can make you forget about your gurl... cmon I... i think i love you!

- SHUDDER

- Well Blaze... you probably would forget about anyone else while with Eric... self preservation and all... Um okay i've got a plan... gimme a few days though... Phil locked himself out and i had to get me and the girls out of school early... I'll ring you tomorrow, Massive headache now Love you send my love to Abby! ex's-oh's dont for get the oh's!

- Will do... and Izzy THANKS your a life saver... even if i do have to wait until like Saturday... Good luck with that headache and give Phil a thumbs up for me... he'll know what it means... cya bubs xoxo Abby said to say M-WAH!

Now that i'd turned my phone off and set my alarm I was ready for bed. As I was laying there i came to a realisation... of three things i was absolutely positive... (well at this point in time anyway)... First, Edward Cullen is a JERK!!! Second a part of me, and im not sure how dominant that part was, was seriously attracted to him, and third, he should seriously get some sun cos... really c'mon im the albino freak and i've got nothin' on him!

**A/N - Sorry its a bit short we decided to break this 'explanation' chapter into 2 different parts... EPOV next! Tell us what you think... should we keep going... are you bored... Cmon people look alive!!!**

**OH funny story.... I had a total Bella moment the other day I was getting off the train going to uni and all of a sudden i tripped on the lip of the platform, when two arms caught me... i turned around ready to unleash an "EDWARD YOUR REAL" when the lady said to "watch your step sweety" well... MAJOR let down! but oh well at least i didnt break my face... okay well i thought it was funny =] PLEASE review!!**

**My sis and i came to a decision... for as many reviews we get between now and Friday (its wednesday now) we'll write another Chapter and dedicate it to whom ever it is that reviews in the order... with a quote they decide they want in there.... ANYTHING from ANYONE's POV!!!! So get Reviewin!! Ex's Oh's - don't forget the Oh's... (my bff's and my version of xo ) REVIEW!**


	5. PeNgUiNs? Part 2 AKA: FREAK!

**A/N sorry if these silly author's notes are getting annoying... UMMM first off... we've decided that WOW we love our Aussie Fans =] You guys rule!**

**Disclaimer: We... being Megz and Andi, Do not own Twilight, or the hottness of Edward (andi) or Ian (megz) although... we'd be happy to take them off of S.M's hands for a few minutes.... ;-) Any-who... Thanks for your reviews guys... we're lovin them =] **

**And this chappie is dedicated to MaddylovesTwilight - WOOT we loved your comment... KEEP GOING DAMNIT! so we are =] even if it is just for u select few who love us =] remember to request a quote and we'll put it in =] Now on to Chapter 5...**

**Hang on in case you were wondering about my typing stuff up it was THIS chapter which was the awesomely long not the last really short one... oops my bad peeps **

**So now... on to chapter 5**

**EPOV - that arvo (afternoon) **

**SOMETHING MISSING....**

Emmett, Jazz and I skipped the rest of the day, all we had were spares and then Mrs. Geoff, who usually dismissed us before we walked in the door... Sweet!

Emmett had told us about how he dumped four of his six girls today, and how he planned on dropping the other two tomorrow. Apparently our Emmett has an infatuation with someone... usually he'll just add someone to his very long list.

"I can't remember the last time you were single Em" Jazz loves to stir Emmett up, and what can I say, the testosterone in me loved it too because it usually ended in a fight, which I'd win... Okay so it helped that i was much quicker than the boys but Emmett had strength, Jasper had experience, he does like three martial arts; Taekwondo, Hapkido and Karate **(A/N - we both do Taekwondo and Hapkido - so Jasper can kick arse... we'd know LOL)**, so basically I just avoid both of their attacks and eventually they tire and I wipe the floor with them.

"Jasper, please don't!" Oh MY damn, is Emmett seriously saying he doesn't want to fight?

"Pansy" i said hoping to provoke him further, he just sighed then continued to look miserable. "Jeez, sorry man, what's up?" I asked, Emmett shouldn't be sad, his personality suffers and therefore so do we, we are for all intents and purposes family after all.

"I was rejected!" WHOA!

"HOLD THE PHONE!" Wow... nice Jasper... weirdo, who says 'hold the phone'?

"Yeah, I just sorta was watching her walk past, DAMN she looked fine, I could watch her walk through those halls all day and not get bored with it..." Emmett trailed off, most likely thinking of his 'lady friend' in either a short mini, leather pants or very snug jeans, then he shook his head as if trying to dispel the thoughts..."Anyways, as she was walking past i sorta shouted at her my usual pick-up line; '_I thought it was unseasonably hot in here, now I've seen you, I know why_', and she just mumbled something about it being summer and it always being hot at her altitude, then like I'd said nothing she just kept walking, I stood there for God knows how long, and then Tanya came up... well we all know my usual greeting for my 'girls' and it turns out that apparently girls don't like to be dumped..." he said rubbing his cheek, "and so yeah then came the rest of them, Leah and Emily weren't at school today, and seeing as how they may be the only ones of my 'girls' with brains, they deserved to know the truth not just that they were dumped so I'll talk to them tomorrow. Now, Macca's or KFC?" WOW Emmett, Bi-polar much!

"McDonalds!" Jasper and I said at the same time, Emmett clearly wasn't the emotional venting type and we were glad for it, although it pained me to see him hurt, he is my brother for all intents and purposes.

The whole way to my bike I was on the look out for beautiful... and then I saw her, and who i could only assume to be her two sisters, all walking with their arms linked, walking in a very unintentionally seductive manner. WOW those two are HOT! They've got nothing on my beautiful but still.... WHOA! _Of course they're hot you idiot... they have the same DNA as her... MAN UP!_ Wow my brain really wasn't on the best speaking terms with me for some reason. They got into a red car, it looked cute, and then they took off... WAGGERS! but how'd they get away from Coach Clapp? He was the strictest teacher EVER!

As they got into the car, with the Blonde girl driving, the smaller black haired girl in the back and my beautiful in the passengers seat, i noticed that Izzy bobbed down and got something off the floor of the car, then whilst fiddling with something a song blasted over the radio and she eased back into a comfortable position while the blonde expertly reversed and floored it out of the school grounds... I could faintly hear the song "walls" by Emery playing in the distance, man that system must RULE! and with that thought in mind I turned and saw my two brothers openly gawking after the car that just drove away.

"Dudes! They're just girls?" Why oh why did that sound like a question?

"Ditching on your first day back boys?" Who, What, where, why, HUH?

"Jessa! I thought your family was moving to Alaska! Why, What, where, Who, HUH?" Emmett spoke my thoughts in a booming happy voice, i was scared he'd attracted teacher attention but when no one came we all looked back to eachother with massive goofy looking grins on our faces.

"Hey Emmie, yeah... So Dad quit, something about penguins..." she trailed off like she thought her dad was a loon, but quickly composed herself and focused back on us three boys, all of us _still_ had big goofy grins.

"So, your staying?" I asked hopeful, Jessica Stanely was my best chick friend, we met in our first year of high school and she was the only one not throwing herself at me, after we had a few chats I found out her favourite band was Eighteen Visions, in our second year of high school she was in all mine and Jasper's classes so he became very quick friends with her, i believe she's his only _true_ chick friend, and naturally she sat with us at lunch... and from then on her and Emmett became great friends. She was like the sister we all needed. She kept us inline, helped us out of girl trouble and she was the perfect 'fake date' excuse... Lauren hated her for it but Jessica couldn't stand her from the first day of our second year of school when she poured black hair dye into her shampoo bottle and then carved the word 'EMO' into her locker, Jessica decided against keeping the black hair even though it suited her and now every chance she sees Lauren in the halls near one of us she does the good ol' fake kiss trick with us... ya know you walk up to someone pretend to be pulling their face down to you and instead you put your hand over their lips and kiss the back of your hand whilst hiding it from the object of your annoyance... both come out gasping for air and you've done it! Of course Jasper had to have the 'real deal' non of his girls believed the fake kiss thing, and Emmett didn't mind he'd actually pull Jess in before she could put her hand there, just to super annoy Lauren, but eh Jessica just slapped them later and laughed with them, no one thought less of her for doing this because turns out, EVERYONE hates Lauren Mallory and her little 'gang'.

"Dude, do you think I'd let you have all the fun here without me... I was plotting my mid-flight deployment when mum told me yesterday we were staying, and well now... i couldn't spoil the surprise! Now c'mon lover boys..." she looked at us all knowingly, she did interrupt our gawking session, "I heard Macca's won... lets hop to it!" she said all 'preppy cheerleader style' and raced Emmett to his Jeep. I went of in search of my baby and kicked her to life.

****

Later that afternoon I couldn't help feeling like something was missing. like a part of me was dying to be somewhere else. Emmett and Jasper had lugged their gear into my room and we were now jamming out to Hawthorne Heights. Emmett didn't feel like brining his whole drum kit in so he settled for his snare and bass kit. Jasper went with his small Kustom Amp and Gibbson Bass - Cherry red, while i had my precious Epiphone SG Bold Black guitar slung around my shoulders. "Des-Tiny" the club in town for underaged kids was having its Grande re-opening after the fire that burnt it down last holidays and we were the main event, Carlisle was best mates with the owner Desmond Tiny, and so for about 2 years our band 'Sincere Deception' had a running gig each fortnight. Mum hated us playing there so we'd sneak out saying we were sleeping at Ian's and Kyle's or Jarrod's.

Ian and Kyle were twins, both had black hair and freaky blue eyes, Jarrod was their cousin, taller with brown hair. they were seniors with Emmett. Great mates but also Jocks, so we didn't sit with them much at lunch cos they all had practice, and their girlfriends were all on the cheer squad, yeah we hang with cheerleaders, BUT, they are the most down to earth chicks out! Seriously they're straight A students who all hold a GPA higher than myself even, and I'm in an accelerated programme as it is. Wes also sat with us. Wesley was an A/V nerd who's taste and knowledge in music weren't to be questioned. Wes had a girlfriend too, they've been together since they were four. She lives in Seattle and they only see each other twice a year, Tinklette was her name... I think her parents were high when they named her **(A/N sorry if there is such a name as tinklette - no offence intended)**.

So the couplings went; Jarrod and Melanie, Ian and Wanda, Kyle and Sunny (aka Jody), Wes and Tinklette, then there was us loners, Emmett, Jasper, me and Jess. Occasionally we were joined by Melanie's younger brother Jamie and his long term girlfriend Sarah, and Seth and his long term girlfriend Amy, but that was very rarely when our lunch timetables worked together.

So that's our crew! Each fortnight they'd come and watch us play, they'd be there, front row of the MOSH PIT! Or at the top end of the bar with our 'non-alcoholic' drinks.

This week I'd suggested some Hawthorne Heights, which didn't go over to easy so now we were just fooling around with it instead.

Soon enough the boys passed out on my floor, after our discussion on who's house we'd have our usual Saturday get together with the crew at. Jessica's house won... Sucker!

Just as I was drifting off to sleep my phone started ringing, it was my message tone from Jessica...

* a sickness fills the pathways where i breath, miles away from where i want to be, one day you will say nothing is this simple, one day you will say, this takes its toll on me, toll on me! HEY! lie awake and wait all those days till i finally come home*

I could change my ringtone for her now that she wasn't leaving me and the boys, she'd set it to 'Three Hours Back' by Silverstein in her goodbye's to us.

- Edward! Hey just thought I'd let you know that I may invite some more people to sit with us tomorrow. they show promise. "when you see me you'll be on your back again when you know your already dead" cant get enough of that song!

I could always trust Jess to give me a song to get stuck in my head! Damnit!

- Jessica! Thanks for the lovely song to sing me to sleep! Great to have you back! more ppl sounds like fun, more ppl to scare! bring it! "the drugs begin to peak, a smile of joy arrives in me" - enjoy the lovely Silverstein! Edward!

After i put my alarm on, i rolled over and fell asleep with thoughts of beautiful Isabella Swan and Fire and Rain.

****

I woke the next morning trying to think of how the Bunsen Burners lit up like that and why Izzy had a guilty look... I'd find out, and I'd get her to smile today! With that i dressed in my outfit for the day.... was I excited to go to school? FRE---AK!

**A/N - So love it hate it... let us know! REVIEW! dont forget to send us some random quotes you want to see in the story... next chapter will have ALOT more Edward and Bella... we're trying to make their relationship evolve... THEY WILL BE FRIENDS FIRST.... or as close to friends as **_**they**_** can get.... please let us know your thoughts! Songs used; Three hours back, Silverstein, My heroine, Silverstein, Already Dead, Silverstein.**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's.**


	6. Improvements?

**A/N Kay guy's you know the drill**

**Disclaimer - WE don't own Twilight S.M does... got a problem with that... HELL YES SO DO WE! we want it!**

**oh well now on to the story... we've given up pleading for reviews so please just review if you want the story finished... we might loose heart if you guys dont respond for us....**

**Now... On to Chapter 6.**

**Improvements** **BPOV**

"So much for our gossip session last night, sorry Alice, Rose. To make it up to you, you guys can have the first showers for a week, starting today..." I barely got to finish the sentence when Alice yelled out and began running for the upstairs bathroom "DIBS, DIBS, DIBS!"

"I figured we could have our little gossip session today during lunch or something?" I asked Rose.

"You know Izzy, you don't have to make it up to us, we're not the ones who were in pain for getting us, all to willingly out of school... Chill Izz! Im actually glad we've got these few minutes alone actually, what with Alice off in Pixie Land, could I ask you something?" Rosalie was only nervous about one thing in her life, and with Alice away from her, I knew exactly what she was on about and so was nodding my head before she finished the sentence. "My room?" I asked, she usually wanted privacy for these types of discussions.

"No it's cool Izzy, just wondering... do you think... well do you think it's too soon?" At this I threw my arms around my big sister.

"Rosie, I think it's the perfect time. Two years is, well in my opinion a great amount of time, you'll always feel something in the back of your mind I'm sure, but we've made our peace with Bailey... you've gotta live YOUR life!" I let her out of my hug and wiped her tears away. "Is this what this 'hot' gossip is about Rosie?" I winked at her, and she giggled, I had my big sister back, she'd been a shell for too long before we moved.

"Thanks Izzy, you lil genius you!" she messed my hair, "dibs" she whispered and ran off to the downstairs shower.

Great... there's SOO not gunna be any hot water left... damn Izzy think things through before you randomly make deals with your sisters, no matter how innocent they seem... Buttheads!

**Em POV**

"MUM! Jasper is stealing all the hot water again!" ... no need to add that its FREAKING FREEZING! - mum hated bad language.

"MUM! Emmett stole my hair wax and won't give it back!" Jasper called from the Third bathroom... the acoustics in this house are great... we can't have any secrets because no matter where you stand in the Cullen house, someone is bound to overhear.

"BOYS!" Wow, one word from her can shut us up... even her little angel Jasper is silenced by her almighty roar!

Just as i got out of the shower my phone rang with a message...

*I cant tell if your laughing... between each smile there's a tear in your eye, theres a train leaving town in an hour, its not waiting for you and neither am i*

Jasper.... GROAN! - YOU SUCK EMMETT! love eddie!

Great now he's bringing Eddie boy into this... HAHA well it is always fun to watch Jasper run from Edward... "Ohhh Edward!!!" I called in my most 'wifey' voice possible.... this oughta be fun!

****

Two awesome bruises and one bashed ego later Jasper, Edward and I were on our way to school, Edward on his bike taking the lines, as we raced to school. I always had the time of my life with Edward and Jasper. They were my brothers, my family, my best friends. Truth be told they're the reason I'm still here, stupid foster homes! Life was pointless living with all that hate and neglect... but Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper just clicked with me... i love them!

We were at school now, Edward took off his riding jacket to reveal his... ermmm "lovely shirt Eddie"... there was no other way to say it... he's a freak!

"thanks soo much Emmett, just you remember what i did to Jasper this morning, so don't you start! " Edward seemed really quite funny when he was embarrassed! SUCKER!

Jasper soon realised he couldn't hold off his laughter so he took of toward the side doors where our usual morning hang out was. Edward put his day jacket on and we both set off at a snail pace behind Jasper, Edward muttering something about _"cute my arse, they're three teenaged boys with money"_... again... Freak! Yet all i could think of was seeing Blondie.... Hmmm!

**JPOV**

I took off running after seeing Edward's shirt... I knew it just by looking at him yesterday that he had it bad for some girl... he'd never been like that... all smiles, not even the slightest grimace on his face... where as Emmett was down in the dumps about his crush. Me... I was an untouchable... no girl got past a physical relationship with me... other than Jess... although she wasn't classed in a physical relationship either... just friend, like the other girls in our crew.

Rounding the corner and flicking tears out of my eyes from laughing so hard I almost turned straight back around. There behind the school at the back locker block a guy was pushing a girl in a 'seductive' way against the lockers. I ALMOST turned around thinking they were having a random hook up, when I saw it was the VILE Mike Mutant and the short new girl... SO NOT GUNNA HAPPEN MIKE! I thought as I stepped forward to take him out, but suddenly stopped dead in my tracks when the girl winked at me and then released a kick arse roundhouse above her own head height into Mike's chest. Then as if that wasn't impressive enough she Front kicked him in his, for want of a better phrase, _manhood_, and said in the most sexy god damn voice I've ever heard... "No means no Jack arse!" and with that she gave me the most impressive smile I've ever seen and turned on one heal and walked back inside, but just before the doors she bent over to pick up her bag and OH GOD! why wasn't i wearing my baggy jeans!!! CRAP i was! DAMN!

She walked inside then, and Mike let out a small groan and was _holding himself_ on the floor. Edward and Emmett were at my side then and I filled them in on what had just happened... Mike was getting to his feet and just as he was regaining himself from the hottie's attack he muttered, quite possibly the single most idiotic thing he could have at that point in time....

**Edward's POV**

"Tease" Mike said as he spat on the ground in the doors direction. I snapped. Emmett was too busy holding Jasper back, so I did the honours for him, i simply walked forward brought back my fist and let it snap out and crack Mike in the jaw, I didn't care that at that moment the doors swung open, or that someone other than my brothers just witnessed me smash this creeps face in... it felt good! I looked down at the crumbled mess on the floor that was Mike Mutant, only to see my girl lifting him off the ground by the scruff of his shirt... she seemed to be doing okay but, I really didnt want her to have to expel any energy on this guy... without thinking if she was trying to help him or not I helped her... help him up. I let go of Mike, and so did my girl. He had hold of the lockers, then when he took in what she was wearing, which i failed to notice till that very second; a black faded mini, a red and black 'from first to last' band singlet top and red converse, he lingered on her unbelievably long, soft legs, while i couldn't seem to control my jealous rage, Izzy had just finished nodding to Emmett and Jasper as if to say _i got this_ and so when she turned back to Mike and saw where his sleazy smile was directed and where his eyes were lingering, the lockers started shaking... did i imagine it because of the rage i felt at Mike? Then Isabella brought back her fist and punched him in the jaw, followed by a knee to his..._area_... OUCH! but instead of bringing her knee back she simply leaned in to Mike, increasing the force behind her knee and whispered in his ear "IF YOU EVER touch her again... or Rosie You'll have absolutely no reason to use these again..." as she leaned in harder on his _little Mike_ and then added a stern "GOT ME?" at which he let out a painful smile which seemed to convey, '_you and what army_' at which point I said "And we'll" Motioning to Jasper and Emmett who now had stances of attack and pure fury, "hold you down!" my voice was clam but i so wanted just one more excuse to hit the creep! "Right boys?" i asked Jasper and Em.

"RIGHT!" they almost sounded military style with that response as they said it at the same time.

"GOT ME?" i repeated Isabella's words at which he nodded. Izzy stepped back and watched as i quickly took her place pinning Mike against the lockers as he made a move to close the gap between himself and Izzy. Emmett and Jazz then flanked me and we glared Mike down till he broke into a sob and crumpled under my weight. I let myself off of his pathetic form and he slumped to the ground. Emmett and Jasper then spat on him in unison and went inside without a second look back at any of us.

I stepped back and touched Isabella's beautiful bare shoulder to calm her and now i know im crazy because the lockers... stopped.

Just as she turned to look up at me my world stopped. All anger left my body and all I felt like doing was holding her in my arms. Then she did it... she leaned up on her tippy toes... OH DAMN thats cute, to kiss my cheek. She lingered there a moment longer than she should have, W-O-W! Then very unintentionally seductively whispered in my ear "Thanks, Jerk." and my arm dropped from her shoulder, running down toward her hand. Before I got to her elbow she had spun on a heal and spat on Mike Mutant laying on the floor, and walked through the door. I had to bite my knuckle so I didn't do or say anything out of line like "Come back sexy"... and then the doors closed. _She kissed me! and called me jerk, but the kiss was an improvement right?? RIGHT! oh god definitely an improvement!_

I too spat on Mike's pathetic form and walked in after her... a little slower so as I didn't have to control my self around her cute butt again.

****

"So... that was erm... eventful?" I said though it sounded like more of a question. We were just rounding the corner to our usual lunch hang out, the first two lessons were filled with gossip of the morning events with Mike and his _multiple attackers_ who jumped him _all together_... what ever he's an idiot... when we heard the most annoying nasally voice... other than Lauren's.... over the PA system...

"Edward Masen Cullen, Emmett Mc Carty Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Cullen, Mary Alice Brandon Hale, Rosalie Lillian Hale, Isabella, err Izzy Swan Hale, err no just Swan, no Hale... damn it this isn't the nature channel... who ever was involved in this mornings _attack_ on Mr. Newton please report Coach Clapp IMMEDIATELY!"

Wow... we're in for it... but it doesn't matter... She kissed me!

**A/N What'd ya think... Review... let us know!!!**


	7. Admirable!

**A/N - So we've dedicated this Chapter to MaddytheTwilightFreak!!! We Love your reviews... we get warm fuzzy feelings inside our tummies.... **

**THANK-YOU for all of your reviews EVERYONE!**

**Here's our next chapter... there's alot of switching POV's in it.... but we promise you'll laugh!**

**So here goes chapter 7. Admirable!**

**BPOV-**

Alice didn't provoke him! She didn't even flirt or tease or anything... who would! He just up-and-decided that he wanted her.... JACKARSE!

I had to protect my sisters, not only them but put the idea in Mike's "mind" that he couldn't just have any girl he wanted.

When i walked out the doors, my temper was raging out of control... the manual doors opened for me. I saw one of the HOTTEST sights I've ever seen... Edward had Mike against the lockers and let his fist snap forward into his jaw... Mike went down... W-O-W!

I couldn't let Edward have all my glory, so after my rather cruel attack on Mike's err... boy hood... I felt content with my efforts. Edward once again pushed Mike against the lockers... all because Mike looked at me... sigh...

The two huge guys wandered forward, the larger of the two pushing me slightly behind him in a very 'protective' way... him, I like. While the blonde looked as though he'd kill Mike if he had the chance. Then he looked back at me and composed himself, winked and then looked back toward Mike and had his death glare on... his wink wasn't one of flirtatious but more of a 'we've got this'.

The two boys left after Edward had some 'choice' words to Mike, and then as Edward touched me, i felt calm... again. What the HELL! C'mon I'm freakin out here!!!

Then he looked at me, his eyes were so soft, yet... excited. So I thanked him, I was just going to whisper in his ear "thanks jerk" when as I leaned in his lips distracted me, so I took what I could and kissed his cheek... he let out an involuntary gasp and I whispered my thanks in his ear. He groaned... OH GOD GET OUT IZZY! I turned and headed for the door... I was under control of my emotions for the most part... as I walked down the halls the posters and flyers on the walls blew with a non existent wind and then I found Rose and Alice. Without stopping I grabbed both their wrists and dragged them toward the bathrooms.

"Rose, Ali... I just had my first kiss... with a complete... JERK!"

"Um Izzy... you were supposed to 'hit him' not 'hit on him'! Alice said looking very disturbed but at the same time extremely entertained. Rosalie just laughed and then stopped when she saw I was serious.

"Izzy, who did you kiss exactly?" She asked.

"Edward Cullen!" I replied.

"You lost us..." Alice and Rosalie said at the same time... Damn Twins!

"He called me sexy yesterday... pushed me over at my locker, hit on me in front of the WHOLE class and to top things off looks AMAZING in a hoodie!" Blank expressions met my outburst.

"Umm Izzy... gossip session didn't exactly happen yesterday... how bout now... you, me then Rose... we can skip class can't we..." Alice trailed off because both Rose and I were already nodding with big grins on our faces. We all sat on the bench and just death glared anyone who walked in... they soon caught on and just turned and walked back out... except one girl. Jessica... she just smiled and waved, did her thing and left. We all waved and smiled in reply... she's cool.

So I told my story of my first day and when I was done instead of groaning and supporting me they... laughed! I didn't think it was that funny... or funny at all.

Alice told me about her lovely interactions with one boy named Ben, and then a blonde who she saw again this morning... I assumed the 'winking' one, and how she didn't think she and him would work... this to Alice meant nothing more than a challenge.

Rosalie then told us about a huge guy, the 'protector' I assumed who saw her in the halls, who used a really crappie pick up line and then how she was asked to join the cheer leading squad by a girl named Lauren. "I'll join the day my sisters join!: she finished, and at that we all burst into laughter just as the bell went... Lunch time already... wow!

We left the bathrooms and were heading toward the back of the cafeteria when we heard our names called an a random bunch of nonsense about Cullen's and the Nature Channel... Uh huh... that guys crazy!

"YAY! Second day of school and we're already on... _the list_". Wow Alice was actually excited.

"Blaze would be so proud!" Rose wiped a fake tear from her eye and sniffed.

"Rose, don't you think it's a bit unfair that you've been blamed?" I asked.

"Chill ladies, if I wasn't trying to hold Ali down i would have been tearing that guy a new one... so NER!" and with that she stuck out her tongue and headed toward the office.

****

**EPOV**

"Sir, The girls had NOTHING to do with this! Alice ran after we came... no biggy!" I said attempting to get beautiful and her sisters out of trouble

"Uh NO she did not! WE HIT HIM! He tried to attack her and we stopped him!" she was furious now... Jeez! I was just trying to help her out...

"Alright, alright! I'm very disappointed in how you all beat him up... but im not going to punish you because to be honest, that scum bag deserved it... BUT, as his mother is on the school council, shes demanding 'revenge'. Now, how does an 'in school suspension' sound? No classes for three days, you will be expected to sit in the Media room with an endless supply of movies at your disposal and my supervision... err... from the gym." Coach Clapp was actually being cool!

"Now, I err, wont be able to send home a note, due to the fact that my computer is, erm... broken, yeah broken, and so you'll just have to meet in the Media Room on Monday morning and your sentence will be up on Wednesday. I trust you can tell your teachers between now and then that thats where you'll be and get your homework from them accordingly. Now I'd texting appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone of your 'suspension'... I have a reputation to keep up, but what you kids did in my books was admirable... Now anything else?" Coach finished motioning toward the door.

"No Sir" we all said with slight grins on our faces.

"Alright well, see you Monday, well tomorrow actually, for gym, 11's and 12's have gym class together."

"Thanks sir. Bye." Alice said as she dragged her two sisters, Rosalie and Izzy, from the room by their hands. Me and my brothers all stepped slightly out of line to watch them walk out... no doubt goofy grins on all our faces.

"Bye sir" we said in turn and walked out the door. Jasper and Emmett smacked fists with me and made their way to their classes as I made my way to Food and Textile Design (FTD).

This should be fun... NOT!

As i rounded the corner I saw Izzy leaning against the wall, texting. She had the cutest grin on her face, then she looked up quickly, blushing as if embarrassed for smiling at something she read and then went back to message a reply... She's too cute!

"Hey beautiful" i said while casually leaning against the wall next to her.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"Well, clearly you're stalking me..." She looked pissed.

"Alright JERK! So we've got chemistry..." she trailed off looking through her bag for something.

"Oh, so you've noticed too?" I knew she meant our classes we shared, but c'mon, that one was too good to pass up!

"OH MY GOSH! should I like throw myself at you now? Or like when your at your like desk" Okay preppy cheerleader doesn't suit her... but it still seemed cute.

"Umm now is good" Oh crap i hope she doesn't slap me!

"Chemistry, FTD, what else?"

"what so we're comparing timetables now?"

"Yeah, I need to know what classes to take detours to, and also which classes to avoid if possible. What the hell was that back there?!" she asked... well shouted really.

"You know I have no idea what your talking about,"

"THAT! BACK THERE! YOU STOLE MY GLORY!"

"Well, what was with that kiss?"

"Just felt like it" she said with a grin and then turned toward the door.

Her shoe caught as she was turning toward the door. She fell right into Jacob Black. The only person worse than Mike Mutant! Instead of her usual blush and walk away she giggled... What the HELL are they laughing about?

I've gotta stop this! I walked over and swung my arm around Izzy's shoulder and kissed her cheek, as she turned to face me i whispered against the corner of her lips "Behave beautiful" and as she turned blushing i whispered in her ear, "Because I wanted to". I felt as though my lips ere on fire.

Unfortunately I had to let go.

**BPOV**

OH MY LORD! My head won't stop spinning! WOW Those Lips!

When he kissed me the trees nearby shook with a non existent wind. Then as soon as his lips were gone, and his body was walking away from me... it stopped.

I could still feel the burn from his lips, the cool flush from his breath. The ache in my chest that he was gone, walking away into the classroom.

"Well, bye Izzy was it?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah... no, what? HUH... ohh bye Jacob, and yes its Izzy... bye" Wow, Edward left me lost for words. Apparently Jacob thought he had the influence on me because he touched my shoulder and left it there perhaps a little longer than he should. His touch had no effect on me what so ever, well accept that it made me a little uncomfortable.

I stumbled my way into the room and found there was no desks, but all kitchen counters and everyone was at the front of the room. Oh Joy... partner work.

I took a place at the front of the room and then a teacher walked in with a large box on her hip. "Im Ms. Joyce, partner time... everyone separate into two groups, boys and girls. C'mon chop chop! Alright, boys, you draw a name out of the hat and then give it to me, that will be your lab partner for the YEAR! Black, your first." she spoke faster than Alice on Sugar Fizz... Joy! Im pretty sure i rolled my eyes.

Jacob stepped up and winked at me, I saw Edward looking at me with a very strange expression, so I decided to play a little game with him... after all, _pay backs a bitch_, I winked back. This received an eye roll and another unreadable expression from Edward, but a HUGE grin from Jacob.

**EPOV**

Great, you've lost her to Black! She doesn't like you, why would she... she shouldn't anyway, you'll end up just hurting her... Fine! I'll just... eh, i like her... alot... she'll come around right?

"Jacob your partner is Angela Webber, next." Did Izzy look relieved? Jacob looked pissed! Good.

The line slowly got to me, I was the fifth last in line and there were only three girls left. which meant that there would have to be a boy-boy team.

"Edward, Edward? Its your turn." the teacher was waving her hand in front of my face, I was staring at the floor infront of my feet when i snapped back into reality i realised something which should have been the most important thing on my mind... I cant cook. Not only can I not cook but I burn 2 minute noodles that you make with the Tea Kettle. I stepped forward toward the teacher and her hat, and as I reached out to select a name couldn't help think '_God, if your real or something, could you like PLEASE not put me with Isabella... err thanks?_' I've never done that before.

I pulled out the first piece of paper that my hand touched, 'Isabella Swan'... DAMNIT!

"Uh Miss, I err pulled my own name out..." That'll do the trick, boy - boy team right?

"Nice try Mr. Cullen, your name isn't in there"

"Damnit!" I muttered and hit my hand to my head... DUH! Boys left at the end will be put together.

"Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen" the teacher said and wrote it down.

"Izzy" we both corrected her at the same time.

**BPOV**

"Izzy" we both said, CRAP... IZZY, that's me! Ummm...

"Uh Miss, I can't cook... I'm allergic to food... Damnit!" I too slapped my head with my palm muttering the last part.

The whole class was snickering now... accept Edward, he was just looking at Jacob with a deadly glare.

"Um right, well... good luck with that" the teacher said.

All the teams were made and we were assigned tables. 'Ours' was at the back of the room in the right corner... good, less witnesses to my lack of cooking expertise and also any 'emotional' outbursts I may have.

"Alrighty, today we're making muffins... the books are in the top drawer, ingredients in the mini-fridge at the end of each bench -" _damn rich school_ "-and you've got the rest of the double to finish. Get going!"

****

15 eggs smashed and covering both our clothes and hair, 2 bags of flour which were now covering every inch of our table and faces, and three bowls with 'home made' glue plastered and dried inside of them, we were told to just sit down and watch the others. Just as we were in the middle of cleaning our table top Jacob came over. He seemed like the loser type but he had a little bit too much confidence.

"Izzy, can I ask you something?" he said as he leaned on my end of the table. From the corner of my eye i saw Edward stiffen... Pay back time... that little kiss is gunna cost him!

"Sure Jacob!" i said enthusiastically and i am ashamed to say it... i... skipped... yes skipped over to him. SHAME!

**EPOV**

All i could here from my end of the table was "_number - date - ex girlfriend_" OH he SOOO better not be using Jess to get a phone number... ESPECIALLY NOT IZZY'S!

"Sorry Jacob... I'm sort of in umm well, a unspoken commitment... like a relationship... well it's not really a relationship" she turned toward me giving me a goofy grin, then turned back to Jacob "so well what I'm saying is... I cant give out my phone number... sorry" Okay two things, one; why did she look at me, and two; why did she say it loud enough for me to hear... is she trying to get me to take the hint?

Well... it's not official... like she said...So...I still have a chance... _Yeah a chance in Hell maybe_... gee brain.. are we still not on good terms?

Jacob said something like "for next time" and slipped Izzy a piece of paper and left.

The two strongest emotions are love and hate.

She already 'loves' someone... so i'll get her through hate... wow, i sound like some stalker freak!

Girls go for bad boys all the time right? Right.

"Welcome back cutie!" I said. Well I don't actually want her to HATE me... just to be on her mind... for whatever reason it is.

"Thanks Jerk, that was awkward... hey, whats his story?" she said motioning to Jacob.

"Oh well he's a player, complete arse-hole! no respect for women, not to mention he cheated on my _best_ friend, with her best 'chick' friend... Not to mention his whole 'geeky' act is just that... an act... he gets girls in by being all helpful and 'hard done by' and then chews them up and spits them out. Please, PLEASE don't get involved with him?" Did I have to sound like i was begging? I mean i was begging but still... I didn't want to sound like it.

"What... hmm? Oh sure, stay away..." she trailed off, she seemed distracted by something.

**BPOV**

He has a best friend... not just a best friend... but a _best_ friend... and a girl! She's probably amazing and fantastic and wait... what do i care? I don't! that's right... he's a JERK.

As if he heard my mental internal conversation he began with the 'JERK' act again.

"So sexy, what are you just standing there fore? Hop to it hot stuff!" he was motioning to the dishes.

"SOOO NOT HAPPENING!"

"aww c'mon I can't put my hands in that water... they've got to play Friday night!"

"Play?" huh?

"Yeah at the club, Destiny... Jeez... Women!"

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused, so hop to it! Cmon beautiful... they won't do themselves." he was picking up the milk bottle from the counter and walking toward the fridge. He turned around toward me and gave me that crooked grin and winked at me... Swoon!

". A. JERK!" I said turning around to make my way to the dishes... how could i say no to that face...?

Crap! stupid BALANCE! i tripped knocking the bowl of flour off of the bench with me... now i was covered in even more flour and Edward. WAS. LAUGHING AT ME!!!!

I SAW RED!

The milk bottle in his hands exploded and went ALL over him and his jacket. He looked too cute! I had to laugh!

"Oh my... gosh... you... have... milk... in your... hair!" I managed between giggles. Edward just looked at me. He'd stopped laughing when the milk exploded, but he was just staring at me.

"Edward?" I was starting to get worried...

"Edward?"

"Did you... did... did you err... never mind, get up you look like a freak down there... a very cute freak but a freak just the same." He reached down to help me up... did he know?

I took his hand and was instantly lost in his eyes. I blushed!

"What?"

"Nothing... it's just... your eyes... they..." OH GOD IZZY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! "they... they look like Ben 10's!" I mentally slapped my head... Ben 10's eyes?? Cmon Izzy you couldn't have said something like '_you've got milk in them_', Okay... no! ARGH!

**EPOV**

Ben 10, Nice! Well now I can't take off my... damn it... it's covered in milk!

Slowly helped Izzy up then took of my hoodie... Prepare yourself Edward... your about to be paid out even more than you would have... before the Ben 10 thing!

"OH MY GAWD!!! JONAS BROTHERS?!"

"err... what! I hear they're like '_So Totally Cute_!' I said in a girlie voice... Thankfully the bell rang and I could escape out the door to the bathrooms... Izzy followed closely behind me and then just as she walked across to the bathroom door she poked her tongue out at me and called "bye Edward Jonas, be sure to say 'hi' to Emmett Jonas and Jasper Jonas for me... lover boy"

"Damnit!" i said to myself I didnt think about the whole three brothers thing... CRAP!

She walked into the girls room across from me pulling out her phone that was ringing...

*I'm hot, and you're cold, you go around like you know, who i am, but you dont, you've got me on my toes*

Then I got a GREAT idea... I'd need Emmett and Jasper's help though... and I seriously hope Lauren has that disk still! The one flaw in my plan... involving Lauren, but it'd be SO worth it!

**A/N - so we hope you liked this chapter... sorry for the Cliffy but this chapter is so long as it is... Remember REVIEW and you'll get more...**

**Thanks for all your reviews so far guys... they're awesome, YOUR awesome!**

**Oh and a great BIG THANKS to our Aussie readers... its good to know we're not being shunned by our own country =] **

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**


	8. Picking one's nose

**A/N - Hey guys... We're seriously writing our butts off here! Thanks for all the reviews... We Love You!!!**

**Okay so dedication for this chapter is to.... ALL OF YOU!!! Keep those reviews coming!**

**Alright so our mum officially thinks we're crazy but eh... what can ya do...? Right!**

**Enjoy the Chapter guys... wow Chapter 8 already!**

**Picking one's nose...**

**BPOV.**

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I closed the bathroom door.

The text was from Abby...

- Girl, we need entertainment... Blaze is picking his nose... EWW! we need you home for our sanity... xo ABs! (of steel).

-Abby Chill, I've got a GREAT story for ya 2nite... it involves Eggs, flour and alot of milk... xo Izz (sta).

After calling Alice to come help me out, she was chatting on the phone to Rose when she came in.

"No its under the box, umm in her cupboard I think... Thanks Rosie love ya!" she closed her phone and let out a huge laugh when she saw me.

"Gee thanks for your concern Ali, where's Rose?"

"Getting your clothes... she'll be here in five, so lets get you cleaned up." With that she dumped her overly large bag on the counter top and emptied its contents to get me squeaky clean... I love Alice!

Five minutes later Rose came in... Clean Clothes! I love Rose!

****

"Alright, thats the best i can do for now, go get changed, see you at lunch? We'll be going down to the mall cos i've gotta get some stuff for this arvo... stupid Biology assignment... anyway-s meet at Rose's car. Love love!" She was off, dragging Rose behind her, i shouted my thanks and got dressed. Rose had brought my shorter black denim skirt and black and red Emery tee to go with my red converse... they did still have flour on them but ... eh... they've seen worse. After assessing the damage Alice had done to my hair - it was now up in a pony tail with my 'emo' style fringe hanging over my right eye - I decided i actually like it. She'd done some awesome black make-up to cover the annoying flour around my eyes she couldn't get to go away, it actually looked good! I'd have to let Alice do this more often.

With my assessment done I ran to class only tripping once. I had Trig, with Jess. She was pretty cool so I was looking forward to chatting with her.

**EPOV**

Emmett had a spare with Jasper and I in Italian.

Emmett had given me his shirt with the logo - dead for life - on the front and was currently wearing his hoodie over his singlet.

"Boys! Repeat after me, I won't ask again!"

"I won't ask again!" Jasper and I quoted at the same time.

"NOT FUNNY BOYS!"

"Sorry Miss"

"Now let's start again" The teacher droned on about something like goodbye, yes, no, boy, girl. We just chilled.

I took her sudden distraction with another student to write a note to Jazz and Em.

_Boys... feel like a session tomorrow? Lunch?_

I sent the note Emmett's way then he scribbled something and handed it to Jasper. Jasper followed suit and handed it back to Emmett who wrote something again and then passed it back to me.

_HELL YES! Great idea Bro! - Emmie __**Wtf? Emmie? *raises eyebrows**_

_**Cafeteria or outside? - Jazz**_ie-kins

Ah So thats what Emmett added.

Great now here was the hard part. I told them my plan and that we'd do it in the Cafeteria and i got two very weirded out looks from my brothers. But they agreed again, they liked attention.

It was all planned.

"Edward! What did I just say?" the teacher was staring at me from the front of the classroom.

"Bella, miss"

"Very good and what does that mean Jasper?"

"Beautiful, miss"

"Ah right, well then okay you were listening... righto" and she continued on with her lesson.

Just then I got a note from Jasper's way with Emmett's comment also;

_**So Eddie what's all this about?**_

_So Eddi-KINS what's all this about?_

Emmett is so weird sometimes...

_Just making up for stealing the credit this morning from Alice, Rosalie and Isa-_

Crap my pen ran out of ink!

_-bella._

I passed the note down to the boys and they nodded in my direction in approval.

Hang on!

Bella = Beautiful

Beautiful = Izzy

Izzy = Isabella

HAHA IsaBELLA = bella!

"EUREKA" I shouted standing up right with my finger pointed in the air... very normal of myself I must say. Everyone was staring at me... i lowered my finger.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" The teacher asked looking extremely puzzled.

"I like umm Italian food?" What the crap Edward?

"Sit down... your embarrassing us!" Jasper tugged my arm down forcing me to sit.

_Bella, Bella, Bella...hmm Wow... i surprise myself sometimes... Im pretty suave! _

_**A/N Sorry its such a short Chapter I just wanted to get this one up before I didn't post until tomorrow night... Im going out on my 33month anniversary date ... SHAME we still count in months... but oh well...**_

_**Hey let me know if any of your boyfriends are Twilight haters too?**_

_**Mine definitely is... he HATES Edward.... he's ditching me for the movie (stupid Australia not getting it till next week)**_

_**Oh well Let me know... i'm just interested! **_

_**Thanks guys & REVIEW!**_

_**ex's and oh's dont forget the oh's.**_

_**Andi & Megz!**_


	9. Burnin' Up!

**A/N - Oh you guys better love me! Im giving you this chapter tonight cos i wanted you to know what goes on with ... 'the plan'... haha So it's currently like 3:00 am and I've got my 'date' errr tonight.. so you'd better love me!**

**Oh btw... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS... they're what are making us write and me update so frequently so... you want more story... KEEP EM COMIN!**

**OKAY VERY IMPORTANT A/N - YOU NEED TO LISTEN AND WATCH THE ENTIRE BURNIN' UP VIDEO CLIP FROM JONAS BROTHERS TO GET THIS... SO IF YOU'RE UNFAMILIAR DO IT NOW!!!! OKAY NOW on with the story... enjoy!**

**On to Chapter 9!**

**Burnin' Up!**

**Jess's POV**

Trig... Yay! NOT! Just another boring lesson... woot!

"Hey Jess, mind if I sit with ya?" Izzy, the new girl... awesome... a normal chick!

"Nah, not at all, hey hows school going so far?" She seemed to be looking around the room for someone...

"Who ya looking for?"

"What, oh sorry, school is umm interesting... Rich Kids... and whatnot... Im looking for 'Jerk'." She said this so casually... I could only think of one 'Jerk' so naturally I blurted it out.

"Jacob isn't in this class... he's not smart enough... maths and all." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh what no... Jacob, yeah he already tried his umm well ermm..."

"Charm" I gave her the 'word' she was after... oh I knew Jacob's charm a little too well!

"Yeah! umm he's bold, I'll give him that... no my 'Jerk' warned me away from him... that is to say 'Jerk' not 'my jerk' I mean umm well yeah, hehe?" Oh my god finally someone who speaks my language and not 'like this and like that'!

"Okay Izz, spill, who's this 'jerk' you speak of so... fondly" I had to giggle at my own joke... cmon it was funny!

"Edward... it's his little nickname..." she trailed off slightly embarrassed.

"Haha, yeah he is a handful, sometimes... but he seems so happy at the moment... i wonder why..." I trailed off suggestively.

"Anywho, he's in Italian with his brothers right now." My Blackberry beeped "and that'll most likely be him now... excuse me..."

"Go for it... I think my phone is vibrating too." Izzy said with a grin as she reached into her pocket and withdrew a small flip phone and began giggling quietly as she read.

Obsessed! - Jessa, you know your friend your going to invite to lunch...

EdwardSmells - Yes my dear...

EdwardSmells - Thanks... i thought it fitting after your little FTD fun...

Obsessed! - HAHA...

EdwardSmells - Yeah hang on...

"Izzy, what does Edward call you...?"

"Beautiful usually... its just to piss me off though... although he's landed on 'freak' recently... why?"

"No reason... just wondering... Thats really cute though!"

EdwardSmells - Its this 'freak', damn she's 'beautiful'

Obsessed! - Thought so... hey do me a favour... tell her that i miss her...

"Edward misses you Izzy"

"Umm thanks? what am i spozed to say to that?"

"I think i miss you too..."

"Umm how bout tell him Im off in the corner making out with some random"

"UH your so on my wave length!"

"Hehe"

EdwardSmells - I would but she's off in the corner with some random guy

Obsessed! - ...

EdwardSmells - KIDING... But now she's reading over my shoulder laughing her head off...

Obsessed! - Izzy... this is private... bugger off!

EdwardSmells - I like her...

EMOKID - I like you too Jess!

Obsessed! - Did you add her to this convo?

EmoKid - yep indeedy...we're great friends... we go way back to my first day lover boy!

EdwardSmells - so what is it you want Edward...?

Obsessed! - Just checkin' who you were inviting... DSAW!

EmoKid - DSAW?

Obsessed! - dw your pretty little head Izzy!

BPDIWR - DUDE invite the others!

GrizzlyDrumma - HELL YES!

EmoKid - Erm... hello?

Obsessed! - BPDIWR = Jasper

GrizzlyDrumma - Hey its me Emmett!

EdwardSmells - Teachers comin... will do boys xo

EmoKid - WAIT what is BPDIWR?

BPDIWR - Bass Players Do It With Rhythm... *wink*

GrizzlyDrumma - OUCH edward that was my shin!

EmoKid & EdwardSmells - Bye boys!

I turned to Izzy and we both started laughing without stopping... then the bell went 5 minutes later and we still hadn't stopped.

"So... hmmm... do u wana sit with me at lunch tomorrow... with your sisters?" I asked... Izzy was awesome... and I already planned on asking her anyway so this just made it all the more interesting!

"Cool! For sure! Where abouts?"

"In the cafeteria... meet outside the doors and we'll find a table together. I gota go or i'll be late... see ya Izzy!"

"bye Jess... oh and Jess... Thanks." she said with a smile and i returned it before rushing to class.

**EPOV**

So the rest of the day pretty much sucked. I didn't see Bella **(A/N - sorry i know these half way through a chappie are annoying so i'll make it quick - Edward calls her Bella now... hope we all understand that... he's gunna start it and it'll catch on... Okay i'll be quiet now... OME i feel like Kuzco in the emperors new groove when hes all okay now back to the story *squeak squeak squeak* when he scribbles it out again then is all *eh heh heh eh heh* okay im stopping now!)** all day until just after school when she walked away with her two sisters arm in arm again, there were at least 5 wolf whistles directed at them but they ignored them... then as they got to the car Bella turned and looked around for someone... then she met my eyes and poked her tongue out at me and got in the car... WOW i feel special!

She ignored everyone else and only looked for me... She actually LOOKED for me!

****

I went home and got straight in the shower... Dumb flour, Dumb Eggs, Dumb Milk!

Hmm, I hadn't really thought about the milk so much... She looked guilty again... like she got angry and 'willed' the milk to explode... Pft! I sound so crazy!

Good thing noo one can read my thoughts though.

...Or can they...?

_Hello, anyone in my head with me?_ okay now i feel stupid...

_You look sound stupid too!_

Hey I do not!

_You're talking to yourself in your mind... Idiot!_

Well im, you're, we're Shut up smart guy!

_No problamo!_

Okay... getting weird now...

I went to my room and called a number I wish I didn't have... Lauren.

"Lauren, I need a favour..."

****

Scariest phone call ever! But she'll get here in 5 minutes with the disk... it's all for Bella, it's all for Bella!

There was a knock at the door... Joy! I ran down to answer it, hoping to get this over with quickly.

"Hey Lauren"

"Eddie, Im so like totally glad you like called!"

"Do you have the CD?"

"Here you go... OH but i want something in return..."

"UMMM what?"

"A dance at prom!"

"Prom is like two years away!"

"Yeah I'll remember"

"Tell ya what Lauren... if im still single at prom then by all means i'll dance with you all night! But if im taken then we'll have to ask my girlfriend about the one dance... deal?"

"DONE!"

"Now remember this is for tomorrow and we like it to be a surprise so don't tell ANYONE or our little deal will be off!"

"Got it... thanks Edward!"

"Thanks Lauren"

Wow that wasn't so bad.

Jasper, Emmett and I practised all night... we had it perfect... we stashed the gear in Em's Jeep and skipped third period to set up... we got Ben and Tyler's help!

**BPOV**

After a very long chat with Abby and Blaze on speaker with Rose and Alice, I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of Green eyes and Karate master Bears... Whatever, I'm weird!

School the next day seemed to fly... Two spares with Rose and Alice, then a Spare with them both in design, they were both amazing with fabrics and sewing machines. They took Sewing lessons while i took Guitar lessons... it worked out pretty well. Anyways i really like Fridays... bludge!

I told Rose and Ali of the plans for lunch and they both jumped up and down with excitement... we met Jess outside the Cafeteria as planned and we all seemed to click really well.

When we walked inside the doors were locked and the lights dimmed... we were given chairs to stand on because we couldn't see over the massive crowd surrounding the 'table stage'...?

On the 'stage' was a drum kit and three mic stands.

"What's going on?" i asked Jess as we climbed up onto our chairs.

"you'll see..." Jess pointed toward the stage and all three of our jaws dropped... "Jerk?" I whispered.

Edward walked onto the stage followed by Jasper and Emmett. Emmett was twirling drum sticks expertly, Jasper had an awesome Gibbson Cherry Red bass around his body and Edward... *drewl* had a Epiphone SG black Guitar slung around his perfect body. Just behind the stage I saw three massive Marshall Amps, one vocals and one each for the guitars...

"Oh play... now i get it!" remembering Edward's confusing words from FTD.

Emmett spoke into his mic. "This one's for blondie..."

Jasper went next; "Pixie"

and finally Edward finished "and Bella."

**(A/N hey it's me again sorry... okay did you you-tube that song? DO IT NOW IF NOT! Jonas Brothers - Burnin' Up - Official Film Clip... you wont get it otherwise... Okay E = Edward, J = Jasper, Em = Emmett. This is not a songfic... they're a band... songs were needed for certain parts... this is the only song for a fair while!)**

E - Dude they're totally looking at me...

J - No they're not dude!

E - She just looked at me again!

J - No she didn't Edward

E - She just winked at me

J- Dude! No she didn't

Em - Does Edward look obvious staring?

E - Why do you think that dude?

During this the boys were 'acting' out the start of the Jonas Brothers film clip... and when i say acting i mean acting... they were all ... preppy!

**E -** I'm hot

You're cold

You go around like you know

Who I am

But you don't

You've got me on my toes

HOLY CRAP EDWARD CAN SING! THE BOYS WERE BEING TOTALLY BOY BAND STYLE AND IT WAS SO HOT! Edward was clearly having fun with the simple guitar rift and Jasper was getting ready to sing with Edward by the looks of things...

**J&E -** I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm trying to keep from going under

Baby, Ooh, turn the temperature hotter

Cause I'm Burnin' Up

Burnin' Up

For you baby

I CANT BELIEVE THEY'RE SINGING JONAS BROTHERS! they're so much hotter than those three... OH gosh Edward is doing an awesome job... he seems so carefree! Alice, Rose and I all looked at eachother then jumped off our chairs and started dancing along to the song... Edward and Jasper were doing little "scuba diving" moves for 'trying to keep from going under' and we couldn't help but do our dance that we made up at home... yep... very preppy cheerleader of us I know!

**E - ** C'mon Girl!

**J -** I fell

So fast

Can't hold myself...Back

**E&J - **High heels

(High heels)

Red Dress

(Red Dress)

All by yourself

Gotta catch my breath

**(E&J - Chorus)**

**E - **I walk in the room

All I can see is you

Oh, You're starin' me down

I know you feel it too

**E&J -** **(CHORUS)**

**Em - Rapping!**

I'm Burnin' Up in this place tonight

Crowd is singing loud

(And we're feelin' right) **- E**

Get up and dance

Don't try and fight

Big Rob's for real

(And that's no lie) **- E**

Stop, Drop and Roll

(And touch the floor) **- E**

(We keep Burnin' Up) **-J**

More and More

I got JB with me layin' it down

C'mon boys let's bring the chorus around

At this point all the girls were going CRAZY!!!

**E&J Chorus!**

**E- **I'm Burnin' Up

Burnin' Up

For you baby

**Em -** Wow, this sounds kind of dangerous...

**E - **I can't grow a moustache...

THE CAFETERIA WENT CRAZY!

That was amazing! Everyone was fixing the tables back into their spots by the time we could see all the gear was gone...

"They're stashing the gear away...They'll be back" Jess giggled!

We all started spinning around singing the song and laughing our heads off...

When we finally realised what we were doing we all got off the floor - after having fallen over with laughter - and wiped the tears from our eyes.

"Lets go find the boys the bell will go shortly." Jess said, leading us toward the back of the Cafeteria.

"Kay!" Alice, Rose and I yelled at the same time.

We made our way over to the doors and I pulled against them... nothing... right then Mr. Door... you've got yourself a ... oh... Rose tapped the push sign... umm sorry Mr. Door.... I pushed the doors hard and ended up falling straight on top of someone.

My legs were on either side of his body and he was leaning up toward me on his back using his elbows for support... was he going to kiss me... I didn't care... I was lost in his eyes again.

"Ben 10!" I said trying to shake myself from the vision of locking lips with this amazingly talented guy.

**EPOV**

I leaned up as if to kiss her when she muttered..."Ben 10!" Okay... MAJOR turn-off!

Then i realised how we were laying... "I'd like to get you into this position again a bit later Bella!"

She looked confused.

"Eh... What?" she asked... too cute!

"You know, you on top... its really hot!"

"No, What'd you call me?"

"Bella, like Isabella... I like being er... Different... yeah different!"

"Umm, Okay... Jerk!"

"Hey guys wanna get up now? People are starting to stare... Izzy is wearing a very short skirt and you are underneath her..." Emmett's was enough to wake her from our 'private' conversation.

"WHAT THE HELL JERK! You will NEVER get me in this 'position' AGAIN!" she whisper yelled at me.

"Well then Bella, why are you still on me?"

"I ah, erm I was just...Damnit!" She hit her hand into her head again... Damn Cutie!

"eh-hum?" Emmett cleared his throat.

"Right, get off, umm okay guys, a little help please?" Bella asked very embarrassed. Emmett bashed his chest with his fist then picked Bella up and slung her over his shoulder. She didn't seem angry at that, still embarrassed. Jazz helped me up.

We walked behind Emmett towards the gym. We all had class together now.

"So we're going to gym?" Rosalie asked then continued, it was a rhetorical question, "Doesn't that mean partners usually?"

Partners... YES! I ran up and smacked Emmett upside the head. He put Bella down in the same movement and was after me. I ran around the gym until Emmett was too buggered to try to kill me and then took my place next to Bella. Smooth Edward... Swish!

**A/N - So what'd you guys think... I hope you love me cos i damn tired! Enjoy your Chapter... REVIEW and let us know what you thought... this is the first 'band' scene and there will be more... let us know if you want the lyrics put in or just the song title or what... thanks guys!**

**Love ya's all! **

**Ex's and Oh's Don't forget the Oh's!**

**Oh and the song from a lil while ago was Ponytail Parade by Emery and Walls by Emery... and this one was obviously Burnin' up by Jonas Brothers... we went preppy... YAY US!**


	10. Secrets

**A/N - Hey guys so THANK-YOU SO MUCH for all our reviews... this chapter is a little bit short... sorry! This chappie is dedicated to maddythetwilightfreak! We love you too =] Be happy =]**

**Okay so here is Chapter 10... it's a bit short but there is a reason for it... the next chapter is the Gym class... VERY LONG!!!**

**We're going Ice Skating tomorrow... two complete emo's going ice skating... should be hilarious... who knows it could inspire some lovely Bella moments... we're balance challenged severely too!**

**Okay so Chapter 10 - Secrets...**

**BPOV**

Edward was acting like such a kid... running around with Emmett... That was cute!

Jasper was walking a few paces ahead of me shaking his head in mock disapproval.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering... do you guys ever... you know... play anywhere other than at erm, school?" Nice Izzy... try to form a normal sentence next time!

"HAHA nice sentence! Yeah, we do! At a club in town called Destiny... well Dez-Tiny actually, oh well its still a pretty cool name. You guys should come! It's like an underaged club... totally legal, no alcohol, no drugs you know... boring other than the music... not that i condone drugs." He said with a serious smile.

"OH we'd love to come... let us know when!" Rose piped in.

"Every second Friday night, we'll take you next week if you'd like? We even do requests." Jasper finished looking at my shirt... YAY normal music!

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" Alice shouted with a giggle. Jasper just stared at Alice and then shook his head at her little pout... Well done Jasper... I've never seen anyone say no to Alice's pout.

Edward and a very tired Emmett were back now and Edward had a big goofy grin on his face... Idiot! I rolled my eyes. C'mon it's gym no one is that excited! We were stopped just inside the doors. There was a large group of seniors and an even larger group of juniors both separated by the teacher... we were far enough away for them to not interrupt us... we still had 15 minutes from the warning bell... 10 after Edward and Emmett's little 'warm up'.

"So guys... we haven't officially met yet... so I'm Izzy" I said sticking my hand out toward Emmett. I expected him to take my hand but he just scooped me up and gave me a hug that would give Blaze a run for his money. "CANT... BREATH!" i said gasping before, during and after the words. Then suddenly I was on my butt! WHAT THE HELL?!

A huge scream interrupted my internal mortification that i'd been dropped... okay now WHAT THE HELL?!

"GET IT OFF. GET IT OFF! WHAT IS IT?" Emmett was running toward Edward with a look of total horror on his face, then he started running around in a tight little circle trying to see his back... he looked like a goofy dog... Goofy had good appeal as a nickname... hmmm.

Emmett started panting from all his exercise, at this we all fell on each other laughing. I fell on Jasper, who fell on Edward and Rose had fallen on me.

"Hey I'm Alice, your like my big Teddy Blaze! How ya doing?" Alice piped up from behind Emmett's massive form with a giggle.

Apparently Alice had jumped the extra 3 ft something into the air to climb onto Emmett's back an scare the life out of him... the look on Emmett's face right now was priceless... we all laughed harder. Now we were on the floor, Jasper's head on my knees my head on Edward's knees and Rose sprawled over all of us banging her fists on the ground... we were drawing attention now...

Emmett had managed to pull the pixie from his back and was now holding her by under her arms as a father would hold his child when he was about to scold her for doing something wrong when they were really just too cute so they held them an arms length away in hopes of keeping the 'anger' instead of hugging them for the 'cute' thing they just did. Alice just giggled and finally Emmett lost it... he fell on the floor bringing Alice down with him and they were soon rolling on the floor of the gym kicking and ducking each other's blows. it was the way a brother and sister would act together.

Once they'd regained themselves and we'd all stood up, Emmett mussed Alice's hair and said "you're pretty cool pixie!" Alice then kissed Edward's and Jasper's cheek however settled for Emmett's shoulder as she couldn't jump any higher.

"Nice to meet you boys" Alice was now standing hand in hand with Rose. Edward said "hello" and Jasper randomly burst out with; "What's that name they called over the PA?"

Alice just simply stated "My real name... Mary-Alice is so BLAH so Blaze... my teddy, I mentioned him before... well he landed on just Alice for me..."

"And Rose for me, instead of Rosalie." Rose continued.

"And Izzy for me" I finished.

"Well now _you're_ Edward, is calling you Bella...so deal with it!" Edward said and he stuck out his tongue at me. Jerk!

"what ever... i'll just stick to calling you Jerk?"

"Fine with me... as long as I'm _you're_ Jerk... i dont care!" UH i cant even annoy him right!

"So now that we all know each-other..." Rose trailed off.

"Actually," Emmett interjected, "we don't all know each other... Emmett Mc Carty Cullen... remember my name, you'll be screaming it later" Emmett said with a wink toward Rose. OH HE'S IN FOR IT!

I walked over and punched him with all my might in the shoulder.

"OUCH! What the HELL Izzy?!" he yelled rubbing his arm... i am good!

"You DO NOT use pickup lines on my big sister without my permission! OR HERS!" i yelled back at him.

"Okay, okay Jeez... just think shes..." he trailed off. Good! he really didn't wanna finish that sentence.

"Don't worry Izzy... I've heard that one already!" and with that Rose was off, "Ali you comin?" She called over her shoulder. Alice literally jumped in the air and started bouncing over to her "Later's guys!" she said whilst spinning around in a circle.

"HOLY CRAP PIXIE ARE YOU ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING... YOU HYPERACTIVE CHICK!" Jasper said...

*SMACK*

"WHAT THE HELL IZZY?" Jasper was now holding his shoulder.

"Do NOT pay out my sisters... ANY OF YOU!" I said to the boys. They had it coming!

"Whatever TOOL!" Alice said to Jasper and with that she and Rose headed toward the Seniors. They both had tears in their eyes... Great! The both of them break down on the one day...

"Guys wait up!" I called after them.

*Whack*

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA?" this time it was Edward.

"You're bound to stuff up eventually and I'm just getting things outa the way now... See ya boys!" I said and took off toward the girls.

"OH and JONAS BROTHERS.... Nice Job!" I called back at the boys... the way they were searching the crowd for Alice and Rose let me know they were forgiven for their little outburst and the way they were rubbing their arms let me know i'd done my job... Edward was just staring at me with the most unreadable look on his face.

****

So long story short NOW I have to tell Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Jess what the deal is with Rose and Alice... without telling them what the deal is with each other... OH GOD THIS IS CONFUSING!

I'd found the girls amongst the seniors and separated them, the both decided that they wanted our new friends to know what was wrong so they didn't cause this situation unintentionally again, fair enough... but they still wont tell each other...

Blaze said it's because if they tell each other, the closest person to them in the world, their twin, it will make everything seem real... and they're not ready to deal with certain things yet... Abby thinks its because they're so close they don't want the other to think they weren't there for them when it was happening... Truth be told, i think they're both right... Alice won't tell Rose because she doesn't want to talk about it yet... thus her telling me to tell the guys a bare minimum of details, and Rose doesn't want me to tell Alice because she thinks she'll feel it's her fault... Alice felt something was wrong... that's why she ended up in trouble... if only she knew... then she wouldn't blame herself... Rose doesn't want to let go... Telling Alice is her letting go... although there are parts of her memory I would carry for her if it made her suffer less!

Like my Persuasion and Emotional Explosions... We all have our secrets...

**A/N - wow a bit of an emo end there but it'll all come together... Sorry this chapter is a bit short... its more just for story line... GYM next... and i'll give you the title now just for some incentive for the Reviews.... "Your Foot Got Hit By Balls!"**

**Review Guys!!!!**

**Love ya's **

**Ex's and Oh's Don't forget the Oh's!**


	11. You're Foot Got Hit By Balls!

**A/N - Thank you SO MUCH for all of your REVIEWS! Sorry we didn't post any earlier... we've been busy all day! Okay so we're posting now and we'll most likely post two more Chapters tonight... depending on how many reviews we can get... **

**Our Special mentions go out to.... KlumsyKitten, twilight360days, nisilein, Diana Holland, You-Dazzle-Me-1901, Twigaloo, riversd14, sarahxangeli, Ida Sofie, fizz3221, lovesdavid23, Jacob4eva, ., snowy sierra, Breaking'Dawn4ever, June-Avatar11, jayd-n33, CMGeek, mzmellie, HorseyGal23, xMyLonelyAngelx, HevenlyAngel34 .... and our mostest speciallest friend all the way in California... SKITTLEZ!!! lol ... aka - maddythetwilightfreak! we've named you Skittlez cos we both looked at the review that said 'skilled' and we both said skittlez? at the same time... so you're our skittlez! You're Song and Dedication are coming... first gig will be for you =] **

**Nextly - we're aware the last chapter was a bit weird and confusing... dont fret... all will be explained soon! Keep reading... it will make sense.,.. who can guess what Alice and Rose's secrets are???**

**Alright so now that we're done with that.... REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 11 - You're foot got hit by balls!**

**EPOV -**

OUCH! she's pretty damn tough... ummm... THATS REALLY HOT!

C'mon is there nothing about his girl that doesn't get me hot?!

"Everybody! It's tennis time!" Coach Clapp yelled out. Everyone started laughing... though apparently he was serious... we all stopped pretty quick.

"Umm like Sir, don't you like think that's like a dumb like idea... I mean like... we'll get like all like sweaty like!" wow 8 likes... well done Lauren!

"Okay... erm, well I've done up umm, teams... yeah and erm well... WHAT THE HELL LAUREN!? sweaty... this is GYM not sewing..." It seems Coach Clapp couldn't even form a sentence after Lauren's little outburst.

"Okay, I've done a erm, list of partners. Juniors and Seniors are mixed as well as not so it just depends... now this was all drawn out of a cap so there was no favouritism here! You will work as teams and hit the ball back over then net that the Machine delivers... nice and simple..." Coach Clapp droned on with a list of names. Eventually there was only myself, Bella, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Lauren, Rose and Alice left.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale and Jasper Whitlock Cullen, Mary Alice Brandon Hale and Emmett Mc Carty Cullen, Jacob Black and Lauren Mallory, " at this point Jacob's grin my Bella's way turned into a grimace at Lauren... my face now lit up, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan... Hale?"

"No sir just Swan... and Izzy if you don't mind."

"BELLA" I said.

"Ah CRAP! I'm with Jacob? HES LIKE A NERD! EWW NO WAY SIR!" Lauren let out her internal disgust.

"I'm sorry Lauren but the partner you're with is your partner for the rest of the year, it's easier this way... Fair as well."

"Coach, Um well... you see... I can't play Tennis... HAHA see its not the sport, it's me. OKAY ya got me; It's the sport! Well all sports actually... see they never call back after we ... play... and I just can't take the heart break... or any break for that matter... especially when it involves bones...So... me and sport we tend to avoid each other... its for the best... trust me!" Bella finished her little rant by wiping a fake tear from her eye. "I'll be okay" and she sniffled.

"Um Bella? did you just personify sports?" I asked holding back my laugh while the rest of the room looked on incredulously. With the cutes grin Bella turned back to me and shrugged her shoulders "Yeah, we go way back." She'll be the death of me.

**BPOV**

"Well um Izzy... or Bella... whichever... I'm sure you'll be just fine with Edward as your partner..." OH GIVE ME A BREAK... ANOTHER TEAM EDWARD! "He must really like you... I haven't seen him in gym... or laughing since well... ever!" Coach Clapp, you are a genius! embarrass Edward... excellent! Edward's face was bright red... OH MY GOSH! He's blushing!!!

"Yeah um sir... don't get to far with those thoughts, I'm only here to make 'Queen Klutz' over here," he motioned to me, "make a fool of herself, and as for laughing... how could you not, Jacob over there is currently jealous of a sport because it's already got a more solid relationship with Bella than he could ever have!" Jacob looked pissed... I felt worse!

Edward was being more harsh to Jacob, but c'mon, I'm not 'Queen Klutz' SHEESH! okay... Calm down Bel- Err IZZY! DAMNIT! The Gym doors started shaking. Everyone looked toward them... Edward glanced at them and then back toward my fuming face... he walked toward me. The doors lessened their attack on the hinges. He reached out and touched my cheek, our hair was being blown in a non existent wind... the doors stopped and so did my heart! Edward looked into my eyes and dropped his hand.

"Let's go your Majesty... Tennis awaits!"

"Jerk!" I mumbled, but I couldn't be mad... my heart was breaking through my chest now. Probably making up for the seconds that it was still.

I looked at Edward's figure which was now walking away from the group toward the serving machine, then back to the group to see if Rose or Alice had caught onto what was going on with the door. Instead I saw Jacob with an apple in his hand... where the HELL did he get an apple from? O-ka-y. Jacob was throwing the apple up in one hand and catching it in the same hand eyeing off Edward's back.

"JERK!" I yelled. Three things seemed to happen at once. First; Edward turned to face me, second; the apple left Jacob's hand and was now flying through the air toward, great, Edward's face now rather than his back, and third; I had crash tackled Edward and we were now a crumpled heap on the floor.

The Apple smashed a few metres away from us and I sighed in relief.

"I told you I'd get you in this position later" Edward looked up from under me and winked. OH NO HE DIDN'T!

".....ME?!" I yelled at him, he looked amused.

The ball machine exploded sending balls flying at us... mostly him but as I was on top I'd get most of them... I was so furious I couldn't control it...

The first ball hit Edward and before I knew it I was pinned under his body, he was shielding from the Balls. I didn't get hit at all, Edward was getting hit every other second. I could feel his body tense with pain each time, his slight grunts of pain were sounding in my ear. I couldn't get a grip!

"Bella, OUCH, are you, AHRG, okay?" Edward's breathless, pain-filled voice whispered in my ear. I couldn't get a grip on my emotions, "Yeah... I'm Sorry!" I was feeling all sorts of emotions, guilt, anger, and something else... I couldn't pick it... Why was Edward protecting me and risking his own body harm?

The balls stopped. I couldn't hear anything or see anything but Edward. He held me tight for another moment.

Then he let me go. He rolled to the side and I stood up.

People were collecting the balls now, eyeing the machines with scared worried expressions. Coach Clapp had Emmett dragging the "Malfunctioning, cheap, hunks of junk" out of the gym and Jasper was now a scared Pixie and an amused Rosalie back.

"Edward?" he still hadn't moved. "you okay?"

"Yeah...just trying to... yeah, I'm good" with that he slowly rolled and stood up only wincing in pain once he was standing.

Alice came bounding over. "You okay Edward? That was SOO totally brave!"

"yeah, Im good... those balls had nothing!"

"You did well! Oh you're okay right Izz? Of course you are don't worry!"

"ALICE! Rose won't stop laughing... HELP?!" Called Jasper he had Rose by her shoulders shaking her and she had tears streaming down her face while laughing like a mad woman. With that Alice was gone. I guess she likes blondes...

Edward took a step and very nearly fell. I tried my best to catch him but he was already on the floor.

"Guess _he's_ Queen Clumsy huh Izzy!" Jacob came up winking at me.

"SHUT IT JACOB YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at him... a single ball from the one remaining machine Emmett hadn't gotten to yet flew at Jacob and hit him in his, _boyhood_, he fell to the floor crying out in pain. "Idiot!" I managed through laughter... Edward fell on me and we were laughing at Jacob while holding onto each other for support.

"You okay Edward?" I said once we'd stopped laughing. Edward gave me a smile and said "You did well" I looked at his chest... what do I say to that? Thanks, I've got a knack for exploding objects sending their contents hurling across the room to create a damsel in distress scene for a handsome prince to throw himself on me and save me!.... I settled for a shrug.

"Oh.. yeah I'm fine, Just my foot and whole right side got the worst of it... so I'm a bit tender." he said lifting hi black tee up... his body was AMAZING! BETTER THAN AMAZING... DROOL WORTHY! I took my eyes off his perfect six-pac and pecks to see his right side was covered in bluish bruises... those balls must have been going DAMN QUICK! Then Edward dropped his shirt and I very nearly fainted... I felt like being a little kid and sticking my tongue out and saying "MORE!" but that... would be weird! Edward bent over and pulled up his jean leg, from his ankle up was covered in the same bluish bruises... and it was still so perfectly formed.

"I think my foot's worse! It copped alot!" Edward said trying to put weight on his foot... aw his foot got hit by balls.... HA HIS FOOT GOT HIT BY BALLS!

"YOUR FOOT GOT HIT BY BALLS!!!" I yelled and fell to the floor laughing. C'mon its funny! Foot - balls - HAHA? Don't get it... okay well its pretty funny!

Edward laughed at... me? "Umm Bella... the floor is a bit dirty..." I squealed and leapt into the air! "EWW"

"Well... you were just on the floor before as well but..." he shrugged.

I'd composed myself and said a very serious "Thank you Edward." he gave me a crooked grin in response.

I looked into his eyes and the first thing that came to mind... I asked.

"Ben 10?"

"Um, yes?" he asked a bit unsure.

"Why do you call me Bella?"

"Simple, Bella means Beautiful!" he said it so matter of factly.

"Im not beautiful..." I trailed off... I wasn't looking for a complement or anything... just stating the truth.

"Bella come here... I can't walk, would you take me to the nurse?"

"Kay." was all I could respond. I took the surprisingly only 1 step to make us be next to each other and i pulled his arm around my neck and put my arm around him. We began making our way toward the staff building. Edward was still silent he looked in pain still.

"Are you okay? Do you want a rest?"

"No... It's just... Bella, you _ARE_ beautiful."

"You sound like Blaze." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella... you ARE."

"Rose is, Alice is.. I'm just well... nothing compared to them." I shrugged it off.

"Rose and Alice are very pretty Bella... But remember..." He leaned into my ear and whispered against my skin at the hollow of my neck; "beauty is in the eye of the beholder." My knees buckled and we both ended up on the pathway. I pulled Edward up. "Sorry" i said blushing and looking down.

"Don't be Bella... thats the reaction I was after." he said this pulling my head up with one finger under my chin. Then he made a 'miraculous recovery' and walked by himself toward the office... he was still limping and it reminded me of Maxwell Smart in that stupid movie 'Get-Smart'. I dont know why i called out to him, or ran after him... something just made me do it... maybe it was because my hand _was_ grazed... but i did it just the same. "Edward! Wait up, I grazed my hand and don't know where the nurse's office is!" He stopped at hearing his name and as i reached him he put an arm over my shoulder and we walked to the office like that... in a very VERY comfortable silence.

I've gotta tell the boys about Alice and Rose... I like these guys and I want us all to be friends... Friends don't keep secrets... well accept mine... if they figure it out, I wont lie... but until then... Im normal... I want them to accept me... not judge me for being a freak! Especially Edward.

**A/N** **- What'd ya think... We'll try to post another Chapter tonight... if you can review like good little Readers... =] Love you guys!**

**ex's and oh's dont forget the oh's!**


	12. Rosalie & Alice!

**A/N - We got a request for the secrets to be posted and as we are soo sooo nice... also it was the next chapter we were doing anyway... we posted it for you's... SOOO here we go... Enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter 12 - Rosalie & Alice.**

**EPOV - **

We got back to the gym and Bella said there was some things she wanted to tell me. So the rest of the walk I was running through theories in my head. How come weird things always happen around My Bella. Is she like... what's the word... telepathic? Whatever it is... It seems to 'flick' on with anger and off when I make her blush.

So once we got back to gym there was a tennis game running, a basket ball game and also groups of kids chatting in random parts of the gym... apparently Coach Clapp didn't have a back up plan.

I noticed Rosalie and Alice chatting with Ben and Angela over the other side of the room and I figured she'd be happier discussing whatever it was with them so I headed toward them. Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me toward Emmett, Jasper and a wagging Jess.

My heart wouldn't stop pounding through my chest. Okay Eddie boy, breath... in and out... in and out... OH GOD! Why does she have to be wearing a skirt today... and a MINI skirt at that! Alright... this is gym right... so showers after? Cold showers? DAMNIT I didn't do anything... SHEESH this is gunna be a long day!

She pulled me down on the bench next to her. She didn't let go of my hand.

"Guys, Jess?"

"I've got to tell you something... me and the girls like you... alot... you're awesome people. We'd hate for something like earlier to get in the way... I've got some erm... secrets, to tell you." She finished and looked up at us.

"Go ahead Izzy... we'll be here for you's" Jess said... she truly is a great girl.

"Izzy, I couldn't stand how Mary looked at me earlier... oh by the way I refuse to call her Alice! haha." Jasper added.

"Bring it Izz!" Emmett said. I just squeezed her hand, she still didn't take it away.

**BPOV**

He kept me calm. Im not sure why, or how, but he did. So I kept hold of his hand. My hand was on fire. But a good fire... a smouldering one. It felt... soothing.

**Em POV**

"Emmett, you said "Remember my name you'll be screaming it later", right?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah Im sorry... I just wanted to yeah, you know that's how I am... with the jokes and all..." I couldn't look Izzy in the eyes so i settled for looking at Izzy's and Edward's joined hands.

"Yeah, funny is good. Don't stop being funny. Rose _loves_ funny. She's just sensitive when it comes to certain things." Izzy was again looking down. I focused on her squeezing Edward's hand now.

"Two years ago, when Rose was sixteen, she was dating this guy. His name was," She looked up to Edward's eyes, "Laurent" she dropped her eyes again.

"We went to a Rave... they'd been together six months and they were really happy. Rosalie had said she loved him and he her" She made a face of disgust. I couldn't help the wave of jealousy that enslaved me at this point, another man had her love.

"It was late, we'd all been having fun... drinking was involved and Laurent was all over Rose. She decided to take him home. I should have helped her. _I should have left with them_. Blaze wasn't there yet though... he wanted to see me we hadn't seen each other in a week almost. Rose left and about 20 minutes later Blaze showed up sick as a dog. We left shortly after. We walked out the doors and saw Rose's car still there, I called her mobile. I heard it ringing. Blaze followed the tone down the ally first. Then I heard sobbing. Blaze turned suddenly with tears in his eyes. He walked back toward Abby at the entrance of the Ally way and asked for her 'trusty knife' then he disappeared. Abby came to me and we walked forward toward the sobbing." Izzy looked back up at Edward. He dropped to the floor behind her and pulled her into his lap. She was now cuddling into his chest. They didn't drop hands.

"She had a cut, 3 inches long, down her bare back. her hair had blood in it. She was half naked in the ally. When she saw me she started screaming over and over "Laurent, Izzy HELP, IT HURTS!" Abby had torn off her jacket and i tore off my shirt and was holding it to the cut. We dressed her in Abby's coat and then Blaze came back down. He asked if she was dressed and then came around the corner and asked her if he could carry her. She threw herself into his arms and he carried her limp body back to his car. 52 stitches and a night in hospital later, we were home and Rose never told mum, Phil or Alice." Izzy leaned back into Edward again and he kissed her temple. Suddenly we were surrounded by wind. I couldn't feel it. I suppose I was too numb.

"Abby and I were walking to lunch at school six weeks later. Rose pulled us into the coat closet. Abby made some joke about Rose not being her type. Rose laughed and then after a while started crying. "Izzy, Abby. Im three weeks late!" was all she said and then we all just hugged for a very long time. I don't know how long we discussed it but after a while we all ditched the rest of the day and went to the clinic. She named him Bailey. It works for a boy or girl. She always wanted a boy. She loved him. Blaze, Abby and I are the only ones who know about the Rape, and Abby and I, err now you guys are the only ones who know about Bailey. Please don't tell Alice. They're twins. They'll tell each other their secrets eventually."

"What happened to that PIG!" I couldn't hold it in any more... I had to vent somehow.

"Laurent is in jail now. Later that night he held up a liquor store and killed the clerk. Six months later he was found guilty of Rape and Murder. Twenty-five to life. Don't worry Emmett... Blaze sent him to hospital before he went in... and Rose, Abby and I crashed his car into the lake."

"Bailey" was all Jess could say.

"She sometimes climbs into my bed and cries at night. She sleep talks too sometimes, she says his name, Bailey... she'd have been a great mum. The ironic part is... she was saving herself for marriage."

"SO HE _STOLE_ HER INNOCENCE ASWELL?!" I whisper yelled at her.

She cringed back into Edward, who shot a warning glare at me.

"Im sorry Izzy... I just... Poor Rosie."

**Jazz's POV**

Emmett looked as though he was about to go hunt down that creep... Jess and Izzy were on the verge of tears and Edward was looking at Bella with the strangest look in his eyes. I had to break the awkwardness somehow...

"What was so bad about what I said... What did lil Pixie do... O.D. on drugs? Hehehe...." when no one said anything and Izzy just stared at me I got it. "OH..." CRAP!

"Nice one Jazz" Jess said. Her tears had spilt over now and were running down her face.

"Rosie was really out of it for a long time. Twins are weird. Alice started acting out... she sensed something was wrong and didn't know what... drugs would kill the suicidal feelings. She was continuously depressed and not my little Pixie. She was big on the 'emo' scene... that's the story behind the black hair. Drugs, alcohol, hook-ups. Abby was big on that scene too. Me and Blaze had dragged them out of our fair share of clubs and parties. But we loved them. We'd still be doing it if they were still doing that. One night we got to the party and Abby wasn't drinking or doing drugs... she was just scared and looking for Alice. I found her on the floor of the bathroom."

Izzy was now facing Edward's chest hiding her tears probably.

"She was unconscious... not breathing... the ambulance came. Two days later she woke up. She'd been legally dead for three minutes and we managed to keep it away from mum, Phil and Rose. You're sworn to secrecy on both... you can't so much as hint on this to either of them..." Izzy was looking at Edward's dog Tagz. She was spinning them in her fingers.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Coke. She's been clean for 20 months now. She was never an idiot. It was her release... suicide or drugs. Alice is my sister. She's a clever girl. Now. She's just hyper and that's how she is. NO DRUGS! She said this directly to me.

"Izzy, Thanks!" I said in seriousness. Emmett and Jess thanked her also.

"So we're okay then? You still want us... erm... damaged people?" Izzy asked.

"ROSALIE IS NOT DAMAGED!:" Emmett said a little sterner than he should have.

"I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT AND I KNOW SHE ISNT!" Izzy stared him down.

"Yes Ma'am" Emmett said. It wasn't a fight... more like a quick dominance argument.

"Thanks." Izzy said and then dragged Edward off to Rose and Alice she still hadn't dropped his hand.

"I wonder what's up with them..." Emmett said watching after the same thing I was.

"They're in like!" Jess said in a small voice, making a heart shape with her hands.

"They're in heart!" she said making a less than three heart with her hands. Izzy just doesn't know what to take from Edward's 'manly' advances... and Edward... is scared to 'love' her because of his... real dad. They're so meant to be together though... I mean really... Cupid is playing some game with them... Gym partners, Chem Partners, FTD partners..." Jess trailed off.

"This could be fun... playing cupid's advisories..." I added.

"Yeah... Let's have some fun... we'll get the girls in on it too?" Emmett asked.

"Yes... indeed!" Jess agreed.

"All for one..." I said putting my hand into the middle of our small circle.

"And one for All?" Jess said putting her hand on top of mine.

"Ah to hell with it!" Emmett said "1, 2, 3..."

"GO CHICAGO BEAVERS!" we all said at the same time throwing our hands in the air... very preppy of us if i do say so myself. Everyone was looking at us.... ummm oops, i guess we were a bit loud...

**A/N - so some dark stuff but... funny at the end right... and CUTESY EDWARD AND BELLA... what'd ya think??**

**hope you enjoyed the Chapter... let us know...**

**Secrets on the table... although... Edward still has one and so does Bella... **

**Hmmmm and what of this 'fun' the crew will be having...?**

**Detention Chapter next...remember from Chemistry... Friday arvo detention.... what could go on when Edward and Bella are alone in detention... some note passing for sure... but what else???**

**REVIEW and you'll find out quicker....**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's.**

**Andi & Megz**


	13. AkWaRd TuRtLe!

**A/N - Hey guys, well the weekend is almost over.... SUCK! Well at least it's holidays and I don't have uni and Megz doesn't have school so you should be getting alot more updates =] but i think we're doing pretty well as it is!**

**Well... this chapter is dedicated to ALL our reviewers... We find out a little about Edward... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 - Awkward Turtle!**

**EPOV**

_I kissed her, I kissed her, I kissed her... She cuddled me, she cuddled me, she cuddled me!_ Okay... girlie Edward coming back....

I can't believe poor Rosalie and little Alice... wow they are two very strong women... and Bella... she's held them both up throughout it... her strength must be phenomenal!

**BPOV**

I decided to leave out how the windows of the club smashed, and how the sidewalk cracked through when I first saw Rose in that ally. I also thought it best to leave out how all the glass throughout the house smashed simultaneously when I saw Alice's defeated convulsing body on the floor of the bathroom, and then when I was standing outside just watching the house and heard Alice flat line... how the house burst into flames... no one got injured... they'd been evacuated already. But i lost it.

Edward kept me completely calm, I didn't blow anything up, break anything or even make anything shake. The most that happened was that weird 'wind'.

**EPOV**

We found Alice and Rose and Bella hugged them both with one arm. she still hadn't let go of my hand and I wasn't about to complain, or let go of hers anytime soon.

She must have told the girls the news because they both smiled with relief and after they just started discussing shopping and their plans for the weekend. Thankfully my Bella wasn't into the topic and we left quickly. Wow 'My Bella' possessive much again! The bell went and in a huge surge of people Bella lost grip on my hand. The lights flickered, the bell sounded louder and then it stopped. The lights went back to normal and everyone had left. I couldn't find Bella, I went back to where Emmett and Jasper were sitting with Jess. No sign of her. Rosalie and Alice came over and sat down.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"Nope." Emmett popped the 'p'.

"She has detention though, hey wait a minute don't you have it too?"

"Crap! I forgot!" with that I left running for the DET room. Bella was already inside sitting at a desk. I walked in and took a seat. The teacher just stared at me.

"Detention for 40 minutes, then you've got 20 minutes to paint the desk in the lab. I'll be leaving in about 43 minutes to go to the big game. NO TALKING and NO SLEEPING!" was all the teacher said before she looked down at her book again... Note time!

**(A/N - **_**italics is Edward**_** and ****underlined is Bella****.)**

_Bella, thanks for ditching me... what happened?_

The lights freaked me out, I left... sorry *grin*

_Well make it up to me..._

How?

_Twenty questions?_

Rules?

_No stealing questions, honest answers, only answer if your comfortable with it?_

Sounds fair, you first... the teacher is so out of it with her 'book' I swear she's hiding a magazine in it!

_Favourite Hawthorne Heights song?_

Decembers! Favourite Silverstein song?

_Three Hours Back... bass line is SO hot! You said to Jacob you had an unwritten relationship... does that mean you have a boyfriend you're not allowed to talk about?_

No. Why are you so interested?

_Just am. Do you have a boyfriend?_

No. Why are you so interested (if i have a boyfriend) see different question... hehe?

_Because... you blew off Jacob... no one ever does that..._

YAY SHE DOESN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND... shud-up Edward, she's not going out with you either that means.

Oh okay. so what about you, do you have a girlfriend... I mean you and Jess seem close...

_No, what Jess, no! we're just friends... she gets me out of situations by pretending sometimes... truth is I've never had a 'girlfriend' i mean i've been on dates... but no 'girlfriend'._

CRAP WHY DID I JUST WRITE THAT? well too late to rub it out now... she'd just steal it anyway... IDIOT you're writing in pen anyway!

_what about you, have you ever had a boyfriend? Who's this Blaze fellow... haha i just said fellow!_

yeah good work on that good 'fellow', and no i've been on dates but no 'boyfriend' and That's two questions... but i'll answer anyway... Blaze is my BEST friend! Him and Abby really... we're so close us three... Alice and Rosie love them too... like brothers and sisters... I love Abby like a sister but Blaze... he's something more... I don't know... we're just BEST friends... we work... we make sense. So yeah. Why don't you like Jacob?

_Something more eh... Jacob cheated on Jess... i won't go into it because it's her story to tell... but that's why._

Oh. Poor Jess.

With that she hid the note in her book. The teacher appeared beside me. Looked at us then said; "I've got to be going. It's been 40 minutes... get to the labs. The paint is on the table. Be quick, clean and do it properly. Bye." Then she left.

Bella got up to leave. "Bella could i have one more question...?" She nodded so i continued. "can I have you're number... we've erm got to arrange the gig next Friday..." She handed me her phone. The Display was a picture of Bella, a short girl with black and red hair and a guy with his arms around both of them. He was quite... attractive for a male... well now i DO sound girlie... EW! He had 2 piercing in his bottom lip, on through his nose, a spiked bar in his eyebrow, multiple piercing in his ears and spacers in each lobe. I counted 17 facial piercing in total. He had black hair and these weird ice blue eyes. "Is this Abby and... _Blaze_?" Did i have to sound so jealous when i said his name? They had something special... the girls liked him as a brother... there was something 'more' for Bella and him. MY BELLA and him... her Blaze.

"Yeah... they're AMAZING!"

"What the hell kind of a name is Blaze anyway?" I said handing my phone to her for her number.

"Well, his name is actually William... very prim and proper dont cha think?" She was doing something on my phone and I remembered i was still holding hers so i put my number in and programmed my own ringtone.

"He wanted it changed... he'd changed my name from Isabella to Izzy, Mary-Alice's to Alice, Rosalie's to Rose, Abigail's to Abby... so I changed his from William to Willy... well he didn't like that, so we spent all night in his bed trying to figure out a name for him. He'd been flicking his lighter all night so I finally landed on Blaze. He loved it so naturally he called Abby and she approved and then continued to call Rose and Alice. It's so much better than William and now we didn't sound like preppy cheerleaders when we introduced ourselves... 'Isabella, Blaze, and Abigail' we were "Izzy, Blaze and Abby'. Pretty neat huh!"

"I like Bella." SHE SPENT NIGHTS IN HIS BED!? DOES THAT MEAN... IS SHE... DID THEY... HOW UNWRITTEN IS THEIR RELATIONSHIP!?

"Well then... I give you permission to call me Bella... but only you!" well she wanted me to call her my own special name.

"Kay." we switched phones back and went off toward the labs.

****

Bella had paint in her hair, on her forehead, down her arms and all over her hands. She looked SO cute!

"You look kinda Goofy" i blurted out... OH CRAP!

"JERK" she said crossing her arms... she was drawing attention to herself very unintentionally... but OH GOD!

Then I got an idea. I put my finger into the paint when she wasn't looking. "But a very _very _cute goofy." I said touching her nose. She blushed... she looked so cute now with her own little dot on the tip of her nose...

I got another idea, I placed my palm on the fresh paint and pinched her chin between my finger and thumb and lifted her now blushing face toward mine.

"What does _Carpe Deim_ mean?" she blurted out.

"Seize the day!" she was eying my dog tagz.

"My mother gave them to me when I was born, I've never taken them off."

"I have something like that... its a mood ring... i've had it since i was 4... i tend to let my emotions run wild sometimes... and well Renee, my mum thought it'd be funny... i put it on a chain when it didn't fit my fingers anymore and i've never taken it off."

I let go of her chin and looked into her eyes. Hers dropped to the floor. OH CRAP! She saw my hand!

**BPOV**

Paint went everywhere... I couldn't stop it... and he deserved it anyway!

He lifted his shirt to wipe the paint from his face... DAMN he was wearing a singlet... but i could still tell how well defined he was... W-O-W! He'd make any male model jealous!

"Eh-HUM!" Edward interrupted my thoughts.. CRAP he caught me... grey handed... stupid paint... CRAP it was everywhere... at least the desk is done. OH and there's plastic on the walls... YAY!

"I think the temperature rose... the tin couldn't take it... I mean you are pretty hot... I MEAN ITS... IT'S PRETTY HOT!" CRA----AP!

"Well we'd better get going... detention is pretty much done and we'd better get this paint off before it dries in" WOW he was letting me get out of this!

"Yeah"

"Hey so... we still have some questions left..."

"Monday? I've gotta get out to rose she'll be waiting for me. I'll just text her."

"I'd give you a lift but, I've gotta get... home...? To Jasper and Emmett...? Because we're... going camping for Carlisle's birthday this weekend." Not a total lie... yes we were going camping but we were leaving after i get back from the prison. She nodded and went to her phone to message Rosalie.

I should have told her the truth... _'Hey Bella, I've gotta go visit my Dad in prison... yeah it's his Parole hearing and I've gotta be there. Not because I want to but because he needs a family member there to give a personal account of his _progress_. OH and it has to be me because he killed my mother after 20 years of abuse and I only got into Foster homes because he was sent to jail and I was just lucky enough to get sent to Carlisle and Esme with ONLY a broken leg, fractured wrist, 3 snapped ribs and a cracked skull. OH not to mention all the emotional damage, yeah see I'm to scared to get involved with a girl for fear of hurting her, and to scared to actually tell you all this because if I open up to you you'll go running off because of whats in my blood... violence. I don't want to put you in danger Bella. Being with me would put you in danger... True i've never been violent other than when called for and only against males to protect of in self defence but still... I could snap... it happened with my dad... it could happen with me. So I don't think we could be together... together... even though you are the single most amazing girl I've ever met, I think we should just stay friends... _But I can't tell her this because... i REALLY like her... She's the first girl i've ever kissed... the first girl to kiss me! I should tell her but I ... cant!

*And the clouds above moved closer, looking so dissatisfied, and the ground below grew colder as they put you down inside, but the heartless wind kept blowing blowing...*

Bella's ring tone woke me from my thoughts.

"Okay Rose is in front of the school... so i'll see you on Monday... Suspension... Yay!" Bella said throwing her fist in the air in fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I'll see you then... have a good weekend..."

We stood there for a few minutes... silence... I raised my hands and put them together palms facing down so one thumb was on each side, I then rotated my thumbs in little circle's and said; "awkward turtle..." Bella giggled so loud and copied my actions. She then play punched my arm and said "See ya!"

"See ya Kid" i replied and turned to walk to the car park.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah" i turned to see Bella facing me in the hall.

"Will you umm... message me this weekend?" she blushed like crazy.

"Do you want me too?" I toyed with her.

"well i erm... yeah... if you dont want to though you don't have to...." she trailed off and then "Don't worry about it... I'll just go... have fun, be safe... stay away from mountain lions and Grizzly bears..." she turned to walk away the lockers beside her were shaking as she walked past them, I ran up behind her.

"Bella," I grabbed her around the waist in a hug, "I'll message you every spare second I have... remember though the reception does suck where we're camping and we'll be hunting the whole time... so it might not be too often that i can... but i promise i'll message you every chance i get!" i kissed her neck and turned to walk away. I must have been going quickly because my hair was blowing like crazy. Bella didn't say anything so when i rounded the corner i looked back to see her standing exactly how i left her but now she had her hand to her neck where i kissed her. I touched my lips... they were tingling. It reminded me of the first time we touched and the electric shock.

"BYE EDWARD!" she yelled from where she stood and she walked a little slowly down the halls.

"Bye my Bella" i whispered, kissing my fingers and holding them out as if to take hold of her.

****

"SON! YOU CAME!" My *SHUDDER* FATHER shouted from his seat with his handcuffed hands reaching for me. Kill me now!

"I'M FORCED BY THE COURTS... REMEMBER!" I said with venom in my voice. With that i walked through the doors toward the parole board to give my 'evidence'. I knew and they knew they weren't letting him out... but he wouldn't be away forever... this we all knew... me most of all.

****

I left quickly, i ran down the halls of the prison, i probably looked like an escaped prisoner but I didn't care I just had to get away from him.

I got home and packed my gear for the trip tonight. I miss my new friends... Alice and her addictive, contagious personality, Rosalie and her dry sense of humour... damn she's funny, and Bella. I missed Bella most of all... Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday... three whole days with the girls and us guys to get to know each other, spend time together and most of all... look at Bella...

"EDDIE BOY! you ready?" Emmett and Jasper burst through my door.

"How'd it go... do you wanna talk?" Jasper asked me.

"he has a new tattoo... Lizzie, its over his forearm... oh and Edwardo..." they both looked at me, "don't look at me like that... apparently the entire prison thinks he has a son named Edwardo... mum hated being called Lizzie... she liked Ella." WOW Ella... Bella.

"Don't worry son, I know your name is really Eddiekins" Carlisle burst through the door next, he was my dad. And Esme was my second mum... i loved them both the same.

"well dadikins... are you ready to be out... hunted?" I asked with a goofy grin on my face. I loved hunting, we all did... we didn't kill the animals we just tranquillised them... very humane and it didnt hurt them at all. they fell asleep for about 5 to 10 minutes. Just long enough for us to mark our tally and continue with the hunt.

"HELL YES! You're going down this time Eddiekins!" I lunged at him, we always wrestled... I always won. The boys and I were all holding each other in head locks when Esme came in. I had Carlisle, Carlisle had Emmett, who had Jasper who had me... it was quite weird.

"You'd better be going... Let go of each other... C'mon... Carlisle struggled free and grabbed Esme's wrist and began tickling her. They're the perfect couple... I love them so much!

"Emmett, Jasper, How'd it go with Rose and Alice today?" I asked once Carlisle and Esme went to pack the car.

"Yeah it went well... we're all looking forward to Monday... we couldn't really say anything because they didn't separate... damn Twins... but yeah... they're all AWESOME! I miss them." Emmett said

"I do to ya know. Oh and guess what... I've got a date with Vanessa next Friday night." Jasper added

"Jazz... you dont like Alice... the way you look at her..." I asked and trailed off when Jasper was shaking his head.

"I do like her... I think... but she doesn't seem to like me... she's always looking at me with this weird look and she had a go at me about all the chicks I have... used... she said she would never go out with someone like me... so why bother trying... she's already said it. Rejection hurts,... im right there with ya Emmie boy!" Jasper said. His eyes were really sad but he had a grin on his face.

"Well... you'll do what you do best i guess.... Let's go camping!" Emmett finished the awkward conversation... I was reminded of Bella's and my goodbye... ... Awkward Turtle... .he.

**A/N - so what do ya's think? Let us know! Love ya's all**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Song Valentines day - Linkin Park... for our SKITTLEZ!!!!**


	14. MeSsAgEs aNd PhoNe CaLLs!

**A/N - Hey guys so... Chapter 14... Now just letting you all know this story is quite possibly going to be in excess of 40 Chapters... what r ur thoughts?? **

**Okay so... Here goes... Chapter 14 - Messages!**

**EPOV**

"Hope you're happy Emmett! That poor deer is now walking around with a tattoo of your name on her butt! Where'd you get the spray paint from anyway?"

"Home DUH! and yes, I'm very happy!" you couldn't bring Emmett down from his high.

"Eddie, you gunna message Bella? Could you ask her to ask Rose for her number for me... but don't tell her it was me... I don't wanna come off to eager... but make sure you get it!" Emmett yelled from the tent.

"Can't talk... Eating!" I said around a mouthful of sausage. I couldn't find service anywhere but Emmett said if I stood on the rocks I could get one bar. Wait a minute what the hell am i doing wasting my time with food... Bella awaits!

Bella, how was your weekend. Sorry I couldn't text all day yesterday,

Emmett only told me where the service was this morning.

Also... Emmett wants me to ask you to ask Rose for her number, but not to tell you that it's him asking for it,

he doesn't want to come off to eager. E.

I sent the Message and waited. My phone started ringing.

*I Miss you, I miss you so far, in the collision of your kiss that made it so hard. Back home off the run singing songs that make you slit your wrists, it isn't that much fun staring down a loaded gun.*

Does that mean she... misses me? Huh... good I miss her too!

Edward! Im great! Weekend is well... boring! But its getting better. Who's winning with the tally?

Rosalie is over at um Angela Weber's... I think... they have some project. I'll ask when she gets home.

Izzy 3

"Hey Emmie!!!" I called in a high pitched voice... the type you'd use to say 'Honey Im home!' "Rose isn't home."

"DAMNIT! Is the Pixie?"

"Hang on... Wait, why?"

"IM BORED!"

"Swimming?"

"HELL YES! Excellent plan my brother!"

"NICE" came from Jasper

"I'll meet you's there soon." I replied and saw Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper all run for the river. Carlisle was winning.

Thanks anyway Bella. Im winning by two. Im about to go swimming. I'll see you tomorrow at school?

Can't wait to be in 'suspension' with you ladies... it should be interesting. Oh and the boys and I will bring the snacks.

You girls get to pick the movies tomorrow.

E 3

I then ran off to join my brothers and Carlisle.

**BPOV**

*Im outside of your window... with my radio, you are the only station you play the songs i know. You are the song I know.*

Does that mean he's stalking me? I got up to check outside my window... _You IDIOT Izzy! He's not going to be sitting outside your window!_

I read and replied to his first message... pretty ordinary... I'd waited all day yesterday for a message and then he asks about Rose for Emmett... is he as nervous as I am? I don't even know why I wanted him to text me... I just felt this urge to ask him.

His second message came... he's looking forward to tomorrow... and snacks... wow they are lady killers... they know the female race so well. Why did the little less than three symbol around his initial make my heart flutter?

Rose and Alice came into my room at around 2 am for our usual Sunday night gossip session... our plans for the week, our week last week... it was good fun, Rose had a MAJOR thing for Emmett, Alice had a crush on two different boys, she wouldn't tell us who. One was for his 'personality' which meant looks and the other was because they were the only boy who didn't try to hit on her other than Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Which she was that this one was none of them.

At 3 am I got a call from Blaze.

*Cut my wrists and Black my eyes, my final breath is gone, so i can fall asleep tonight, or die....* I picked up.

"Blaze!"

"Izz!"

"How's you weekend... how went the gossip session tonight? Abby told me not to call to early i might get in the middle of it... remember last time... AHHH!"

"WOW someone's eager! Whats up?"

"ERIC! He wont leave me alone!"

"Well. Im feeling all rebooted... How's tomorrow at lunch?"

"GREAT hang on I'll text you his number... he printed it on a shirt and gave it to me... ARGH!" Blaze sounded scared... Eric had only come out last year and had apparently had the HUGEST thing for Blaze ever since.

"So on to happier news Blaze... What are you and Abby doing for your 2 year anniversary?" They were the cutest couple!

"OH yeah! Umm Hawthorne heights concert! It'll rule then im taking her out for Italian... La Bella Italiana... it should be good!"

"Aww you little romantic!" He truly was a big goofy teddy bear.

"Well you kids have fun... no later than 11 pm you hear." I said in a rough voice trying to imitate Abby's dad. It didn't work I sounded like an idiot.

"HAHA Good one Izzy. Hey I've gotta go my princess is calling, Love you lil sis!"

"HEY Im two whole minutes older than you! LITTLE BRO!"

"good night big sis" Blaze said in a sad voice.

"Good night lil brother! I'll ring Eric tomorrow... give my love to Abby!"

"Will do! and mine to Rose and Ali!"

"Night!"

"Night!"

We hung up. I re-checked my inbox. I had a new message from Blaze with Eric's number and no other messages.

I fell asleep dreaming of Bronze Spaghetti... Umm Im a fool!

**EPOV**

We'd travelled all night and I'd woke up in the car with Jasper's foot in my face and Emmett's finger in my nose... and let us never speak of that again.

I got up and checked my phone. I had a new message. I hoped it was from Bella.

Edward, How went the weekend? I'll be outa school until Friday. I've got this family retreat thing. I'll be there for Friday though... don't bother

messaging back, I know you're probably only two ahead on the hunt. Tell the boys. xo - Jessa

Great... not Bella! Poor Jess was always being dragged away to these 'family retreats' it must suck missing school... WAIT A MINUTE! IT WOULD RULE MISSING SCHOOL! Wow... Bella has changed me... Well im not saying i love school now... i just like the fact that school is the place I get to see Bella, Rosalie and Alice.

I decided that it was late enough to message Bella.

Good morning hottie! I can't decide which tee to wear today... I have a My Chemical Romance or a The Used.

Decide for me!

E. x

My Money is on MCR. My phone vibrated.

Good morning JERK! MCR!!!! 'he calls the mansion not a house but a tomb, hes always choking from the

stench and the fumes the wedding party all collapse in the room so send my resignation to the bride and the groom!' I've got Taking Back Sunday or

Blue October... Decide for me!

Bella. Yeah wipe that cheesy smile off your face ONLY YOU CAN CALL ME IT REMEMBER!

I couldn't get the 'cheesy' smile off my face though. She's amazing!

Bella!!! *Smile* Okay... well taking back Sunday are an amazing band... but Blue October have an awesome sound...

Im going with Blue October. Oh and that little black mini! *Wolf Whistle*

E. xx

Make what you will of that Miss. Swan.

Okay, but you've gotta wear a hat today... and wear you're hair emo! Oh and a studded belt and Converse... Deal?

B.

Well.... Okay

But only if you wear you're hair down, straight, with black Converse on and you also have to wear a studded belt... oh and a fake piercing...

ANYWHERE... but you've gotta show me ; -]

E. xox

HAHA This should be HOT!

Dude... Deal! But you've gotta have a fake piercing too... and show me!

B. x

NICE! okay... time to get ready.

See you soon Bella!

Cant Wait! This should be interesting!

E. xoxo

I went and got ready... WOW i look awesome... I should wear my hat and hair emo more often... SWISH!

Can't wait to see My Bella today... *sigh*

With that i jumped in Emmett's Jeep... couldn't mess my hair today... and we left for school.

**BPOV**

I let Alice and Rose have their fun... within Edward's restrictions. I looked HOT!

"Let's have some fun with the boy's tomorrow girls...." Alice said with a smirk.

"Let's all go Emo today, Preppy tomorrow and Glamour on Wednesday?" Rose added with a grin.

"DEFINITELY!" we all laughed and got into Rose's Convertible. I can't wait for the next three days!

**A/N - and neither can we Bella... neither can we.**

**Okay so songs this Chapter:**

**My Chemical Romance - Cemetery Drive (Bella's Ringtone on Eddies phone)**

**Hawthorne Heights - Niki FM (Eddies ringtone on Bella's phone)**

**Ohio is for lovers - Hawthorne heights (Blaze's Ringtone on Bella's phone).**

**I think i got em all.**

**Tomorrow's chapter... Day one Suspension! YAY!**

**REVIEW GUYS! Love ya's**

**ex's and oh's dont forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	15. EmO dAy!

**A/N - OME Thanks so much for all the reviews guys!!! We're absolutely loving writing this story! And to Megz's Friends... as I am the one typing and posting... Im sorry but you can't be in the story.... MWAH HAHAHAHA I love being the evil big sister!!! Well we could put you in as a pet goldfish or something??? HAHAH JKS JKS!**

**Okay so we're forgetting the disclaimer and whatnot... i dont know if we have to do it every time but whatevs... **

**We... Andi & Megz... Do not in anyway shape or form own Twilight or the characters in Twilight. The belong to S.M. We all know who this elusive S.M is because we're all obsessed enough by this point to be reading about fictional fictional Edward. So yeah... i dont like it but hey... what ever keeps u up at night.... LOL!**

**Kay so here we go Chapter wait what are we up to now?? 15 Ah yes Chapter 15....Suspension.... Day ONE! aka Emo Day.**

**BPOV**

When we got to school I didn't feel overly out of my comfort zone... I was after all an emo. Rose had the worst time getting ready, we finally got her into a pair of black skinny jeans, red and black Emily the Strange tee, suspenders with Hawthorne heights and Emery badges stuck on to the straps, red and white skate shoes and her hair down - emo style, with Red 'hair mascara' streaking her blonde. She also wore 2 fake piercings; one in her nose, and one in her lip in the centre of her bottom one. She so suited anything she wore so naturally she looked hot!

Alice had gone for her old Seattle look... Purple hair pieces throughout her black spikes, heavy black eye make up, choker chain, black tights,'FM' boots, bright pink mini, Eighteen Visions tee. Alice had her ear's pierced so she simply put in chain ear rings, and black wrist bands on her wrists.

My outfit looked kick arse! I had put in two fake piercings; one on each side of my bottom lip, I'd also put on the black mini which Edward 'requested' and all the rest of my outfit.

We arrived at school blasting Parkway Drive through Rose's stereo system. We left the music on loud and as the top was open _everyone_ turned and stared at us. We just sat there - as the song says _i'm and emo kid non conforming as can be you'd be emo too if you looked just like me i've got paint on my nails and makeup on my face i'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs, stop my breathing and slit my throat 'i must be emo' i dont jump around when i go to shows.... 'i must be emo'_ - we weren't jumping, moving or talking... "EMO TIME" as we discussed was now in effect.

*I'm outside of your window, with my radio, you are the only station. You play the song i know. You are the song i know.*

Bella, I've seen you and the girls had the same thought process as us boys.

Looking good Swan.

What d'ya say to freaking out the poor unsuspecting town's folk?

Follow our Lead?

E

The girls and I approve... Come get us!

B

"I just sent it... they're coming... I think.., wait is that.... OH..."

**RPOV**

"MY"

**APOV**

"DAMN!"

**RPOV**

"That doesn't even cover it ladies!" Walking toward my car from a massive Jeep was three perfect male models. I thought Edward was kind of cute but now... DAMN!!! I thought Jasper was kind of hunky but now... DAMN!!! I thought Emmett was perfect but now.... *SWOON*! Emmett was dressed in black pinstriped 3/4 pants, black wannabe's, a very tight 'From Autumn to Ashes' tee, he had his short brown hair spiked, a fake spacer in each ear, and a chain going from his pocket and attached to his belt. Wow! He's so cute!

I thought i'd never get over what happened to me. I dont think i ever will completely, but just being around Emmett makes everything seem so much more... safe... even if he is a bit of a goof ball sometimes.

Izzy hasn't looked away from Edward yet... she wants him.

**APOV**

Jasper was wearing his hair straightened and over his face. He had the BEST taste in clothes... and music! He was wearing 'the Used' latest tour tee, over a black long sleeved tee. He was wearing designer black neo jeans... and he so new how to accessorise... he was wearing big black sunnies, black leather wrist bands on each arm and a black leather choker. He was also wearing black combat boots untied with his jeans tucked into them sloppily. IT WAS HOT!!! Edward and Emmett looked hot too. Izzy hasn't stopped staring at Edward yet... she needs him!

**BPOV**

WOW! Lordy help me lordie jesus lordy mighty! OH MY GOD!

Okay so by now i was quite aware that i hadn't stopped looking at Edward... but hey... he looked good! He'd done the whole fake spacer's thing, he'd done the peircings... And OMG IS THAT ONE REAL? Edward had a little bar through his right eyebrow... OMG OMG OMG OMG!

Blaze had gotten his done on the left because he thought the right meant he was gay... apparently he was wrong and he found out from Abby two days later. He said he didn't care... and he seriously doesn't... but it's still pretty funny!

Edward was wearing a 'Rusty' Cap **(A/N - Rusty - the Sk8r caps... you'll know em if ya see em)** and all my other assigned details... accept his jeans... they were dirty red... VERY HOT! His hair was in his face under his hat... DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!

_Izzy, you're so clearly attracted to him... you want him you need him _"OH baby oh baby"

" I KNEW IT!" Alice suddenly said.

"Me too." Rose added. Without realising it I'd let slip our secret 'code' for "DIBS" on a boy. From 10 things i hate about you... I want you, I need you, Oh baby... oh baby.

"Shuddup!" I finished and finally was able to take my eyes away from Edward. _EVERYONE___was looking! I mean... EVERYONE!

The boys came to our car and stood there. Flicked their hair and motioned toward the building. We got out. Stifling giggles and we all walked toward the school. Jasper grabbed around my waist and I let him... follow their lead right.... Right. Alice was being piggy-backed by Emmett and Edward had his arm slung around Rose's shoulder. We could see everyone looking, staring, pointing and whispering. Excellent. Suddenly Jasper let go and was reaching back for Rose's hand... this was getting a bit weird... what's going on...? Edward had Alice by her waist and Emmett had put me over his shoulder. I tried to look bored... like a good lil emo kid, but it was alot of fun... im not sure how convincing i was. We continued like that toward the building and then once we were inside Edward let go of Alice and Jasper did the same for Rose. Emmett kept me over his shoulder and we walked in a small group looking bored and angry at the world - toward the Media rooms.

Once inside we all burst into laughter... "THAT was AWESOME fun GUYS!/" Emmett said between laughs.

"Tomorrow we're going preppy guys... what'dya think... you up for it?" Rose added after she'd composed herself.

"HELL YES!" the boys all roared at the same time.

Well we brought snacks... what movies do you's wanna watch first?" Edward asked.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show!" we all giggled at the same time,

"Sweet" Jasper had found the DVD and was putting it in the machine.

Edward sat on the desk next to me and by the end of the film i was laying over his legs with my upper body and my legs were up on the table. Rose was laying on her back on the floor with her head in Emmett's lap and Alice and Jasper were on opposite sides of the room from each other... death glaring? Oh well... they'll work it out.

****

"Okay guys, Lunch... we're not allowed to go to the Cafeteria together so only two can go. Who wants to go?" Emmett asked.

"I'll go" I suggested.

"Me too" Jasper piped up and winked at Edward who was looking extremely defeated. Weird.

"Kay." We got the orders and went on our way.

"Izzy... I've been watching how Edward has been looking at you... I've been watching you too... you like him don't you." We'd just collected the food and were now on our way back toward the media room. What the hell kind of a question is that to ask someone...

"Jasper... thats a little weird.. '_i've been watching you_' seriously... what the hell?" I was trying to dodge the question... I really didn't have an answer.

"Don't fool with me Izzy... Eddie's a good guy... c'mon... what do ya think?"

"yeah he's a great guy... He's cool and funny and sweet. I could like him but he's so irritating sometimes.. like with the 'sexy' comments and all that... also i just love hating him so much... We work well as friends... i think i like him... sorta... but yeah... he's always like a jerk... so... im good with this umm 'un-written' relationship i've come up with." Why in the world did i just open up to Jasper?

"Izzy... he likes you. He's got some troubles in his past... a very BIG secret... I think you just need to push him a little... get him to act on his emotions instead of pushing you away with this 'jerk' behaviour... Emmett, Jess, Rose, Mary and I are all willing and ready to help. What do ya think?" Jasper was getting a little weird... sorta like a big brother protectiveness but at the same time like he had a job he'd set out to accomplish.

"I don't think i 'like' him... well at the moment anyway... we're good as we are..."

"Okay... just make sure you let us know when you know... we'll be here."

"Thanks Jasper!"

"Anytime, lil sis."

**JPOV**

Stage one; plant idea... complete.

**EPOV**

"Hey we bring snacks... and erm drinks..." Bella trailed off looking at everything in her arms.

"Sweet!" Emmett, as always dove into the food before everyone else.

"Emmett... I wanted that one!" Rose was eyeing off the sandwich in Em's hand... he toyed with the idea of saying no then decided against it. He handed over the sandwich to Rosalie and she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"Izzy... didn't you need to make a erm... call?" Alice was speaking in a very weird tone.

"Oh ermm, yeah... excuse me guys." Bella walked to the back of the room, she stopped and turned when she got there.

"Edward... could you come here please?" Emmett 'oohhhh'ed and i punched his gut as i walked past.

"What's up Bella?" I asked looking probably as confused as i felt.

"Could you do me a favour? Hold my hand?" she continued her sentence once i nodded.

" I won't be long. I 've just got to make a phone call. Thanks" with that she pulled out her phone pressed some numbers and began speaking.

"hello, is this Eric? Good. Eric, this is Izzy, remember... from school...? Well i just think i'd let you know... _it's probably a good idea if you get over your current little crush... it's over... let's leave it as it is, just some summer fun._ Thanks Eric. Oh and um... enjoy the rest of you're day." With that she hung up. She still had my hand.

"Thanks for that Edward."

"Um... do you mind me asking... what the?"

"Oh, it's just well... yeah Eric... this guy, had a erm... crush and well it was unwanted so I tried to let him down easy... was i too harsh?" OH GREAT! She calls the people who have crushes on her and 'let's them down easy'... WHY did i give her my number?

"Nah... not too harsh... it's just... will he actually leave it lie. I mean... yeah..." Wow... i was lost for words. Stupid infectious Bella.

"Cool. Yeah, he'll leave it alone now... im positive." She still hadn't let go of my hand. We walked back toward the others.

"All good?" Alice asked.

"Headache?" Rose asked.

"Yes and NO." she answered both questions.

"Soon?" Rose asked again.

"I think im good for school hours." Bella replied.

**RPOV**

"I think im good for school hours." Bella responded, looking quickly down at Edward's hand. She'd told us this morning of her plan to see what effect Edward really had on her... whether his... '_calming touch_' could keep her headache at bay. I guess it was working.

****

We'd finished lunch Edward and Bella still hadn't let go of each other's hands. It was really REALLY cute!

Coach Clapp walked in halfway through our second movie - Superbad.

"Sorry to interrupt guys" Bella and Edward hid their hands under the desk they were sitting behind... awwww! "I've got some good news and some bad news..."

"shoot" Emmett said from beside me.

**BPOV**

"Alright, well... the good news is... suspension is over, you can go home for the rest of the day if you like or hang out in here. Bad news... Boys... we need you to sign on for football."

"HELL NO!" - Emmett

"WHAT THE CRAP" - Edward

"EFF OFF SIR" - Jasper.

"I thought it might be something like that. Well boys its either that or expulsion. Mrs Newton had her way after all... sorry. I talked them into letting you play for the team as an extra curricular activity."

"EXPULSION!" Edward, Jasper and Emmett called out. Wow... what's so bad about football?

"Sir... we're trying to keep our distance from the 'cheerleaders' why are you feeding us to the sharks" Emmett said. Ah so that's it... Cheerleaders... i feel sorry for them... poor guys.

"Oh well see about that... girls... you choice is Expulsion or Cheer squad. Turns out that the three girls were found with liquor in their lockers... and well that is grounds for immediate expulsion. So... you're in the squad. Oh and there's no getting out of it... i've already said you'd participate. See you all seem like good friends... now you can 'hang' more often."

"Sir... NEVER try to be 'hip' again!" I said... WHAT THE CRAP - haha Edward is rubbing off on me - CHEER SQUAD?! Wow... nothing blew up... nothing shook... oh right... Edward.

"Okay boy's you've got training on Thursday afternoons, Games Tuesday nights. First training is Thursday, first game is next Tuesday. Girls... Training the same time as the boy's, and you're expected to attend games with the squad and cheer. Okay... i'll be leaving now before Isabella or Jasper decapitate me... I'm so sorry i couldn't think of anything else."

"No, Thank you sir... you seriously are an awesome guy!" Rose, always the polite one.

Coach Clapp nodded at Rose and retreated from the room.

"C'mon guys this should be fun!" Alice called out.

"we'll get to hang more often..." Emmett suggested.

"I like that idea" Jasper added.

"But we have to wear dorky uniforms..." Edward.

"And be... preppy!" I added.

"Good thing tomorrow's preppy day then..." Rose added with a smirk.

****

After our rather rude interruption we finished watching the movie, complaining about our new 'activities' when we couldn't hold it in any longer. However all our tension broke away when Jasper, Edward and Emmett quoted and followed the script of Superbad with Foggil, and the two cops.

Edward "DUDE, you just cock - blocked Mc Lovin!"

Emmett - "Im sorry i blocked your cock"

Jasper - "Apology accepted"- then they hugged... *insert aww here*.

After the movie we all went home. Walking through the school grounds in our 'couples'. Edward and myself only let go of hands for the boy's hug and then he came sat down again and grabbed it off my lap. I felt like i was being shocked with electricity when his fingers brushed my thigh - so now we walked to the cars hand in hand. Emmett and Rose were walking side by side head's down trying to hide their smirks but looking extremely emo at the same time, and Alice and Jasper were walking next to each other arms crossed across their chests not looking at each other... the most emo of us all.

**EPOV**

At the car i had no idea what to do... do i kiss her, do i hug her? I settled for lifting our intertwined hands and kissing hers. She blushed red and dropped her eyes.

"Can't wait to see you all preppy tomorrow Bella." She stole my hat off my head and put it on her own... she was SO adorable!

"Can I keep it?" She asked

"Of course. Could I borrow you're phone for a moment please?" Why was i being so 'formal'?

"Certainly" she giggled and handed me her phone.

I re-set my ring tone on her phone and gave it back.

"Could i message you tonight? Just to say goodnight?" I asked.

"Certainly" She giggled again and took back her phone. I kissed each of her fingers which were intertwined with my own then put my other hand to her cheek and she blushed again. I then sighed and let go of my Bella for another LONG night.

Emmett, Jasper and I got into Emmett's jeep and the girls got into Rose's car. Silhouette by Thrice played over the system of their car, the awesome rhythm of the guitar sounded and the took off. Emmett turned on his car and i found my Thrice CD and put on the same song. We all sighed together as it came on. That was extremely weird of us.

"I miss the girls" Jasper let out.

"Me too" Emmett followed.

"What the crap are we going to do about this football thing?" I asked.

"Watch the girls practice instead?" Emmett suggested.

"Or... make them watch us practice?" Jasper added slyly.

"We can do both." I agreed.

Well... no suspension tomorrow, DAMN!

"Preppy clothes... what the crap does that mean?" I randomly burst out of the silence that had taken over the car where Artist in the Ambulance by Thrice was now playing. Emmett and Jasper just looked at me with confused expressions... they didn't know either. Great!

**A/N - SOoooo.... Cheerleaders and football stars.... What ever will happen next? Review to find out guys!!!**

**OME... today Megz and I went into Brisbane City.... to the Emo hang out in front of Hungry Jacks... yeah... there were all these TWILIGHT posters EVERYWHERE! It comes out here not tomorrow but the next day.... WE CANT WAIT!!!!!!! WOOT!!!!!! **

**We wanna hear about you're worst bella moment! Mine - Andi'z - is a few days ago i was walking with my guitar to put it backin its case and i tripped on NOTHING but air and ended up throwing my guitar onto the couch and face-planting it... my boyfriend caught the final stage on film and now he's threatening to post it on youtube! DAMNIT! LOLZ!**

**Review! - next chapter is Preppy day - and really bad pick up lines.... if you have any really funny one's let us know.... **

**Andi and Megz**

**ex's and oh's dont forget the oh's**


	16. I think this one's mostly filler!

**A/N - Hey guys... so twilight comes out tomorrow... so this is just a filler...**

**That doesnt mean we dont want you to REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer... We dont own nufin! cept our free movie tickets which my boyfriend won for us (Andi)**

**And to the host lover... IM TEAM IAN! (Megz!)**

**Chapter 16 - I think this line's mostly filler (Buffy musical... get it... no okay suck!)**

**BPOV**

"Okay... this is weird Ali... my headache is like barely here... i've used my 'power's of persuasion' today and it's just like i've been staring at an algebra text book upside down all day."

"I did that once... didn't work out too well... but the funny thing is... i got all the answer's right" Alice said with a grin. Damn smart Pixie!

"Rose... Rose? WHERE ARE YOU" Wow... Edward may have more of an impact on me than i though, and my hand is still tingly. Weird.

"I think she's on the phone... lets eavesdrop?" Alice whispered.

"Kay!" I whispered back.

"Stealth mode activated..." Alice whispered and we then both commando crawled toward my bedroom door... we then rolled out the door way and then stood flat against the opposite sides of the hallway's walls. Alice lifted her two fingers to her eyes and then made a signal for me to go forward and look out. I got down low and half crouched half walked down the hall before summer-salting into the bathroom doorway and crashing into the door... damn thing was closed. never mind... i was back on my feet but Alice wasn't. She was rolling on the floor whisper laughing her head off. She looked in pain. "Red banana to purple spider monkey Over" Alice was lifting her hand to her mouth pretending to talk into a walkie talkie. "Purple spider monkey receiving loud and not so clear... over" I replied. Alice stopped laughing. "you first then me... over".

"Can do... over" I replied we then 'switched off' our walkie talkies and Alice rolled in my direction. I commando crawled toward Alice's and Rosalie's room... then i heard Rose talking.

"Well is that all you needed? Okay then... yeah I understand. Thanks... i think. Okay I've gotta go... bye. I will NOT say that! OH FINE! Bye my big handsome teddy bear." She said the last bit in a pout. WHO is she talking to?

"Ali, who?" I whispered to the now right next to me Alice.

"Three guesses... two don't count..." we both said the next together "Emmett"

"NO WAY! HIT THEM! ARGH ALICE AND IZZY WOULD NEVER INVADE MY PRIVACY LIKE THAT... i think... hang on..." Rose trailed off and we heard her footsteps coming closer to the door... which we were pressed up against... CRAP!

We both collapsed all of a sudden into Alice's room. again... CRAP!

"Hmm it seems we have the same situation... what shall we do?" Rose said looking over our crumpled bodies.

"Good idea Emmett... I like it... Speaker phone? Okay..." Rosalie pressed a button.

"Good morning angels..."

"Good morning Emmett... okay so we've been sprung..." Alice and I were cut off by Jasper.

"HEY GUYS WOW THIS IS AWESOME... ITS LIKE YOUR HERE!"

"Easy Jasper you dont have to yell... technology has advanced..." Alice trailed off.

"Hey Pixie... tell that to... your... face?" Jasper said.

"Nice!" Edward commented.

"Idiots" Rose agreed.

"Okay... so punishment... Rosie would you do the honours...?" Emmett asked.

"Thanks teddy... okay so your punishment is an extra two days of dress ups..."

"What's Thursday?" Edward asked... he must be having as much fun as we were with this whole dress up thing.

"Nerds!" Rose said and ALL of us burst out laughing.

"Friday... then?" Jasper said between laughs.

"Slut's and Players... or Pimp's and Hoe's if you will..." Emmett said very calmly.

"HELL YES!" Edward and Jasper yelled at the same time.

"Umm that is to say... we erm like that idea." Edward clarified. Pft Jerk!

"We erm... like that image... AH IDEA!" Jasper added.

"Okay!" Rose said excitedly.

"Deal!" Emmett said.

"Done!" Alice and I said at the same time.

"Anyone would think you two were the twins..." Jasper said.

"We take that as a yes" Alice and I said at the same time... Alice had whispered the words in my ear after Jasper finished.

"FREAKY!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Um you can take my inappropriate outburst before as clarification of my approval." Edward said... aww it'd be too cute if he was...

"EDWARD'S BLUSHING!" Emmett yelled breaking my train of thought.

"AWWWWWWWW" Rose, Alice, and I said at the same time.

"Freaky!" Jasper commented again.

"Okay so... it's a deal?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!" we all said.

"Okay ladies... we've gotta go find out what preppy means..." Edward said... I wonder if he's still blushing....

"It's pretty common... you can google it" I said with a grin.

"Izzy... you're voice alone is making him... OUCH! Blu... OUCH!" We heard thumps coming from the phone in Rose's hand which we all suddenly moved closer to to hear Jasper's voice clearer.

"Okay Okay i wont say it again... BLUSH!" Jasper yelled the last part.

*CRASH*

"Sorry ladies we've gotta go... Edward just crash tackled Jasper into mum's glass table and vase... I'd better go... erm... WAIT UP GUYS!" Emmett left the phone on and clearly dropped it.

"OUCH! UMPH! HAHA!" was all we heard for the next five or so minutes. Then we heard heavy footsteps and the phone being picked up.

"EMMETT YOU IDIOT! YOU LEFT IT ON!... ermm Hello?"

"Hello Edward!" I said sweetly.

"CRAP! Umm sorry ladies... see you tomorrow. Bye Bella." Edward hung up the phone.

"That... was HILARIOUS!" Rose exclaimed.

"Preppy Time!" Alice shouted.

"Yay me." I said in a dull voice. I missed the guys already... well one in particular.

**A/N - Okay so filler chapter... but we've gotta get to bed early... TWILIGHT COMES OUT TOMORROW XD **

**WOOT!**

**Review... **

**Ex's and Oh's Don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!!**


	17. PrEpPy MuCh? What The Crap?

**A/N – Hey guys, Chapter 17... WOW we're loving all our reviews!!!! THANKYOU SO MUCH! Keep 'em coming!**

**OH BTW.... THE TWILIGHT MOVIE WAS AMAZING!!! We LOVED it! OME! **

**Sigh... okay so on with 'preppy day' ... okay first off... we're the total opposite of 'preppy' so we apologise if we get anything wrong.... clothes, attitudes, music... but yeah... **

**Love you SKiTtLeS! This Chapter is dedicated to our lovely Skittles... maddythetwilightfreak... lurve you!**

**Chapter 17 – Preppy much.... what the crap?**

**EPOV**

"What the crap is 'preppy'?" I asked Emmett after our rather embarrassing ordeal with the phone call... truth be told this week was turning out to be ALOT of fun... and better yet we get to go sit in classes and be all 'preppy'... I mean I get the 'attitude' but not the clothes.... or music.

"Dude... I think it's like how umm that Tyler kid dresses... Jazz... any luck on Google?" Emmett was throwing clothes all around my room going through my closet... he seemed like SUCH a girl.

"Okay so... the first site that comes up is... this weird... 'how to' and it says.... '_Get the attitude.__ An important quality of a prep is their ability to be happy, bubbly, and very social. Look on the bright side all the time and be happy with who you are, and encourage people to do the same'_.... so basically... the TOTAL opposite of emo! GREAT!" Jasper read the text from the site.

"Mum? Could you come in here please?" Emmett called out with a very embarrassed look on his face.

"What is it hun?" Mum came in and asked us... she looked nervous.

"Mum I've got a question for you... Please don't judge me until you hear it out..." Emmett trailed off hoping Esme would understand why we're doing this silly 'dress up' game... girls.

"Emmett... dear... did you get a girl pregnant... I thought Carlisle had a chat with you... you're being careful right... we'll support you no matter what... oh dear I'm rambling aren't I..." Emmett hadn't shifted his facial features and Jasper and I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore... we exploded into fits of laughter hitting the floor and rolling around. Esme just stared at Emmett's unchanging face. "Dear... who was it... PLEASE don't tell me it's that Tanya girl, or Victoria... OH NO IT IS ISN'T IT... well we'll still support you... Oh Dear... I should go call Carlisle..." Esme was babbling on and that only brought more uncontrollable laughter from Jasper and I who were now on our hands and knees trying to hold ourselves together.

"MUM!" Emmett's mouth finally caught up with his thoughts. "NO WAY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT!" He looked truly embarrassed. "I've not got a girlfriend... let alone a girl pregnant... I'm... well truth be told... I think I'm in... love..." Emmett trailed off then looked at something on his phone.

"Oh well dear... that's... well that's INCREDABLE OH MY GOSH! Okay who is she... what's her name... do I know her..." Esme was dabbing tears from her eyes... I think they may have been tears of relief.

"Mum Chill! No you don't know her... and I don't want to talk about it. My question... is well... our question... OH and thanks guys," Emmett said to Jazz and I who were just managing to pull each other off the ground still snickering, "Was... how do you be... and dress... 'preppy'?" At this Esme burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Mum... are you okay... your scaring Jasper..." I trailed off when Esme looked up at me with tears streaming down her face and still giggling.

"It's just... well... you boys... preppy... this wouldn't have anything to do with girls now would it?" Esme raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"Hang on a minute mum why did you look at me when you said that!"

"It's just you're the least likely to be umm 'preppy' it's just not your style sweetie."

"Mum we need outfits! We've got NOTHING TO WEAR!" Jasper burst out randomly. At this Carlisle came in the room.

"Jasper... you girl what is it?" Carlisle said jokingly.

"Nice dad! Okay here's the thing.... we need outfits... I have NOTHING to wear... and... OH CRAP... I do sound like a girl!" Jasper blushed... that was funny! I picked up my phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Bella... is Alice there? Thanks. Hey Alice... just thought I'd let you know that... how did you know that? Oh... Nice Emmett." I said with a grin toward Emmett. "Okay see you girls tomorrow... Oh hello Bella...yeah I'll see you tomorrow... Bye." I hung up the phone and everyone but Emmett looked at me confused.

"WHAT. .?" Jasper spoke each word as if it were a curse.

"Just told Alice that YOU were blushing... but apparently Emmett beat me to it... apparently his message tipped Alice off before I had the chance..." Jasper blushed more! HA!

"Okay boys... Esme will go buy you some clothes... so Jasper stops acting like a teenaged girl...'I have no clothes'" Carlisle said in a high pitched voice. With this we all burst into laughter.

Esme had come back with our clothes... we looked really... preppy... I guess that was the intended purpose but it made me feel dirty. She also bought us some CD's to play in the car. Great... I brought my ear plugs just in case.

We'd left for school and all took Emmett's Jeep again... I was beginning to miss my baby... stupid hair!

We put the music on as we pulled into the street of school... we weren't going to kill our ears unnecessarily ... we aren't idiots.

The girls were already there sitting and leaning on the bonnet of a yellow Porsche... That looked HOT!

Alice was sitting on the front of the car with Bella and Rose leaning on either side of her... they looked... AMAZING! I tried to not look at Bella... I knew I wouldn't be able to form a coherent thought, just a glance had me drooling.

I got my phone out and messaged Bella.

B – Lookin' fine ladies... play along again?

It'll be a bit more full on this time...

E.

I got a message back, my phone was on silent so when it vibrated I showed Emmett and Jasper the message.

Edward – Wait till we get everyone's attention...

The girls have requested no kissing... but anything else goes.

Bella.

STOP SMILING!

Alice slid off the bonnet of the car and leaned over her door in the window... people were starting to look... but mostly at Alice as she... and the other girls were wearing extremely short skirts... HOT! Alice ducked back out of the car and her and the girls returned to how they were sitting... just then a song came over the car's speakers... the sound system was AMAZING! The bass sounded incredible. My phone vibrated again.

We googled 'preppy songs' and Lady GaGa – Poker face came up.

So... you can wipe the confused look off your faces.

Bella.

The girls were now standing and swaying their hips to the music. Rose, Alice and Bella all turned to us and motioned us over with a wink and their finger. We obeyed like little puppies. We got closer and I looked at Bella for the first time.

She like her sisters was wearing a short tartan skirt, long white socks pulled up to her knees, Black stilettos and each of the girls had on a white shirt with a word written across their chests.

Rose's said 'HOTT', Alice's said 'SWEET', and Bella's said 'SEXY'... and it was... extremely sexy! Alice had managed to put her short hair up into a little ponytail and Bella and Rose had their hair in messy ponytails also.

They all looked HOT! We finally reached the girls and as discussed earlier after reading on 'Wikipedia' Emmett, Jasper and I walked up to the girls and picked them up, Emmett had Rose, Jasper had Alice and I had Bella. My skin was tingling instantly. We put them onto the bonnet of the car and stood between their legs and started 'fake' kissing their necks, cheeks, foreheads anywhere but the lips. The girls had said no kissing so we respected that and just skimmed the surface of their skin. Rose surprised us all by sighing loudly which received a growl from Emmett. Hmm interesting.

I pulled back and grabbed Bella by her hand and pulled her off the car. The song changed to the dreaded song that Lauren had set as her ring tone on my phone – When I Grow Up by the Pussy Cat Dolls. As if this were their cue the girls all jumped up and squealed. They were now jumping around and I took my chance to look around at our crowd... and boy was there a crowd. At least two thirds of the school were there watching. The girls started dancing and singing the song. IT WAS HOT! Emmett, Jasper, myself and probably the entire male population at the school lowered their hands in front of us. OH GOD! They were grinding on each other... Emmett, Jasper and I did the 'preppy' thing and wolf whistled and leaned against the Porsche. _Stay calm Eddie... stay calm!_

**JPOV**

Jumping on her now is NOT a good idea... it's only cos she looks hot! Yeah... sure it is buddy... you want her!

**Em POV**

Okay... she sighed... HOT! They're dancing... HOT! They're... DAMN THEY'RE GRINDING ON EACHOTHER... OH GOD! HOT! Keep it together... keep it together... HAHA Edward looks like he's about to run off with his _Bella_... well he probably is in his mind. ROSE LOOKS FINE!

**EPOV**

The song ended and the bell went the girls all jumped around clapping their hands and Alice locked the car. The CD was clearly finished. Alice, Rose and Bella linked arms and walked in front of us toward the building. Watching them dance was bad enough... now we had to watch them walk... they're trying to kill us! Bella looked over her shoulder from between the two girls and asked something along the lines of "are you like coming or like what?" I think we all ran after them and walked very closely behind them. We probably looked like obsessive stalkers giving death glares at any guy that looked the girl's way. But they had no right... they were 'spoken' for. Damnit Edward! Bella's got that 'un written' relationship thing... she's not yours! But damn this view looks good!

**BPOV**

The guys looked stunned... we'd worked on our little 'dance' last night which we stole from a youtube video... it mostly consisted of grinding against each other and doing something called 'dropping it'... we thought it was funny... The boy's faces were priceless. We didn't mind doing that dance... we knew it wasn't anything wrong or sus... we're sister's not freaks!

The boys looked so HOT! They were all wearing blue levi's, white skate shoes and polo shirts of different colours. Jasper was wearing a yellow baby blue one, Emmett was wearing a yellow one and Edward was wearing a pink one... they'd all popped their collars and had their hair neatly gelled back. DROOL! Edward still had in his fake spacers. He looked SO good! But they weren't exactly preppy... I'd have to see what I could do about them...

We reached the classroom and as discussed Ali, Rose and I hugged each other and squealed as we separated. Alice and Rose were in the classroom next door as was Emmett. Jasper and Edward were in my class so I linked arms with the boys, positioning myself in the middle and they both looked completely shocked but didn't refuse. Alice and Rose put Emmett in the middle of them and linked arms with him "HELL YES! TWINS!" Emmett called out to Edward and Jasper. The lockers shook but stopped very quickly as Edward touched my cheek with his free hand. I wasn't really mad at Emmett... but it was still a bit out of line. Rose and Alice both slapped his arms... hard by the sound of it. Then giggled to show that no harm was done. We had home class now... Yay! We walked in and sat down. Edward and Jasper took a seat and I placed myself on the desk between them. There was a note on the board.

_Mr. Poynter is absent today, sign class roll and head to class with bells. Thankyou._

Wow. The trust in this school is incredible. I guess that's what money gets you.

"Bella, we haven't finished our game..." Edward said to me.

"Okay, Favorite food?" I asked starting off our game of 20 questions again.

"French Fries! Favorite drink?" He asked back.

"First off French Fries are not a 'food'! Second... what are you guys doing?" Jasper asked.

"French Fries are so a food! They're my second favorite! Oh and we're playing 20 questions... we started the other day and we're finishing now... well continuing now. Lemonade, Favorite colour?" I answered both Jasper and Edward.

"Right...." Jasper trailed off rolling his eyes.

"Beautiful" Edward said.

"Beautiful isn't a colour." I said back.

"But it's the colour of your eyes." Edward said matter of factly.

"Nice line Eddie!" Jasper punched Edward's shoulder. WOW that was really sweet... Sweet talker! Well two can play that game!

"Okay next question... did they just take you out of the oven?" I asked... this should be funny.

"No... okay my question... what the crap?" Edward replied. Jasper had a smirk on his face.

"Because your Hot!" I said matter of factly to Edward... if only I could tell him just how hot he was... STOP IT BELLA! DAMNIT NOW YOU'RE CALLING YOURSELF BELLA IN YOUR HEAD! Edward looked shocked but happy...

"OH MY GOD!" Jasper was really random sometimes, "I just thought of something to do today... keeping within the 'preppy' guidelines... PICK UP LINES!" Jasper finished with a huge smile on his face.

"AWESOME!" I said and took out my blackberry which had beeped.

Lilmizz – Izzy... is Eddie there?

Emokid – yeah hang on...

I gave my Blackberry to Edward and he looked extremely confused but read the messages and typed something.

My phone beeped.

Izzy! Hey gurl! We're just letting you know that we'll be coming up for the holidays...

We've hired a car and stuff... see you in three weeks... Gotta love short terms!

AbBy! 3

I squealed! SHAME! But Oh my gosh! They're coming! I replied to Abby's message.

Abby! Can't you come any earlier?! I MISS YOU! Im going to sook to Blaze about this!

Izzy!

Edward had handed my back my BB and was now staring at me in further confusion. I just smiled at him and went back to my phone.

Blazey honey... I think you should come earlier... i miss you! Wouldn't it be awesome

To catch up and stay up together all night! We'd have so much fun!

Missin you! Izzy xo

Edward was reading over my shoulder. When I turned to him he looked... hurt? Upset?

"Missin you? What we're not 'fun' enough for ya?" Edward asked.

"He's my boy! I miss him!" Calling Blaze my boy was a reflex reaction... I did it to get unwanted attention away from me, I didn't mean to say it to Edward, he looked so hurt... but then an amused smile came across his face.

"But I'm your boy too right?" He asked reaching for my hand. I took it and squeezed it in reassurance, he did as I hoped and took this as a yes.

"Good because I already called my mum to tell her she was wrong... angels do exist..." Edward gave me a crooked smile and Jasper fake fainted. I laughed at him. "Nice Jazz!" Edward said once he'd stopped laughing as well.

"EDDIE! JAZZY!" a high pitched nasally voice called from the door way. The boys grimaced and grunted under their breaths.

"Edward, Jess isn't here! What do we do?" Jasper whispered to Edward.

"I don't know... grit our teeth and bare it?" Edward suggested.

"Oh..." I said and pulled out my phone... I hope Alice still has it on. I quickly messaged her.

Ali, Edward and Jasper need help! Quick! Its a girl! Izzy.

The girl, Lauren – I recognised her from gym - walked in the door and walked over to stand in front of Jasper, Edward and I.

"Like WOW you guys look like totally HOT!" Lauren said shamelessly pushing her chest up as she said hot. EW! Just then Alice walked in the door and made her way toward us at the back of the room. Lauren had both her hands on the desk in front of Edward pushing her chest out further. Edward looked as though he was in pain. Lauren started talking with Edward about Johnny Depp... whatever... I'd leave it until it got worse... no need to start something if it was fine. Alice took a leaf out of my book and sat on the desk too.

"Eddie, what are you doing wasting your time with these freaks! You should like totally come sit with us! Jacob wouldn't mind!" Lauren said and my temper flared. The trashcan at the front of the room tipped over and the lights started flickering. Edward slid his chair back and pushed his legs further under the table. Lauren took this as an invitation for her to sit down. My temper was on the verge of exploding. I spun around on the desk and put my legs on either side of Edward and wrapped my feet under his legs. Edward leaned forward and started whispering thanks into my neck. It would look to Lauren as if he were kissing me so I added to the show and started giggling.

"OH Edward... Edward... stop it! Mmm baby stop it! Cmon!" I said between sighs and giggles. The trashcan stopped shaking but the lights would still flicker every now and then. The weird 'wind' came back and tousled Edward's hair and my own.

Lauren tisked and turned toward Jasper. Before she could get a word out Alice was sitting on his lap, in the same position as me... but actually on his lap. Lauren tapped her foot and tisked again. "Jassie c'mon! Im bored!" Lauren said in an annoying sookie voice. It seemed that Lauren didn't understand that Jasper and Edward didn't want to talk to her or show her any attention. She was still shamelessly flirting with Jasper when Alice... snapped. She looked up at Lauren and poked her tongue out then she turned to me and Edward and grinned. Lauren was about to say something about Alice's little show when all of a sudden Alice's lips were firmly planted on Jasper's. Jasper seemed shocked but then got into the swing of things. I looked back at Edward not wanting to see my sister and Jasper in this situation and Edward looked back at me. He pulled me down off the desk so I was sitting as Alice was on Jasper. Lauren had come back to pester Edward.

"So Eddie... Wanna hook up after school?" Lauren said. I could tell this girl was stupid just by looking at her but seriously... she's an idiot!

"Jakey! Come 'ere!" She called out when Edward's response was just to look back in my eyes. Jacob came over and grumbled something about "damn Cullen's."

"Jakey... could you take... I'm sorry what's your name?" Lauren asked me.

"Bel – Izzy." Crap! I screwed up my own name.

"Izzy... right whatever. Jakey could you show Izzy a good time tonight... Eddie and I have a date." She finished. Jacob replied with a "Hell yes! I'll show you the best time of your life tonight... my place or yours?" I snapped. Jacob had put a bottle of coke on the desk in front of himself and Lauren. I had just enough control to tell Edward to duck, and then the coke bottle fizzed and popped spreading coke all over Lauren and Jacob.

"O.M.G. JAKE YOU IDIOT WHY'D YOU LIKE SHAKE IT LIKE UP!?" Lauren screamed. Then I assumed stormed away with Jake because there was silence. I wouldn't know however if they did or not, I probably wouldn't have known if a bomb was going off a few meters away because Edward was staring into my eyes... Great! I've blown it... he knows... he knows I'm a freak!

The bell rang and I was awoken from our little staring competition. I looked over and saw Jasper and Alice still going at it so I cleared my throat... nothing... I did it again. Still nothing. Alice was making little noises and Jasper was growling at them. Edward pushed Jasper's shoulder and they finally broke apart.

"DUDE WHAT THE CRAP?" Jasper turned toward Edward and then saw the empty classroom. "Oh..." Alice jumped off Jasper's lap and winked at me and left toward her first class. Jasper stared after her.

"Time for class." Edward said and I realised I was still on his lap and only millimeters away from his face. I stood up and fell over. My knees were weak. Jasper laughed and the boys helped me up. Edward hadn't said anything about the coke and I wasn't ready to explain so we walked out of the room all three of us linking arms again... Preppy time!

Class passed pretty quickly. We had a test in History and in Trig. Who does Tests in the second week? Lunch time rolled around and Edward and I decided to freak Rose, Alice and Emmett out. Jasper was already in on the pick up lines so he just stayed quiet.

Apparently the boys sat behind the Cafeteria... damn cupid... gimme a break!

"Edward... are you're pants made of Windex?"

"No Bella... why?"

"Because I can see myself in them!" Rose Emmett and Alice looked between each other and then back to me and Edward.

"Oh well do you want to play football?" Edward asked... I hadn't heard this one. "You can have first down..." Edward trailed off. My cheeks must have been bright red from blush because Edward lifted his hand and brushed his fingertips over my cheek. "You look so beautiful when you blush, and to know I put it there..." Edward sighed... okay that was the single BEST pick up line EVER! I bit my bottom lip and looked down.

"Um, Edward... do you have a band aid?" I asked looking down at my knee which I'd hurt falling over in the classroom before. "Because I hurt my knee when I fell for you..." I trailed off. Oh my god... was I falling for Edward? No I couldn't be! Could I... was Jasper right? I looked over at Jasper and he had a big grin on his face. As did Rose, Alice and Emmett. Edward was... blushing! That colour looked so good with his green eyes!

"Aww Ben 10 you're blushing!" I said and ran my fingers over his cheek. It was smooth, perfect. I'd realised I had never touched his face until now... It was like a dream.

"Okay guys... what's going on? Have you hooked up?" Emmett burst out. I dropped my hand and grinned at Jasper and Edward... "Mission accomplished" Jasper said then turned to the rest of the group.

"Nah, Edward is to pansy!" Edward obviously kicked Jasper under the table because Jasper let out a cry of pain. "OUCH! So anyway... we were in class the love birds were playing 20 questions and then they started using really corny... funny pick up lines on each other. So... we decided it'd be fun to you know... pick each other up... for lack of a better understanding of what it is we're actually doing."

"Jasper... you're aware that made no sense!" Alice burst out laughing.

"Thanks Pixie! I'd like to see you do better!" Jasper said back... wow those two are worse than Edward and I.

"Jasper... are you from Tennessee?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Oh well that must be the reason you're the only ten I see."

"Swish!" Emmett said giving Alice a high five. Jasper looked as though he was about to blush... awww... right that's it I had to push him over the edge.

"Hey Jasper..." Rose beat me to it. "Nice pants... can I test the zipper?" At this Jasper was full out blushing...

"AWWWWWW" us three girls said at the same time.

"NO THE HELL YOU CAN'T!" Emmett suddenly burst out. Rose just patted his head and then turned to Jasper to hear his comeback.

"Hey Izzy... If you were a wedgie... I'd pick you!" Every one burst out laughing.

"What?" Jasper was so cute when he was embarrassed. "What... what'd I say?"

"A wedgie Jasper... is that how you get in girl's pants?" Emmett said between laughs.

"Hey Bella... I lost my teddy.... can I sleep with you?" Edward whispered in my ear... bring on the blush.

"Edward what did you just say to Izzy? She's like a tomato!" Rose asked still trying to contain her laughter at Jasper.

"Nothing." Edward lied.

"Oh Edward, you're like a Pizza... even when you're bad you're good!" I said in reply and then it was his turn to blush again.

"Hey Alice... If I were to ask you for sex, would your answer be the same as it is to this question?" Emmett asked.

"Huh?" we all said at the same time and Emmett let out a bellowing laugh.

"You's just mull that one over for a bit... the bells about to go." The bell suddenly went and Emmett was the only one to stand.

"Guys... c'mon... class... you can figure it out and tell me of my awesomeness later!" With that we all laughed at Emmett and headed off to class.

**A/N – So... what'd ya's think? More pick up lines to come... any funny one's you want in here let us know which means... REVIEW!!!**

**This is the longest chapter by far so I hope you all love me it's 1:40 am and I have a 10 hour shift tomorrow starting at 7am! **

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!!!**


	18. Preppy day part 2: you got me up

**A/N – So, we got some reviews asking about Emmett's last 'pickup' line... basically.... No matter you're answer you're saying you'll have sex with him... get it so if Alice said no... that means her answer would have had to be yes. If she said yes then that means the answer was the same and she'd say yes. pretty neat huh! XD**

**Okay so... thankyou all so much for your reviews! We're happy you all love our story... it makes us feel all warm and fuzzy!**

**Okay so Chapter 18... PrePpY daY Part 2: "you got me up"**

**EPOV**

"Jasper, what was with that kiss?" I asked my brother, he seemed completely out of it on the walk to our lockers.

"SHHH man, they might hear!"

"Ah c'mon Alice will tell the girls as soon as she can... in fact I bet she's telling them right now... Emmett probably knows by now too... they do have 'girl' chats. Not Emmett, the girls... but I guess he is kinda girlie sometimes... but you know what I mean... right?"The look on Jasper's face was priceless.

"Ah crap! But hey do you reckon she'd be into hook ups?"

"Jasper... she's Bella's sister, not one of your little floozy best friends. But hey... spend some time with her, you might actually like her."

"Yeah right! Pft! Me actually _like_ a girl as more than a hook up... PFT!"

We continued walking to class in silence. The girls were doing their 'preppy' walk. Bella in the middle, Rose on the left and Alice on the right. DAMN! Those three could quite possibly kill a man.

Emmett was walking directly behind Rosalie with his head on a slight slant... perve. Jasper and I were probably doing the same but c'mon I mean... short skirts and heels!

At the door to the classroom Alice and Rose both kissed Emmett's cheeks and Jasper's. They came to me, looked at Bella and then mused my hair. I looked over at Bella and her face was... grimacing? That was odd. Alice and Rosalie walked into their classroom and Emmett picked Bella up and carried her toward her room. We followed them and when Emmett put Bella down they did this weird hand shake... They knocked knuckles, shot each other then bumped chests. Bella fell backwards but before she could hit the ground I'd put my arms around her. She looked up at me backwards... it reminded me of Spiderman of all things... _Great! I'm a nerd... two days early!_ But that's what it looked like... the perfect opportunity for an 'upside down' kiss. I leaned in and the closest locker to me snapped open and hit me in the forehead. OUCH!

"DAMNIT! What the HELL was that for Bella?!" I asked now rubbing my forehead.

"Damn... _wind_?" Bella said it as a question.

"Didn't you... with the coke... and the paint." Okay_ now you sound crazy Edward_! Bella was now sitting up on her knees as I was she was facing me. She reached out to hold my cheeks.

"Jerk, I didn't do anything. The wind came up and blew the locker open. Have you got that?" Bella looked as though this information was the single most important thing she'd ever told anyone and at the same time she was dying for me to believe her.

"No... you told me to duck... how could you know that it was going to explode?" _Seriously Eddie... soundin' crazy now..._

"Edward I saw Jake shake it up. He put it in front of me as a joke."

"I know what I saw Bella."

"You don't know anything!" Bella walked away linking arms with Jasper, apparently they were in the same class now. Emmett stretched his hand out to me and pulled me off the ground.

"Smooth man... real smooth."

"Emmett... does anything weird ever happen around Rose?" Okay this is sorta like that talking to myself in the shower thing... IM A FREAK!

"Yeah... my skin gets all tingly when she touches me... my palms get sweaty around her and I tend to babble and make no sense. But you're so head over heels for Izzy Im sure the same sort of stuff happens, right?"

"No, well yes it does... only it's more than that. I can't seem to stop thinking about her... I really like her... but she's got this guy 'Blaze'... what sort of name is that! C'mon... lighter or not. She gives me the weirdest feelings, like when I see her I just want to hold her..."

"That's called lust Eddie boy."

"No, Damnit Em, it's more than that... I've fallen for her... and I can't act on it! If only my 'father' wasn't such a cruel, inhumane creature perhaps I could love Bella, the right way."

"Edward. Listen to me. You're not your father. Yes a part of him may be in you... but you're mother is in you too... she was a good person, loving, caring, sweet..."

"Emmett. It makes no difference, she belongs to someone else. She's not _My Bella_. She's Blaze's _Izzy_. Now let's get to class. You've got a spare with me now yes?"

"Righto bro." The rest of our classes until lunch were spent in silence.

By the time lunch rolled around I was just dying to see Bella, hear her voice, touch her smooth soft skin, look into her beautiful eyes, just to be around the most beautiful girl in the world. She was my world, everything I did revolved around her, every thought.

Bella wasn't at the table yet, Alice, Rose and Jasper were.

"Hey guys, where's Izzy?" Emmett asked.

"She ran to the bathroom... she got a call from Blaze. She said to say she'd be back." Rose answered whilst pulling Emmett down to sit by her. Alice was sitting opposite Jasper, they were locked in a 'death stare' match. They're weird. All of a sudden Jasper broke into a huge smile and Alice looked defeated. It's like they didn't feel the need to speak of their emotions they both just... knew... Freaks!

I sat down next to Jasper and we got back into the swing of things.

"Hey Alice... they voices in my head told me to come over here and talk to you..." Jasper said while ducking a playful slap from Alice.

"Aw Jasper, is that a tic tac in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Swish Alice!" I said hitting her outstretched fist.

"OH wait... I found a good one... but I'll say it to Jasper because it'd be rude to say to either of these stunning ladies... Jazz... do you want to dance?" Emmett put on a playful flirty voice.

"HELL NO DUDE!" Jasper replied in a disgusted tone.

"OH sorry maybe you didn't hear me, I said; you look really fat in those pants."

"HAHA very funny, what'd I miss?" Bella said from behind me. She slipped her phone into her pocket and swung her leg over the table in front of me and sat down facing me, one leg on either side, just like in home room. DAMNIT!

"You didn't miss much... Eddie hasn't blushed yet though..." Alice trailed off.

"erm, what... oh great... you're calling me 'Eddie' too... damn!" Great I think I paused like three times in that sentence. Does Bella know the effect she's having on me? The grin on her face told me she was up to something.

"Hey Jerk, are you a light switch, cos every time i see you, you turn me on" DAMNIT _do not blush Edward Do NOT BLUSH!_

"Yeah well..." Success you didn't blush... yes, yes congratulations now say something you fool, "...was your dad a thief?"

"No why?"

"Because he must have stolen all the stars and put them in your eyes, they're amazing." There... that'd do.

"Um actually my dad is the Police Chief of Forks. So.... he'd be completely against that idea."

"Ah crap!" Why'd she have to not only shut me down like that but also have a police chief for a father!?

"But its okay... he lives in Forks... doesn't come here... you're safe." She winked at me, she's moving closer to me... oh god... breathe!

"See, now he's blushing... good work Izzy!" Alice spoke and we both suddenly looked away from each other and moved back.

"Hey Alice, tomorrow's Glamour right? Well... what's Glamour?" Emmett suddenly asked.

I gave a smile of thanks to Emmett for breaking the 'awkward turtle moment' he just smiled and winked.

Bella's phone started ringing.

"Hey Blaze, yeah I'm fine. No, Edward's here... Okay. No it's fine... Don't be angry... yes you're still in my top 3... Ahh c'mon... you know it's not like that... Love you too Blaze... oh and Abby... ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!" with that she hung up the phone and shrugged at us all. Great... I'd gotten her into a fight with her boyfriend... hang on a minute... she's mentioned me to her boyfriend... okay not boyfriend... 'unwritten relationship' dude... whatever he's still like jealous... because of me... this whole getting into Bella's head is actually working...

"Im a genius!"

"Um random much Edward." Everyone was staring at me. I'd realised i'd said the last part out loud...

"Crap!"

"Yeah I'll say... so genius, what'd you come up with?" Bella asked.

"Bella... If I were to drop a single tear into the ocean, the day you find it is the day I'll stop caring for you." Now to win back some points and be in her head for good reasons... Genius.

"W-O-W, that was sweet Jerk. Bella kissed my cheek.

"Thankyou" she whispered in my ear. And then the bell went... DAMN that bell... always interrupting important moments!

"Hey we have Religion now... right?" Bella asked while standing up.

"Like Oh MY GAWD! We so totally do!" Alice said... wow she takes this 'preppy' thing seriously.

"Pixie... you're so weird!" Jasper said to Alice. Alice stood on the table and leapt at Jasper. Thankfully Jazz had enough reaction speed to catch her. She kissed him. It was one hell of a kiss. Then she got down and said "ever call me Pixie or weird again and next time I won't be so... nice." Then she walked away.

"Sorry _MARY_!" Jasper called out to a retreating Emmett, Alice and Rosalie.

"GRRRRRRRR I HATE YOU JASPER!" Alice called out and then they left.

Bella grabbed my hand and we left for class. Jasper seemed to be extremely proud of himself.

"Now class... we're going through the Ten Commandments, put some of them in your own words... 'try not to kill'... nice Jacob... 'don't like steal like peoples like things'... erm good work Lauren. 'okay so don't use god's name in vain'... 'do not swear'..." the teacher trailed off.

"CRAP! I'M GOING TO HELL!" Bella suddenly burst out.

"God damnit I'm coming with ya!" I said and she smiled up at me.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Jerk."

After school we all headed into the car park together.

"Thanks for an awesome day boys!" the girls said at the same time whilst Alice's car speakers pumped out a tune unknown to myself but Alice had said it was called "check on it" by Beyonce. The girls had just done a 'grinding' dance on each other again. My stupid jeans were getting annoying! We'd better get out of here. Emmett rubbed his eyebrow and Jasper tapped his belt, I ran my hand through my hair, this was our new code for _these girls are driving me crazy we've gotta split or Ima do something I shouldn't._

"No problamo girlies... see you for Glamour tomorrow... and those pick up lines were awesome."

"Yeah Bella, you got me up... I mean you picked me up... I mean... CRAP! Umm you... made me up? CRAP!"

Bella giggled and moved forward. She leaned in and brushed her lips against my jaw. "Smooth Eddie, Smooth..." and then she pulled away and the girls got in the car and took off.

"They're..." Emmett began. "damn..." Jasper continued. "fine!" I finished.

We all moved very slowly toward the Jeep... for umm obvious reasons.

We got home and walked into our own rooms. The only thing I could think was... _cold shower cold shower cold shower_.

Glamour seemed a little easier... when we rocked up at school the next morning all I could do was wish I was back home in that _COLD SHOWER_... ah crap it's Wednesday, I've got all my classes but 2 with Bella today... and she's looking like that!

**DUMDUMDUM!!!! What are they wearing???**

**Kay so whadya think? Like it hate it love it? Let us know.... REVIEW!!!**

**Love you's!**

**Specially our skittlez.**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's.**

**Oh and Blaze and Izzy's phone call will be in the next chapter... in case you're wondering what was said.... wow a whole chapter in one POV... XD **

**Let us know how it went... we love our reviews guys! Keep em comin!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	19. StUpId CuPiD sToP pIcKiN' oN mE!

**Chapter 19 – Hey Guys... So we just want to give a shout out to some of our AWESOME reviewers!**

**First off... of course our lovely Skittlez... maddythetwilightfreak *Preppy hug* Shame... okay moving on...**

**Diana Holland, Emily-Serena.C, jayd-n33, CMGeek, -passion.x,KezCullen, TTTTaylerrr, Kaylas13, Renesmee Cullen x (Yeah we wish she was real), gracethebestestvampire, starfishgobo, EddiexBellsisLOVE, kittensandcombatboots, morrie-essie, not-a-writer-ish, twilight360days, AliCullen 94, Lisha K. Rachaelw49096, and megz friends – awsomebabe, and KlumsyKitten... **

**Thankyou ALL so much for your reviews... and to everyone else!!!! MORE MORE MORE... they make me type quicker... and the quicker I type the quicker you can read... the quicker you read the quicker Megz and I have to write and the circle continues...**

**Sorry to leave you on such a cliffie last time... but... unfortunately this chapter is some of the last chapter in Bella's POV... *ducks the fruit being thrown at us* okay... but aren't you all wondering what the phone call with Blaze was? And what Bella was thinking after our 'spiderman moment'? ... we'll get to the rest next chapter... Glamour day... sorry =P I MIGHT post two chapter's tomorrow if I get lots of Reviews today... so EVERYONE POST! so hold on to your ermm vampires? Or werewolves... whichever =]**

**Chapter 19 – Stupid Cupid stop Pickin on me!**

**BPOV.**

"DAMNIT! What the HELL was that for Bella?" Edward asked rubbing his forehead... CRAP! He knows... um think fast Izzy...

"Damn _wind_?" Why on earth did that sound like a question... Powers of persuasion don't fail me now... Damn BLAZE! I used them just yesterday! Okay I can usually make someone believe me in general conversation... I'll just have to 'convince' him.

"Didn't you... with the coke... and the paint." Hehe I wonder how crazy he thinks he sounds. Perhaps that's enough to make him back down...

Time for the 'convincing', I grabbed his cheeks... this only made me want to kiss him more. Looking into those Ben 10 eyes made it even harder to lie to him.

"Jerk, I didn't do anything. The wind came up and blew the locker open. Have you got that?" _Please believe me! Please just believe me!_

"No... you told me to duck... how could you know that it was going to explode?"

"Edward, I saw Jake shake it up. He put it in front of me as a joke." I hope he doesn't go after Jacob for this... it really wasn't his fault at all... well the pissing me off part was but other then that... innocent bystander.

"I know what I saw Bella."

"You don't know anything!" Lucky I was holding on to him or that locker door could have swung back a few more times. I got up and walked away with Jasper.

"Jazz, do you think that you guys could help me now?"

"I thought you'd never ask Izzy, well actually no I knew you'd ask... Pixie said so... she's weird, she knew we'd have a test the other day and... BAM we did. It's either that or she's stealing the teacher's notes in which case... Sweet! OH and that kiss... I just want to tell you that it was ALL her! Hey! Don't look at me like that... she... came on to **me**!" Jasper finished looking quite proud of himself. In truth I didn't care that he kissed Alice... they work... in their own weird way.

"So you like Eddie then?" GREAT! I knew I'd get these questions... but I didn't expect them to come from Jasper.

"No. I hate him. But, I _love _hating him... make sense? No... okay well see, I think I like him... but then he does these weird things like call me sexy and act all 'bad boy'... I like bad boy... but like... I don't... Okay... so the preppy is coming out in me today..." I trailed of internally slapping my forehead. _Stupid Izzy, stupid Bella, stupid izzybella..._ haha my head made a joke.

"Izzy, the way I see it, you've got two options. One, you can trust that Edward will work out that he's strong enough to be with you, and two, you can trust that we can help you... and by help I mean, let's make him _see_ how much he likes you... how do you feel about... some fun and games?"

"Im listening..." I said in a sinister voice, raising my eyebrow.

"Alice, Rose, Emmett and I have formulated a plan... we knew this would happen... so... we're not going for jealousy... we're going for driving him insane..." Jasper trailed off.

"Easy as that huh?"

"Easy as pie... mmm pie! Hey you wanna ditch and go get some pie?"

"Sure" and with that we took off running for the parking lot. I like Jasper... he's such an evil mastermind... Mwahhahahahahah!

So the plan was in motion. Jasper and I had gotten back from 'pie' about ten minutes ago and my phone had rung. Jasper sent me away to talk to Blaze... 'cos I had to make an entrance,' and so I did.

"Blaze... I can't talk for long, I've got a big entrance to make... Yeah... you were right, I love to hate him... Whatever... I've gotta go now."

"Wow Izzy that was a long rant... I didn't even say a word!"

"Okay my Blazey, I've got to go... stupid Cupid won't stop picking on me... Laters luv ya!"

"Bye Izzy, Blaze just passed out... well not really but I think that's what he's 'pretending' to do... We miss you girl, can't wait to see you!"

"I miss you SO bad Abby! I'll talk to you later... Fill you in and all that... Love you!"

"Bye girl love you too!"

I walked back to the lunch tables and saw Edward sitting on the chair leaning slightly back. Jasper winked at me and I knew this was my first opportunity. The short skirt helped.

I straddled Edward... well not really... I was sitting on the table... but the intent was clear.

The pickup lines started up again.

My phone started ringing. Great... Blaze has 'awoken'...

"Hey Blaze"

"Izzy, you okay? Is he hitting on you?"

"Yeah, Im fine. No." I tried not to let on that Blaze wasn't my boyfriend or well... unwritten relationship thing... truth be told Edward was my 'unwritten relationship'... just he wasn't to know that.

"Is he there? Is this call helping?"

"Edward's here..."

"I'll help if you want... Blaze... good... help" He sounded like Igor.

"Okay, no it's fine."

"Im sort of angry you know, he's stealing my girl and I don't even know him... am I at least top three still?"

"Don't be angry, yes you're still in my top three."

"Am NOT!"

"Ahh c'mon... you know it's not like that."

"I just love you is all."

"Love you too Blaze... oh and Abby Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's." I had to add the Abby part I slipped up with the 'love' thing... I didn't want to hurt Edward... just make him fret a little.

Jasper is a genius!

"Im a genius!" Edward suddenly said. Okay... can he hear my thoughts... _Hello... Edward? Crap... Im a freak! You're not hearing this are you... oh god he's looking at you... say something... Uh random much Edward..._OUT LOUD YOU IDIOT!

"Um Random much Edward."

"Crap" Aw he's blushing.

Last night went so SLOW! We planned out our outfits... we'd stand out but who cares... it was Glamour.

We got to school a little earlier and rocked up in my red Ferrari, a gift from a very rich grandmother, as was Alice's Porsche. Rose preferred to work on her car so she asked for a cheaper thing... but that engine could GO!

We had google 'd Glamour last night and a song came up on youtube. Glamorous by Fergi. We downloaded it and blasted it from the speakers and then stood around my car looking very 'proper'. The boys rocked up about 2 minutes later and when they got out of the car... DAMN! I've got classes with him today... and he's looking like that!

**A/N – Cliffie... but you know you love us XD **

**Review... I might post during the day tomorrow... Andi & Megz**

**Ex's and Oh's don't forget the oh's!**


	20. GLAMOROUS

**A/N – Hey guys so we've got to say a BIG thank you to all our reviewers... readers... and just in general EVERYONE!**

**Thank you SO MUCH!**

**Okay so this chapter is our 'Glamour' chapter... now Glamour... well the glamour that we know is like formal... like Glamorous... So Enjoy! Remember, they don't care what everyone thinks... they're just having fun... XD**

**Chapter 20 – G.L.A.M.O.R.O.U.S **

**EPOV.**

How am I going to live through today... she looks DAMN FINE!

Bella was wearing a really cute dress. We'd Google'd 'glamour' last night so thankfully I didn't feel gay knowing what type of dress. It was a 'cocktail gown', strapless... it showed off her beautiful shoulders, it was just above her knees... leaving me wanting more, it was poofy and cute, it totally suited her. It was black with white polka dots, she had red pumps on aswell. Her hair was down and wavy. Her 'emo' fringe was pinned back revealing her glittered eyes, red lips and there was blush on her cheeks, but I'm pretty sure that was all natural... she looked AMAZING!

**EmPOV**

Rose looked HOT! No other way to describe it... I can't quite recall the name of her dress... 'Empire Waist Gown' I think. She looked like a Greek Goddess! It was baby pink, it ran off her shoulders, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and never let go. I've never felt this way before! DAMNIT! There was Gold rope detail running around her torso and a gold rope ribbon holding up her messy ponytail hairdo. She had the most gorgeous figure in that dress, she was wearing silver strappy sandals and the most amazing make up to bring out her eyes. I had to hold myself in place so I didn't run over and make out with her then and there.... this is going to be a long day!

**JPOV**

Pixie looked good... I refuse to call her 'Alice' it's so much fun to annoy her! She looked like Princess... my personal Princess... WAIT A MINUTE! I did NOT just think that... did I? No I didn't! _Uh Jazzy boy... yeah ya did!_ DID NOT SHUDDUP! _Whatever you so did... you think she's gorgeous you want to kiss her, you want date her, love her and marry..._ SHUT UP! Stupid Miss Congeniality song getting stuck in my head!

Pixie did look amazing though, she was exactly like a princess. It was pink with the perfect figure for her body. Hugging all the right places, draping and drawing attention to her body. _COLD SHOWER!_ Pixie handed Rose something, it looked like money... whatever. Pixie! She looked amazing, she was wearing black strappy heals making her taller than she usually is... tall enough to kiss without bending in half... haha BA BOOM BOOM CHH! Why is no one in my head to hear this... EDDIE... YO! Can you hear me!? DAMNIT he's too busy looking at Izzy... wait that's sorta the point... Good work... GO EDDIE! Edward looked at me... crap did he hear me? _He...hello?_ Edward looked at me questioningly then turned to Emmett. Apparently he'd asked a question, Great! Now you seem insane!

"I said... do you think they're trying to kill us?" Edward repeated, mostly for me because Emmett was still nodding.

"Yeah... they look HOT!" I said... although hot was an understatement.

We put on our best 'propper' strut and moved toward the girls. They looked about ready to faint... SWEET!

**RPOV**

Emmett... W-O-W! There's no other way to say it.

He was wearing Black tails, a red vest and a red bowtie. DAMN! He looked the perfect gentleman.

"Pay up Alice, they got Glamour perfect!" Alice handed me Twenty bucks and just kept staring. The bet was only for ten but hey, I'm not complaining.

W-O-W!

**APOV**

Jasper looked really cute... He was wearing a Black Shirt, black slacks, and a wide silver tie. His hair was swept back and held in place with gel. He looked so sexy! I'll defiantly be having trouble keeping my lips off his today... but I will... he's still not cancelled that date with what's her name tonight. JACKARSE!

He still looked amazing!

**BPOV**

Edward looked... perfect. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. Very proper, but over the top he was wearing a red vest. He looked swoon worthy! Edward and the boys looked at each other then began walking toward us... EEP! _No Bella, preppy day was yesterday!_

"CRAP!" Alice suddenly said.

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"Don't you see Izzy? Emmett's outfit matches Alice's and Jasper's mine... oh well looks like you're stuck with Edward... sorry." Rose finished for Alice.

"That's, erm, okay... not your fault right?" I replied whilst I was internally bouncing around _EDWARD'S MINE!_ Hold up Izzy... no he's not! _Not yet..._ Oh yeah, yeah!

"Hey Edward, lookin' good!" Real good, amazing, incredible, fantastic, HOT! No need to add the last part, let's not look to desperate.

"Jasper, lookin' good, Emmett... *sigh*"

"Thanks Rosie" Emmett replied looking her over again.

"Pixie... you look like a spoilt princess!" Jasper added.

"Thanks Jasper, you look about ready to give me whatever I want..." Alice trailed off.

"Swish!" I added.

**Lauren POV**

OH MY GAWD! What are they like wearing?

I have to admit Edward, Emmett and Jasper looked amazing but hey... they still look like freaks! I'd better go let them know what I think... They'll appreciate it... I mean like c'mon, it's me... my opinion matters most to them.

"Hey guys, you look like freaks, what are you this week? Like Clique confused? Get it, like gender confused but 'clique' instead.." wow that was like a good one Lauren!

"Lauren, you've got a little coke on your shirt." Stupid Izzy! I'll show her!

"Eddie, do you want to hang out tonight, we could double with Jasper and Sophie..." That'll teach her... haha the little one looks pissed off too! SWEET!

"Um Lauren, I've got no interest in seeing you outside of school." Edward is so hot today!

"Yeah okay, we can hook up in the closet after class if you'd like?" I winked at him WOW he's amazing!

"Um Lauren, that closet may be a bit too full, Edward and I will be in there after class... sorry, But like you could like I don't know like find like Jacob like?" Izzy is such a bitch! I'll get her!

"Whatever! Hey boy's when you're done with these FREAKS I'll be waiting."

**EPOV**

I could feel Lauren's hand trailing up my arm. It felt so wrong! Bella's car alarm went off. At first I thought some idiot had tried to break into it whilst we were all standing here, then I looked over and saw Bella's face. She looked really, REALLY angry. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me away from Lauren.

"Hey don't worry Lauren, we'll start out session now!" Bella said and then she kissed me... KISSED ME! HOLY CRAP REACT EDWARD! HER LIPS ARE MOVING ON YOUR'S AND YOUR STANDING HERE LIKE A LIMP NOODLE!

**BPOV**

He finally got the idea and kissed back... wow my first kiss.

**EPOV**

I finally got the idea and kissed back... wow my first kiss.

**A/N – you know you love us ... he he he? AH MEGZ DUCK THEY'RE THROWING FRUIT AGAIN!**

**Okay okay okay we're sorry... we were going to do two chapters today but we figured we'd give you a 'kiss' instead... wait not from us! IZZY AND EDDIE! Well Bella and Eddie... don't cha love it, she's calling herself Bella.**

**Anway's so who wants to see what happens next? **

"**I DO I DO" yeah we know... kay then REVIEW!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

**Andi & Megz!**


	21. glamorous part 2

**A/N – Hey guys... so their first kiss...now we did get a review saying it was 'too fast' but hey the way we figure it you asked you got... and most other fan fics they get together in chapter one... and btw they're not really together together...unwritten relationship thing or whatever... they've just kiss, Jazz and Alice have kissed, and it will all be explained in a minute... =] thanks reviewers! We love you ALL! Specially our Skittlez!**

**Chapter 21 – Glamorous part 2**

**BPOV**

Okay so it was a kiss, he kissed back, get over it... hey it got rid of Lauren right? Right!

"OH MY GOD! Izzy that was HOT!" Jasper said to me giving me a wink... our code for the plan is working. He then touched his belt buckle giving me the signal to kick it up a notch.

"OH MY GOD! I've gotta call Blaze!" I said and then ran off toward the bathrooms.

"Blaze! I kissed him!"

"Izzy, you wasted you're first kiss on HIM!"

"Hey c'mon you wasted your first kiss on a ice cream cone"

"That doesn't count! I actually kissed your dog first!"

"Ew! Poor Leah, she wasn't the same after that..."

"Izz, it's Abby, so how was it?"  
"AMAZING!" and it was, he _is_ a player he's probably kissed tonnes of girls, of course he knows how to make my knees go weak and my head swoon.

"Izzy, you should go get back out there... this Jasper guy knows his stuff..."

"Abby! You're NOT going to be meeting this Jasper! You're staying here when we go visit... well when I go visit!" Aww Blaze is so jealous.

"Honey, it's not like that... he seems like he's only got eyes for Ali anyway..." Abby and Blaze continued their discussion with a quick 'bye love ya' to me and I hung up and went back out to my friends.

**JPOV**

"Eddie? Earth calling Eddie!" I was waving my hand in front of his face to get him to snap out of his little 'Izzy time'.

"Edward, Izzy's coming back!" Pixie whisper shouted to him. That got his attention.

"Edward, you okay?" Rose asked him.

"Fine. What's with her and Blaze?" Edward asked... excellent, he's falling straight into our little trap.

"They're close. Real close!" Pixie said.

"How close is 'real close'?" Eddie looked hurt. Well at least he's falling for it right?

"They hang out all the time, they're together 24/7 and well... you know how Blaze got his name right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, they were up _all night in __**his**__ bed and she gave him the nickname_. I got the memo." Edward was starting to get Jealous... perfect!

"She's coming... Oh and that Eric guy, he's got it bad... BIG TIME!" For Blaze. I added mentally.

"Yeah, I heard the call. I give in! She wants Blaze, then good luck to them." NOT GOOD!

"Eddie, she just kissed you."

"Yeah, to get Lauren away. Like Jessica does."

"Yeah but she didn't use her hand between" Emmett added.

"She almost fainted when you kissed back!" Rose whispered, Izzy was close enough to hear us now.

"SHUDDUP GUYS!" Edward whisper shouted.

"Sorry about that guys!" Izzy came back to Edward's side. It was silent...

Awkward Turtle....

Sophie caught up to me in the halls. She was a good chick, well when she wasn't preening herself in the mirror or looking for someone 'hotter' than me.

"Jasper, are you still good for our date tonight?" She asked reaching up and kissing me. The kiss didn't have the same OOMPH in it as other's I'd had recently. Damn PIXIE!

"Listen Sophie, we're not working, I like you as a friend... how bout we just give tonight a miss?" I asked her giving her my best smile.

"Only if I get one more kiss!" Well, the kiss wasn't as good but it was still a kiss...

"Okay" And I leaned down to kiss her.

**APOV**

All I saw was him kissing her, he had a weird look on his face when the came up, and she looked like she'd just won the lottery... lucky!

"I'll see ya then" the girl said

"Yeah, thanks." Jasper looked around and saw me. He froze, then smiled.

Okay so that could be taken two ways, one she'll see him then as in later or see ya then, as in ending the conversation. I don't care... we're not together... _You wish you were though!_ Yeah but still... we're not. _He knows what you used to be like, he can't possibly want you still. _Why does it matter, he's flirting with you like a crazed fool, you're together all the time, and you've been working closely with this evil mastermind for the past few days for the 'Operation Izzy and Eddie'... If something's going to happen... it will.

Jasper walked over to me and whispered in my ear "Enjoy the show?" Then walked away. I really like that outfit on him... somehow it suits him more than any other look.

I walked to class and found Rose by the door with Emmett. They were looking into each other's eyes and were smiling these goofy grins. AWWW! I've only ever seen her this happy with one other person but that ended badly. Laurent had cheated on her she said, she told me he moved away a few months later, I knew she was holding something back. But she's happy now.

"Guys, cut that out! You're scaring all the juniors!" I said jumping on Emmett's back.

"Operation Izzy and Eddie is working well" Emmett said.

"Yeah, I think we'll let things go for a while, let Edward fret... it'll happen..."

"Soon enough" I finished Rose's sentence.

"Freaky twins!" Emmett said and we went into class.

**BPOV**

So we've got Chemistry now... great, I wonder what stupid stuff we'll be learning today.

"Bella, me and the guys are doing another 'gig' at lunch, help me with some song ideas?" Edward interrupted my thoughts of stupid, boring chemistry.

"What type of music?"

"Anything but Jonas Brothers!"

The teacher walked in then and I began writing a list of music I thought I'd like to hear Edward sing.

Answer the phone by sugar ray

Figured you out by Nickleback

Inside of you by Hoobastank

Scotty doesn't know by Lustra.

This should be funny, I passed the note to Edward and he just laughed... excellent he knows the songs! He'll look even funnier singing them in those clothes.

Chemistry went by uneventful. I spent the entire time staring at Edward out the corner of my eye, and when he caught me I hid behind my hair.

**EPOV**

I ditched class after Chemistry, and texted Emmett and Jasper telling them to do the same.

*Work it harder make it better, do it faster makes us stronger, more than ever, hour after hour work is never over *

Emmett's ringtone sounded from my pocket and I flipped open my phone to see a message.

What songs? Meet you in 5 tell me then!

*They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you, because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son so they can watch all the thing you do...*

Jasper's message read;

DUDE ABOUT TIME! Pixie has a spare in here and I cant keep my hands to myself around her!

Aw he's such a cute little pervert! – Nothing sus!

"Emmett can sing that one, I'll sing this one and you can do the other two?" Jasper pointed out the songs and I liked it...

"Deal!" Emmett and I said at the same time.

**BPOV**

We walked into the cafeteria, the tables were set up just like last time. Edward and Jasper looked AMAZING with their guitars slung around their bodies in their 'glamour' gear and Emmett had removed his 'tails' and rolled his sleeves up and undone his bow tie. Edward had his vest still done up but his hair was all messy now and Jasper had loosened his tie, they looked AMAZING!

I was surprised to see Jasper walk up to the microphone and dedicate the song to Mary.

"It seems so obvious... there's something up with us, I swear I feel it from across the room, so can I ask you this not to be forward miss, but I think I'll kill myself if I never knew..." Jasper continued singing the lyrics to "Inside of you" by Hoobastank **(A/N – Look up lyrics they work for Jazz's and Ali's relationship! DO IT! You wont regret it they're HILARIOUS!) **

"Im waiting for you're move and i've got to say that I never lose! What do I have to do to get inside of you to get inside of You?"

Alice was blushing and smirking at the same time.

"It's good to know I have an effect on him..." Alice trailed off we all roared when Jasper finished singing. Edward stepped up to the microphone and began playing "I like you're pants around your feet, i like the dirt that 's on your knees i like the way you still say please while you're looking up at me you're like my favorite damn disease!" Figured you out by Nickelback.

He looked directly at me for the chorus. Damnit! Why do I feel guilty...?

Edward finished his song and Emmett surprised us all by brining a microphone closer to himself.

"Okay so this song is for Rosie, Um yeah you see it's sort of suggesting that the chick is cheating but YOUR NOT!" Emmett finished and then he began singing 'Scotty doesn't know' by Lustra.

"Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me do it in my van every Sunday, she tells him she's in church but she doesn't go still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know..." Emmett finished the song and the Cafeteria was dead silent apart from Rose, Ali and myself screaming in approval. The rest of the crowd caught on and cheered aswell.

Edward then stepped up to the microphone again and dedicated the song to me.

"We're on this rollercoaster ride, hold on I'll stay here by your side we head up to the sky then we slide back down, upside they'll try to figure out not sure if we could work it out, i wanna be alone but you feel like home..." Edward sang "Answer the phone" by Sugar ray **(Look up all the songs they're awesome)**

"Answer the phone, I know that you're home I wanna get you alone and do it again do it again!"

Edward finished the song and was met with applause that was deafening.

They boys ran their stuff out to the Jeep and met us outside the Cafeteria.

"Jess would have LOVED that!" Emmett said.

"I miss her!" Alice, Rose and I let out at the same time.

The bell went. Time for FTD... yay... cooking! NOT!

**A/N – Hey guys so... whaddya think?**

**Let us know... more Eddie and Izzy next chapter... give us some good idea's for their second FTD lesson... **

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz! **

**Love you skittlez!**


	22. Glamorous 3 aka fights and phone calls

**AN – Hey guys so THANKYOU for all you're reviews!**

**Alrighty, first things first... re-cap**

**Bella likes Eddie, Eddie likes Bella, they've kissed... in retaliation to Lauren so Eddie's a bit confused. Bella is working with Jazz and the gang to get Eddie to 'make a move' so to speak and Alice and Jasper are at an awkward turtle point. Emmett and Rose are in like but Emmett's too scared to make a move because of Laurent. Rose is too scared to make a move because of what she thinks Emmett thinks of her and Laurent. Okay so to clear up any confusion... Rosie had an abortion, Laurent is in jail... so he's not coming back and well that's it for that. **

**Blaze and Abby are a couple but Eddie doesn't know. Izzy wants Eddie and Eddie wants Izzy but Edward is scared of hurting her... cos of his dad. But he doesn't want anyone else having her... he loves her.... the kiss... now there's a hard one to explain. Bella Kissed Eddie. She kissed him for two reasons, one because Lauren was ticking her off (car alarm) and second because she really just needs Edward... but she doesn't consciously know that yet.**

**So we've had a few reviews asking for a whole chapter on Alice and Jasper... Let us know if we get more than five we'll do it for our next chapter... sorry for the long AN but it had to be done... Thanks guys! Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Chapter 21 Glamorous part 3... Final instalment of Glamour!**

**BPOV!**

"That was truly amazing Edward, you really can sing... sort of... jokes, but seriously nice! Trust me I'm a liar!" I love confusing people!

"Um, thanks sexy... I think... Hey guess what... we're playing at Des-tiny this week, you and the girls should come! It'd be KICK ARSE!" Edward seemed exceptionally excited... wow!

*In a car underwater with time to kill, looking back I forgot to tell you this, I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is that I would still die for you*

Alice's ringtone woke me from my drooling.

HELL YES WE'RE GOING FRIDAY NIGHT!

"Apparently you're attending..." Edward whispered in my ear. It reminded me of the tingles on my lips when we kissed. The wind came up behind us and I shivered.

"Cold?" Edward asked wrapping an arm around me. *SWOON*

"Bella, BELLA! Can you hear me? Are you okay?!" I could hear Edward calling out to me, but I didn't see him, all I saw was black.

"Bella! Wake up! CRAP! Jacob! Take her other arm, we'll have to carry her... Thank you." Edward said and then suddenly I was in the air. I knew I what was going on, I just couldn't open my eyes. I felt extremely faint. OH GOD DID I JUST FAINT?

"Ewrnd?" What the crap did I just call him?

"Bella, kid, are you okay?" I heard Edward ask.

"Edward?"

"OH DAMNIT! C'mon WAKE UP!" I knew he was scared I just couldn't open my eyes.

"Edward, why's the desk shaking?" Jacob must have asked.

"I don't know! Thanks Jacob, I've got it from here."

"Dude, I'm not leaving, I WAS about to ask her out... then she just fainted, I wanna get to her whilst she's a little drowsy so she says yes... Why is her book bag sliding toward me?" Jacob asked...

"TOUCH ME EDWARD!" I yelled.... wait... WHAT DID I JUST SAY?

"Oh, you're friends with benefits? I see... nice Eddie, you don't mind sharing do ya, cos seriously, I'd tap..." Jacob cut his sentence short and then I heard a massive *SMACK* and a loud *THUMP*. I pulled my eyes open in time to see Edward's fist extended and Jacob's body on the ground. Jacob suddenly shook himself off and wiped the blood away from his lip.

"NEVER, EVER INSULT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU DOG!" Edward shouted.

Jacob smirked and flew toward Edward's torso, he collided into Edward and they both went flying back into the wall. I realised we were in an empty classroom. Edward was punching Jacob's gut and Jacob was doing his best to block the hits whilst getting a few of his own hits in. Edward ducked and Jacob punched the wall. His hand crunched. Definitely broken, but he kept on punching Edward. I jumped off the desk and damn balance I fell straight to the floor.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted momentarily distracted from the fight as Jacob took advantage of this and punched Edward in the Jaw. Edward pushed Jacob backward and rushed to me.

"Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Edward was trying to pull me off the ground. I nodded and used Edward's arms for support.

"HA! You pansy! Running away are we?" Jacob taunted Edward.

**EPOV**

He was taunting me. I looked at Bella, she seemed upset. I tightened my grip on her and pulled her toward the door.

"Yeah, run along you coward!" Jacob taunted again "When you feel like hanging with a REAL man Izzy, gimme a call. I'm sure Jess can give you my number." THAT DOES IT! I looked at Bella and she nodded and said "go". I propped Bella on the locker outside the door and turned to face Jacob.

"C'mon you mutt! Say something about Jess again, I'm sure I won't be the only one pounding you're face today!" I said with venom in my voice. Emmett and Jazz would have their fun later.

"Mmm I knew I'd just have to mention that little skank and you'd be running back in here!" I snapped. I lunged forward and began hitting Jacob. We struggled for a few minutes before Emmett and Jasper came bursting through the doors. Emmett pulled me off Jacob and Jasper pinned Jacob to the wall.

"He's not worth it Eddie!" Emmett was saying loud enough for Jacob to hear.

"She's not either!" Jacob said. I struggled against Emmett, there was no beating his brute strength though.

"What?" Jasper said shoving Jacob into the wall harder. "What did you say?"

"Jessica, and Izzy, they're both not worth it... Geez you guys have some great _friend_ selections, are you only with them to _get with them_?" Jacob spat in Jasper's face.

Jasper began pounding into Jacob. Emmett released me and pulled Jasper off, I thought he was being the level headed one for once but then he began punching and pushing Jacob. I have to give it to Jacob, he was doing quite well until Bella came in.

She simply walked up to Jacob and punched him in the nose. *SNAP* wow another broken bone.

Bella whispered something in Jacob's ear and I felt a sudden pang of jealousy, she was too close to him. I reached forward and pulled _MY_ Bella away, holding her up she still looked faint. Emmett picked her up and carried her out the door. Jacob was now on the floor holding his nose. She did have a pretty nasty hit on her.

"Good luck with that one... I'm sure she's quite a handful... if ya know what I mean... " Jacob trailed off clutching his nose again.

"DOG!" I yelled and walked out of the room running my hands through my hair to fix it into my normal mess, not my fight hair mess. Jasper didn't follow. I leaned against the wall with Bella we fell to the ground using the wall for support.

"We should get to class..." Bella trailed off. We heard a smash and a cry of pain. I knew it wasn't Jasper, but I was still worried... what would Carlisle have to pay for this time... so far the count is;

Emmett, two windows, three doors, one locker, one basketball hoop and a blackboard.

Jasper, nine windows (mostly throwing people through them), two door frames and a janitor closet's shelving... I don't wanna know... and a computer... apparently it wasn't 'playing nice'.

And mine, well let's just say that the school is in desperate need of a new security system...

Bella and I stood up and headed off to class. I was still wiping the blood off my face when Bella turned to me and whispered in my ear "Thanks Jerk." Then she turned and headed into the room.

That girl will be the death of me... I followed into the room behind her. So the games are back on...

"Thankyou for joining us Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan. Today we're making Chocolate Chip Cookies... Edward, clean you're face, you're a mess!" The teacher said.

I caught sight of myself in the toaster on the desk and picked it up to have a closer look.

"Vain much!" Bella said to me.

"Well, I am dazzling aren't I..." I gave Bella a crooked smile. She looked like she'd faint again...

"Kid, You okay?" I asked her, she nodded and pulled out the ingredients.

"Hey, I google'd cooking last week... apparently if we don't put the eggs in whole and then smash them with forks the shell won't get into the mixture... oh and we've got to mix it in a bowl not in the pan... OH and 'preheat' the oven... or something." Bella sounded so HOT when she talked cooking.

"Okay... get to it... I'll just enjoy the view!"

"Jerk!" She continued getting out the bowls needed so I got my phone out and google'd 'preheat'. I found my answers and put my phone in my back pocket. Bella tisked at something then shook her head.

Bella took her phone out and began messaging. I took the opportunity of her distraction to look over her outfit again. She looked amazing! She suddenly looked over at me and caught me when I was biting my lip and the base of her skirt. CRAP! I spun around and hit the bowl off the table. *CLANK*

"DAMNIT!" I hit my head. Bella giggled. It was the most amazing sound to my ears. Her phone beeped and she went back to it.

Jacob sulked into the classroom and went Lauren's desk. "OH MY GOD YOU FREAK! GET AWAY YOUR COVERED IN BLOOD!" She shrieked.

"Aww Lauren, Edward looks kinda sexy with all his battle wounds..." Bella trailed off and gave me a wink. _She's just getting back at Lauren, she's just getting back at Lauren! OH GOD SHE'S BITTING HER LIP!_

"Hey, Izzy, like, no one asked you... like back out!"

"I believe it's back _off_ or butt _out_... tisk tisk tisk... poor Lauren." Bella said shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"Ladies, ladies, please, there's no need to fight over me... we all know who'd win..." I trailed off looking at Lauren. "And sorry Lauren but it won't be you." Lauren gasped and took Jacob by the hand and led him out of the room. SWEET!

"Nice outfits guys, what's the theme today, I gathered emo day, preppy day, but what's today?" A girl named Angela asked Bella and I.

"Glamour, tomorrow's nerds!" Bella said with a smile.

"Well, either way, you look amazing, Izzy isn't it?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, and thanks!" Bella said toying with her dress. Angela nodded and turned back to her partner Ben, and began cooking again.

"You truly do look amazing, beautiful" I whispered in Bella's ear. Payback for the 'thanks' earlier. Bella blushed and looked at my shoes.

"Swish, Italian Leather?" I shrugged. I honestly didn't know or care.

"Let's just copy them shall we?" I nodded my head toward Angela and Ben.

"Kay." Bella said and began copying Angela's procedure.

"Did you two add flour? Eggs? Butter?" The teacher said after inspecting our 'cookies' or as she described them "Lumps of brown swirly stuff".

"Well no, we just sort of followed Angela and Ben's... theirs seem fine..."

"They'd past that point... your cookies are... deadly by the looks of them... Here... Take them home in this and throw them out..." The teacher passed me a box. We packed our cookies and left the room. On the way to our next class Bella tripped 5 times before realising she wasn't in my class.

"See ya!" She said blushing and escaping the opposite direction.

Italian with Jasper and Emmett was pretty un-eventful. Jasper told us of cancelling his date tonight, and how he got a kiss anyway. Emmett told us about his mini food fight during his own FTD class and how Rose had smeared cookie dough into his mouth then wiped it off with her finger. Apparently they had the same connection as Bella and I... when Bella touched me I felt like I was on fire... Hmmm... New ring tone time.

After school we headed toward the car park and found the girls sitting very 'proper' like on Emmett's Jeep. I took out my phone and snapped a picture. It was awesome, the girls were all looking different directions, just like a photo shoot. I looked over and saw Emmett and Jasper with their phones out as well. The girls looked over at us at the same time and lifted their finger and motioned us over.

We, like the good puppies we are came when called. Bella slid off the top of Emmett's bonnet and Alice did the same. Rose stayed where she was and Emmett lifted her down. Jasper went to Bella and whispered in her ear. She giggled! WHAT THE HELL! Alice just looked at them bored and Emmett hid a smirk.

Bella pushed Jasper away and composed her face. Jasper grinned and winked at her before getting in the Jeep. Emmett followed suit and I shook my head and walked to the back seat. Bella waved at us and smiled at... me? No, it must be for Jasper. He did cancel his date... maybe it was for Bella.

"Bella!" I called out the window.

"Yes jerk?" She asked leaning up to the window.

"Can I call you tonight?" I wasn't sure what she would say, or what I'd do with what she said... if she said no, she was replacing Sophie on the 'date' tonight, if she said yes, I'd moved closer to her and was at risk of hurting her. I couldn't do that... but I didn't want her with Jasper, yes he's my brother... but he's not me!

"Uh sure, around nine?" Nine, that was late enough to get back from a date, and early enough to be just after dinner... Great... that was no help.

"Oh one more thing, can I grab you're phone for a second?" I reached my hand out to her. She gave me her phone and I changed the ringtone. This would give her a laugh. I noticed one message from Blaze was flashing, and one from Jasper. I resisted temptation and gave her the phone back.

"Thanks jerk... talk to you later." She said and turned in her little dress and headed for the car. _COLD SHOWER COLD SHOWER COLD SHOWER!_ CRAP! I must be like bi-polar or something.

I got home and pulled out my guitar and began composing a new song. It started off really soft, I could imagine the emo lyrics to go with it... then as it continued it got slightly more playful... I couldn't finish the song. I took out my homework, something I hadn't done my entire high school career and worked through the answers.

Around nine I kicked off my shoes, undid my buttons on my vest and lay back in my bed. I set my display picture on my phone to the girls, they looked amazing. All in their 'Glamour' gear, all off in their own worlds. I'd have to get more pictures of Bella, I liked seeing her outside of school alot!

The phone rang 3 times, enough for the song's chorus to play through... I hope she liked her new ringtone. She answered giggling, my new favourite sound in the world. You've got it bad Eddie boy... real bad.

**(AN Okay so we SOOO wanted to leave it there.... but we're sick of ducking fruit LOL so here we go... the phone call... You love us you know it!)**

**BPOV**

I had just hung up the phone from Blaze, the reason for saying nine. We usually spoke from 8:00 till 9:00, so I figured nine was safe. Jasper had whispered in my ear to 'giggle' when he leaned away and act flirty, I assumed it was for Edward so I did. But after I checked my phone from Edward I had a message from Blaze and a second from Jasper. Blaze's was to tell me the dates and times for their visit. And Jasper's was asking if Alice liked our little 'display'. They had it bad for each other.

I messaged Jasper back with a 'I didn't see' and received one back again.

Izzy, we can help each other... I like pixie... you like Eddie... what do ya think... Rose thinks

It's a good idea... Em too.

Jazz

I replied;

As long as it's all innocent 'fun' and no one gets hurt.

Izzy

My phone ringing took me out of my 'message' folder.

*YOU, your sex is on fire! And so, with words to transpire hot as a fever, rattling bones, and I can just taste it, just taste it...*

I answered giggling, his touch made me burn and it was a perfect song for our 'unwritten relationship'.

"Hello?" I asked after I'd calmed down.

"Hello" came a smooth voice. Edward. *Sigh* CRAP! I hit my head. I sighed _AGAIN!_

"You're so cute sometimes." Edward said quietly I'm not sure I was supposed to hear so I whispered away from the phone, "not as cute as you".

"Sorry what was that?" Edward asked.

"NOTHING! IT WAS NOTHING! ALICE CAME IN... nothing... see nothing." I rushed my answer.

"Thy thinkest thou protesteth too much!" Edward said in an olden day English accent. He was roughly quoting Shakespeare's play Hamlet.

"Looking forward to Nerds day tomorrow?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Don't you think we're a little too old for 'dress up games'?" Edward asked... success it worked!

"Yeah, but who cares, we're individuals... well as a group... Blaze wants pictures of me as a nerd... he said it's something he's only dreamt about."

"Ah... Blaze... hey, what's the go there?" Edward asked. I didn't want to lie.

"He's my BEST friend! We're so alike... he taught me to play guitar... well I'm not very good... but still... Hey, perhaps when he comes you guys can meet?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"We'll see..."

"Edward, I'm feeling kinda sleepy, I'll see you tomorrow?" I was yawning throughout the entire sentence.

"Yeah, can't wait..." We sat in silence for about 5 minutes. It wasn't awkward just a companionable silence. I liked it.

"Edward... you awake?"

"Hmm, yeah, 1.4.3 _my_ Bella. Goodnight."

"What does that mean Edwa..." I was cut off by Edward.

"Don't fret, Good night kid."

"Good night jerk." I said. I heard Edward laugh and the line went dead.

I fell asleep with my phone in my hand.

**RPOV**

"You hang up first!" I said.

"No Rosie honey, you've got to hang up first because I don't want to miss a single second of hearing you're beautiful voice." SWOON!

"Oh Emmett... Okay, we'll hang up at the same time, ready..."

"Okay, one..."

"two..."

"Three." We both said at the same time.

"Did you hang up?" I asked.

"No, you didn't either! Cheater!" Emmett was the most amazingly playful guy ever!

"Rosie, I've got to go. Jasper wants to play the Wii. He's practically jumping on my back."

"Go get 'em monkey man." I could hear quiet 'oumph's' in the background.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

I wanted to chat with Alice but she was on the phone to a boy called Ben, and Izzy was asleep. I turned on my CD player. Walls by Emery started playing. Izzy had been in here again. Oh well... it was a good song.

Alice came in about five minutes later.

"I'm a matchmaker made in heaven!" She boasted.

"Oh yeah? Who this time?"

"Ben and Angela... well they're not together yet... but once I get Edward's help they will be." She smiled.

"How do you know Edward will help? Why not Jazz or Em?" I asked.

"Well everyone sees how you and Emmett look at each other... By the way... HOT! And Jasper is too big of a player... Edward wins... and I'll message Edward now..." Alice picked up her phone and typed a message.

*Hiya Barbie, Hi Ken! You wanna go for a ride? Sure Ken! Jump in! Im a barbie girl in a barbie world... life in plastic, it's fantastic!*

"That's... you're ring tone from Edward?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah, apparently I seem like a Barbie... and well he's like a Ken doll. So... eh." She shrugged and tossed me her phone.

Barbie, Sure... Tomorrow sounds good. I like Angela... she's sweet. Ben's always been cool.

Practice tomorrow... YAY! (Sarcasm...) bring spare clothes... 'GO TEAM'.

Ken.

"Wow, you two are weird!" I said throwing the phone back at my twin.

"Thanks! Oh yeah, cheer practice... I'm like _so totally excited_!" Alice said in a 'preppy voice'.

"_YAY BEAVERS!_" I said throwing my hand in the air. We crawled into bed and started falling asleep.

"Love you Rosie." Alice whispered.

"Love you too Ali." We fell asleep. I dreamed of barbies and bears. Okay... Izzy mostly has the weird dreams but I think I just topped even hers!

I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed shouting

"NERD'S DAY NERD'S DAY!"

I pushed her off and pulled the cover's up.

"C'mon Rosie... you'll see Emmett quicker if you get up now..."

I jumped out of bed and raced for the shower "DIBS!" I called and Alice let out a gasp... HAHA I win!

**a/n – "GO BEAVERS!" Can't wait for nerd's day... whaddya think guys?**

**Okay so Bella's ringtone from Edward is Kings of leon – sex on fire... SUCH A GOOD SONG!**

**And obviously Alice's and Edward's is Barbie girl by Aqua... **

**Alice's ringtone on Bella's phone is car underwater by Armour for sleep. (AWESOME BAND).**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Andi & Megz**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's! **

**Love ya Skittlez!**


	23. nerds and games

**A.N – Hey guys, we're loving writing this story, we've decided on two more story lines for two new stories... we wont post them until we're done with this one though... **

**We're loving all our reviewers! Thankyou guys!**

**Okay... so Nerd day... we're hoping we get the outfits right... we know Nerds get picked on but we wanted to make the gang have hot nerd clothes... with an emo twist... HAHA we can't deny our emoness for too long... Alrighty... so Chapter like what 23 now... oh and in the last chapter i was a bit of a tool and wrote chapter 21...LOL! 4give me??? C'mon you know you all had a good laugh at my expense... XD knew you'd 4giv me XD**

**Okay so Chapter 23.**

**Nerds and Games.**

**BPOV**

*You, your sex is on fire! ***

Bella, Good morning.

Slept well I hope? Okay, we're coming Nerdy today... I need your advise...

Tie or no tie?

E.

Edward's message had woken me up from a great sleep. But my phone had managed to crawl under my head throughout my sleep so naturally it woke me up. Also I didn't mind waking up to Edward's 'good morning' even if it was only via text message.

E – I like that 'E'... anywho... umm defiantly Tie!

See you soon!

B... well it doesn't have that 'zing' but I like it.

Alice had laid out my outfit for me, it was kind of cute. I had a knee length plaid skirt, long white socks, black volleys, a button up top and a plaid matching tie. I had two red ribbons to match my skirt and tie, to put in my hair and a backpack.

I went into Alice's room and found them dressed and wearing the same outfit but Rose was in Blue plaid and Alice in Green. Alice did my hair for me, up in two pig-tails with the ribbons tied around, and she undid my top two buttons and put my tie on very messily, we were going for the 'hot' nerd look. Hey c'mon they weren't specific. Alice attached Hawthorne Heights badge to my back pack and one to my tie, Rose had Bullet for my Valentine badges and Alice had had Rise against badges.

We all looked amazing. Alice had left her hair down and put in one ribbon around her face to keep her hair back and Rose had her hair in a high ponytail which had a ribbon around it. Alice knew her stuff. Alice handed me some black rimed glasses, they completed the 'nerd' look, but still kept it flirty and sexy we all wore them. I liked it... alot!

We got to school with no time to spare and saw the boys weren't there yet. We ran into class. We all had a spare so we went into the classroom and sat down in the front row... a first for me, we took out our books and began 'studying' until the boys walked in. Twenty minutes later Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked in.

"OH" I started, "MY" Alice continued, "GOD!" Rose finished.

Emmett walked in first. He was wearing long baggy black and white checked pants, white lofas, a whit e 'I killed the prom queen' tee and was carrying... BOOKS! Wow. He looked quite cute... it was defiantly an emo/nerd look. Emmett walked to the seat beside Rose and began 'studying'.

Jasper walked in next. He was wearing... high waisted shorts... long grey socks, a white buttoned up long sleeved shirt and had his hair gelled back flat on his head. He looked PISSED! He walked in and sat in the row behind us. Alice stood up and went to sit beside him.

Edward looked HOT! Oh god... he's dressed as a nerd and he's still hot!

He was wearing black jeans, a plain black tee, black and silver suspenders, black volleys, he had his hair emo, and was wearing black thick rimmed glasses with tape around the middle. SWOON! Well at least I didn't fall over this time right?

Edward walked in and sat next to me.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, he looked faint. "what are you feeling?"

"Nothing, it's nothing..."

"Please Eddie, for me?" This usually worked for Abby when she wanted something from Blaze.

"Desire." Edward suddenly blurted out.

"Eh What?" huh?

"You asked" Edward said blushing.

"I did..." I trailed off. What on earth? Desire...

"I'm dressed as a nerd!"

"Indoopidably" He replied then said "L.O.L" and began studying... NERD!

**EPOV**

Once again the girls looked HOT! Well hot is an understatement... but I'm at a loss for words.

Last night Emmett told me to start scheming to 'win' Bella. I decided he was right... I liked her, she clearly had at least a crush on me... all's fair in love and war right? Right. Besides... I didn't want Jasper having her... Pixie had expressed an interest in him.

That's why I tried so hard with my 'nerd' outfit today. I didn't actually want to be seen as a nerd by Bella of all people.

**BPOV**

The day had passed pretty quick... Study was spent erm studying... LAME! We were informed that we were running on Friday bell times, which we found out was one lunch... suck!

The bell rang from English, my only subject I liked... Poetry. The teacher had read out my latest piece of work;

"Who Is That?  
Who is that girl sitting in that dark corner all alone covered by the  
shadows?  
She looks scared, and depressed and no one is talking to her  
As people pass by, they laugh at her and point and whisper about the girl  
She is probably a beautiful girl, but it is hard to tell because all of her  
hair is covering her face  
Her dark hair is kept under a skull cap but it still falls to her face, never  
reveling her eyes  
She is in the shadow, and there are headphones in her ears, she is wearing  
fingerless gloves and a long sleeved black shirt with skinny jeans on her  
legs  
She suddenly looks up, and her eyes are glistening with tears  
A bleach blonde girl walks up to her laughing and then says something i  
cannot hear because im too far away  
The dark haired girl finally snaps up her head and narrows her eyes, glaring  
at the blonde  
All of the sudden the mysterious girl jumps to her feet and screams at the  
blonde  
The girl is crying and yelling and i catch things like,"I DO NOT want your  
pity!", and,"You don't know anything about me!", and,"Don't EVER say that  
about me or I swear I will rip out your fake little, blonde extentions!".  
She is screaming and the blonde is standing there, mouth wide, and eyes full  
of shock  
The screaming girl finally calms down and looks at the people around  
her...then she hangs her head  
Then she looks up and says loud enough so everyone can hear,"You all should  
feel ashamed, picking on me because you all want to make yourselves feel  
better pretending there is someone even more pathetic than you! You all are  
cruel, heartless souls that will NEVER be happy as long as you put others down  
for your own personal enjoyment! I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!"  
Then she picks up her things and runs away  
Never looking back." **(A/N – this poem is from our lovely SKITTLEZ – maddythetwilightfreak – love you skittlez!)**

When the bell rang for lunch I up and ran for the door. Jasper was waiting for me as planned. I jumped onto his back and he gave me a piggy back to the lunch table. Jasper sat me down on the table and stood in front of me. Edward appeared out of no where and crash tackled Jasper to the ground.

"Dude! Not in school?... yeah not in school" Edward said as if trying to convince himself.

"Whatever. Hey are the guys coming today?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, they're right here!" a deep voice said from behind the boys. He was HUGE! Really tall, brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin.

"Jarrod's the name." Jarrod held his hand out to Rose, Alice then me. We shook his hand and when it was my turn Edward grunted something under his breath.

"Ian O'shea." An even bigger boy stepped forward and reached his hand out to myself and the girls. He was really cute. He had black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"You're not as cute as Ben 10..."

"What?" Everyone was looking at me and they asked at the same time.

"Huh?" OH MY GOD! I said that out loud.... CRAP! I hit my head.

"Yeah, well my name is Kyle O'shea and I think I walk all over Ben 10, and this is Jamie. The girls here are Wanda, Sunny, and Melanie. The girls are on the cheer squad and they're dying to meet their newest recruits..." Kyle trailed off hugging the girl he pointed out as Sunny.

"Where's Jess?" the boy named Jamie asked Edward.

"Um, family retreat..." Edward stopped when he saw Jamie nodding.

"Yeah, I tried that one on my parents once... no chance." Jamie looked at Melaine.

"That's cos you told them it's cos you wanted out of school... IDIOT! Hey, my name's Melanie, Jamie is my little bro, he's a year under you guys... he misses Jessie... HAHA!" Melanie said whilst side stepping a slice of Pizza being thrown by Jamie.

"Girls, now... nice outfits... erm okay, so we're practicing for an hour after school... the boys will finish around the same time... you don't really need to change... that's fine... Um... shirts though you may need to have different ones... Lauren will have something... whatever... ANYWAY...just bring yourselves, we'll give you your uniforms when you get there. Did I forget anything?" Wonda asked Sunny.

"Nope, I think you got it all." Sunny answered smiling.

"Thanks!" We all said at the same time.

"Oh and boys... you look like freaks!" Ian added.

"Hey! We prefer the term Nerd!" Emmett answered and then smacked his arm down on the table. Ian took his hand and they began, as Jasper put it... an 'epic arm wrestle battle'.

Jasper really suited nerd!

"Hey c'mon no one told me we could do 'cool' nerd!" Jasper said when everyone looked at him.

"Yeah well, it does suit you 'cuteness'." I winked at Jasper.

"Thanks doll!" Jasper replied and then sat down beside Alice. She looked between the two of us and I just winked at her. She was smart enough to figure out what Jasper was trying to do. She asked me last night what the deal was. I told her, like the good sister I am and she said to keep him going for as long as I could... it'd be more funny for Edward to think Jasper was 'into' it.

Emmett ended up being distracted by Rose, Alice and myself so that Ian could win the 'epic arm wrestle'. Edward just took out his phone and took a picture of our 'flirty' pose.

He slid his phone in his back pocket. That gave me an idea... I wanted to know more about Edward... what better way than to 'borrow' his phone... he he he he... Jasper would love this...

The bell went signalling the end of lunch. I didn't have any classes with Edward for the rest of the day... I'd have to do it now. Edward said goodbye to everyone and headed toward the main building.

"Edward wait up! Walk me to class?" I called after him.

"Sure sexy!" Edward replied.

**EPOV**

Bella grabbed my hand and lead me around the corner of the building when we got close to her classroom. She pushed me against the wall and whispered in my ear.

"Your crew seems really cool Edward." GOD I LOVED HOW MY NAME SOUNDED ON HER LIPS!

"You should know that I'll be needing some pictures of you now..." was she bitting my earlobe?

"Thanks Jerk" She said pulling away. She walked around the corner and out of sight. I stood there frozen. "What the hell just happened?" I asked under my breath.

I composed myself and jogged to class. _BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA._ I couldn't stop thinking about her. DAMNIT!

The rest of the day continued with me thinking about Bella. Her smile, her voice, her scent, her laugh. She was walking in and out of my thoughts all day, but never leaving them.

I pulled out her phone, I'd stolen it when she was trying to arm wrestle with Alice.

She got a message from... me? I checked my back pocket... THAT LITTLE CHEATER!

THIEF!

Okay, okay so I did steal her phone but she stole mine, and pushed me against a wall! I messaged back.

Bella, you know you probably shouldn't steal someone's phone and then use it to message

Said person on your phone. Which they... stole..?

E.

I waited a few seconds before I got another message. Class was boring so I jumped out the window. We were on the bottom floor anyway so when the teacher's back was turned I got Jasper to throw me my bag as well.

E- okay, you caught me... forgive me? Can I read you're messages? You can read mine...

B.

Of course I'd forgive her. I was falling for her... hard! I'd prove I was different to my father!

Sure thing... just don't forget... It is a guys phone.

Bella messaged back 'kay' and I moved to her inbox.

There was a lot from Blaze, even more from Abby, and a tonne from someone called 'Tink'.

I was only interested in Blaze's messages. There were alot of 'love you's' and 'cant wait to see you'. The one I found interesting was the "what would you want for three years?" HOLY CRAP THEY'RE TOGETHER... AND FOR THREE YEARS! _Hold it Eddie, she said un written relationship... they're just friends..._ Okay, cool it... friends... right.

I moved to her sent messages. There were alot to Jasper. "This should be fun... can't wait till tomorrow... x Izzy!" Okay what's the go with these two?

The phone vibrated again. Blaze and Bella...

Blaze's message;

Hey When I come up, how bout you and me... just you and me get together for a night?

Like old times ;-)

Blaze!

UMMMMMMM...... WHAT THE CRAP!?

Bella's message;

Edward, what does... PINK ELEPHANTS mean?

HAHA she'd found Jasper's secret date messages...

It's a code Jasper uses when he's on ALL his dates... it means get me out of here!

He uses it alot... cos he dates alot!

E.

WOW DID I SOUND DESPARATE? But he did date... alot... she wouldn't want to be with him when she knew just how much.

Right, mine and Alice's is 'EEIC' – Emo elmo is crying.

LOL! B.

Great... she dates alot too!

Wait that is to say Alice's code that she messages to ME when she's got a bad date...

I don't really date... well ever... Im glad this is on my phone so you cant re-read how pathetic i am.

G2G see you after practice! X

PHEW!

**BPOV**

Edward's phone wasn't that interesting... just a bunch of texts about parties he was invited to and a hell of a lot from girls. Oh well... he wasn't mine... I didn't need to be jealous...

At practice Lauren had refused to lend us shirts and because we had to stretch we tied our button up shirts into knots above our stomachs. We looked kinda 'slutty nerd' now but eh... only the girls could see us and they were wearing worse than us... Cheer outfits!

We were doing Pyramids... we decided to catch today as we had no intention of flying through the air. Alice, Rose and I were all supposed to catch a girl named Tanya. Just as she was thrown into the air Alice let out a squeak, Rose and I looked over and saw the boys playing 'shirts and skins' football. HOT!

Edward, Jasper and Emmett were on the skins team... _THANKYOU GOD!_

Edward had just scored a touch down and Emmett and Jasper had lifted him onto their shoulders... we heard a squeal... Tanya was on the ground. We moved a step away to continue oogling the boys... Edward had noticed us and was laughing on the floor. We turned around and saw Tanya and Lauren fuming behind us. Sunny, Wanda and Melanie were laughing their heads off just like Edward and now the other boys.

"Erm, our bads?" we said together. Tanya just looked at us.

"Like?" I added. I figured i'd better speak their language. The entire squad and football team laughed and Tanya ran off behind a fuming Lauren.

"I guess 'Like' doubles for 'see ya' in skank..." Rose added.

**A/N – so... whaddya think? Let us know!**

**Review review review!!!!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	24. ch 23 continued stuffed up soz!

**A/N – Hey guys, so.... OME IM SO SORRY THIS WAS SPOZED TO GO ON THE END OF LAST CHAPTER!**

**WE LOVE ALL OUR REVIEWS! Keep em coming... they make me type faster!**

**Chapter 24 – End of chapter 23 SORRY!**

**BPOV**

"Okay we need someone for the top of the pyramid now, Izzy, you're up!" Wanda giggled.

"What? NO! I'm umm balance challenged! I'll make us all fall... we're talking Broken bones, bruises and... emotional scarage!" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Izzy, you're up... sorry, I've been bribed..." Melanie lifted her phone in the air looking ashamed.

"Who?" I asked.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Well, by Jarrod, he was bribed by Edward, and yeah. OH and Jarrod get's Edward's signed Silverstein poster, and I get a kiss after practice."

"ALL THIS FOR A KISS?!" GRRR I'll get Edward!

"Rose, help me?" I turned to Rose and she had already pulled my hair out so that it flowed down my back. Alice took my glasses off and threw them into her bag. Rose re-tied my shirt and fixed my socks for me. I looked a little less nerdy.

Okay... here goes... Alice and Rose were catching with Wanda...

"If you two get distracted again I swear!" I shouted down to my sisters who giggled and held their arms out.

"Alright girls, ready, one, two, three!" I was in the air and caught on top of the pyramid. I could see from here the entire football team. They were still playing. Edward had just caught the ball and was now walking though. He was looking directly at me... pay back! I winked at Edward and he stopped. Emmett came running up and literally bowled him over. I couldn't contain my laughter. Edward shook himself off and pushed Emmett away. I was laughing so hard the pyramid beneath me started losing balance. Edward saw what was about to happen and started laughing. He was holding his sides and began running toward me with the ball. "EDDIE, THE GAME'S THIS WAY!" Jasper shouted. He was trying to save me! Awwwww... AHHHH we're falling!

I closed my eyes but fell on something hard. It wasn't the ground... I heard a soft 'ouch' and opened my eyes.

"Are you okay Beautiful?" Edward asked from under me.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Touch down." Edward said with a grin. That stupid wind started again... Edward looked at me.

"Windy Chicago..." I said to Edward.

"It's okay Bella... I know the effect I have on you..." Edward pulled me up. CRAP HE KNEW!

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about Edward."

"Yes you do."

"Well you're like incredibly fast and strong, you're skin is pale white and ice cold, and you speak like, you're from another time..."

"What are you on about... spit it out, just say it." I shook my head.

"Bella really this is gunna be good I need to hear you say it out loud... say it!" Edward pushed.

"Vampire." I giggled. Edward laughed and bit my neck... OH MY FREAKING GOD!

"Edward" I sighed. CRAP! Edward pulled back.

"Yeah kid?" DAMN! Breath in and out, in and out.

"You're ummm the erm Ben 10?"

"Nope, sorry Bella I can't transform into ten different Aliens with my watch. I do not have a cousin called Gwen and I do not have a Grandfather who got it on with an Alien... sorry... oh and as for the vampire... as long as it's your neck... the blood sucking doesn't sound that bad... you do smell irresistible." I had to laugh.

"Okay one, my blood? EW! Two, Ben 10? You know about Ben 10? Nice!"

"Hey, cmon Ben 10 rules! Personally I like Kevin 11 better but eh." He shrugged. "You seem to be the one with the weird fascination with him."

"Weird fascination with you..." I muttered.

"I heard that." Edward said.

"Liar!"

"I shall forever shame you with this new found information" Edward said evilly whilst doing the "MR BURNS" 'excellent' with his hands.

"Yeah well..." My threat was cut short by Wanda calling the training to a close.

"Well if you wouldn't mind returning my phone..." Edward pulled out my phone and gave it to me while he asked for his in return.

"Sure, one second..." I ran to my backpack and pulled out the black slim line phone. I handed him his phone and he slid it into his back pocket.

"You've got a new message from 'Blaaaaaaze'." Edward said in a childish voice.

I unlocked my phone and saw a picture of Edward, Jasper and Emmett all with no shirts on doing 'football' poses... he changed my display picture... but hell I ain't complaining.

"I love it when you blush Bella." Edward lifted my chin with his fingers and I blushed deeper.

"Well Ben 10... I like..."

"IZZY! There you are Doll, I've been lookin EVERYWHERE!" Jasper interrupted me... "I just wanted to say... erm... 'THANKYOU BOOB LADY!' hehehehhe? Simpsons? No? Okay... continue... or something..." Jasper ran away then and tapped Alice's butt. She in retaliation stuck her foot out and he tripped. Nice. Everyone burst into laughter.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Thanks for a great 'nerd's' day... see you tomorrow." Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead. My knees buckled. Edward caught me.

"Bye kid." He said and turned pulling his shirt out of the band of his jeans where it was hanging and put it on. He had his hands above his head and his back looked amazingly muscular. I snapped a picture... he wouldn't mind.

My skin was still tingling from where Edward had 'bitten' my neck and my forehead from where he'd kissed me. I was now laying in bed and I couldn't stop thinking about Edward... I couldn't help but think about if he was thinking of me.

I remembered I'd changed my ringtone on his phone, so I looked at the clock... 2am, it's not too late for a wakeup call... or text. This 'game' is fun!

**EPOV**

*Touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more, touch my body, throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did.*

E – thanks for the pic... xox Bella.

HOLY CRAP HOW AM I SUPOSED TO SLEEP NOW? NOT THAT I WAS SLEEPING BEFORE BUT STILL...

Great, I don't want to message her and have her not sleeping either so I put my phone away and got my guitar out. This song was coming along quite well.

**A.N – Sorry again guys... stupid Microsoft word cut it out... DAMNIT!**

**Okay here there you have it end of nerds and games... what'd ya think REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz.**

**Song = touch my body – Mariah Carey. We googled funny love songs and it came up... it worked for the story so ... don't kill us for the song choice! **

**Lol ex oh**


	25. Pimps & Hoes!

**A/N – Hey guys... so we didn't get very many reviews... tisk tisk tisk... so thats why we've delayed the posting of this chapter... sorry... but you want quick posts and we want reviews... yes we're holding them ransom! (Spunk Ransom)**

**In other news... On to chapter 25...**

**Pimps and Hoes!**

**Renee POV**

"Girls, I um, don't think that's appropriate for school... perhaps you should put some clothing on... lingerie doesn't really pass for an outfit, erm outside of the bedroom..." They looked like HOOKERS!

"Aw mum, thanks, we know we look great right?" Alice was twirling around the kitchen, her skirt wasn't even long enough to puff out.

"Girls, I'll get your father in here!" Threatening wasn't my strong suit but c'mon they'd be oogled all day!

"Mum, chill, we're wearing these" Rosalie pulled out three large parkers from the closet.

"Ah, well I guess, as long as you keep them on all day... did I not do enough washing?" I did lack in the domestic department.

"Nah, washing's fine, we're just playing dress ups with these guys we met..." Izzy trailed off.

"Guys?" I asked.

"Well they sorta act like girls.... dress ups.. hello!" Izzy was such a smart arse but I love her.

"So they are.... gay?"

"We never said that" Izzy muttered and then grabbed a jacket and ran out the door. Rose followed and Alice twirled into the lounge room to kiss her father goodbye. She came out and was out the door in no time.

"girls..." Phil walked in with a stunned face.

"Yeah, girls..." he agreed and then kissed me on the lips before leaving for work.

**Mike POV**

_OH my GOD! Please have gym first please have gym first!_ I NEED THAT COLD SHOWER!

_Mike, they're guys!_ Shut up brain! Edward looks FINE! **(Sorry, had to add it... Mike is now gay XD dum dum dum!)**

**Angela's POV**

Wow, gym already. Today flew by. I was too busy watching Ben throughout this morning's classes to realise what Rose, Alice and Izzy were wearing for 'dress ups' today but when I did see, I blushed... they weren't really wearing anything...

Edward sat down on the bleachers in front of me during gym. Alice sat down next to him... Ahhh Pimps and Hoes... I see now.

"Eddie, I'm thinking about asking Ben to accompany me to 'Destiny' tonight..." Alice trailed off. I wasn't all that jealous; I didn't have the guts to ask him out, Ben should be happy with whoever makes him happy.

"Oh true, good idea... that gives me an idea..." Edward said.

"Do tell..." Alice said. I didn't feel bad for eves dropping. They were talking about Ben... he's my best friend... I have to look after him.

"Well, he's been giving Angela... the eyes lately..." Edward said looking back at me slightly. I looked down and blushed. I hate attention. With that Edward and Pixie walked away.

Twenty minutes into class I realised that I was jealous... extremely jealous... but what could I do? Go all Sandy from Grease? Not likely... unless... Rosalie!

**Ben's POV**

"I'll ask her later... she's just sitting there by herself at the moment." Edward said looking toward the bleachers.

"Yeah, but she won't be alone for long..." Alice trailed off.

"Okay, well... now where'd Angela go?" What did Edward want to ask Angela.

"You'd better find her quick... it's almost the end of the day and if you want her as a date for tonight you'd better get a move on." EDWARD WANTS ANGELA?_ My Angela?_ NO WAY!

"Edward..." I trailed off when I saw Angela walking toward us. No it must be for Edward. We're just friends, in her mind anyway. Figures she'd go for Cullen!

**Angela's POV**

"Thanks Rosalie, you are a genius!" Rosalie had pulled my hair down in to the soft waves that the hair band made, she'd fixed my eyes with her makeup kit and she'd fixed my clothes by pulling back my shirt and knotting it behind me and she threw my over shirt in the locker. She'd opened her locker and pulled out a spare set of heels and put some lip gloss on me.

"You, are most welcome." Rosalie said with a smile. "Go get him!" She winked and I left the locker room. Right, act like Rosalie... act like Alice, act like Izzy!

"Ben... what do ya think?" I asked a stunned looking Ben. He had been looking at Edward. I immediately caught on to their game. Alice was grinning from ear to ear and winking at me. Edward gave Ben a thumbs up and he knew as well.

"You... um, you're, uh... HOT!" Ben said and then he pulled me into a bear hug. It felt so different from all our other hugs, so right.

"Ben, I love you... I always have, ever since we were 2 years old making mud pies in the back yard." I said into his neck.

"Ang, I love you too." Ben said and then he kissed me.

**Lauren POV – earlier that morning.**

Okay, I hope Edward likes this outfit... he did promise me a dance at prom, hopefully he decides to ditch that stupid Izzy and chose me for good... dum dum da daah... or however that silly wedding thing goes. Whatever the only part I care about is the honey moon with Edward Cullen!

Okay so any of the Cullen's... it doesn't matter... they've all got their daddy's money and they're hot. Edward seemed the hardest to get... and I like a challenge.

Yesterday I overheard Edward say he was turned on by 'nerd' well he was feeling 'desire' when Izzy was dressed as one so... Today is my... nerd day. I'll show him who can be the most nerdy. Izzy didn't even look that nerdy!

I did. I'd pulled out of my step sister's, Angela's, closet, a pair of blue three quarter slacks, white socks, her pair of black volleys, a criss cross patterned vest and a long white sleeved shirt. I'd gone makeup less today and took out my contacts and put my dorky glasses on. I messed my hair into a pony tail and threw on a headband. Well... if Edward likes it, I can deal with it.

I got to school just on time. I rode my push bike today... I had to go all out to win Edward. He was there with his two brothers. Oh my freaking GOD! He looks AMAZING! DROOL!

"Like, hi Edward!" I gave him my best sexy voice.

"Um, do I know you?" He asked turning around. He's always so polite.

"Yes silly, it's like, me... Lauren! How do you like my outfit?"

"It suits you... it's very... flattering... on you?" He only said it like a question because he's nervous.

"Thanks Eddie!" He looked angry. Maybe I should act more 'nerdy'.

"Only my brothers get to call me Eddie!" Wow... touchy.

"Whatever. Hey, did you wanna catch up for some... study" I winked "after school?"

"HELL NO! Er. That is to say no, sorry. We've got the gig tonight." He hit his head... awww.

"Oh really, where?!" Emmett and Jasper leaned into each other and whispered something. Jasper then leaned up to Edward and whispered again. Edward was smirking.

"Uh, we're um playing at Destiny. You should come... don't change though... it looks good. You'll fit right in." Edward said and then waved as if to say goodbye. I smiled. "Destiny" sounds like a nerdy type club... wow if he's a nerd he's a hot one! I walked away to go get ready for the day. YES! A DATE WITH EDWARD TONIGHT!

*I'll keep you my dirty little secret dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret hope that you can keep that my dirty little secret, who has to know?*

Jacob's ringtone signalled a message.

Nerd suits you! Meet me in the Janitor closet in 10 mins!

Jake.

Jacob and I had been at it for ages nearly 3 years. He's the kind of guy who just wants one thing. I told Jessica to go out with him when we were 'friends' to get her out of my way with Edward. It worked. Other than when Edward found out Jacob and I were still going at it, he FLIPPED! I was so close to getting him to say yes as well. We'd moved from Hell no, to; get lost. It was moving quite well.

Izzy, Alice and Rosalie looked like SKANKS! I couldn't pass up the opportunity after gym to tell them what I thought.

"Hey, you guys look like skanks!" That'll show em!

"Nice, come up with that one all on your own Lauren?" Rosalie is such a cow!

"Oh well I just thought I'd let you know. Oh and that Edward asked me out on a date tonight." Izzy looked pissed... GOOD!

"Oh really? Where to?" Alice asked.

"Destiny, he's playing there tonight... aww didn't you know?" Izzy suddenly fell to the ground holding her head.

"Lauren I'd leave if I were you... and fast!" Rosalie said pft.

"And miss the little emo crying and trying to kill herself?! Like, HELL NO!" Izzy stood up. Her fists were clenched.

"You GET AWAY!" She screamed at me.

I was suddenly in the air... no that couldn't be right, no one hit me. There was alot of pain and my head was spinning.

"Lauren, you alive?" I heard Izzy asking. Is she stupid... of course I'm alive, what a stupid question.

"Lauren, you fell down two flights of stairs." Oh, that must be because of these stupid shoes. I'm so much better on heels. I opened my eyes. I was in the nurse's office. Well... that makes sense.

"My date with Edward, will I be okay for that?" I asked Izzy... why was she here?

"You'll. Be. Okay. In. A. Few. Hours." Izzy looked really pissed!

"Well, good then. I was like worried!" My bed started shaking. I looked at Izzy, she seemed in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes. Fine. What?"

"I asked if you're okay. I know you like Edward, but he's mine now. We're together. Jake likes you..." I trailed off when the door started shaking.

"Bella? Bella, where are you?" Edward called from the hall.

"Bella, the lights, the door, Bella are you okay?" We heard the nurse mutter something and then Edward burst through the door. He looked relieved to see me awake.

"I'm fine Eddie, Izzy was just leaving." I said to reassure him. Izzy stood up and made her way to the door.

"Bella?" Edward grabbed Izzy's hand. At the same time the bed stopped shaking. Thank god I was beginning to feel like it'd never stop.

"I've gotta go." Izzy said after a while. She really is stupid. She can't even like hold a normal conversation. She left and then Edward turned to me.

"What did you do to her!?" He asked me. Wait... what did I do wrong?

"Nothing, I just told her about our date tonight and next thing I know I'm in here. I fell down two flights of stairs." I said matter of factly.

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S NOT A DATE! IT'S TO GET YOU OUT THERE IN THAT HILLARIOUS OUTFIT!" Edward shouted at me. I wasn't intimidated like when Jake yelled at me. Just in awe of how perfect his voice sounded.

"You should be thanking me. She was getting a little close." I said and rubbed his arm.

"Don't touch me! Good bye Lauren." Ouch! Harsh!

"Bye Eddie, see you tonight!" I called after him to know it didn't hurt me THAT much.

"Good luck with that!" Edward said as he walked out.

"Great, I've got blood on my shirt, I'll have to change when I get home. I wonder if Angela still has that sweater... since she's finally turned normal!" I said to myself. God I'm even becoming a nerd!

*I'll keep you my dirty little secret....*

Hook up? My place 30 mins.

Jacob.

I still had 3 hours before Destiny... why not.

"Sorry Jacob, I've got to go... Destiny awaits...." Wow I sounded cool.

"Wow big word for you Lauren... Get back in bed." He pulled me down. Hell Destiny could wait a few more minutes...

"What are you doing Jacob?"

"Getting dressed what does it look like you idiot!"

"Why?"

"I'm coming to Destiny."

"Oh, okay. Give me a lift?"

"Give me a kiss?"

"Deal."

We got to Destiny 20 minutes later and Edward was on the stage already. He had changed his clothes and was walking up to the microphone. Jasper and Emmett had also changed their clothes... I looked around... I didn't fit in at all! CRAP!

"Nice outfit Lauren!" Izzy said as she walked past me holding her head between her hands, Alice and Rose were walking on either side of her hugging her.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled after her and hid in a booth at the back.

Edward began; "This song is dedicated to......"

**A.N – You know you love us!**

**So we did this chapter in random POV's... let us know if you want it in Eddies, Bella's, Alice's or whoever... quick quick that means REVIEW!**

**Andi & Megz! Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**We miss you SKITTLEZ!**


	26. Pimps and Hoes! Eddi and Bella

**A.N – Okay so clearly the fact that this is "fanfiction" you all should know that we don't own twilight or the host or anything... but our freaky bella powers... and their emoness! So disclaimer... yeah check!**

**Alrighty so thankyou SO much for all your reviews! Just to explain we sorta took the last chapter as a chance to do a one shot inside our story... no more Lauren POV's or Mike's or Angela's or Ben's or Renee's... but yeah it was mostly for fun... **

**Okay so we got told to do the last chapter in Bella's and Edward's POV and to be honest... we were gunna do it anyway XD LOL!**

**Okay so REVIEW!!!! We love all the reviews... i think you've all seen our terrible 'wrath' of holding chapters ransom for reviews.... mwahahahaha! We're sorry... *Looks down ashamed* wont happen again.... *kicks ground and sniffles***

**Alright... Chapter 26... the REAL pimps and Hoes!**

**EPOV**

"Like, hi Edward!" Someone asked from behind me.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked turning around. Ah, another new girl. She'll be eaten alive... HOLY CRAP ITS LAUREN!

"Yes silly, it's like, me... Lauren! How do you like my outfit?" HAHA SHE'S A NERD! Like a real nerd. It looks like those are prescription glasses... wow, she wears contacts... crap better answer she's still looking at me.

"It suits you, it's very... flattering... on you?" I said it as a question unintentionally... I was trying to hold back laughter. I heard Emmett and Jasper snicker behind me. Why me?

"Thanks Eddie!"

"Only my brothers get to call me Eddie!" and even then I don't like it.

"Whatever. Did you want to catch up for some study after school?" GUH SHE WINKED! *MENTAL HURL*

"HELL NO!" That was rude... "Er, that is to say no. Sorry, we've got the gig tonight." CRAP WHAT DID I JUST DO!

"Oh really, where?!" Emmett and Jasper were whispering behind me... good they'll bail me out. Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Dude, tell her... maybe she'll come like that... laughing stock!" SWEET!

"Um we're playing at" Brace yourself Edward... "Destiny. You should come... don't change though... it looks good. You'll fit right in." I waved her away. The girls were coming... she had to go. She walked away. Excellent... Lauren Mallory... laughing stock of the school and general public all in one day.

"Genius" I said to my brothers and we knocked fists.

**BPOV**

"We look like sluts!" Rose said opening her coat quickly before we got out of the car. We'd taken her car today and there were plenty of mirrors for checking makeup and hair.

"That's sort of the point Rosie." I said taking my coat off. We told mum we'd keep them on all day... but then no one would see our outfits... we especially wanted the Cullen's seeing.

"Okay girls, the boys are over there... remember, we're hanging on them all day... Pimps and Hoes! Alrighty... let's go. Get a good look now so you don't faint when you see them up close. THEY LOOK HOT!" Alice piped in from the back seat. She had her head rested on the passenger's seat and was goo goo eyed.

"They DO look hot!" Rose said she sounded as though it took all her effort not to squeal.

I looked out the windscreen and saw a nerd talking to Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Aww they're being nice.

"New girl?" I asked.

"Look again... Lauren!" OH MY FREAKING GOD!

"Edward looks HOT!" I heard a girl outside the car say. The closest bottle top flicked into her head... I wonder how that happened.... *shifty eyes shifty eyes*

I looked back to the boys. Looking to Emmett first, then Jasper, and saving Edward for last. Emmett was wearing a full on 'Pimp' outfit. He took the whole day very seriously. Deep Purple suit, black shirt and striped purple and black tie, black shoes, and a purple 'pimp' had with a single feather coming from the band. He looked AMAZING!

Jasper was wearing a white pair of slacks, black shoes, black belt, white tee and white coat. It matched really well! He had his hair all swept back. He was going for Player!

Edward... was Edward, need I say more? He was wearing a black snug suit, with the sleeves rolled up and a thick red tie, messily tied around his neck. His hair was all messy and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it...

"Alright girls, they've seen us... Lauren is leaving... let's go. Remember... the point of today is SKANKY! All over them. Rose, you can have your precious Emmett... Get on that already, not literally but you get it... well literally if you want, I mean... it's your choice... okay whatever. Um I want Jasper! Not literally... cos umm no... but it's fun to tease him all day... Izzy you get Eddie. Mostly cos he's not stopped looking at you the past week but also cos you've been saying his name in your sleep the past two weeks, and something about bears... whatever. Right let us go forth and fetch our men!" Alice said leaping from the car taking her coat with her. Rose and I shrugged and then too replaced our coats and got out of the car.

**EPOV**

The girls got out of the car in knee length trench coats. Okay good start... I can see from their knees down and there isn't any clothing... good, good... keep going...

**(a.n – we just loved the baseball scene in the movie with supermassive black hole by muse playing so thats our 'tune' for this little display... LOL)**

The girls all looked at each other and Bella leaned back in the door of the car. Her coat went up... still no clothes! KILL ME NOW!

Supermassive black hole by Muse pumped through the speakers... I was beginning to love these displays... Bella stood back in between the other two girls and they began 'cat walking' toward us... we are the LUCKIEST men in history! Bella was slightly ahead of her sisters and she began taking off her coat. Alice and Rosalie began copying her movement and they suddenly stopped right in front of us.

*Gulp*

They slid their coats to the ground.... *GULP* I stood straighter. **(Nothing sus! Just adjusted position... you sickos =P)** Bella was wearing strappy heels, nothing, nothing, nothing... my eyes trailed up her body. Her beautiful long legs were bare, the only item of clothing was the shortest mini skirt in the history of mini skirts! Her sisters had identical ones. Alice was in baby pink, Rosalie in blood red and Bella in black. Their flat stomachs were bare. Just where their ribs started they had a lacy silky shirt starting to cover their skin... Bella had no straps, Alice had frills covering her shoulders and Rosalie had spaghetti straps. All their hair was down with curls, and large hoop earings. Their makeup was flawless. Full red lips and dark black eyes. Bella looked like an Emo still... which I liked.

Bella stepped out of their triangle and looped her arm with mine and was now 'hanging' off me. Swish!

Alice and Rosalie had done the same with Emmett and Jasper. We were all wearing goofy grins now. We walked away leaving their coats on the ground. We weren't letting them put those back on now! ARE YOU C RAZY?!

"Ladies, we have to love you and leave you unfortunately... but we'll see you at lunch." I said giving Bella a kiss on the hand. She blushed and it looked adorable!

"Edward, we've gotta go..." Emmett pulled my arm I walked backwards away from Bella being dragged by Emmett.

"How long was he like that?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"Like 10 or so minutes... we're going to be late!" Emmett boomed. Was I really staring at her for that long? She's amazing!

**BPOV**

"The boys looked amazing right?" Rosalie said while fixing her hair.

"Yeah I know! Oh and Angela and Ben couldn't stop looking at each other... seems they've only got eyes for each other... would they get a move on already!" Alice jumped out of her chair as the bell went.

Lunch... YAY!

I sat down at the lunch table and Edward and the boys soon joined us. Edward sat down next to me and I leaned into him. This felt so right!

"Bella, the bell went." WHAT THE CRAP? Lunch is over already?

"uh... oh alright." I stood up and Edward pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

We walked alone to gym. I leaned into Edward the whole way.

"I've got to go now Kid. I'll be right back... Alice needs me."

"Kay." He brushed his fingertips over my cheek. Who said he was a 'bad boy'... I see no bad boy here!

"Bella, Kid, I've gotta go meet with Emmett and Jasper. We've gotta organise who's house we're 'staying' at tonight so we can sneak out... I'll meet you at Destiny at 9. Don't be late." Edward kissed my hand again. That stupid wind just loves making its appearance at the most annoying times!

Emmett lifted Rose up and kissed her cheek.

"Be good now lil lady" Jasper said tipping his hat toward Alice.

"Yes sir." Alice said curtsying.

With that we twirled and walked out the door. We didn't look back but we knew we were being watched.

"Hey, you guys look like skanks!" my temper flared!

Rosalie said something but I couldn't hear. I was trying to hold myself together.

DATE! WHAT THE CRAP?

"destiny, he's playing there tonight... aww didn't you know?" HOLD IT TOGETHER! The trees started shaking. I could feel them bowing against me.

"Lauren, I'd leave if I were you... and fast!" Rosie said.

"and miss the little emo crying and trying to kill herself?" EMO? WHAT THE CRAP!

My anger exploded, Lauren flew back into the wall. Her would have a spectacular bruise on it.

"Izzy, CALM DOWN! C'mon she's not worth it! Calm down... do you want me to find Edward?" Alice was trying to sooth me. Edward's name made it worse Alice stepped back and I walked toward Lauren. She was unconscious. But she'd remember. I had to 'persuade her' that this didn't happen.

"You alive Lauren?" I said once she was opening her eyes a little. Now's my chance.

"Lauren you fell down two flights of stairs." She looked at her shoes then closed her eyes again.

"My date with Edward, will I be okay for that?" She looked scared. Damn why couldn't I convince her that wasn't real!?

"You'll be okay in a few hours." I said through clenched teeth.

"Well good I was worried" I couldn't help it the rage I was suppressing broke through. Her bed started shaking.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yes. Fine. What?"

"I asked if you're okay. I know you like Edward, but he's mine now. We're together. Jake likes you..." The door started shaking.

"Bella? Bella, where are you?" Edward called from the hall.

"Bella, the lights, the door, Bella are you okay?" We heard the nurse mutter something and then Edward burst through the door. I couldn't look at him.

"I'm fine Eddie, Izzy was just leaving." Lauren had made it clear that she and Edward were a thing so I left.

"Bella?" Edward grabbed my hand and the bed and door stopped shaking.

"I've gotta go!" I said after an immeasurable time. I couldn't bare to let go. I felt so much better with his hand around mine. Safer. Normal. I had to get out of here!

The lights behind me flickered and my head pounded. I couldn't stay here I had to go!

**EPOV**

A date! Was she kidding me?!

"YOU IDIOT IT'S NOT A DATE IT'S TO GET YOU OUT THERE IN THAT HILLARIOUS OUTFIT!" I yelled at her. She didn't seem to hear.

I left.

I tried to find Bella. She was gone, Rose's car was gone. The boys were still there waiting. They shook their heads as I approached.

"We heard dude, we're sorry we didn't mean for THAT to happen." Jasper said and Emmett nodded.

"It's not your fault." I said and we climbed into the car.

"Do you mind if we do these songs?" I handed the boys a list when we got to Destiny.

"No problem! We've got only 4 songs tonight though so you'll have to cut one..." Emmett trailed off.

"This one." Jasper pointed to his favourite.

"Thanks" and with that we walked on stage.

**BPOV**

It felt worse the further away from Edward I got.

"We don't have to go tonight!" Alice said

"I agree... Ice cream?" Rose asked.

"NO we're going! I've gotta show Edward that I don't need him!"

"But you do" Blaze was on speaker phone.

"No, I don't. And we're going! End of story!" I said and with that the girls and Blaze let me sleep.

Game back on Edward!

**EPOV**

Bella walked in holding her head. She was hurt. I did that to her. I had to fix it.

"This song is dedicated to...."

**a.n bet your dying to know what that song is... what'd ya think?**

**REVIEW!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's **

**A very tired Andi and an asleep next to the computer Megz!**

**It's like 2:00am again! Hope you all love us!**


	27. DezTiny Underaged club part 1

**A/N hehe hey guys so umm lets see do you honestly think we own Twilight? Didn't think so. So we will just borrow S.M's sexy vampires and .... Bella ...till we get of our lazy but and make our own sexy characters**

**In other news ummm thanks for your reviews ....we have been starting 2 other fanfic's but aren't posting them till we finished this one... Oh and this chapter as promised goes to our SKITTLEZ! Love you Skittlez!**

**So I guess on to the story....**

**BPOV**

"This song is dedicated to.... and I can't believe these words are about to come out of my mouth...Lauren and Jacob." Edward looked like he was holding back laughter...hmmmm

They started to play one of the funniest songs I have ever heard

_**HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY**_

High school never ends by Bowling for soup **(a/n look it up sooooo funny)**

_**4 Years you think for sure**__  
__**That's all you've got to endure**__  
__**All the (total dicks)**_ at this point he was looking straight at Jacob _**All the Stuck-up Chicks **_then at Lauren _**So superficial, so immature**_ he shrugged his shoulders

Was this his way of telling me he wasn't on a 'date' with the 'stuck up chick'???

_**Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!" **__ aww he looked outraged  
__**This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great. **_Now he looked defeated –man he has good facial reactions

_**The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's havin' sex) **_my god he winked at me shoot him ahhh *swoon*

_**  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)**_at this Emmett raised his both his sticks and Rose who was standing beside me blushed almost as red as me _**  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess **_now it was Jaspers turn to 'role play' he –like a good southern gentleman -tipped his hat I might add at Alice too. Hmmm I looked over to see her reaction. And like the mature almost adult she was she stuck her nose up and looked the other way –not before she stuck her tongue out at him._****_

And you still don't have the right look my eyes refocused on Edward _**  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends **_Edward let the note ring and 'popped' his collar on trends_**  
High School Never Ends**_

_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY! **_The whole crowed joined in and jumped. My sisters and I didn't though... c'mon we were still "mad" at him...

_**Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate (lose all that weight?)  
And (Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!)**_they all stoped playing

"Sorry Mike" Emmett lead in with an awesome drum solo...

**And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive **

"Volvo! Someone shouted out and Edward... blushed?

**  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35 **An old guy in the crowd stood up and everyone cheered him. I assume he's Dez Tiny.

**Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback**

**Seen it all before  
I want my money back! **Edward was SO good at this 'acting' he looked truly outraged.

**The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's havin' sex) **Edward winked at me... again.**  
Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs) **I saw out the corner of my eye Jasper mouthing 'Sorry' and Alice blushing more than Rose and myself.**  
(And who's throwin up before they digest) **Emmett 'choked' on his drum stick and continued playing the beat out with one stick and his foot pedals.****

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then) Edward, Emmett and Jasper all shrugged.****

"EVERYBODY!"Edward called out and the crowd jumped around again and sang along;**  
High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends**

Edward broke into a KILLER solo! It'd make Blaze jealous.

**The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's havin sex) **AGAIN WITH THE WINKING!**  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the hunnys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess**

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends Emmett, Jasper and Edward nodded toward a booth where Jessica was sitting. The 'crew' was walking over to her from the 'mosh pit'.**  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then(hold on)**

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again Edward rolled his eyes dramatically.****

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

Edward and Jasper let their amps ring out and Edward stepped back to the microphone.

"Thanks guys, we're gunna take a short break and we'll be right back!" With that a DJ put on a track I didn't know and everyone moved toward the 'bar' and the booths. A few stayed to dance. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were nowhere in sight so the girls and I headed toward Jessica's table. We ran into a fighting couple. Lauren and Jacob. We side stepped them and sat down with the crew.

**A/N – we know we know... you hate us... it's mostly lyrics... but remember... three more songs...**

***Nods head encouragingly***

**Okay REVIEW!**

**FUNNY STORY TIME! - A while ago, Megz and I were listening to... dare we say it... "the Lion King soundtrack" and "can you feel the love tonight" Came on and it goes a lil something like this...**

**BOLD = Megz**

_**Bold Italics= Andi**_

_Normal = both!_

**I can see what's happening**

_**What?**_

**And they don't have a clue**

_**Who?**_

**They'll fall in love and HERE's the bottom line, our trio's down to two...**

_**Oh.**_

**The sweet caress of TWILIGHT!**

OME TWILIGHT ! *SQUEAL! Jump around like idiots and then fall to the floor laughing*

****

**Oh by the way Andi's Boyfriend was on the phone and was like... "Andi, what the crap?" Yes that's where the "what the crap" originated.**

**Okay so we're freaks. You know u love us.**

**REVIEW**

**Andi & Megz!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's! **


	28. Always hands down in my pants!

**A/N hey guys so sorry about not posting but we didn't have time. Sorry to say the next 3 chapters are probably going to be lyrics k but then we'll get back to the normal roll of things **

**Ummm again we don't own twilight (well we do 2 copies actually but we don't own it own it)**

**It's probably best you go to the great invention YouTube and look up this song (cause I spent like a whole morning looking up emo 'love' songs for this –megz **

**Now in other news I'm a little depressed right now-megz I just finished this really sad book called "the things I know about love" and she dies in the end and I'm like reading it say what the crap I think the Arthur is like how the hell am I going to wrap this up oh oh I know I kill her when everything is looking happy yes brilliant.....not it sucked I was like so close to crying it was not even funny ******

**Okay so away with that now Megz, Andi here alrighty, so as we know Andi (me) types, I'm going away for Christmas/new years!!! But we're going to give you guys a little Christmas prezzie.... would you all like a Christmas prezzie? Okay well on Christmas day (Thursday) we will post 3 Chapters, got that.... THREE CHAPTERS! Thats why this Chapter has taken so long, we've been typing SOOOO MUCH! Alrighty so here goes with Chapter 28 – Always with Hands down... in my pants!! (ya know that stupid add "in my pants" to everything... yeah I know I'm 19 I shouldn't be so childish... IN MY PANTS! Ewwww I think I'll stop now IN MY PANTS! Sorry couldn't resist... IN MY PANTS! Okay I'm done! I swear! IN MY SHORTS? HAHAH okay on we go)**

**BPOV**

"Yo Izzy, Alice, Rose!" Kyle said with some form of food in his mouth... ICK!

"Excuse him ladies," Sunny said whilst hitting Kyle upside the head, "how do you like the 'underage' club? No alcohol obviously but the music is great, it's fun and a great way to get away from everything..." Sunny trailed off when Kyle kissed her head.

"OUCH hun, that was uncalled for!" Kyle said after he pulled away.

"Sorry hun." Sunny said before they dove into each other's mouths. Again, Ick!

"Sorry about them, they seem to just love their PDA's. Once they start there's no coming back... watch..." Jamie said while looking toward Kyle. We heard a low thump and Kyle winced in pain.

"Brat! That was my shin!" Kyle said out the side of his mouth and then continued kissing Sunny.

"Lucky kissing people!" I muttered. They reminded me of how it felt when I kissed Edward. I wanted the world to stop and just let me stay in that moment with him for eternity.

"Awwww" Rose and Alice said before we were pulled down into the booth by Ian and Jess.

"So ladies, what did you's think?" Ian said flashing a brilliant smile at us.

"Uh, what?" I asked dazed.

"Sorry about him, he just loves to 'dazzle' people. He meant the guys, what did you think?" Jess said while making a grossed out face at Wanda who was "dazzled" by Ian and they now started kissing. Melanie and Jarrod looked around at the two other couples and shrugged then started kissing too.

"EW" Jess and I said at the same time.

"The boys were..." Alice began.

"AMAZING!" My sisters and I shouted. OUCH my head while Edward was playing it was okay... not as painful... then once I'd lost sight of him... OUCH! Alice saw my cringe.

"Well now that's good to hear!" A booming voice said from behind us. Rose almost knocked Ali and I out while trying to jump over the chair to get to Emmett. The boys were all wearing their 'costumes' still and Rose pulled him down to her height by his tie.

**EmPOV**

Rosalie... hmmm.

"I missed you" She whispered into my ear. Ah, that's why she pulled me down here.

"I missed you too Rosie" I whispered into her neck as I lifted her to my height. She squeaked... AW!

"Where are the boys?" Alice asked. Izzy turned her head my direction to hear the answer but acted as though she was just flicking her hair over the other shoulder.

"They're out back. Edward dropped his pick on stage and Jazz is helping him put bandaids on... it's a pretty funny sight actually. Yeah, play till you bleed is pretty much how we roll!" I said grinning at Alice. She laughed and Izzy smirked. Alice then pulled Izzy out of the booth and toward the bar. Izzy looked in pain, she was holding her head.

"I hope she's okay..." I nodded toward Izzy.

"It's just Edward... well the lack there of actually..." Rose smiled up at me. Hmm Izzy lurves Eddie! Awww!

"Kay, well hun, I've gotta get back out there. The boys need their _awesome_ drummer! Will you be alright?" I looked deep into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes dad!" she said rolling her eyes and then she pouted. Without thinking I kissed her bottom lip. It was amazing! It only lasted a second but as I pulled away she hugged me and wished me luck. OH MY FREAKING GOD! I felt so much electricity in that one kiss. My lips were burning for more. As if hearing my internal thoughts she kissed me again. It was the same. Electricity then over... MUCH too quickly. It was another quick peck but it felt amazing!

"See ya babe." I said and she giggled.

**EPOV**

"What's with the smile Em?" I asked as he walked backstage."

"Nothing, just * _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_* and then... she kissed me back!" Emmett said grinning.

"I can't believe you know those lyrics!" I said slightly disturbed that Emmett had just sung that song.

"WHO?" Jasper sounded angry.

"Alice" Emmett said winking at me.

The drum stick that Jasper was twirling was suddenly in half, he then walked out the door.

"DUDE, we've only got two minutes left!" I called after him. I was dying to go see Bella but I knew she was mad and probably didn't want to see me... Be strong Eddie!

I raised an eyebrow at Emmett. He shrugged.

"Rosalie?" I guessed. Emmett grinned from ear to ear.

"Did you see his face though?" Emmett and I burst out in laughter.

**Jazz's POV**

_Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, PIXIE!_

I couldn't stop thinking about that silly girl! I was twirling the drum stick and each time it would turn a full circle I'd thought her name at least ten times.

"Alice" I heard. That's not her name! ITS PIXIE! OH MY GOD EMMETT KISSED PIXIE!

I snapped. Apparently so did the drum stick.

_It's not Em's fault, it's not Em's fault! _

Your right Jazz, it's Pixie's fault. She's too damn hot!

_GET OUT THERE AND TELL HER OFF FOR IT!_

For being too hot?

_YES FOR BEING TOO HOT! IDIOT!_

Why do I have these internal discussions?

I Left storming out to confront her about these 'dress up days'.

I dodged girls throwing themselves at me... ew! Then I saw her.

She was sitting on the bar with a coke in her hand. Izzy had just threw back some pills but I saw Dez Tiny and another bartender by her so I knew they were just panadol.

I walked up to Pixie. She froze. OH she knows she's in trouble!

"What the HELL Pixie?" I yelled over the music.

"HUH?" Oh playing innocent are we?

"YOU KNOW, DON'T PLAY STUID!" She played 'confused' very well.

"Jasper, are you okay?" She reached forward and stroked my arm.

"I , you, him, with the.... and the.... URGH!" I stamped my foot and turned to the stage as I mentally kicked myself... stamping foot... nice touch Jazz!

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that in movies!" Jacob was laughing with Lauren hanging off of him.

"Hmmm, and I thought that guys like you only existed in horror movies... oh well." I shrugged and kept walking.

OH GOD JASPER, YOU STAMPED YOUR FOOT! SMOOTH!

_It's not that bad... she kissed Emmett... what she did is way worse!_

UH DONT REMIND ME!

_Visuals?_

NO PLEASE NO!

_Why are you arguing with yourself again?_

I don't know...

_I know, I know, it's cos your CRAZY!_

Crazy about Pixie...

_WHAT?_

WHAT?!

"Crap!" I muttered under my breath as I walked back to my brothers.

"Jazz, you alright?" Edward asked me.

"Just peachy!" I rolled my eyes and threw my bass over my shoulder.

We walked on stage and Edward froze. Izzy was standing front row, Pixie was holding her hand... GREAT!

"Uh, This... I'd like, we'll ... excuse me." Edward cleared his throat. Poor guy, I've never seen him with stage fright. I guess it's a little different now that we can actually SEE the girls. Lucky Emmett!

"Sorry... these next two... WOW... songs are for our new friends..." Edward finished, and played the intro to the song.

Emmett counted us in "One, two. ONE, TWO, THREE FOUR!"

**BPOV**

He's all tongue tied! AW!

I put on my best angry face. _You're still mad at him Izzy!_

Edward composed himself. DAMINT!

"Sorry, these next two..." I winked at him, "WOW... songs are for our new friends." Edward played the intro to a song I'd never heard.

Emmett then counted them in; "One, two. ONE, TWO, THREE FOUR!"

**(A.N – Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional. Great song... look it up!)**

As Edward stepped forward toward the microphone a little more I felt a little more of the tension in my head subside. I smiled and he smiled back throughout the entire song.

**Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.** Edward whisper sang.  
**This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control. **Edward went 'fake' weak at the knees.**  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all.**

My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewellery,  
which ever you prefer.

The words are hushed let's not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"Hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb. Edward rolled his eyes at this.**  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some.** Jasper did a 'pelvic thrust' Alice giggled. Emmett rolled his eyes so I giggled.

**My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewellery,  
which ever you prefer.**

Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers Edward was smiling and singing with his eyes closed now.  
**And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.** Edward opened his eyes and was singing to me now.  
**And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it.** If only he knew how much I meant that kiss.

The song ended and Edward held a ringing note while Emmett tapped his sticks together four times beginning the next song. This one I knew, Always by Blink 182! WOOT!

Jasper lead with the bass line... HE IS AN AMAZING BASSIST! He then started singing... HE IS AN AMAZING SINGER!

**I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me **

Edward and Jasper sang the next part together;**  
So here I am, I'm trying  
So here I am, are you ready**

**  
**Edward sang the chorus alone;**  
Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you, taste you all night  
Always**

**  
**Edward continued singing, he sound so hurt he looked directly at me;

**And I'll miss your laugh, your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights, I hate them **Edward looked down**  
Lets start this again for real **He looked back up at me.

**  
**Jasper and Edward sang together again;

**So here I am, I'm trying  
So here I am, are you ready  
So here I am, I'm trying  
So here I am, are you ready**

**  
**Jasper sang the chorus this time;

**Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always **He winked at Alice.**  
(Come on let me hold you) **Edward sang the first Jasper the latter.** Touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you, taste you all night  
Always**

Emmett had a terrific drum solo!**  
**Emmett sang the next in a deep husky voice;**  
I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying**

**  
**Jasper sang again;**  
Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you, taste you all night  
Always  
(Come on let me hold you) **Edward sang under Jasper's voice. **Touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you, taste you all night  
Always  
**Emmett:**  
Always..  
**Edward:**  
Always..**

The crowd went WILD! Alice and I jumped up and down. Edward reached his hand down to me and I took it. He leaned down further and kissed my hand then went out the back. My head stopped all its hurting and focused on the burning sensation on my hand. Even though Edward wasn't there the feeling that he is here remained. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out.

B – Im Sorry – E

I smiled to myself. Alice dragged me back to the table. Rose and Jess were up on the table shouting the lyrics to "always" Jarrod was laughing at Melanie who was being dragged up there by a 'sugar rushed' Rose and Jess.

**A/N – Megz MADE ME STOP!**

**I SWEAR!! I SWEAR!!! I was going to keep going!**

**Okay megz it's done let me out of the head lock now!**

**HEHEHE I just chased her down XD Dont cha love sisters .... heheheheh xD**

**Okay moving on... I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WAS SOOO FUN TO TYPE!**

**Ex's and Oh's Don't Forget the Oh's!**

**Andi & an evil Megz!**

**DAMNIT NOT EVIL NICE, NICE MEGZ! – megz**

**EVIL! – andi**

**NICE! – Megz**

**EVIL! – ANDI!**

**Hahah I win evil! Wait.... – Megz.**

**Okay we're going now! REVIEW if you want those three chappies for Christmas... if we don't get enough we'll go all Grinch on your butts and steal Christmas!**

**MWAHHAHAHAH yes again with the holding chapters ransom .... spunk ransom!**


	29. A kiss and a Dance

**A.N hey guys… so we've decided that due to the fact that I'll be away for a whole week and wont be able to post, we'll just do one LONG arse chapter instead of three… so it'll be the three made into one… hopefully you guys will all review!**

**Kay so on with chapter what like 29 now?**

**BPOV – A kiss and a Dance…**

Melanie was blushing but got up and danced anyway. "We put a song request in to the DJ!" Rose shouted over the blaring music. My head was feeling a LOT better.

"Is it…" Alice trailed off while Rosalie started screaming "YES IT IS!" Oh great!

"How are you feeling?" Alice turned to me.

"Um not good enough for that!" I replied trying to duck into the booth.

"OH PISH POSH!" Rose shouted from the table… it was good to see her having so much fun… Emmett really brought out the best in her. I must have been smiling at Rose because they took it as approval.

"Des said you could have the stage!" Wanda came running back to us.

"NO!" I shouted. A few people turned and looked at me… it was like my first day at school all over again… accept some of the guys eyes lingered at the bottom of my short skirt. ICK!

"Izzy, operation 'get back at Edward' remember?" Jess raised her eyebrows at Alice's comment and then grinned.

"Excellent!" I said while jumping up and grabbing Rose's hand.

"Alright lets go almost time!" Rose said as she balanced on the floor after leaping from the table.

"GO GET EM!" Jess said while she was 'getting low' with Melanie to 'flow rider'.

I realised this could be my perfect opportunity to drive Edward wild… I knew he liked me… fun and games… my favourite… and it wasn't mean because well… after today's little jealousy episode I knew I liked Edward too… Jerk and all!

"If I fall off that stage your both DEAD!" I said slicing my finger across my throat.

"C'mon we've done this a million times… yes alone in a house with cushions around and Blaze to protect you…oh and well Abby isn't here as our fourth member so you're in the centre Izzy!" I could literally kill Alice right now… _Operation get back at Edward Izzy remember that!_

Well here goes… Enjoy Edward!

**EPOV**

Get out here NOW! Jess.

Dude! QUICK!- Ian!

Tell the boys! NOW EDDIE YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS THIS!

Kyle.

What he said!

Sunny xx

"Apparently we're wanted outside gentlemen." I said to my brothers who were both reading my messages over my shoulder.

I didn't feel ready to actually 'face' Bella just yet… She could quite possibly never want to speak to me again… best if I let her cool off… With that thought in mind I ducked my head out of the door. No sign of Bella, Rose OR Alice by the crew so I walked out the door followed by Emmett and Jasper.

I froze!

Alice, Rose and my Bella were on stage in their HOT outfits about to… dance? What the crap?

"Okay, YO YO! We've got a lil sumfin sumfin for ya'll tonight! Rosie, Pixie and Bella have requested a song… feel free to move your bodies, but I'm thinking the hottest action is gunna be on stage!" I felt like punching the DJ! MY BELLA WAS NOT FOR PERVES TO LOOK AT… Just me!

**ah, ah, ah ** - The girls all started moving their bodies to the music. "Players and Skank's isn't up apparently boys…" The DJ said over the music.****

You're so good to me Baby, baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet, where no one's around – The girls were all lip syncing the words… DAMN Bella looked HOT! OH MY FREAKING GOD! She winked at me!**  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
Now you're in and you can't get out**

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop – The girls all dropped down on each other.**  
You're so ridiculous **– The slinked up each other until they were standing again and kept rolling their hips against eachother... **  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby**

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again – Alice winked at Jasper and he held my shoulder… I think he almost fainted…**  
Now you're in and you can't get out**

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop – Again the girls 'dropped' and rode up each other again.**  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby**

Kiss me gently – Bella walked forward and dropped to her knees right in front of me… front and centre of the stage.**  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go**

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah!

You make me so hot – Bella laid herself on the floor and Alice and Rose dragged her back by her ankles. She 'clawed' to get back to me… _Just part of the dance Eddie boy! Just part of the dance!_**  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me**

You make me so hot  
You make me wanna drop – The girls now all dropped alone and 'crawled' to the front of the stage. I reached out and grabbed Bella's hand. She let me and swung her legs around so she was sitting on the edge of the stage with her legs around me. She began whispering the lines into my ear. _KISS HER! KISS HER YOU FOOL!_**  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby**

You're so good

The girls finished and Bella stood up and so did her sisters. I pulled her hand back down and kissed her cheek as she bent toward me. THE LIGHTS WENT OUT… Bella's hand was gone.

"Bella? Bella!" I called as a new song started playing. The strobe light was the only light still going… Bella had SOMETHING to do with these freaky occurrences… Its kinda cute how she reacts around me…

**BPOV**

"Izzy, could we have a little light?" Alice asked me.

_HE KISSED YOU AGAIN…. HE KISSED YOU AGAIN! Get over it Izzy, it's not like he LOVES you or anything… just lust… that dance is pretty hot…_

"BELLA? BELLA!" I heard Edward call. The lights went back on after I heard him ask where I was. Alice and Rosalie had already dragged me into the 'backstage' area.

"Nice dramatic effect Izzy!" Rose said while hugging me and Alice.

"Sorry guys, just…. Edward…" I sighed. I've got it bad!

Edward, Jasper and Emmett were still frozen infront of the stage when we walked back to the booth… NICE!

I gave Alice and Rose a high five.

"DAMN ladies, that was HOT!" Jacob came up to us trying to pull me in for a hug. EW!

"Hey Jake, I hear Lauren is still available… why don't you go BUG her!" Jess spat at him with venom in her voice.

"Thanks, what was it… ah Jodie…" Jacob said with an evil smirk. OH THAT'S IT!

I moved into Jacob… EW HE'S … excited! Well that'll make this A LOT more painful… I kneed him and he doubled over in pain. Jess was standing on the table and motioned to the security dudes to collect Jacob.

"Oh and Jacob… I'd seriously leave Jess alone from now on… she's too far out of your league to care anymore!" I said and spat on him.

Jacob was then dragged out, still doubled over in pain he grabbed Lauren's wrist. She looked bored so she didn't fight just left with him… SKANK!

"Izzy, THANKYOU!" Jess leapt on me hugging me.

"Anytime Jess!" I said into her ear… she was screaming SO loud it brought my headache back.

"Can I help with tourmenting Eddie" She looked behind me… "He's coming!" She whisper shouted. So she knew my little game. I looked at her dumb founded.

"Yeah Izzy, we ALL know!" She answered my unspoken question.

"Please!" I whispered back at her.

"Do you know of the… fake kiss?" She asked slowly in my ear.

"Eddie's into that?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure… but he'd at least get very jealous of you "kissing" another person… and a girl at that…" She trailed off looking over my shoulder anxiously… _DO IT IZZY!_ Well he'd get jealous right… yeah…

"Bring it!" I said to Jess I could feel the tension in my head growing faint… Edward is coming…

"One, Two, Three!" Jess said before pulling me into the corner of the booth and throwing her hand over my mouth and making little 'kissing' noises and actions against the back of her hand. I 'got into it' too.

**EPOV**

"Ed, Eddie? WAKE UP!" Jazz pulled my tie.

"What!" I said dazed.

"GIRLS!" Emmett said pointing to a hugging Jess and Bella. I love that they're getting along so well! My two best girls!

We reached the girls and as I reached out for Bella's hand Jess pulled her into the corner of the booth. I opened my mouth to protest but it was suddenly dry… I couldn't form even a thought. Jess, MY JESS was kissing Bella… MY BELLA! Well I thought they were getting along but… C'MON!

I cleared my throat and Bella… Giggled?

"Excuse me…" I managed to choke out and ran for the backstage.

Its not like I didn't like seeing that… c'mon I'm a male but SERIOUSLY MY BELLA!

_Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!_

_HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!_

_NO NO NO NO NO!_

_BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA… I WANT TO KISS HER!_

She's just playing with you Eddie… GREAT I'm calling myself 'Eddie' in my head now!

Well if she's playing games… I'll play them right back… I didn't get 'voted' Player of the year for nothing… well I did seeing as how Bella's the first girl I've kissed… I mean sure… I'm a bad boy but that's just an image… girls deserve respect… _BUT SHE STARTED IT!_

Getting my phone out I messaged the guys.

Boys, P. P – Ian Guitar… time to bring out the 'big guns'!

Now?

Edward.

I sent it and two minutes later the three guys walked in.

"Nice choice man!" Ian said slapping my back.

"Are they…" I trailed off.

"Y… yeah, they've um been at it a while…" Jasper muttered looking down. Emmett just grinned and walked out on stage.

"It's so on!" I said as I walked on stage.

**A.N – Hey guys. We know we promised three chapter/s worth but we've just had to send one of our puppies to the vet. He broke his leg. Its really sad… we're going to go visit him soon so we thought we'd post what we could for you guys. I promise to try to post again tonight. Sorry guys ;-( **

**Ex's and Oh's a lot of oh's for Sam (our dog).**

**Merry Christmas**

**Andi & Megz.**


	30. So Poetically Pathetic!

**A.N **** Hey guys… thanks for all your warm wishes… Unfortunately Sam got put down this afternoon… so our Christmas was sad… Alright… no more on that… we're moving on… he's no longer in pain.**

**Alright SO… on to chapter 30. Again we're sorry about not posting all three chapters… we've put some 'fluff' at the end of this chapter though so…. We hope that makes up for it… no cliffy this time either!**

**Okay on to the end of their first night at Destiny!**

**So Poetically Pathetic!**

**BPOV**

Edward, Ian, Jasper and Emmett walked out on stage. They looked like male models! Ian had left the table saying you'll see me soon and we gathered he was needed… but OH MY GOD he's playing guitar! Edward is going to… just sing! OH MY GOD!

We were standing front and centre of the stage more to toy with Edward. Wanda, Jess, Alice and Rose were all standing around me. I was in the middle with Jess. When Edward saw us he almost walked straight into the Microphone stand. We giggled, held hands and I winked at Edward. Jess was a GENIUS at this tormenting Edward thing.

Edward stood in the centre of the stage in front of us, Ian to the right of him, Jasper to the left. Emmett was at the back to the right with his drums. They looked AMAZING! I couldn't help but smile.

Edward seemed to look straight at me when I smiled and he smiled back. I was lost for a moment in his eyes. Then he chuckled and began introducing the song… OH ITS SO ON MR CULLEN!

"This song, is called Poetically Pathetic… It pretty much explains how this one girl seems to make me feel." Edward said while still looking straight at me.

Rose winked at Emmett just as Emmett began counting the boys in; "one, Seven, two, B, C, D?"

Edward shrugged and the boys began playing in perfect synchronization.

**I'm Thinking of the words to say,  
I'd like to think that this was fate.  
Reference to a song you love,  
Spell confusion with a "K" ** - Edward shrugged and kept looking into my eyes. He'd taken the microphone out of it's stand and was holding it with two hands singing.**  
Like a star without its strings,  
I'm hanging here on these two wings.  
For that smile and those eyes **Edward's smile lit up his face.**  
I'm falling **Jasper and Edward sang in different octaves in the perfect harmony.****

If time could stop, how could I make this more poetic?  
When there's nothing more pathetic to be said Edward started walking toward the front of the stage never taking his eyes off of me.****

You bring me out, show me light,  
I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside.  
You carry truth, and make me smile.  
If it were you and me tonight,  
I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you,  
For you... Edward reached his hand out as if trying to hold me but then pulled it back as he kept singing…****

If you ever had the chance,  
Would you make your life seem right?  
Or would you only hold it back, Edward walked back two steps.**  
The good times, the hard, and the bad.  
Whatever you say is alright,  
Just as long as there's no doubt.  
Could you look me in the eye ** He walked forward again and crouched infront of me a little way away from the edge of the stage.**  
and say hopes died?**

If time could stop, how could I make this more poetic? Edward looked thoughtful like he was considering his next line or action.**  
When there's nothing more pathetic to be said**

You bring me out, show me light,  
I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside.  
You carry truth, and make me smile.  
If it were you and me tonight,  
I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you.

Our wish, Edward reached his hand out for mine and unthinkingly I dropped Jessica's and grabbed his.**  
Each time,  
Keeps me returning to you,  
Night after night  
Lift me up as high as the clouds that won the sky,  
For you and I **He winked and then pulled away and moved back to the centre of the stage and faced us.****

You bring me out, show me light, Edward looked as though he was trying to convince me of something.**  
I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside.  
You carry truth, and make me smile,  
If it were you and me tonight,  
I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you**

You bring me out, show me light,  
I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside  
You carry truth, and make me smile  
If it were you and me tonight,  
I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you,  
For you...

"For you." Edward put the microphone back in its stand and walked off stage. The crowd was screaming "Encore!" Edward came back out smirking with his guitar.

"Ready boys!" Edward said looking around to his brothers and Ian.

"One, Two, one two three four!" Emmett said and then they began playing an awesome version of Thrice's Silhouette.

**(Enough with the lyrics for now im sure you're all bored with it but SERIOUSLY look it up GREAT SONG! I can so picture our Eddie singing this one and Ian and him jamming to the solo and breakdown it's a really fun song that my bf and I play all the time. The bass line our cheeky Jasper could really get into and Emmett would have a lot of fun hitting the crash cymbal and bass drum. HOT!!! Sorry I'll stop now… but just picture it and look up the song.)**

My phone vibrated in my pocket and Alice and Rosalie looked at me the same time I looked toward them. We all pulled out our phones.

Girls, home in half an hour remember… Renee xo

"Jess we've gotta go get our coats." I shouted over Edward's Guitar Solo. The was just finishing and the boys straightened their ties and clothes and took a bow. Aww they're so cute!

"Okay!" Jess shouted over "man-eater" by Nelly Fruit-head or something.

I looked back up at the stage and the boys were gone.

We got our coats and said goodbye to the crew. Receiving hugs from EVEYONE!

"See you tomorrow?" I asked Melaine, Jarrod, Ian, Wanda, Sunny and Kyle.

"No, you wont… we're um busy… Yeah busy… tell em Kyle!" Wanda shouted over the music. Ian was looking over my shoulder winking at someone. I knew it couldn't have been the boys cos Ian said they had gone to put their gear in the jeep. Suddenly Emmett scooped Jess up and she giggled a "Sorry girls I've got a family… picnic…" Jess said hitting her head.

"At night?" Alice asked confused.

"Yeah… family… tradition?" Jess winked at Jasper who had come up behind me and now stood next to Alice. Emmett put Jess down and she leapt on me hugging me tight. "He's behind you" She whispered in my ear.

"OH JESS I'LL MISS YOU!" I laid it on… just a bit.

"Monday at school!" Jess said and then she turned with the rest of the crew and left.

Emmett had pulled Rosalie in for their… private goodbye. They were whispering and all of a sudden Rose nodded and pushed away hugging Alice. Alice nodded and Rose said she had to go. She mussed Jasper's hair and went toward the door. Emmett moved between Jasper and Alice and kissed her… WHAT THE CRAP! Alice kissed back. My phone vibrated.

It's okay… it's all part of the plan! Sorta like you and Jess.

Rose XO

Oh. I get it now!

Edward gasped in my ear and pulled me in for a hug. He was closer than I thought. My heart stopped.

"Can't wait for tomorrow Bella." Edward whispered against my neck.

"Uh…" was all genus me could think up.

Alice and Emmett finally broke apart and Emmett turned his back to Jasper and poked out his tongue while shielding Alice's 'gagging' she was faking to tease Emmett with.

Emmett stepped out of the way and Rose returned.

"Ladies." Rose said and we turned to leave. All of a sudden I was crashed into and hugged tightly. "Don't scream!" Jasper whispered in my ear.

He ran his nose along my neck and sighed. I looked over at Edward who looked ready to kill.

Jasper let me go whispering a 'thanks' in my ear and poking his tongue out at Alice. Who looked amused.

I turned away from Edward's gaze and walked out the door.

Once we were outside I heard Edward calling me from behind. I spun around just as he reached me.

"Bella, I'm Sorry" I couldn't comprehend what he was saying properly. The image in front of me was to die for. Edward was standing in his black pants, vest shirt and tie, his hair messy from being on stage. His smile nervous yet extremely happy and he was holding a single red rose in his right hand by the stem the bud of the rose fell on top of his heart. I stepped forward like I was drawn by some invisible pull. I laid my hand over the petals of the flower and Edward's heart. It was beating so quick. I leaned in taking in his sent. I put my other hand on his right shoulder and reached up to his face.

_YOU IN TOO DEEP IZZY!_

I didn't want to just kiss his cheek. I was dying for his lips, his touch. Edward looked more nervous now and he gulped. It was the cutest thing. I reached up in my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "That's okay Jerk" and then kissed his neck where his pulse was strongest. I lingered the kiss there for a few seconds then whispered in his ear.

"_You bring me out, show me light_, _I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside_." Quoting his lyrics from earlier in the night and kissed his cheek.

He released the rose stem and the rose was in my hand. I pulled it in with both hands toward myself holding it close.

"Until tomorrow…" Edward said and I stepped back and got into the waiting Taxi that Rose and Alice had waiting. As we drove away I watched Edward. He said something to himself and looked down at the ground turning for Emmett and Jasper who were waiting a few meters behind him.

**EPOV**

"… _My love_." I said under my breath as Bella drove away. I could feel the lipstick from her kiss on my neck and cheek. The burn in my chest now that she was gone and the tingles all over my body. It was a breezy night and I didn't notice if Bella had affected anything but I hoped she did. I turned to my brothers.

That night I stayed up thinking about tomorrow. The girls would be coming over for a party… the crew had somehow all planned family things for tomorrow night and so would not be coming.

I couldn't stop thinking about the hurt in my Bella's eyes when she turned away from me in the office today. I swore then and there that I would never hurt Bella. I would rather die a thousand deaths than ever see her frown again. I WOULD be a better man that my _father_! If for some reason I could not. I would leave, I would leave Bella alone, away from danger. _For Bella, I would give up my happiness, my life and my goals. _I THINK IM IN… *Gulp* Love…

**A/N – Hey guys so…what did ya's think. Now remember I'm going away from Friday till Thursday so there won't be any chapters posted. Megz and I are however writing three more stories at the moment… we're going to post the first chapter's of all of them and we want your opinion… so if you're interested add us as a favourite author so you can get a notice when we post them…. DON'T FRET! We're finishing this one DEFINATLY! So review review review!!! – Oh and if it wouldn't be too much trouble… because we've posted this chapter for you all so quickly after the last one PLEASE! PLEASE review for chapter 29 as well (separately not in this chapters review!)… let us know how we did! PLEASE, we're seriously considering doing something with this story so we want reviews!!! PLEASE! For us as a Christmas prezzie???**

**Thanks guys! And Merry Christmas.**

**Ex's and Oh's don't forget the Oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	31. Guitar Hero!

**Chapter 31 **A/N – **Hey guys... sorry it took so long... IM BACK!!!! Megz and I just posted a new story... hit our profile and check it out! Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Guitar HERO!**

**EPOV**

"Hey guys are you ready yet?" I yelled down the stairs to my brothers. Tonight was going to be awesome!

"Yeah, just setting up the lounge room, do you know if they're staying over?" Jasper yelled up to me.

"Nah I doubt it... we can only hope..." I said the last part to myself.

"I HEARD THAT!" Emmett yelled.

"Shut up!" I heard a knock on the door followed by three giggles.

They're here! THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE HERE! Okay cool it Eddie boy.

"I'll get it." Esme said.

I walked downstairs and was greeted by two girls, Alice and Rosalie dressed in... normal clothes. I don't know what I was expecting... just not normal I guess.

"Hey boys, we brought some movies over..." Alice said lifting a small backpack around to her front. Great _Chick flicks!_

"Aww man! Chick flicks?" Emmett voiced my concern.

"You'll see..." My Bella said coming from the kitchen closely followed by Esme.

"What happend?!" I almost shouted when I saw Bella carrying a bag of ice against her head.

"Funny story... Alice here was a little hyper and decided to 'race' me up the stairs... so naturally I fell... its not really that funny I guess... just me... oh well." She shrugged. All I wanted to do was hug her until it stopped hurting.

"Thanks mummikins!" She said to Esme who blushed and walked toward the coat room.

"CARLISLE!" She shouted up the stairs.

"Coming dear!" Carlisle replied coming down the stairs.

"Now you kids have fun, there is money for Pizza and drinks... no alcohol... oh and we'll be home around 3am I hate these late night functions." Carlisle continued as he put Esme's coat on and they left. "OH!" we heard Carlisle say outside the door. Then it opened and he ducked his head through it.

"Nice meeting you girls... I hope we'll be seeing a lot more of you in the future..." He said looking Emmett, Jasper and I in the eyes.

"DAAAAD!" we all whined and rolled our eyes. Wow... that was freaky!

With that Carlisle closed the door and we heard his engine start up and speed down the road, he always gives me lectures about speeding but I know where I get it from.

"So what movies did you ladies bring?" Jasper asked moving to Bella's side.

"Just the usual... Braveheart, Starship troopers... what else did we bring?" I don't care what else they brought... that's HOT!

"Super bad, anchorman, and 40 year old Virgin." Rose finished... OH GOD IM IN HEAVEN!

"Excellent choice ladies!" Emmett boomed from the lounge room where he'd already put on our copy of Super Bad.

I went through to the kitchen to get the pop corn and Bella, Alice and Rose followed Jasper into the lounge.

**BPOV**

*Knock Knock* Alice had raced me up the stairs, naturally the little pixie won by heaps and just as I was leaping up the top stair I tripped over my shoes. CRAP!

I fell at Rose's feet. We all giggled.

"Nice!" Alice commented then helped me up.

"I'll get it!" We heard from inside the house... here goes... meeting the parents. Why am I so nervous it's not like Edward and I are dating.

"Hello girls, I'm Esme." A lovely looking brunette lady greeted us.

"Hello mum" I said.

OH CRAP DID I JUST SAY MUM?!

"Mum?" Alice and Rose turned to me.

"I mean Esme. Sorry I hit my head on the fall... kinda screws with me a little.. OH CRAP DID I JUST SAY SCREWS WITH ME! OH DAMNIT DID I JUST SAY CRAP! Ah nuts I said damnit didn't I? Way to make a good first impression on Eddie's mum... and I'm STILL talking out loud. I'll just..." I stopped, rubbing my head.

"OH you poor dear. I'll get you some ice." Esme said ushering me into the house. Alice and Rose were talking to the boys in the hall.

"So, I'd like to take this opportunity to thankyou Bella, or is it Izzy?" Esme asked me while taking the ice pack out of the freezer.

"Um I prefer Izzy but Edward calls me Bella... and he's grown on me." Esme raised her eyebrow. CRAP!

"That is to say 'it's' grown on me... it's... not he's. Errr... thank me for what exactly mum?" I figured 'mum' was a cool nickname for her seeing as how I didn't actually call Renee mum. Esme seemed like a 'mum' type.

"Well dear... for coming into our Edward's life. He's had a troubled past and we never thought he'd find happiness... but he's found it... because of you dear."

I was speechless. We heard Edward talking in the hall and moved out to talk to them. Esme said her goodbyes and then Carlisle said goodbye. He's a funny one. But Esme might need her meds... _I_ Isabella Swan, Stereotypically confused emo... make Edward h-h- happy?

Braveheart FINALLY FINISHED! Don't get me wrong i LOVE that movie... it's just the whole time i couldn't help but want to cuddle into Edward. Alice and Jasper were sitting on opposite ends of the couch and Rose and Em were between them hugging... Edward was sitting on the couch and i was on the floor at his feet... the temptation to cuddle him was KILLING ME!

There was a knock on the door fifteen minutes after we decided on Pepperoni and Cheese Pizza.

"I double triple dare you to answer the door in Edward's Boxers and new football jersey!" Emmett bellowed at me from the top of the stairs.

"BRING IT!" I yelled back and Emmett threw me the shirt. And I put it on over my singlet.

"Give 'em here Jerk!" I said as i advanced on Edward.

"NO! Get ones outa my drawer!" Edward's back hit the wall... He's trapped!

"GIMME CULLEN!" I said as I pulled down his jeans to reveal his Batman boxers... AWWWWWWWWWW!

Edward blushed... double AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"Don't worry Eddie... i've got Power puff girls undies on." At this Edward blushed more and ducked into the bathroom to change.

"OH REALLY CAN I SEE!" Emmett yelled from the top of the stairs. "They're my fave!" He said barrelling down the stairs.

Edward jumped out and tripped Emmett as he approached me. Nice!

"here... And i want them back!" Edward said throwing me his boxers... he was wearing a towel around his waist and no shirt...wait why was he wearing no shirt? Why aren't i closing my mouth... why am i asking myself continuous stupid questions when i've been given a dare to complete... why is everyone leaving the room but me and Edward.... why am I still here... just then the door knocked again. I rushed past Edward into the closet to put on his boxers and ran to the door and flung it open.

MIKE FREAKING NEWTON was standing at the door... he smiled when he saw me and then took in my appearance.

"Oh hey Mike... Edward just sent me down to get the pizza... like his new jersey?" I said pulling it down over my exposed legs only covered by Edward's batman boxers.

I heard Alice squeal inside and saw the curtain next to me twitch.

"Izzy... lookin good!" Mike said in a sleazy voice. He stepped closer then stepped away I hadn't looked up yet. Then I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey sexy." Edward whispered against my neck, loud enough for Mike to hear.

"Do you need some help?" He whispered quieter against my ear just for me. I nodded and looked up to see his green eyes piercing my soul. WOW!

"Well that'll be twenty eight fifty." Mike said putting the Pizza out toward me and winking at me. Did he have no brain? Edward is right here! Not to mention I pummelled him last time...

I spun around and hugged into Edward looping my arms around his torso. I felt so safe here... and hey nothing had blown up or broken yet.

"Um Bella love, I can't get it I've got to hold my towel up." Edward said looking down to his towel.

"Oh right... well I'll just get that... I told you not to order the pizza before we showered... Oh well silly." I said teasingly and kissed his neck. I spun around and saw Mike standing with his jaw hanging open.

"Thanks MIKE!" I spat his name and gave him his money.

"Oh and close your mouth Mike unless you want to catch the flies like the toad you are!" Edward said with venom in his voice.

"Whatever!" Mike said running backwards down the stairs I turned into the door and saw Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper standing in the door way... ah so that's why he ran.

"That went well." I said to them all.

"Guitar hero time!" Emmett yelled as soon as the pizza was done. Edward had only let go of me to get into a new pair of boxers and then he came back and was holding my hand.

"Guitar hero?" Edward questioned and then raised his eyebrow at Emmett.

"Yeah, we heard that its Izzy's favourite game!" Jasper said winking at me.

"Yeah it's pretty cool… I reckon I can take ya!" I said stepping closer to Edward. He dropped my hand and looped his arm around my waist.

"If you're sure... I mean... I do hold the top score Bella." Edward said. OH THAT'S IT!

"I can take you with my eyes closed!" I said stepping in front of Edward and putting my arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah?" Edward stepped closer and looped both arms around my waist and pulled me to my tip toes.

"Yeah!" I said as Edward lowered his face to mine.

"Let's go then." Edward whispered.

"Okay..." I whispered back.

"IZZY GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Alice screamed from the lounge. When did they all leave?

Edward looked down at me and closed his eyes. He stepped away and walked into the lounge room. Oh god... am I... falling for Edward?

**AN - hey guys we'll post again soon!! We promise! Like tomorrow?? Do you love me now?? I know I know XD**

**Love ya's!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**

**OH FUNNY STORY! I was playing guitar hero on new years eve with my boyfriends ENTIRE family like cousins, uncles, aunts, grandma etc. and i had a complete Bella moment and tripped over... i used the excuse that I tripped over the cord of the guitar… they all looked at me like I was a werewolf or something and then my boyfriends dad said... umm andi... it's wireless... everyone laughed at me... SUCK!**

**HAHA (Andi) ex oh!**


	32. Officially Crazy!

**AN – OME 31 chapters!!!! umm eep! Well now here goes chapter 32… REVIEW ALL OF YOU PLEASE!!!!! We've got like 150 alerts and only 20 – 30 of you review… cmon say hi…. We don't bite… =] hehe**

**Officially crazy!**

**EPOV**

_Gotta get out, can't kiss her, gotta get out, can't kiss her, gotta get out, can't kiss her!_

I spun on one heel and headed for the living room. I picked up my 'guitar' for guitar hero. Emmett sat down at the 'drums' and Jasper picked up his bass. Bella walked in about 3 songs into our little game and sat down with her phone. I looked over my shoulder at her and saw her texting. OH RIGHT… Blaze… he'd completely slipped my mind…

Bella squealed and jumped up and down in her seat… great she likes Blaze.. you're making a fool of yourself Eddie… she doesn't really want you… your just for fun!

"Alice, Abby just broke her toe and got two weeks off school they're coming! BLAZE AND ABBY ARE COMING EARLY!" Alice squealed and jumped into a once again squealing Bella. Rose whispered something to Emmett and then joined her sister's scream fest.

"Hey guys… what's going on?" Jasper asked throwing a potato chip at Alice's face… im sure it was an accident… I think… I hope…

"BUTT FACE!" Alice yelled and crash tackled Jasper into the couch. She stood up and walked back to Emmett's knee. Jasper sat on the seat dazed.

"Ummmm" was all he managed.

"Butt face? Alice are you serious?" Bella asked throwing the chip back at Jasper.

"Izzy… when do they get here?" I asked Bella.

"Hm? Who? What?" Bella looked at me confused. "It's Bella to you Mister." She said walking over and showing me a text message.

Izzy, Abbs broke her toe… duffer that she is… anyway…

We'll be there in two weeks.

Miss you! Love ya girl!

Blaze xo

"Isn't it great?" Bella asked me jumping around.

"Yeah it is…" I said not even trying to hide my sadness.

"Um Edward. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella asked as she took my hand. My skin burned from the touch and she looked instantly into my eyes as she made contact with me.

"eh, yes…" She led me upstairs to my room and sat down on my bed never letting go of my hand. Great she's 'breaking up' with you and you're not even together…

"Edward… I think… well I was thinking… umm…" She seemed to be having trouble with getting her words out. She's too cute!

"What is it Bella?" I asked using my name for her again… I couldn't help it. I… LOVE this girl… I think…

"I think we should probably work something out for that whole Mike situation… I don't want the whole school thinking I'm sleeping with you… and not 'with you' does that make sense?" She asked me blushing.

"Wait on so let me get this straight… you want him to think we're together?" I asked totally confused and SO excited.

"More or less… just until Blaze gets here… you don't have to I'd just rather not have the school thinking I'm easy…" She looked down at her legs which were still covered by my boxers. I'd still never forgive Emmett for hiding all of my boxers but those this afternoon… AH CRAP! HE PLANNED IT! I must have looked angry because Bella started backtracking and dropped my hand. All of a sudden the lights started flickering…

"Bella, calm down im just mad at Emmett… not you please… the lights…" I trailed off pointing at the ceiling. Bella looked up at me and instantly the lights stopped.

"H- how do you… what do you mean?" She asked me.

"Bella… please… do you not realise the effect I have on you?" I said picking her hand up again and giving her a crooked smile.

"You know what Edward… your awful cocky for someone who wears Batman boxers!" She said at me standing and making her way toward the door.

"Oh and by the way… guitar hero…your on!" She ran from the room and I heard a huge thump.

I raced out of the room and found Bella lying on her face laughing her head off. Great!

"Bella! Are you okay?" I asked running to her.

"HAHAH IM AHAHAH Fine, just HAHA fell… you're floor is kinda fluffy…" she trailed off. Great she's delusional. She kept giggling and then finally rolled over and accepted my help up. She was still a bit shaken up so I held on to her to keep her on her feet. I was looking deep into her eyes…

"Bella… I…" I started and was cut off by Emmett yelling from the lounge room.

"IZZY! HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS IS ON HERE!" at that Bella kissed my cheek and ran off again.

"… love you…" I finished to myself.

**JPOV**

Stupid Pixie! So far tonight she's squashed pizza in my hair, crash tackled me countless times and made me the most JEALOUS freak ever! I've punched Emmett nine times kicked him in the shins AND given him a wedgie… I've never run so fast in my life! Can life suck anymore?

Right well two can play at this game… I got my phone out of my pocket just as Pixie walked into the kitchen…

"Hey Sophie… yeah not bad not bad… what are you doing tomorrow night? Oh really… I'll be there… Laters yeah… same." I hung up the phone and sighed for dramatic effect… yes yes I know I just faked a phone call but c'mon Pixie's face is PRICELESS!

Game on!

**APOV**

Okay… rude much… JERK!

"EMMY!" I yelled as I spun on one heel heading for the lounge.

**BPOV**

"Well thanks for an awesome night boys!" I said as they let us out the front door at around 1 am. Guitar hero ruled. We played for at least 3 hours. Edward won and all I had to do was give him back his boxers… which ya know what…I can deal with that. I managed to keep his jersey though… SCORE!

"You're welcome ladies… same time next week!" Emmett said.

"See you at school Monday!" Jasper said winking at Alice. Alice just turned around and headed for the car.

"Um Bella… if I may?" Edward said walking out the door toward the car. I followed. We stopped half way there Rose walked past us and got in the car with Alice.

"Bella… what was… well… what was with that kiss?" umm which kiss?

"huh?" I asked… great real articulate!

"With Jess…" OH RIGHT!

"Nothing…" DAMNIT I looked in his eyes! "Ben 10" I muttered… "We didn't actually kiss you know… just fun and games…" I continued and he looked at me as though he'd been hit in the head with a rock.

"What?" he asked.

"It was mostly to 'get back at you' ya know for the Lauren thing…" I said looking at my feet.

He grabbed my chin between his thumb and finger lifting my face towards his. His eyes looked so full of… care, acceptance, and something else… I think he may have felt sleepy cos they looked all dazed…

"Bella… I…" and then I couldn't take it anymore… I kissed him... well more brushed my lips against the corner of his mouth and muttered against his skin… "Silly Jerk"… and ran for the car. I tripped slightly but regained my self in time to not stumble. I threw myself in the car and Alice… in a rush to get away sped off. I looked out the back window and Edward was still standing in the exact position I'd left him in, hand up as if holding my chin, other arm about to 'snake' around an invisible me and a dumbfounded look on his face. I giggled to myself and got out my phone to text Blaze and Abby… I CANT wait for them to come!!!

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep that night… I stayed up playing guitar. Composing a song just for Bella. I slept the entire day Sunday and by Sunday night I was feeling pretty sleepy still so I slept some more. Jasper and Emmett hadn't come out of their rooms all day either… they played Guitar hero for another 4 hours after the girls left and were paying for it…. Suckers!

Monday finally rolled around and I kicked my bike to life… first time in AGES! It felt good, driving fast… I loved it. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella… I got to school 15 minutes early and they still weren't there. By fourth period when I'd usually have Bella in FTD she still hadn't shown… I was getting worried so at lunch I called her. She answered after 4 rings a bit breathless.

"Hello? OUCH get off! Hello? Edward?" OH GOD WHAT DID I JUST INTERRUPT?!

"Y-yeah hey. What's up?" I asked her with sadness in my voice.

"Nothing… well something but you've gotta promise not to laugh!" she said in a pleading voice.

"Okay… am I going to be mad?"

"Maybe… but as long as you don't laugh it'll be fine…" She trailed off.

"Okay I promise not to laugh… tell me please I'm worried…" I whispered the last part.

"Okay well we were getting ready for school this morning and I sort of fell down the stairs and umm I'm in the hospital… umm I've got 3 stitches in my wrist and I look like a full out EMO! Oh and I've got a pretty nasty bump on my head." She finished sounding embarrassed. I sighed in relief… at least she's not BADLY hurt.

"I'm sorry I missed FTD with you… was the cooking terrible?" She asked trying to change the subject from her clumsyness.

"No worse than usual." I joked.

"Good… Oh Edward, I've got to go they want to do an Xray of my head to see if anything is messed up." She said. She sounded sad.

"No more messed up than usual…" I whispered as a joke.

"Edward… that's not very nice…" OH GREAT SHE'S MAD!

"JOKES EDDIE! BREATH!" she got out before she laughed her head off.

"Thanks for that. Oh Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you…"

"You too Jerk."

"1 – 4 – 3" I said and hung up the phone…

**BPOV**

"I miss you…" My heart soared!

"You too Jerk." I wanted so badly to tell him how much I've been thinking about him all day… I softened the blow a little with my condition… I've got 18 stitches in my wrist, a massive black bruise on my ribs and my bump on my head is cracked open and only stopped bleeding 20 minutes ago… but he didn't need to worry…

"1 – 4 – 3" What the crap?

He hung up the phone… what does 1 – 4 – 3 mean?

"Bella honey, they've gotta take you to the Xray room now…" I put my phone back on the table next to my bed and sighed…

"Kay mum…"

Alice and Rosalie walked in and giggled at my state.

"I still don't know why you two got the day off…" I trailed off angrily as I was wheeled past them.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder…" was all Alice said and Rose giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, what does 1 – 4 – 3 mean?" I asked.

"Ummm eight?" Rose said.

"Umm one hundred and forty-three?" Alice said.

"Umm why would Edward say that to me?" I called back at them they followed out the door and they just shrugged and went back inside.

**APOV**

One four three? What the hell?

"Rosie? Any idea?" I asked my sister.

"Nup! But it's gotta be some funny joke of the boys…" She trailed off no doubt thinking of Emmett again. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket.

How's Izzy doin?

Abby. Xo

I replied to my fave girl!

Good.. stitches, xrays the usual cant wait for you guys to come!

YAY!

Ali xo

My phone buzzed again and I expected it to be a message back from Abby instead it said it was from Jasper.

Pixie… I want to see you… meet me?

OH MY FREAKING GOD!

"ALICE! ALICE!" I heard Rose calling.

"What happened?" I heard an unfamiliar voice asking.

"She just collapsed… I don't know!" Rose sobbed.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" I yelled and opened my eyes. "JASPER WANTS TO _SEE _ME!" I screamed.

"Apparently she's fine… sorry doctor…" Rosalie said looking at me like I was crazy.

"She fainted… tell her to breath slowly when she calms down and drink a lot of water." The doctor said walking away shaking his head… wow Jasper made me faint…

_Playing hard to get remember Alice!_

Yeah but he's SOO cute!

_SOOO hold in there a few more days… its clearly working!_

You're right… gosh Alice your so smart.

_I know you should listen to me more often!_

Yeah yeah!

Right now that I'm officially crazy….

**HEHE Alice is crazy! Like us! Okay so what'd ya think… these chapters are mostly setting up more plot line… but dw a VERY long chapter is typed and awaiting reviews… we want LOTS so if you read… REVIEW!!!!**

**Lots of ex's and oh's … not forgetting the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**

**Oh and check out maddythetwilightfreak 's story it's on her profile.. search her name and READ AND REVIEW its AMAZING!!!!**

**Love you skittlez! Ex oh!**


	33. taking EMO to a whole new level!

**A.N**** Hey guys… so guess what… CHAPTER 33! OME I cant blv it!**

**Alrighty so… currently we're in love with maddythetwilightfreak's story… the new girls … seriously CHECK IT OUT! Hopefully she'll be letting me edit it… (Pwease skittles *puppy dog eyes and pouts* ) Anywho check it out! NOW! oh and please we want MORE reviews! C'mon ppl look alive!!! You're not vampires… hahahahah… well I am see the teethies…**

** (o) )**

**( **

** (o) )**

**Okay so It's a vampire… it doesn't sparkle though… AHAHha… okay enough of that… on to the chapter…**

**Taking emo to a whole new level!**

**JPOV**

Smooth man… smooth… "Meet me" I said out loud… what the hell was I thinking? Oh right… PIXIE!

Just then my phone started vibrating.

Where and when?

Alice.

WOW! Okay umm did u just drop your phone? PICK IT UP IDIOT! Alright… hmmm… be cool Jazzy… BE COOL! Did I seriously just shake my fist… at my self?

Um Taco Bell… after school… that sounds normal right?

Hey Pixie… you replied… um Taco Bell after school?

Em won't be mad will he?

Jasper.

CRAP! I didn't think of Emmett… OH GOD!

What Emmy doesn't know can't hurt him…

X Ali X

LITTLE MINX!

It's not like I'm cutting his lunch… HE has Rose… he can't have both…

_Nice way to justify stealing your bro's girl!_

SHUT UP JIMINY CRICKET!

_Right… Jiminy Cricket was NOT a conscious… it was a bug that hopped!_

Well it could hop all over you're arse!

_That'd be odd…_

Yeah really…

_I wonder if anyone else does this "talking" to themselves in their heads…_

Nope… You're crazy…

_Sweet!_

"JASPER! Pay attention!" Oh crap I forgot I was in class… oh well.

"Err sorry miss…"

"JASPER! My name is _MR. _Dullworthy!" Crap it's a man…

"Err… that's what I said…" I hit my hand to my head… This should be interesting…

**EPOV**

I've got to go see Bella… I hope she's okay… wait that wouldn't be too possessive and over protective would it?

Nah I don't think so...

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen… I'm here to see Miss Swan… she was admitted this morning…" I tried to 'dazzle' the nurse like I do Mrs Coop in the office… SWEET she's lappin' it up! I guess _this_ is why chicks call me a player… just cos they'll do _anything _I ask them as long as I show them a _little_ more attention… I wonder if this would work on Bella… hmmm…

"Umm are you her brother?" IDIOT!

"No… I told you my name is Edward Cullen… to see Miss _SWAN_!" Jeez… you sure can pick em Eddie…

"Oh… her… _boyfriend_?" OH she's trying to 'hit on you'… "Cos you can't see her unless you're boyfriend or family member…" she continued with a wink.

"BOYFRIEND!" I almost yelled.

"Right… oh… alright… well just wait over there and I'll have someone take you up to emergency… such a shame" She muttered the last part but somehow I think she did it so I could hear. Fool as if anyone could attract my attention but Bella.

**BPOV**

"Her _BOYFRIEND_ is downstairs… HOT!" a blonde nurse with fake nails, fake hair and fake boobs said to my ward nurse as she walked in. My ward nurse was no better… no boobs… but VERY fake tan and hair.

"How…" the ward nurse pondered… wait are they talking about me? I don't have a boyfriend…

"Edward something… REAL cute… I don't see why he's with _HER!_" the blonde nurse said to my ward nurse. My heart rate monitor started beating erratically… the chair next to me was shaking… HOW DARE SHE… not only is she bad mouthing me but IM RIGHT HERE IDIOT! I opened my mouth to say something when all of a sudden Edward was walking quickly toward me…

**EPOV**

"_Blame it on the weather… but I'm a mess and this February darkness has me hating everyone… and I know I need your comfort but this drama makes me sick… and the longer I lay here I know it's harder to get up with out you… lose another day here, lose another year here… I'm with you..._" I stopped whisper singing my favourite Silverstein song… at the moment… Call it Karma… when I saw the Blonde fake nurse who told me her name was Jean wander toward a sign that said emergency. I figured I was just to wait so I did… she'd come back.

"_You are the fire, on my apartment floor, sixteen stories… I'd rather burn than fall. And it isn't fate that took us all by storm…it's just the turn of a card. Goodbye old friend, goodbye goodnight… I'll move on… you'll call it fate… I'll call it Karma… we had our time… it was fun… while it lasted… I'll look back, with honour and no regrets. I won't be mad, wont feel bad these memories will never leave me… don't be sad… cause life goes on … life goes on… it's getting too late tomorrow is here_" I stopped whisper singing when I saw the lights above me flicker. All the chairs in the hall started shaking… _BELLA!_

I ran off in the direction that the nurse took… I searched room after room along the hallway then I saw one room with lights flicking faster and a loud beeping of a heart rate monitor going off. _MY BELLA_! Was all I could think of as I strode into the room… I've got to calm her down…. She looked as though she was about to scream something at the two nurses that were hovering around her bed… I walked right next to her bed and leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten… I want to stay like this longer… PULL AWAY EDWARD!

Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen… NOW!

I pulled back slowly and looked into Bella's deep brown eyes. I felt instantly that the room had been vacated and there was a slight breeze ruffling my hair around my face and Bella's hair around her neck… mmm her neck… my eyes dropped nervously… and I took in her bandaged wrist… THAT IS A LOT MORE THAT THREE FREAKING STITCHES! I looked up to her head… THAT IS ONE HELL OF A GASH ON HER FOREHEAD! I looked down and saw that she had her shirt slightly pulled up over her flat stomach… mmmmmm my eyes trailed up her body… HOLY CRAP!

"BELLA! WHAT THE HELL?" She had a _MASSIVE_ bruise covering half her bottom ribs… she was in a much worse state than she let on… she lied to me…

"I'm sorry Edward… I just… you said you were worried and that was BEFORE I'd told you what was wrong… I was… well I was… trying…" The heart rate monitor was beeping erratically now… "Trying to protect you Edward…" She whispered as she trailed off clutching her sore wrist.

"Bella…" I tried to sooth her. "Bella, it's alright, you're fine, I'm… I'm here…"

"And that means the world…" she whispered. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it, so I kissed her forehead again and gently ran my fingers over her bruise on her ribs. It was scorching hot.

"I'll call the nurse, you need some rest…" She grabbed my wrist before I could turn.

"Please… sing… me… to sleep… I don't want medicine it gives me nightmares…" she looked down blushing and released my hand.

"How bout I 'hum' you to sleep?" I compromised.

"Deal." She stated and then rolled onto her good side. I pulled my chair closer to the bed and she closed her eyes. I started humming "Secondhand Serenade – your call" to her. That song always sent me to sleep. She opened her eyes when I got to the chorus - 'I was born to tell you I love you, and I'm torn to do what I have to, to make you mine, stay with me tonight' – and smiled. I wasn't saying the words but clearly she knew what I was humming to her… for her. She closed her eyes and reached her hand out for mine. She looked so hurt and tired I reached my hand out and rubbed soothing circles on her hand while I continued humming to her. I wasn't sure if she was asleep when I'd finished so I just went on to 'so close – by Jon Mclaughlin'. She didn't open her eyes and her heart rate became steady while I hummed to her. She looked… beautiful.

*FLASH*

"Aww they're so cute!"

*FLASH*

"Get one from over here Ali!"

*FLASH*

"WHAT… THE…. CRAP?" I sneered through my teeth.

*FLASH*

"YOU GIRLS HAD BETTER START RUNNING!" I heard My Bella sneer.

MY BELLA?!

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I saw Alice and Rose quickly ducking out the room, then a hand and camera pop back in and another blinding *flash* before they giggled and were gone. I blinked a few times and looked down at my hand it was being held by Bella's. I didn't want to let go but I wasn't sure if I'd made her uncomfortable so I tried to gently let go. She squeezed tighter.

"It's the only thing keeping me level headed… please…?" She whispered to me.

I squeezed her hand in reassurance and was rewarded with a breath taking smile.

"Edward, there's something I've got to tell you… I think you pretty much deserve to know…" Bella was frowning and looking down. I used my free hand to lift her chin with my finger and thumb.

"Go on…" I encouraged her.

"Well… You've noticed no doubt that… I tend to get a little bit… emotional at times…" she was waiting for an answer so I nodded "yeah… you pretty much take emo to a whole new level.." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Her eyes dropped and I began rubbing soothing circles on her cheek with my thumb.

"Well… have you noticed around you that it doesn't seem to happen… wait… it does… a lot more actually but nothing 'weird' happens…" she was blushing now.

"Bella… you're just intoxicated by my very presence." I tried to joke with her, she didn't laugh she smiled.

"Exactly… you're like a really good drug to me… I crave you're company… my body senses when you're around… I'm normal… you're like my very own sedative… emotional sedative that is…" I grinned at her struggling for words.

"We don't know what it is… we've not told any doctors… we've 'googled' it but we've found nothing like it…" She was whispering now.

"What Bella… you've got to help me understand." I was really confused. I knew weird stuff happened… I didn't know why or how…

"Let go of my hand Edward." I did as she said… I was a little hurt that she'd asked. I stood up and dropped my hand from her face.

"Now could you go get Alice in here please?" She wants you to leave Edward… great!

"I'm sorry Bella." I whispered as I walked to the door.

"No silly! Come back with her… I've got to show you." YES! I mentally pulled my hand into ward my body as I thought 'yes'… you're a freak Eddie boy… totally crazy! I'm glad what ever Bella does doesn't involve mind reading… wait does it…. _Hello? Bella? _Maybe she's ignoring you… try something that will get her attention… _I love you Bella…oh god how true those words are..._

"Edward?" CRAP SHE CAN READ MINDS….

"Kidding… haha?" Smooth…

"Whatever… are you going to go get Alice? You're just standing there staring at me looking like your concentrating really hard…" PHEW she can't read minds… good cos I meant that… I know I mean it now… _I LOVE BELLA SWAN!_

CRAP! Leave Edward she's staring at you like your crazy… maybe I am.

I spun and left exiting the door into the corridor… in search of Alice or the Mental health ward… which ever I found first.

_Cos you're crazy about Bella…_Nice brain… real… witty! IDIOT!

_Hey shut up!_

"Alice… Hey ALICE!" I yelled as I saw her spiky black hair streak around a corner… damn she's quick!

"Sup Eddie BOY!" she shouted from my rib height as I ran around the corner after her… sneaky little PIXIE!

"Um Bella needs you…"  
"It's really sweet you call her Bella… she is really beautiful don't ya think… OH MY GOD I just heard about the Debutant Ball… are you going with anyone… Me, Rose and Bella aren't going at all… we're not part of the 'country club' so PFT to them… we're more lady like than ANY girl at that school especially Sophie and Lauren… OH MY GOD! We should all crash! What do ya think? Oh and Jasper totally messaged me before… something about wanting to meet at taco bell… a bit odd but it sounds like fun… oh and the plan with Emmett is defiantly working… THANKS for the idea… so what are you waiting for lets go see Izzy!" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me – well dragged me as she was running – toward Bella's room… wow Pixie is strong!

Did she even take a breath between all that? We stopped outside Bella's room.

"So… answer my questions…" Alice said to me in a hushed voice.

"Okay… well…" I answered them from last to first… it was easier for me to remember that way… I'm odd I know.

**BPOV**

"So… answer my questions…" I heard Alice whisper outside my door. Freak… I can hear you… you're the most loud whisper-er ever!

"Okay… well…" Hold the phone… EDWARD is he loudest whisper-er EVER!

"The idea with Emmett is mostly Rose's doing… so thank her, Taco Bell is where me and the boys hang so he's comfortable there… he wants to be comfortable with you… Jasper messaging is a new one… usually it's calls so nothing is in 'evidence' to be used against him… he trusts you… and really, _really_ likes you… you girls can crash… me and the boys are playing… it's mostly 'lovey dovey' songs but it pays good and it's good for recognition… you girls defiantly are more lady like than ANY girl I've ever met! Bella… she is the most beautiful, amazing, sexy, breath taking girl I've ever met… she's the only girl I know that makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time…" OH MY GOD DID EDWARD REALLY JUST SAY THAT?

"I told her 1 – 4 – 3 on the phone before…"

"Yeah… what does that mean? OH! OH MY GOD!" Alice squealed and I could hear her stiletto heels jumping on the floor… what the CRAP did it mean?!

The door opened and Edward was pushing Alice in by her shoulders, holding her down to the ground I'd assume.

"Here she is Bella." Edward said sitting back at my side.

**EPOV**

"I told her 1 – 4 – 3 on the phone before…" I said to Alice… I don't know why but we hit it off straight away… she calls me Ken I call her Barbie… she's like a little sister to me. I could tell her anything…

"Yeah… what does that mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow… ah so Bella had told her.

I mouthed to her 'I love you' and pointed in toward Bella then put my finger over her lips to stop her from screaming it. "OH! OH MY GOD!" she squealed… _great!_

I kept holding her down on the ground by her shoulders and making 'you're dead' slices over my throat at her but she just kept jumping… how did she do that in those heels?

I forced her through the door whispering VERY quietly in her ear "Please Barbie… don't tell her… I want to…" at this she shut up but kept bouncing.

"Here she is Bella." I moved toward the seat and sat down.

"Alice… remember how we showed Blaze?" Bella said to Alice and she nodded her head excitedly.

"Bring it on then!" Bella said struggling to sit up further I reached out to help her, she shook her head.

"No Edward. You stop whatever this is… you've got to stay there, stay quiet and not touch me… please." Bella said breathing heavily I brought my hands back toward myself and sat back in my seat, still struggling with how much pain Bella was in.

"Izz, do you want to wait like 5 minutes, Emmett and Jasper are coming… Rose is bringing them up..." Bella nodded.

"But we'll show Edward first…" Bella said looking toward me smiling. YAY she wanted me to know first! Why do I feel like I just got given the biggest hug of my life?

"Alright, we've got five minutes… let's go!" Bella said encouraging her sister.

"Alright… so most embarrassing moment… alright… OH EDWARD… We were walking around the zoo a few months ago and Izzy had to use the bathroom… anyway she comes out and met us and we started walking arm in arm… Izzy in the middle… so she wouldn't fall… anyways… we were walking around and…" Alice was interrupted by Bella.

"NO NOT THAT ONE!"

"Yes that one!" Alice said. I saw the blush creeping up on Bella's cheeks and the lights start to flicker… OH… I was right!

"ANYWAY so we were walking around and everyone was laughing at us… we couldn't work out why…" Alice trailed off as she looked around and saw the IV drip stand rolling toward her. She jumped up on the bed and eyed me closely then continued.

"So we were being laughed at… Izzy went out the turnstile first and Rose and I saw why we were being laughed at. The skirt I'd dressed Izzy in that morning…" The door started shaking and the Heart Rate monitor started going off the page with it's noise Bella was looking straight at Alice with cheeks burning, Alice put her hand on Bella's and continued. "It was stuck into her underwear… and she was wearing SUPERMAN BOY SHORTS! She'd flashed the ENTIRE ZOO!" Alice was rolling on the bed now in hysterics. Bella was looking very angry and embarrassed. I couldn't take it anymore… I lifted Bella's hand off the bed and kissed it gently. Everything stopped and her hair was ruffled by a breeze again.

"See Edward, and that's the effect you have on me… that damn wind…" Bella whispered. Alice regained herself. Bella dropped my hand and looked toward the door. Emmett and Jasper walked in followed by Rosalie.

"Hey Izzy… WOW you look like hell!" Emmett boomed. The lights flickered.

"Apparently I'm not needed…" Alice trailed off.

"Bella… do you need me?" I asked in her ear. The lights dimmed and she shook her head.

"Jasper, could you please make me embarrassed?" Bella asked blushing slightly.

"Is this that weird thing you girls were telling us about?" Jasper asked Rose. She nodded and stepped toward Emmett a little more. Jasper cracked his knuckles and moved toward Bella. He lay down next to her and moved his hand to her stomach. Alice wolf whistled and Bella's face grew very red… so did mine… but not with embarrassment… with anger!

"Bella!" I said. She blushed and looked away from me. The door started shaking and Jasper whispered something to Bella's ear. She blushed deeper… DAMN IT JASPER!

"GET OFF NOW!" I yelled and Jasper threw himself backwards. The shelf holding books and magazines fell over. Bella sat up quickly hurting herself I reached my hand out to her and pulled her into a hug stroking her back to sooth her pain.

"I think we've established that Eddie here calms her down and if anything gets her too emotional strange things start happening…" Alice said bouncing toward me and Bella.

"Edward… you can let her go… she's fine…" Bella clung to me tighter.

"Okay or not…" Alice said stepping back. "Anyway's I think I feel like some food… I'll catchya's later…" Alice said winking at Jasper and then leaving the room.

"Rosie… we've got that history paper due tomorrow…" Emmett said and led Rose to Bella's side. "Don't worry Izzy, we just love you all the more… YOUR AWESOME! Next time make something fly!"

"I did… Lauren…" Bella said blushing slightly.

"NICE!" Jasper said before mussing Bella's hair and running out the door after Alice.

"Izzy, it's good to see you making a recovery… I'll see you later. Love you lil sis!" Rose said fixing Bella's hair where Jasper had messed it.

"See ya girl!" Emmett said and they too left.

"Edward. I think I need to get some sleep now… but first… why did that nurse thing you were my boyfriend?" Now I was my turn to blush…

"Well… see… erm… she wouldn't let me in unless I was your boyfriend… that and she was hitting on me…" I looked down embarrassed.

"Oh. Okay, and one more thing… there's something else… it's not just the 'emotional' explosions… I can… persuade people… it's easier if I show you… but I get awful headaches after… you seem to be the only one who helps in that department too…" wow. I really do affect her…

"Shall I go get the nurse?" I asked smiling.

"So you'll stay?"

"As long as you need me…" _As long as it's what's best for her_. I added mentally.

**AN – so 3600 words!!! WOOT! The persuasion of Jean… then nurse is next… DUM DUM DUMMMMM! Can't wait??? THEN REVIEW!**

**Congrats on all those who guessed what one-four-three is… hehe he'll have some fun with that one… so the boys FINALLY know!!! I wonder what could happen next… OH I KNOW I KNOW! But you'll have to review to find out!**

**Lovin ya's all!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	34. THINK OF THE CHILDREN!

**A.N – Hey guys... we're seriously loving all the reviews! WE WANT MORE THOUGH! Okay so... we've decided to post a chapter dedicated to Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie... DONT WORRY there will be ALOT of E/B fluff at the end... and as promised our loving nurse Jean... Now first off... some of you were asking how 1 – 4 – 3 means i love you... okay basically... one letter 'I' four letters 'love' three letters 'you'. Pretty neat huh! Nextly we've been asked what Jasper said... here goes... hope you like it!**

**THINK OF THE CHILDREN!**

**JPOV!**

"Jasper, could you make me embaressed?" Izzy asked blushing already... alright... _Jasper's time to shine_!

"Is this that weird thing you girls were telling us about?" I asked Rose. She nodded and moved closer to Emmett... he's like putty in her hands... it's so cute... i'm used to seeing my 'big bro' the player... not whipped by a single girl... and they're not even together... GO ROSE!

I made my way to Izzy's side... _Now what_?

Imagine she's Pixie!

_God I'm a genius_!

Yes, yes we all know how great I am... move along!

Alright... Pixie! I cracked my knuckles as I prepared for what was to come.

I laid down on the bed and ran my hand over Izzy's stomach... _Pixie, Pixie, Pixie!_ I chanted in my head. It's working she's blushing her head off. Something told me i had to push her over the edge... but how... she's seriously embarrassed by this situation... Eddie's face is like... furious! CRAP! Oh well better get this done quickly...

"I can already picture the kids... Eddie's bronze hair and your brown eyes..."

"GET OFF NOW!" WHOA! I must have jumped back like three meters... Eddie angry is not fun. The shelf holding the books and magazines fell over... CRAP that could have hit me... if i was five meters to the right and three steps forward... SHEESH that was close!

I looked back and saw Eddie and Izzy in a very cute little hug... AWW!

_MAN UP JAZZ_!

"I think we've established that Eddie here calms her down and if anything gets her too emotional strange things start happening…" Pixie said bouncing toward the cutest dang couple in history... _C'MON MAN!_  
"Edward… you can let her go… she's fine…" Izzy seemed to be having none of that... AWWW..._ Seriously now Jasper... you're turning into a girl..._ I inconspicuously checked my chest for any sign of boobs... none PHEW im in the clear!  
"Okay or not…" Pixie said stepping back to face me. "Anyway's I think I feel like some food… I'll catchya's later…" HOLY CRAP JAZZ SHE WINKED AT YOU!  
"Rosie… we've got that history paper due tomorrow…" Emmett said and led Rose to Izzy's side. "Don't worry Izzy, we just love you all the more… YOUR AWESOME! Next time make something fly!" Emmett said.  
"I did… Lauren…" Izzy said blushing slightly.  
"NICE!" I mussed her hair and ran for the door... _Pixie, Pixie, Pixie, Pixie_!

Damn Pixie and her hotness! She was standing at the door waiting for me when I arrived at Taco Bell. HOW did she find time to change?

She was now wearing an incredibly short mini and a tight fitting 'tube' top. DROOL!

I went to order and came back just as a rather large guy was walking away from our table with a look of horror on his face... what the hell?

I looked down and he had a drink poured all down his front...

"DONT DO IT MAN SHE'S NUTS!" he whisper shouted to me as I passed him. I spun around and looked at him with confusion on my face.

"huh?" I asked.

"Well I just asked for her phone number and she threw drink all over me and told me to cut my hair, wax my chest, and dye my hair blonde and I _might_ stand a chance." He listed them off on his fingers and then brought one finger up to his head and made a 'she's crazy' motion before leaving. I smirked... my hair is AWESOME! My chest is waxed... OUCH! And again... my hair is awesome! OH I'm so her type!

"Hey Pixie... nice job with fuzz head over there!" I said sitting down.

"Yeah, well..." she shrugged.

We ate in silence, mostly just watching each other. When the waitress came to clear our table I didn't take my eyes of Pixie. Usually I'd take this opportunity to slide the waitress a tip and give her my phone number... but Pixie... drool!

"excuse me! We're closing!" I heard a voice say from next to our table. I glanced away from Pixie's face and saw it was 10:30 pm... wait... we got here at 5:30 pm... WHOA!

"Erm. Sorry... we'll be going now..." I said standing and waiting for Pixie to do the same.

"Thanks for the date Jasper." She said as we walked out to our cars.

_KISS HER IDIOT!_

I leaned in toward her but her phone started ringing and she held a finger up to me to ask for a moment... well at least she didn't take the opportunity to just walk away right?

"Yes mum... Okay I know... see you soon. I love you too." Aww she loves her mummy!

"I've got to go Jasper... thanks again." Then she jumped up into my arms for a hug... damn it i want kisses! I felt like a two year old being told no to the cookie before dinner. She jumped down and i was pouting at her.

"Nice look on you by the way." She said and turned for her car... damn i could watch her walk for hours!

**APOV**

His face looked so damn cute when he pouted... _GO BACK AND KISS HIM!_

**NO! BE STRONG ALI!**

Okay... geez Ms. Bossy Britches...

I jumped in my car and drove home... FAST. My curfew is in 10 minutes and I'm at least 15 minutes away.

I formed a quick plan to stay out of trouble.

"MARY ALICE! GET IN HERE NOW!" i heard my mother yell from inside the kitchen... let's go Alice! Game face on!

"MUM OH MY GOD! I HAD THE MOST AMAZING DATE!" Mum was taken completely off guard... SWEET!

"Oh... umm... Tell me!" She was stuttering for words... excellent... my mother was just like a big teenager... hanging for gossip and is defiantly a sucker for a good romance novel... she's eating this up...

"We basically just sat there staring at each other... everything we wanted to say was just washed away... I didn't feel the need to talk... It was PERFECT!" as I said the words i knew how true they were... DAMN THAT BOY CAN KISS! I wish i'd kissed him tonight... but... suspense... that's the key...

After a lot of squealing from mum... YES that's where i got it from... I went upstairs to bed. I found Rose sitting with the phone next to her ear asleep. I picked up the phone and I heard a slow soft drum beat... it was a perfect drum solo for a really cute song... I heard the phone pick up...

"Hey Rosie, you still awake?" Emmett's soft whisper of a voice came through the phone.

"Erm, sorry Emmett it's Alice... Rose fell asleep..." AWW he played her to sleep!

"Oh... good. I love her you know Ali... I'll marry her one day..." Emmett trailed off.

"Good... she'll say yes... I just know it!"

"She wont go out with me though..."

"All in good time Emmy Bear..."

"Thanks Alice."

"Night."

The phone went dead and I closed it and placed it next to Rose, I pulled the blanket over her shoulders and went to Izzy's room. She wasn't here she was staying in the hospital. I searched through her cupboards until I found what I was looking for... a picture of Rose, Izzy and Me taken last summer. We were all sick and were taken out hiking by Mum and Dad. Charlie had met us there and taken the picture it was the best family trip EVER... I took the photo back to my room and placed it under my pillow before falling asleep. I love my sisters so much. I need them with me. Having Izzy away made me anxious.

I was startled by my phone vibrating in my pocket... dang it I never got changed before bed.

Date = Amazing.

You = Beautiful.

Sleep well Pixie.

Jazzy xo

PS dying with no kiss!

I opened a new message and texted back to him.

Soon... SLEEP!

Alice xo

**EmPOV**

"Rosie, we're not getting any work done just watching Johnny Depp running around like a pansy!" I said playfully as everybody's favourite pirate ran away from the villagers on the screen. She giggled and rolled over from her position on the carpet.

"I'll have you know that Johnny Depp is older than most girl's my age's fathers and could still get with anyone of those girls... you stand no chance against that 'pansy'... but you're right let's get to work."

2 hours later we'd both finished our papers and a very tired Rose got picked up by her mother.

10 minutes later she called from her phone.

"I missed you..." she yawned.

"I missed you too Rosie... explain to me again why you won't go out with me..."

"Emmy... Blaze wouldn't like it... I've got to talk to him first..." Ah yes... BLAZE!

"Would you play for me again, until I fall asleep?" She asked shyly.

"Of course anything for you Rosie..." I said my goodnights and began playing a slow drum solo that I'd written inspired by her beautiful self.

This Blaze fella has some serious competition if he wants my Rosie!

"Hey Rosie, you still awake?" I whispered into the phone, just in case she was asleep.

"Erm, sorry Emmett it's Alice... Rose fell asleep..." Good she's asleep.

"Oh... good. I love her you know Ali... I'll marry her one day..." I was tired and probably making an arse of myself but... I DO LOVE HER!

"Good... she'll say yes... I just know it!" My heart jumped.

"She won't go out with me though..."

"All in good time Emmy Bear..." I hope so Alice... I hope so...

"Thanks Alice."

"Night." I hung up the phone and went to bed to dream about my beautiful Rose.

I dreamed of our kids. All with their mother's good looks, and my carefree attitude... I'd give my Rosie kids... she so longs for her Bailey...

**RPOV**

I love that big adorable idiot!

Blaze told me though that anyone who I want to date he has to meet first...

I wasn't going to disagree with all that metal on his face... also he's like a big brother to me... how could I deny him protecting me...?

Emmett was the most respectful gentleman when it came to us. I knew he _was_ a player and was into getting... happy time... but he didn't pressure me at all... actually he hadn't mentioned _anything_ to do with that... he'd kissed my cheek countless times and I'd kissed him my fair share of times but that was it... we'd drawn an invisible line and he defiantly wasn't going to cross it. We'd been watching Pirates of the Caribbean and Emmett had mentioned it for the first time.

_Flashback_

"We'll wait my Rosie..." For what? I was officially confused. "I know you wanted to wait until marriage." He finished nodding to himself.

"It's a little late Emmy..." I was always scared that he would run and leave me after he knew the disgusting thing that happened.

"No Rosie... to make love not do what that disgusting creature who gives all men a bad name did... make love. I love you Rose Petal... and WE will wait until we're married." He brushed his hand through his short hair and continued watching Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp in their adventures.

What he just said makes me love him all the more...

_End Flashback_

Yes... I love him...

I woke with the blankets pulled up and my phone next to my bed... _Alice..._ I went to get ready for the day. I love my sisters.

**EPOV**

"I'll go get Jean now shall I?" I asked as Bella crinkled her cute little nose at me.

"Alright... but wait what shall I have her do?" she asked.

"What can you make her do?" I asked a little shocked...

"Whatever you'd like... but it'd better be good cos I won't be able to make anyone do ANYTHING for the next two – ish days..."

"Are you sure you want to use it on her?" It kind of seemed like a waste when she put it like that... Jean wasn't worth it... or the pain Bella would be in...

"Get moving Eddie... I'll think of something..."

"Yes ma' am!"

I found Jean on my way to her desk.

"Jean, Bella needs some help... erm... dressing..." Great lie Edward... NOT!

"Okay... GEEZ! She's not that badly hurt!" she said with venom in her voice.

"Right this way JEAN!" I spat her name.

"What's the problem Isabella?" Jean asked as we walked through the door. I went to stand by Bella.

"Oh you've dressed already..." I said winking at Bella.

"Oh but Jean... I do need to ask you something..." Bella said as Jean spun back around to the door. She stopped and turned to Bella... was that it working? Bella shook her head to let me know there was more to come.

"Jean, you know that doctor out there..." Bella pointed toward the elderly doctor in a white coat standing just a little ways outside the door. Jean nodded and turned back to Bella. "Well I was just chatting with him and you know how you've always had the BIGGEST crush on him?" Bella said matter of factly.

"Well, GOSH YES!" Jean exclaimed... HOLY CRAP THIS IS AWESOME!

"Well turns out he's single..." Bella winked and Jean giggled and... blushed?

"Go kiss him... you know you want too." Bella said and with that Jean turned and ran at the elderly doctor. I looked at Bella and she winked.

"Is he single?" I asked looking back at Jean talking to the doctor.

"Yes, we had a lovely chat before..." Bella said giggling at the conversation we were overhearing.

**Random Doctor's POV**

AH Jean... she's perfect... I love coming into the office every morning and seeing her smiling face...

"Um Doctor?" My angel asked.

"Yes dear?"

"I was wondering if it's true..." She trailed off eyeing my lips and biting her own... I may be 75 but I still got it!

"What would that be dear?" I asked licking my lips. **(AN just so you know this is really disturbing to write i hope you're all getting a laugh outa it!) **

"Are you single?" OH HAPPY DAY!

"Yes dear, why's that?" I asked slyly moving my clip board in front of myself to hide 'Mr Happy' from sight... Good old Viagra.

With that she kissed me... I haven't been kissed like that since I was a boy... OH LORD! We carried on kissing bumping into things down the hall until we found the utilities closet...

**(AN EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)**

**BPOV**

"So... ew and what did you think?" I asked Edward as he was looking toward the door about to puke.

"EW EXACTLY!" he exclaimed.

"I wish we could have youtube'd that..." I trailed off.

"LAUREN!" Edward exclaimed and then got an evil smile on his face.

"ONLY if she does something terrible!" I said with an evil grin too.

"Deal."

"Edward... I'm kind of tired..." Edward began humming and I lay back down in my hospital bed.

I wasn't sure of the tune this time but it was lovely. I fell asleep within two minutes... no headache!

**EPOV**

I brushed her hair away from her face and rubbed circles along her palm.

"Edward?" She asked. I thought she was asleep.

"Edward?" She asked again.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Where is my pineapple?" she sounded so serious... I had to cough to cover the laugh.

"I don't know Bella..." She's adorable!

"Oh, did you steal it? Why would you do such a thing?" AWWW she's accusing me of theft in her sleep... HOLD THE PHONE! She's dreaming of me... I reached out and brushed her hair again.

"No reason."

"Oh okay... thanks for staying... but get in here to sleep." She mumbled. I pulled myself up and into her bed where we slept together.

**JPOV**

Pixie texted me before school and asked me to pick her up so we could visit Izzy. I naturally agreed... KISS, KISS, KISS!

"I bet we can make that!" Izzy said from the room as Pixie and I approached... great she's watching The Road to Eldorado... my FAVORITE!

"Two pesetas says we can't!" Edward replied. WAIT WHAT? EDWARD?

"You're ON!" Bella exclaimed back. By this point Pixie and I were in the door way of Izzy's room... they were asleep on the bed and... sleep talking together.

"Tulio... do you have any... regrets?" Izzy asked Eddie.

"You mean besides dying? I never had enough... gold!" Edward muttered."And you Migel, any regrets?"

"Besides dying, I never had an adventure!" Izzy wept.

"Well if it's any conciliation Migel... you made my life... an adventure!" Edward said to Izzy in mock sadness.

"And if it's any conciliation Tulio... you made my life... RICH!" Izzy was a great actor! HAHA THIS IS HILARIOUS!

"LAND!" they both exclaimed and sat up in bed.

"WHAT THE..." Edward started.

"Crap!" Izzy finished as Edward fell out of the bed in shock....

Pixie were on the floor in histerics... "truly... genius!" Pixie got out between laughs.

"YEAH REALLY! Great one for the kids Izzy!" I laughed and Izzy blushed 48 shades of red. The lights dimmed and Edward laughed along with us. Izzy crossed her arms and pouted.

**AN - so what did ya think... let us know in a .... REVIEW!**

**OH and we're discussing putting up another new story… but dw we're finishing ALL of them! And if you havn't already check out 'It's not a secret… I just can't tell you' by you're fave Emo Aussies (US) and By maddythetwilightfreak 'the new girls' seriously an awesome story!!! (SKITTLEZ)**

**Love ya skittlez!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	35. Firemen and Fights

**A-N ****Hey guys! OME LIKE OVER 600 REVIEWS! WOW! MORE MORE MORE! They're so amazing thank SO much! We've been on YOUTUBE all morning watching Carl Barron and Adam Hills (Aussie comedians) they're HILARIOUS! Seriously check em out for a great laugh!**

**Alright enough of that… on to chapter 35…**

**Firemen and Fights.**

**EPOV**

"Well that was entertaining… erm Pixie and I just wanted to check in on you Izzy. Oh Eddie, Mum thinks you're at Ian and Kyle's…" Jasper said still stifling laughter once I'd calmed Bella down. I nodded in thanks and he grinned back putting his arm around Alice's shoulder… Every girl's best friend… he's got it so bad for Alice but no… he thinks it's just lust… she's practically in love with him but she thinks he's a player so is keeping her distance… well I cant blame her… he _is_ a player… a bigger player than Emmett ever was…

"Izzy, Mum said she'd check on you later… you'd better not tell her about _sleeping_ with Edward…" Alice trailed off giggling. Bella just threw her pillow in Alice and Jasper's direction. It missed… I went over and picked it up for her bashing Jasper over the back of the head with it on my way back.

Shortly after Alice and Jasper left I followed after them… I still had to get changed for school.

"I'll bring you some music?" I asked my beautiful Isabella as I pulled myself toward the door. I already felt lonely being away from her.

"Thanks, I'd like that." She smiled a brilliant smile at me and I returned it with a "swoon worthy – Edward Cullen – crooked smile" or that's what I've been told it is… _Cheerleaders_… CRAP! That reminds me… Football! We don't have any game this week so the girls get the week off… but we've got two training sessions… CRAP!

The week passed REALLY slowly without the girls. Alice and Rose were ditching every day to keep Bella company, but us boys had to "Stay in school like good little school boys and collect homework for you're lovely new friends" as Alice described it. HOW did we get dragged into a full week of classes and school… oh yeah… we're whipped.

Football training involved avoiding Lauren's oogling stare and dodging Ian and Kyle's _Killer Moves_… Jarrod was just content for making me run laps… apparently I was the fastest so I'd be running forward for touch downs… _Yay… NOT!_

I'd been to visit Bella every evening after school to give her the homework I'd collected for her. Every time I'd leave her phone would ring and the words she said haunted my nightmares each night…

"Blaze! I've missed you SO much!" and then a count down of how many days were left… currently, it being Thursday night it's eleven. The Debutant Ball is in nine. Wow I've got nine days to practice for that 'snooty' upper class Ball. Great… (note heavy sarcasm).

The Debutant Ball is next Saturday and Blaze and Abby are coming the following Monday… I wonder what this Abby girl is like… I've only heard that she's short like Pixie and she's a great friend to the girls… the only other one to know about the girl's secrets…

We'd told Dez we couldn't play next week because we were playing at the Ball.

Emmett had already received nine requests to accompany girls to the Ball, I'd had fifteen and Jasper…twenty two… like I said… every girls best friend…

Friday rolled around and as I sat I Chemistry staring off into space while the teacher hadn't arrived yet I had the _best_ day dream ever!

_My Bella walked into the room. She was wearing a long sleeved Emery tee, my favourite of her black skinnies… she looked damn hot in them! And some killer black Combat boots! HOT! Just as she walked down the isle between the desks, giving me the most gorgeous smile, a boy from our class… I think his name was Austin… and I think I'm gunna kill him – HE SLAPPED HER BUTT!_

WHAT THE CRAP?

_Bella reached for his face…_

WHAT THE CRAP?

_Austin was all smiles… he moved closer to _MY BELLA_.__ Umm possessive much…_

_She smiled at him then put her hand on the back of his head… _OH PLEASE DON'T KISS HIM! It's just a day dream Eddie boy… cool it… sit down you look like an idiot!

_Then she slammed his head into the desk… _THAT'S MY GIRL!_ She turned to me and gave me a dazzling smile…_

I was woken from my day dream by the stool next to me being sat in. I turned to the person and was just about to yell at them for sitting in Bella's seat when I fell out of my seat…

"B-Bella?" she giggled and nodded at me like I was a two year old.

"B-Bella… you… I thought a week…" OH BOY IM A BUBBLING BABOON!

"Yeah Jerk… Mum sprung me early… YAY!" She threw her hands in the air in false celebration. "Yay… school a day early!"

"BELLA!" I jumped up and pulled her into a hug… she's here, she's here… GOD I MISSED HER!

"MR. CULLEN! MISS. SWAN! Take you're seats!" Crap I forgot the teacher.

Bella blushed and took her seat. I nodded toward the teacher and did the same.

"Now… we're working on the periodic table… HOLY CROW AUSTIN! What happened?" _It wasn't a dream!_

"HE FELL!" Bella and I shouted at the same time.

"Well Mr. Cullen… take him to the nurse… that's disgusting Austin… wipe you're nose!" I yanked Austin out of his seat and dragged him to the corridor. There were lockers on either side… I had to wait to find the toilets or an empty classroom… I can't just give him a beat down right here… HE TOUCHED MY BELLA! We got three steps outsideof the door and it shut behind us before Austin broke my thought process with a question.

"Don't ya think?" I mustn't have heard the statement he made.

"huh?" I spat at him.

"Izzy, she seems easy… rough but easy…" WHAT!

I brought my fist back and punched him in the jaw. He fell back into the lockers of the corridor with a thud.

"WHAT THE HELL CULLEN!" he yelled. That got attention. Students came running out of the classroom. We'd had enough fights at this school that the teachers knew not to get involved too early or they'd get a lose shot in their jaw… the students form a circle around the fight to keep the teachers out… it was a good system.

"Are you and Izzy a thing?" He said spitting blood on the floor.

"THAT is none of you're business!" I sneered.

"THEN YOU WONT MIND ME HAVIN' A GO ON…" he trailed off… PIG!

"YES I WOULD MIND _VERY_ MUCH!" I growled.

"Oh c'mon Cullen! You know she wants me… she's just playing hard to get!" The crowed Oooohed… I simply punched Austin in the jaw again.

"COOL IT CULLEN! SHE'S NOT YOURS!" I readied myself to punch him again. Bella came running into the circle. I brought my fist down with her touch. She started Austin down.

"Actually Austin!" she sneered… "I am Edward's!" She looked at me for approval. She flickered her eyes at Mike standing in the group and I understood that she was referring to our conversation in my room on Saturday after the Pizza delivery. I snaked my arm around her waist… little did she know I would have said yes regardless of the situation. I looked smugly at Austin then turned my back to him before we could get caught by the teachers.

I heard two people yell out the same thing… Austin and Mike… "PROVE IT!"

CRAP!

I saw Bella freeze… I leaned down to her ear so no one else would hear.

"You don't have to…" She pulled back and stared Austin and Mike down.

"PFT I KNEW IT!"Austin laughed. Mike hit his knuckles against Austin's.

"Edward, Baby?" Bella turned to me.

"Yes love?" Although she was playing with the pet name I was deadly serious.

"Kiss me?" she asked.

I leaned down to her lips… "Anytime" I murmured against them before I touched my lips to hers.

She flung herself on to her toes and threw her arms around my neck deepening the kiss. I felt her tongue in my mouth and very softly, so I wouldn't scare her off I touched mine to her lips. She quietly sighed and kissed me more pulling her hands tighter and I lifted her off the ground.

There was the faint sound of applause in the back of my mind but all I could think of was Bella in my arms and how right this felt.

I pulled back for air… but Bella was having none of that… well PFT who needs to breath I thought and pulled my lips back to hers and let out a soft sigh of her name, at this Bella flung her legs around my waist and locked them there. The force of it threw me back into a set of lockers behind me in the corridor – with a thud – this didn't break the contact between Bella's and my lips. I brought one hand up under the hem of the back of her shirt… her skin was on fire! I gasped and continued kissing her. Bella brought her hands up and into my hair… then it started raining.

Wait… What? Raining?

I pulled back to look at Bella who had a sheepish grin on her face.

We looked around to see people screaming and running toward the exits.

"You?" I asked Bella and she blushed.

"Hey guys, enjoying the shower?" Emmett caught our attention and we looked over to see a giggling Rose on Emmett's back wandering through the fire-sprinklers, and a bouncing Alice on Jasper's back.

"Hey, nice work Izz! Math was getting REALLY boring!" Jasper chuckled.

"Yep… I live to help the mathematically challenged blondes…" Bella giggled.

"WE'RE YOU TWO KISSING?" Alice squealed earning a groan from Jasper who probably had no hearing left in his right ear.

"We… erm… Austin and Mike… they…" Bella said blushing… just then the fire alarms came on.

"IZZY!" Everyone shouted. I just chuckled.

"I'm sorry… just embarrassed!" Bella blushed.

"Then I should probably let you down?" I whispered against her ear.

The lights flickered on and off.

"EDDIE!" Everyone shouted.

I just continued chuckling and began to loosen Bella's grasp on me.

"I'LL FALL!" She exclaimed gripping onto me tighter. AWW she's too cute! I felt like bopping her nose.** (AN – bop bop bop – SUPER BAD!)**

"Yeah Eddie… the boy's aren't just carrying us as a fashion statement…"

"Although they do make us look hot!" Emmett finished for Rose.

"Even all wet!" Jasper added.

"Yeah, you girls RULE! All the other girls ran off screaming… _my hair, my hair… oh no my shoes!_" Emmett said the last part in a high pitch Lauren-ish voice. UMM… okay…

"Okay, but seriously… it's loud, cold and wet… we should go before they send in a search party…" Jasper said.

"MAN UP JAZZ!" We all yelled… including Jasper which was just… weird… o-kaaay…

"Hold on sexy…" I whispered to Bella.

"Thanks Jerk." She whispered against my neck then kissed me right where my pulse beats. I got all tingly.

"READY!" Rose exclaimed.

"SET!" Alice yelled.

"GO!" Bella shouted.

**Random Fireman's POV** **– hey it's not eww like the doctors LOL**

"Alright boys, go in safe, come out he same. Team A go front…" Blah, blah, BLAH! I hate the chief… he sucks… do this do that blah blah YARH!

"What the hell?" he asked looking toward the doors of the… wait where are we?

"Damn school kids!" my partner said.

AH right School!

A group of kids wandered out drenched and laughing… they looked like they belonged in a movie…

There was a big burly guy spinning around in circles – still moving forward though – with a gorgeous blonde on his back, a tall blonde male was walking next to a short black haired girl who he was twirling as they moved out of the building, and then a bronze haired emo boy, carrying a brunette emo chick around his waist. She was styling his hair into a Mohawk and he was running his hands up and down her back staring at her eyes as she stared into his. Then he put his hand on top of her head and scruffed up her hair. She had her legs around his waist and leaned into his neck and 'snuggled' there… Ah… young love!

**A.N SOoooooooooooooooooo what'd ya think? **

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed… SO FAR for chapter 34…**

**LadyAliceCullen**

**Diana Holland**

**.**

**twilight360days**

**Renesmee Cullen x**

**luffin edward-bella 4eva**

**GoodGuysHaveGoldenEyes**

**SamBee44**

**Emily-Serena .C**

**Shellii**

**sky of love**

**not-a-writer-ish**

**liv4lyf**

**bffmfsym**

**evol2**

**CBC1**

**KlumsyKitten**

**maddythetwilightfreak**** AKA SKITTLEZ!**

**fizz3221**

**SPiDERMONkEY-LOvE**

**Rachaelw49096**

**twilighters of the world**

**goldenrose37**

**TTTTaylerrr**

**Back Away Slowly Then Run**

**jadehale**

**xxdarkxwingedxangelxx**

**GurlOfTheNight**

**Tokiie**

**ItsaTay**

**jayd-n33**

**Kaylas13**

**xox-Smiley-xox**

**anne kingsmill**

**i love thorpe park**

**gracethebestestvampire**

**starfishgobo**

**Shazza-Girl**

**KezCullen**

**kittensandcombatboots**

**Amuto Forever**

**WE REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF EVERYONE's REVIEWS!**

**Love YA's!**

**Ex's and Oh's don't forget the Oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	36. Moan

**A-N**** Hey so we decided that due to the fact that u guys RULE with all the quick reviews that we'd be quick with the posting! OME we want to give this chapter to Randomness96 Even though you wont get here for awhile… you've been reviewing for EVERY chapter that we've done so far cos you only just started reading… we REALLY appreciate it! Alrighty… on to chapter 36 XD **

**Moan…**

**BPOV**

"Mr, and Mr, and Mr Cullen and Miss, and Miss Hale and Miss Swan!" Coach Clapp called from the front of the group of students gathered for roll call after the 'fire alarm'. Little did they know… hehehe…

"Yes Coach?" we all answered. Alice was still twirling under Jasper's arm, Emmett was still spinning a giggling Rose and I still had my legs wrapped around Edward attempting to fix my hair that he'd COMPLETELY destroyed!

"Come get you're names ticked off. Edward, Emmett please put Rosalie and Izzy down… and Jasper… Alice looks like she's about to fall over… please stop twirling her." Coach Clap said seriously.

"B-But I don't wanna!" Edward said with a pout clinging to me tighter.

"Mr. Cullen!" Coach said sternly.

"FINE!" Edward let me stand and then crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

I scruffed his hair. "You'll be okay kid."

He gave me a crooked grin and I patted his head.

"Emmett… Umm… Rosalie?"

"OH right, right… sorry coach!" Emmett let Rose drop to the floor and then he pulled her around in front of him kissing the top of her head… awww.

"Pixie… do you… want to… stop… spinning?" Jasper asked a still twirling Alice each time she faced him so she'd hear.

"Nu…UH!" She said while spinning.

"Alright… Um boys… the teacher's have a favour to ask…" Coach Clapp said with a grin.

"We're listening." Emmett said like a Mafia Lord.

"Well… now that the classrooms are all wet thanks to the fire alarm… we were wondering if we gave you the next lesson to run home and grab you're gear could you come back and keep the students entertained whilst the teachers and I get things sorted…" He said in an authoritative voice.

"What's in it for us?" Jasper asked stopping Alice from spinning she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh well… I guess we could give you the rest of the day off… AFTER the 'show'…"

"What about the girls… they're our… roadies…" Edward laughed.

"Oh well offcourse… and you should probably get out of your wet clothes ladies…" I looked down at my clothes… dang it they're drenched…

"SHOPPING!" Alice yelled..._ joy_.

I clung to Edward. He just wrapped his arms around me and chuckled.

"Get something nice." Edward said with a laugh then ran off with his brothers toward Emmett's Jeep and Edward's bike. DAMN THAT BIKE IS HOT!

"well I guess we're stuck with shopping…" Alice said in false disappointment.

"LETS GO!" Rose yelled and I was dragged toward Rose's car.

"Mum gave me her card… in case we forgot our lunch… Izzy… you can just tell her it was an emergency…" Alice winked at me. Great… another annoying headache… _joy_.

Wow… I'm saying that a lot… '_Joy_' that is.

**EPOV**

"Angela… we've got a favour to ask you." I said as Jasper and Emmett were setting up their gear.

"Yeah? What's up Edward?" She's such a sweet girl… I'm pretty sure if I told her that the world depended on her dancing with 'Cousin It' in front of the entire school…with fluoro green sweat pants and a bright pink sports bra on… she'd do it.

"Well…"

**BPOV**

"Alright… so the teachers have asked us to put on a little show for you guys… It's sort of to keep you entertained… So…" Edward trailed off just as Emmett started the count in.

"One, Two, One two three four!"

Angela Stepped forward onto the stage with Ben. Ben was carrying a Tuba and Angela a violin… this should be good…

Ben, Angela and Jasper led in… Thanks for the memories by Fall Out Boy. The crowd went NUTS!

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show...  
(Let the good times roll)  
(Let the good times roll)

**(AN – we're not putting all these lyrics in cos it's just a filler song… but it's still awesome… look it up and have a listen…)**

"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!

Edward Finished the song and he crowd gave a massive applause. WOW That drum solo that Emmett did was amazing! And DAMN Angela can play!

"Thanks guys, now we're going to sing a little favourite of mine… Bella…" Edward stepped back from his microphone and counted the boys in as Angela and Ben left the stage. Edward began singing.

**Swoon this is the same old blood rush with a new touch  
I am safe, quaint and eloquent **he was really playing up the 'cute factor'.**  
But my bottom lip along with the top one too  
Is chapped and it's all thanks to you **he raised his finger to his lip and then pointed to me. OH MY GOD!****

We all wet our lips to prepare for the kiss  
But it never came  
And we all wet our lips to prepare for the kiss  
It was but a game Why am I looking at his lips?****

You have a moan all of your own I'm pretty sure I was blushing my head off by this point.**  
And I can feel it down to the bone  
You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone  
(The bone, the bone) **Was he being suggestive with me? BLUSH!****

You trained these lips when they were champs  
And now they're itchin' for a comeback  
So come back Jasper sang after Edward. **(AN. just the one line peeps)  
It's a shame that your claim to fame  
Hangs on someone else's name  
So come back **Again Jasper sang pointing to Alice who giggled and we 'danced' our way to the front of the stage of tables in the cafeteria.**  
Such a task and this is such a blast  
And such a task  
And such a task and this is such a blast  
And all that jazz **Emmett yelled out.****

You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone  
You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone

You have a dangerous face and illegal taste Edward dropped to his knee still playing in front of me singing.**  
And that strap is fallen on that shoulder blade  
Be patient  
Behave **Jasper and Emmett sang into their mics.**  
You have a dangerous face and illegal taste  
And that strap is fallen on that shoulder blade  
Be patient **Jazz and Em sang as back up again.**  
Behave**

You have a dangerous face and illegal taste  
And that strap is fallen on that shoulder blade  
Be patient  
Behave

You trained these lips when they were champs  
And now they're itchin' for a comeback

You have a moan all of your own Edward stood up again and was now walking toward Emmett.**  
And I can feel it down to the bone  
You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone**

Emmett and Edward did an awesome outro with guitar and drums.

"Well Bella… how'd you like that?" Edward leaned down in front of me.

"Um…" was all I could get out before he mussed my hair and stood up again.

"We'll take a short break which our lovely 'roadies' will be taking requests for us in…" He pointed to Alice, Rose and myself. We jumped up on the tables and swung our legs over the side.

**EPOV**

"Thrice – deadbolt, and My Chemical Romance – Dead! was all we'd let through the request line." Bella told me.

"Alright… Deadbolt!" I exclaimed into the microphone.

Everyone loved this song… its quick enough to dance to and loud enough to just get into the music… an all around favourite.

**BPOV**

Edward, Emmett and Jasper started with the intro to Deadbolt by Thrice… KILLER SONG! **(AN SERIOUSLY LOOK IT UP!) **

Edward can SING!

**When deadbolts awake you from deja vu dreams,** Edward can seriously play tha guitar solo!**  
at four in the morning you know where I'll be.  
out running red lights asleep at the wheel.  
the sirens feed my nightmares,**

i just close my eyes and I'm already there;  
its already too late.  
i know its nothing but lies,  
but they sound so sincere;  
i find them too hard to hate.  
Edward was doing the 'screamo' part to perfection… he'd seriously give Blaze a run for his money!**  
and she calls from the doorway "stolen water is so sweet,  
so lets drink in the darkness if you know what i mean"  
and she calls from the doorway "stolen water is so sweet,  
so lets drink in the darkness if you know what i mean"**

and I'm almost sure  
that I've been here before,  
that this is not the first time I've stood in front of this door,  
with an overwhelming feeling that i shouldn't go in,  
but it seems this is a battle that i never could win.

and you!  
my true love!  
you call from the hilltop.  
you call through the streets,  
"Darling don't you know, the water is poison."  
and i say!  
"come on and give me my poison." Edward sang to me… WOW! He's hot!****

what have i done…? Edward was 'tapping' the solo out on his guitar. While staring at the back of the room.**  
is it too late to save me from this place? **Jasper took over the singing and Edward Screamed the lines at the same time.**  
from the depths of the grave?  
we all are those ..  
who thought we were brave…  
what have i done…?**

**(AN – hey peeps… if you looked this song up you'll hear a Piano piece at the end… now that… has something to do with the story… keep it in mind! Bit of a spoiler there for ya!)**

"Thanks guys…" Edward seemed a bit out of it. I jumped up on stage with him and pulled Rose and Alice with me.

"Do you mind if we sing the next one?" I asked Edward.

"Umm No… Ian… guitar?" He called across the cafeteria. It was weird to think we were still in the cafeteria… these boys seriously could play!

Ian dodged through the crowd after kissing Wanda on the cheek and grabbed the spare guitar sitting next to Emmett's drum kit.

"What are we playing?" Ian asked excitedly.

"Dead!" Alice yelled into the microphone.

"Um Edward… we can't do the screamo part…" Rose trailed off.

"I've got ya girls." Edward said lowering the microphone for us.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Ian lead in with the most KILLER intro ever heard in the 'emo' music scene.

**Kyle's POV.**

**Yeah! **Edward screamed.**  
**

_Izzy's verse. With Edward's help…_**  
And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe **Izzy seemed to be still flirting with Edward while singing.**  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this **She fell to her knees and sung to Edward while he played…

**  
**All the girls**  
Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway **The girls were all singing and linking arms dancing.**  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?  
Ohh dead.  
**

_Rose's Verse… with Edward's help_**  
Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you* get to heaven **Edward screamed as backtrack.**  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this  
**

_The girls…_**  
Have you heard the news that you're dead? **The girls were seriously good singers… they had the whole high, low and cute levels covered.**  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?  
**

_Alice's Verse… with Edward's help_**  
And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart **Alice was patting her heart and sitting at Jasper's feet with the mic.**  
So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?**

_Ian and Edward's solo…_ Wow I'm proud of my lil bro!

EMMETT:**  
One, two, one two three four!  
**Ian, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and the girls.**  
LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Well come on, **Edward…**  
LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Oh motherfucker, **Edward…**  
**Bella and Edward sang the lines everyone else was singing well… actually shouting 'la la la la la!'**  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why am I dead?  
DEAD! **They all shouted.

"Those guys RULE!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Babe, why don't you learn to play like Ian?" Sunny asked me smiling toward the stage… OH THAT'S IT!

I got up and headed for the stage.

"EDDIE!" I yelled as I got closer. OH GOD WHAT AM I DOING?

"Yeah man?"

"Have we got time for another?"

"Offcourse we're planning on doing one more… but you can do one too if you like?"

"Sweet!" I poked my tongue rather childishly at Ian who just stood there smirking. I'd only been practicing for a year compared to his 4 but… c'mon Sunny thinks he's hot!

"You're gonna go far kid!" I said to Edward who just nodded in approval. The girls jumped off stage and moved toward Jarrod, Wanda, Sunny, Mel, Jamie and Jess.

"Eddie, you sing… can I have the guitar?"

"Yeah… just don't kill my baby!" Edward said into the microphone. Everyone giggled and laughed.

"HEY!" he said… they all shut up… the POWER!

"One, two, One two three four!" Emmett yelled and Ian and I started playing.

**BPOV**

"Hey guys!" I said as we got closer. I hugged Jess and the other girls.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Jess squealed in my ear… she's reminding me more and more of Alice every day.

"Nice to have you back Izzy!" Wanda said grinning at Edward's little "don't kill my baby" outburst.

"You're alive!" Jarrod said in a really bad horror movie voice.

"Yeah… false alarm…" I trailed off because the boys started playing again.

Emmett on the drums… HOT!

(You're gunna go far kid = the offspring)

**Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against one  
is an art that's hard to teach**

Another clever word  
sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
a mob jumps to their feet  
I'm glad there are no teachers in here… I love this chorus!**  
Now dance, fucker, dance  
man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you**

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid Edward winked at me on kid… well I guess it is his nickname for me…****

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit em' right between the eyes  
Hit em' right between the eyes

when you walk away,  
nothing more to say.  
see the lightning in your eyes  
see em' running for their lives Edward started jumping while singing. The crowd followed.****

slowly out of line  
and drifting closer in your sights  
So play it all, I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me

There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well, it's all because of me  
Jasper joined in singing… JEEZ they're amazing!**  
Now dance, fucker, dance  
man he never ever had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you**

And now you lead the way  
show the light of day  
nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

Trust deceived! Ian and Kyle said into their mics.****

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit em' right between the eyes  
Hit em' right between the eyes

when you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See them running for their lives Kyle broke off into a killer guitar solo… Sunny fainted… wait what Fainted?****

Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you Edward pumped his mic in the air with each drum beat… show pony … *rolls eyes*****

So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit em' right between the eyes  
Hit em' right between the eyes Sunny stood up from Wanda's grasp and started jumping like Alice… wow she's seriously rubbing off on these girls.****

when you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
see them running for their lives

clever alibis  
lord of the flies  
Hit em' right between the eyes  
Hit em' right between the eyes

when you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See em' running for their lives

Kyle was looking awful proud of himself.

"How'd ya like that Sunny?" He said into the mic. Sunny fainted again and Kyle passed Edward back his guitar and ran for Sunny.

"MY BABY!" Edward kissed his guitar and put it back on. We all laughed again.

Edward responded with starting to sing my FAVOURITE Emery song of all time! – Studying Politics. **(AN LOOK IT UP NOW!!!)**

**It's like a pencil with erasers at both ends  
I want it all but we're dealing in percents **Ian blasted out two chords on his guitar.**  
And these activities that you have engaged in  
This is the politics of seeing you dance with him  
We began with concluding remarks  
Break up the pieces and examine the parts  
Your words always cut when their cliche  
But here's my knife because I came for the buffet **Edward wasn't playing guitar until the chorus then he blast into an awesome rift.****

This is the way it goes  
With you a-part of it  
Nervously saying words  
That oh so tightly fit  
A mark beneath the chin (Uh Uh) Jasper was a great back up singer. His voice was so like Edward's.**  
I've caught you once again  
It's in the way you sell every word and phrase  
And leaving me to know how much the meaning weighs  
Saying that but meaning this (Uh Uh)  
Using hands for emphasis  
(Oh Ho) [x7] **Emmett was seriously getting into this.****

Edward stopped playing again and just continued singing.**  
You'd like to think that you're the best part of me  
But I confess there is nothing left of you here (nothing left of you here)  
These parallels and silly games  
Hide your face and say the name  
Say the name (say the name)**

Edward played again.**  
This is the way it goes  
With you a-part of it  
Nervously saying words  
That oh so tightly fit  
A mark beneath the chin (Uh Uh)  
And I've caught you once again  
It's in the way you sell every word and phrase  
And leaving me to know how much the meaning weighs  
Saying that but meaning this (Uh Uh)  
Your tears for emphasis  
**I gave Edward one of my most 'dazzling' smiles because I knew what was coming… he smiled his whole way through the bridge.**  
There's that smile again (there's that smile again)  
You fake it and I follow you right in  
What a fool I've been  
To fall for it each time **Edward winked at me.****

Ian played a soft chorus and Edward basically spoke the chorus,**  
This is the way it goes  
With you a-part of it  
Nervously saying words  
That oh so tightly fit  
It's in the way you sell every word and phrase  
And leaving me to know how much the meaning weighs  
This is the way it goes  
With you a-part of it  
Nervously saying words  
That oh so tightly fit  
It's in the way you sell every word and phrase  
And leaving me to know how much the meaning weighs  
(Oh Ho) [x5]**

Emmett and Jasper kept playing while Edward and Ian said the next section of the song… WOW!**  
(You said you wouldn't tell a soul)  
That dress and those eyes are telling white, white lies  
White, white lies  
That dress and those eyes are telling white, white lies  
White, white lies**

"Okay!" Coach Clapp bounded on stage. "Fun's over… back to class… Thanks boys!" the crowd applauded and left slowly for class.

"Thanks for busting us from class!" Alice said jumping on Emmett's back… wow how did she make that jump?

"Anytime." Edward said to me with a wink.

"So… what's up now?" I asked Alice trying to cover my blush.

"Well… I'm all for getting out of these clothes…" Alice said looking at our still wet clothes.

"IM ALL FOR THAT!" Jazz almost yelled. "crap… did I say that out loud?"

"Yes Jazz." We all stated.

"Sorry ladies…" Jasper was… blushing? AWW TOO CUTE!

"Actually we're planning on going home to practice for the Debutant Ball… But you ladies have fun with you're… shopping trip." Edward… IM GOING TO KILL HIM!

"OH YEAH SHOPPING!" Alice and Rose squealed.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled at Edward and began chasing him toward the car park. I finally caught up to him next to his bike. DAMN this thing looks HOT… and fast!

"Wow…" I whistled.

"Yeah…" Edward said eyeing me off instead of the bike.

"S-sorry about the kiss before… I just… Mike and Austin…" Crap now I sound like I regret it…

"Oh… It's cool… like I said anytime… but yeah… what's erm…" Edward trailed off as my phone started ringing.

*Im an EMO kid non conforming as can be… you'd be Emo too if you looked just like me*

"Sorry it's Blaze." I said reading my message... well sorta eyeing off Edward's bike… I coulda sworn I heard Edward mumble something but instead he just kissed my cheek and kicked his bike to life and took off.

I stared after him holding my phone in one hand and my cheek where Edward kissed in the other… damn that boy leaves me breathless!

IZZY! Alice messaged me about a pretty hot and heavy

Kiss… with Eddie Boy… DO TELL… Oh and can't wait to see ya!

Blaze… the second man in ur life…

Seriously I've been replaced by Eddie BOY! LOL

Xo

I was pulled out of my day dream about Edward… that bike and a very heated kiss by Alice and Rose pulling me into every shop I could imagine… I HATE SHOPPING!

Just as we were leaving I heard my phone ring.

*You've got a moan all of your own I can feel it down to the bone*

_Edward… swoon!_

Bella… I saw you eyeing off my bike…

Fancy a ride?

E. xo

HELL YES! I mean… umm yeah that'd be cool…

When?

B xo

Let's see what he makes of his new ring tone…

*You've got a moan all of your own and I can feel it down to the bone*

An old lady tisked at me and walked away quickly… ahh so it is a suggestive song…HAHA Run lady RUN!

To school Monday? Ringtone? HUH?

E xo

DONE! Will you?

B xoxo

**EPOV (we're aware that lil convo didn't make all that much sense… all to be explained… keep reading!)**

Great she regrets the kiss…

"Sorry it's Blaze…"

Izzy was 'reading' her message… but her eyes kept dodging to my bike… I don't think she meant to…

I kissed her cheek once she started blushing and took off on my bike.

I got home and me and the boys started practicing… well by practicing I mean playing guitar hero… at about 6 I decided to message Bella… I miss her!

Bella… I saw you eyeing off my bike…

Fancy a ride?

E. xo

Let's see what she makes of that…

* Cause I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine Stay with me tonight*

HELL YES! I mean… umm yeah that'd be cool…

When?

B xo

What the CRAP is that ringtone spozed to mean?

To school Monday? Ringtone? HUH?

E xo

DONE! Will you?

B xoxo

Will I wat?

E.

Stay with me tonight? I've got to convince Renee that we needed this mass amount of clothes… aka headache…Window will be open… the one with the tree.

B.

DONE!

E. Xo

She sent me her address and I made a quick plan with Emmett and Jasper to cover for me with Esme and Carlisle.

I got to Bella's house around 10:30 and started climbing the tree…

**AN – CLIFFIE! You love us… REVIEW MORE AND YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**Ex's and Oh's! *ducks fruit* don't forget the Oh's!**

***HOLDS MEGZ UP AS HUMAN SHIELD!* Great Megz just slapped me!**

**OKAY OKAY OKAY! We'll post once we have enough reviews… MWAH HAHAHA! **

**Andi & Megz!**

**OH and soz for any mistakes this chapter… the spell check died and I did this on 'word pad'… AHHHH**


	37. a towel, a tree and a Bella moment

**AN Hey our 'homies' WHAT THE CRAP! I don't know… okay start again… hey dudes? Nah doesn't have that certain OOMPH! Okay… Sup fellow Twilghters! Yeah that works… okay basically my boyfriend took me out last night on an awesome beyond all awesome date… seriously in the 'Edward Cullen' vicinity of awesomeness for a date! We went to the beach at like 6:00 after I finished work (it's a one and a half hour drive)… no one was there cos it was dark and overcast – adding to the 'Edward' ism… and then after a moonlit walk along the beach… NO JOKE we were the only one's there hand in hand moon shinning and what not… VERY ROMANTIC! So after that he blindfolded me… scary stuff and drove for like 5 minutes and then when he helped me out of the car he took off the blindfold and we were at a Carnival… OME soooo amazing! We went on rides and had fairy floss and dagwood dogs and stuff… then he won me a toy dog… HAHA I named it Jacob! LOL! And then we went to a really nice restaurant for dinner and he paid for EVERYTHING and then we drove home talking about uni and stuff… LIKE WOW! It's going to be a hard date for him to top… and it wasn't even for a reason… our three year anniversary isn't until March so it was completely like WOW! Swoon… it makes me think I've got my own personal slice of Edward LMAO! Okay… on to the chapter… SWOON! **

**OH btw we're loving the reviews keep em coming!**

**Chapter dedicated to… none other than our SKITTLEZ! And… **Sock-Rocker11, dreamzofhope, Emily-Serena .C, Renesmee Cullen x, Diana Holland, Shazza-Girl

**OH and we've gotten a few reviews asking about the whole 'sleep talking together thing'… Well i… me being Andi… sleep talk A LOT! And well my boyfriend likes to record said sleep talking for his later amusement… anywho basically the other day I fell asleep in the car on the way to the coast with his mum, dad, bro and him… basically he fell asleep too and his lil bro recorded us 'sleep talking' together… I watched it later and much to my embaressment I'd said 'I love you' countless times infront well behind cos his parents were in the front seats… but infront of his parents and he'd replied with ' I love you too kid ' and it was just so funny cos then I asked for an apple and he said we only have pineapples… LOL anywho true story… and the other question that was asked a lot was 'are Bella and Edward together yet?' the answer… No… they're just doing it for show at school… although they are madly in like with each other… Okay sorry for the long authors note… now onto the story! HEHE!**

**A towel, a tree and a Bella moment…**

**BPOV**

"So you see mum... we needed our new clothes..."

"Yes, see I knew I was right... Good job girls, and I must say, good choice on the pyjamas. Alice... You're a genius!" I hated doing this to Renee but really the clothes were great... Alice really didn't want to leave Victoria's Secret... apparently I'd be _needing_ some 'sexy' clothes... she just _knew_... freaky pixie!

About an hour later Alice and Rose dragged me up to their room... great bring on the headache!

"Dad... err Phil, can't see you with a headache... he'll grow suspicious!" Rose said when I looked at them puzzled. My sisters really were evil genius'.

"Izzy, we wanted to talk to you about something..." Alice said pulling me onto her bed.

"Yeah..." now I'm worried.

"Well... basically... we think you should step it up a notch with Eddie... we all should... it's fun this little 'cat and mouse game' we have going on... that is... unless you've fallen for him?" Rose wasn't one to talk... she was basically writing up the Wedding invitations.

"HELL NO! Let's erm... do it?" why did I say it like a question?

"Izzy?" CRAP!

"Yes?"

"You haven't fallen for him have you?" Alice continued.

"No! PFT why would I?"_Because he's sweet, funny, a rebel, amazing on the guitar, sexy, kind, caring, great singer, sexy... wait I already thought that one..._

"Izzy... Hello? Earth to Izzy! BOING!" Rose jumped in place and made a stupid noise.

"What the crap?"

"Okay, so we've established no 'feelings' for Edward... so you, Ali and I have to step it up... Blaze won't be here for a week and we've got to get these boys in shape so they can pass the Blaze and Abby criteria for dating us..." Rose said matter of factly.

"WAIT WHAT? Dating us? I thought we weren't supposed to be falling for them!" Oh god my sisters are nuts!

"Not yet." Alice said with a wicked grin.

"Huh?" I'm completely confused.

"We want these boys eating out of the palm of our hands... Blaze would be so proud. Plus you know he's going to be giving us a 'payback' after what we made Abby put him through..." Alice trailed off and we all giggled... Good times, good times.

"So if we've already 'got' the boys it'll be easier." Alice's thinking really is a bit screwed at times.

"Alice, Rosalie... I haven't the slightest clue what you're on about but... it does sound like fun... and I'm really enjoying this 'game' with Edward."

"He's enjoying it too..." Alice murmured.

"What?" _she's gone nuts!_

"Edward... well he told me something... I'm not sure if... well he wouldn't want me to... oh don't worry!" Alice jumped up and raced for the door.

"You need a shower! I can smell you from here!" _OH THAT'S IT!_

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I yelled and ran at Alice with a big teddy... okay not exactly pillow fight... let's just say 'whatever you can grab that is closest to you in the limited amount of time one has after screaming pillow fight to one's two sisters who have a room basically full of stuffed weird stuff – fight!' wow that's a mouth full!

**EPOV**

I climbed the tree. Not an easy thing to do. Her house is a two story house with a little window box outside each window... that'd be a pretty nasty fall. I looked in her room and it was empty but the window was open... Then I heard footsteps in the hall. I hid amongst the leaves in case it wasn't Bella. Then she walked into the room..._ HOLY CRAP IN A TOWEL!_

She was holding her head.

_I'm amazed you looked away from her body!_

I moved forward slightly… she's in pain you idiot shut up!

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHE'S BARELY CLOTHED! SHE'LL FREAK!_

Then I stopped. She looked toward the window... she didn't see me.

She shrugged and turned her back to the window to shut her door. Why am I still sitting here? I moved forward again and a twig cracked beneath my foot. I looked up to make sure I didn't scare her, but I didn't see her searching for the source of the noise instead she was putting a song on her CD player.

She was reaching over the table with one of her legs bent up in the air... _HOT!_

The room was filled with Misery Business – Paramore!

I only knew that song because it was the only one Bella beat me on at Guitar Hero... c'mon it's a chicks song!

_Yeah, yeah..._

I was about to drop to the ground again so that Bella could dress without a 'stalker' freak outside her window when she faced the door and dropped her towel to the ground...

_HOLY FREAKING CRAP!_

I felt like a two year old seeing someone kiss in a movie as I slammed my hands over my eyes. Then I almost fell. I grabbed the tree. _WHOA!_

I looked up to the window to make sure I didn't scare Bella. Beautiful... sexy Bella.

She was swaying her hips to the music. She had on some really cute Superman boy shorts and a superman singlet... a very, VERY skimpy singlet.

_HOLY CRAP! I'M EXPECTED TO ACTUALLY CONVERSE WITH A GIRL WHEN SHE'S WEARING THAT?_

Cool it Eddie! COLD SHOWER… DEFINITE COLD SHOWER NEEDED!

I jumped from the tree almost falling flat on my face... haha 'Bella moment' I thought to myself as I strolled into their backyard. They had a largish swimming pool…_ Hmm if it gets too bad back in that room a nice COLD dip in the pool could help…_ a huge tent set up... what the crap? And a small tree house... it must have been there before the girls moved in but it still brought a smile to my face thinking of Bella up there.

"_Romeo, Romeo, where forth art thou Romeo..." I can hear Bella saying it now..._

Whoa snap out of it Lover Boy! And; Romeo... Don't you mean 'Blazey, Blazey?' she's like WITH him!

Not for long. An evil grin took place of my smile...

Ken, Izzy is in her room... waiting for you... apparently you ran away...

Smooth moves Romeo!

Barbie. AKA – Alice.

_Crap!_ She saw me! I messaged a quick reply to Alice saying thanks and asking if she can read minds... Romeo?? and then made my way back to her tree.

**BPOV**

Okay... I knew he was out there... as soon as I came in my room my head felt better... he was defiantly close... why on earth did he run?

_Probably didn't like what he saw!_

EVIL IZZY! Shut up! We're hot!

_Yeah... okay fine..._

My phone went off. I reached over from my bed to my night stand. My head was pulsing I hope he comes back... I hope I didn't scare him away.

1-4-3

E xo

Then I heard something small hit my window. Then again. And again.

"Bella... Bella? PST Bella!" I heard Edward whisper shouting to me.

I got up and my head spun. I walked to the window and saw him below me.

"Interesting show." He said.

"Well... you were perving!" I whispered down to him.

"May I come up m'lady?" and then he bowed. SWOON!

"Sir..." and I 'fake curtseyed'.

He gave me a crooked smile and jumped into the lower limbs of the tree.

Before I could find him he was swinging into my window from the closest branch. I moved out of the way and he stood in front of me.

"Damn Balance." I muttered.

"I heard that... and you're perfect just how you are." He kissed my forehead. I instantly felt better.

I threw my arms around him. "Thanks for coming... then leaving... then coming back... jerk!" I added for effect.

"Welcome sexy." He said chuckling.

**AN – And the night shall continue... when we update!**

**What does everyone want to happen??? REVIEW and we'll pick the best one to put in... along with our own obviously... just to get you're heads spinning... Phil walks in on Eddie and Bella... in a 'compromising' position...**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	38. Compromising positions

**Previously in A sincere deception:**

"Interesting show." He said.

"Well... you were perving!" I whispered down to him.

"May I come up m'lady?" and then he bowed. SWOON!

"Sir..." and I 'fake curtseyed'.

He gave me a crooked smile and jumped into the lower limbs of the tree.

Before I could find him he was swinging into my window from the closest branch. I moved out of the way and he stood in front of me.

"Damn Balance." I muttered.

"I heard that... and you're perfect just how you are." He kissed my forehead. I instantly felt better.

I threw my arms around him. "Thanks for coming... then leaving... then coming back... jerk!" I added for effect.

"Welcome sexy." He said chuckling.

**BPOV – Compromising positions.**

"Hey, what does 1 – 4 – 3 mean?" I asked jumping backwards.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Edward said blushing slightly. He's adorable when he blushes. He looked down at my 'clothes' which only seemed to make him blush more… Alice 1 Izzy -0.

"So how's the head?" Edward said whilst brushing his finger tips over my temples.  
"Much better." I sighed.

"Perfect…" Edward said looking into my eyes.

"Thanks again for doing this. I'll sleep on the floor if you'd like…" PLEASE SAY NO, PLEASE SAY NO!

"Silly Bella, you'll be on the bed." Edward said chuckling and shaking his head.

"Then you can share with me!"

"Izzy!" I heard Alice shout from the hallway.

"_Ouch_." I muttered. "What Ali?" I said a little louder.

"Blaze is on the phone!" I couldn't hide my smile. Blaze and Edward at once… my two boys! Yay! Loud speaker time!

**EPOV**

"BRING IT IN!" Bella shouted. Great…

"I'll come back when you're done." I said moving toward the window. Bella grabbed my wrist.

"Stay." Is all she said and then ran to her opening door.

"Thanks Ali."

"See ya Blaze! BYE ABBY!" Alice shouted into the phone.

"Izzy, Abby said to say sorry but her mum wants her at home." Bella's face actually fell. Awww. She poked her bottom lip out and I couldn't help it. I kissed her.

She reacted just as she did last time by _jumping_ me. We fell backwards onto her bed with a loud _thud_.

"EW BLAZE THEY'RE MAKING OUT!" Alice threw the phone at me and it hit me in the back of my head… GAME ON BLAZE! I traced my tongue over Bella's lip and then started kissing down her neck.

"_Oh Edward!_" Bella sighed. Excellent.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I heard a loud voice that would put Emmett's 'booming' voice to shame shout through the phone. Sweet.

"Shut up and kiss me Edward." Bella said into my mouth.

"I didn't say anything love." I grinned into her mouth.

"Huh?" She pulled back, blushed and then grabbed the phone. I continued to kiss up and down Bella's neck.

"Uh – hey – uh – Jerk!" Bella managed.

"What the hell?" I heard a male's voice in the room. At first I thought that Alice and Rose's dad had come in but then I realized Bella had put 'Blaze' on speaker phone and so I went back to Bella's neck.

"Blaze! EDDIE knock it off!" Bella pushed me backwards I had a smug smile on my face.

"I repeat. What the hell?" Blaze said again.

"Well see Edward here was just… erm whispering something into my mouth… yeah that'll do." Bella said nodding.

"Bella… did you steal my gum?" I asked with a smile. She playfully hit my shoulder.

"IZZY! I can't believe you!" Blaze sounded disappointed and… angry… sweet!

"I'm sorry." Bella said sounding anything but. YES!

"Well. I'll let you off the hook just this once. Promise not to do it again?" Blaze asked.

"Yes." Bella said lifting her fingers and crossing them for me to see.

"Bella… un cross your fingers." I said smiling.

"Who the hell is Bella?"

"Me." She said smiling.

"Am I on loud speaker?" Blaze said suddenly. Bella giggled and I chuckled.

"Great!" Blaze said. "And I suppose Rose and Alice are listening at the door? Hang on…" Blaze trailed off and then we heard Funeral for a friend – Escape Artist Never Dies sounding from just outside Bella's door.

"Hello? Blaze?" we heard Alice's voice answering.

"I KNEW IT!" Blaze yelled into both phones.

We heard grumbling noises then foot steps as the girls walked back to their room.

"Izzy, I miss you!" OH CRY MORE!

"Me too Blaze!" Oh great he's like the ring leader.

"I miss my sanity." I mumbled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly.

"Izz, when I come up I want to spend the day together. Just you and me… like old times!" Blaze said in a soft voice. I didn't imagine Blaze with a soft voice.

"Deal!"

"Well Bella, I want to spend the night. Is that okay?" I said loudly into the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL? IZZY!" _Thanks_ Izzy mouthed to me. I grinned.

"IZZY! What about US! YOU SWORE!" Blaze said into the phone. Wow… jealous much… HAHA deal with it Blazey… just like I have to!

"Oh Blazey! It's not like that… I swear we won't!" What on EARTH is she talking about? HAVE THEY… DO THEY… DOES HE THINK WE'RE?

"Bella?" She just giggled and Blaze laughed a booming laugh similar to Emmett's.

"Oh THAT'S IT!" I said reaching forward and grabbing the phone.

"Sorry Blaze but it's past Bella's bed time." And I hung up.

"Bella. That was very bad of you." I said moving forward. She giggled and got under the blankets.

"Get more comfy Eddie." She said patting the bed next to her.

I pulled my shirt off and looked at Bella. Her face was pale.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Bella! Earth to Bella! Sexy?" I winced backward awaiting the hit… nothing… she wasn't responding… she was just staring… eyes wide… at my… chest… ah huh…

"Bella… is it okay if I sleep in my boxers?" She nodded and lowered her eyes to her sheets.

"Bella?" she looked up but not at my eyes. She stopped at my chest. OH so _this_ is how girls feel when guys stare at their chests… hmmm its actually quite satisfying… well I wouldn't like Lauren doing it but Bella… Anytime.

I unclipped my belt and dropped my jeans revealing my Ben Ten boxers. She blushed and scooted down into the bed pulling the blanket up so only her eyes and top of her head was visible. I leaned in to her and crawled into the bed next to her. I pulled the blankets back and lay down next to her. I pulled the blankets up and snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. The lights exploded when her barely covered back made contact with my naked chest. There was thundering foot steps and then the door flew open.

"Izzy, are you okay the lights they…" and then the man with the loud voice shone the torch on us. "CRAP SORRY! I DIDN'T… Okay... awkward." And then he slammed the door and left. OH GOOD LORD!

"Um… perhaps I should…" I started but Bella held the sides of her head and I stopped and hugged her tight.

"He. Won't. Say. Anything. Tonight. He's. Too. Sweet. For. That." Bella said holding her head.

"Bella love, are you okay?" she was trembling. She shook her head and turned to me.

"Shall I go get help?" I asked trying to disentangle myself from her grasp.

"No. Just. Stay." And then she pushed her lips to mine. Just quickly then she sighed and lay back down.

"Bella… I think… I might be…" _in love with you_! I couldn't say it.

"I know just how you feel..." She sighed.

**CLIFFIE!**

**Ex's and OH's! Don't forget the Oh's??? Pwease!**

**C'mon you know you love us…**

**Andi & Megz!**

**Oh if you laughed… giggled… sighed OR smiled at this chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	39. Authors Note! SORRY!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys we know you all hate these but I'm going on an unexpected holiday. Megz will still be here though and will try to update 'her' stories… that is the one's she's typing… SORRY!**

**Just three short days WILL POST FOR ALL STORIES ON SATURDAY AND SUNDAY PROMISE!!!**

**Thanks for understanding guys!**

**Ex's and Oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	40. Pillow Talk

**AN – ****I'm BACK!!! And so now megz and I are going to type our little fingers off to get ALL our stories updated by the end of today! Sound good?**

**Chapter 39 well cos of the author note chapter it's 40 so lets just go with 40. Sorry guys but this is just a filler… we wanted to give you something and the next chapter will take at least another day to write… enjoy though… and check out our other stories… ex's and oh's!**

**Pillow talk…**

**BPOV**

We just stared into each others eyes for god knows how long before Edward shifted his weight and rolled over swinging his legs over the side of the bed and placing his head in his hands and sighing.

"Edward?" I moved closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

He turned and unleashed the force of his green eyes on me and I felt like the only person in the world.

"Bella, there's something I must tell you." He shook his head and opened his mouth to say more but he was cut off by my mother's voice sounding up the stairs.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOUR FATHER IS ON HIS WAY HERE RIGHT NOW SO THAT BOY HAD BETTER HAVE SOME CLOTHES ON AND BOTH OF YOU DOWN STAIRS IMMEDIATELY!"

"Great" I rolled my eyes and pulled myself out of bed. Edward had completely frozen. "You okay jerk?" I said pulling on some sweats and a jumper… if Charlie really was coming I didn't want him to see Alice's idea for appropriate attire. Edward still hadn't moved. His face was turned toward the door and his green eyes were wide.

"Ben 10, calm down!" he seemed to shift his weight and then his eyes finally met mine. He looked scared.

"Bella, they think we're… we're… ya know." OH YEAH CRAP!

"Well… you did take your shirt off." I said matter of factly.

"YOU told me to!" Edward was seriously worried.

"Don't worry… I'll work my magic on Charlie." I crouched down between his legs and looked up into his eyes.

"Bella… you were in so much pain before… remember?" OH YEAH!

"Crap, well I am his daughter he'll just have to trust me." I hope…

"Bella." Edward sighed.

"Jerk" I whispered back and lay my head on his lap.

**APOV**

"Guys, mums getting wor…. WHAT THE CRAP!" Bella… on her knees in front of Edward… Edward's head thrown back in… pleasure? AHHH SHE'S… THEY'RE…

"ROSIE!" I yelled and ran from the room.

**EPOV**

"What was that about?" Bella just shrugged and we made our way downstairs.

"Isabella, did you and…"

"Edward." I cut in.

"Thankyou."

"Your welcome." I said cutting her off again.

"Aw your so polite… erm did you and Edward, such a strong name, did you and… and my word your hot! Sorry, did you and Edward… were you… did you… ya know?" Bella's mother finished.

"NO!" we both yelled at the same time. Bella's face was bright red and Alice and Rose were giggling in the background.

"Well… good. I called your father Isabella." Her mother said sheepishly.

"MUM!" Bella whined.

"Well… you had a boy in your room, a very attractive boy in your room." Bella's mother was blushing… this is awkward… "who had no shirt on. I called him. He'll be here by the morning… I hope you're ready to meet the father Edward." OH CRAP I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!

"I'll be... Sorry Bella, I should go now… bye!" I ran from the house.

Flash light man caught me in the front yard and offered me a lift home.

"Phil by the way, and your Edward?" He asked me.

"Yes Sir."

"Edward, I'm not Isabella's father but I am her friend, and I expect you to treat her right." Oh great…

"Phil, I really like Bella. She's funny, sweet and kind. I won't hurt her. I promise." I said and he nodded.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. We arrived at my house and I got Phil to park on the street so I could enter undetected.

"Thanks for the lift and I cannot apologise enough for my inappropriate behaviour of being in Bella's room." I said as I reached for the door handle, Phil grabbed my shoulder.

"Bella is as good as a daughter to me, and I care for her immensely… I'd be prepared to meet her father… Charlie, even I'm scared of him."

CRAP!

"Th-thanks sir." I got out of the car and climbed into my room's window.

"CRAP!" I said into my pillow... gives a whole new meaning to the term 'pillow talk'. Tomorrow is going to suck!

**AN – short chapter… mostly a filler chapter… more to come soon… Charlie comes to town… HAHAHAHA!**

**Did ya's miss us? **

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's! **

**Andi & Megz!**


	41. A shower and a Touchdown!

**AN- Hey guys, it's been ages since we've posted... SORRY!**

**I've been so busy re-enrolling for University this year and Megz is getting ready for school next week... SUCK! So unfortunately we'll be updating a little slower than we used to! We've been brainstorming ideas for stories though and we are getting very excited! Okay so onto the next chapter!**

**BPOV – A shower and a touchdown!**

I woke up to the sound of my front door being barged in and heavy footsteps coming up the stairs to my room. Charlie's here...

I pulled the blankets over my head further. _Here we go._ I sighed as my door was thrown open.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?" No dad there is just a lump of pillows under my blanket.

"Yes daddy?" I asked peeking out of the top of my covers.

"Don't you 'Daddy' me young lady!" His face was almost red as a tomato... I'd better defend myself at some point.

"Dad, you're being silly, nothing happened. Edward and I were just talking."

"EDWARD?" Oh crap!

"I WAS YELLING BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN OUT OF BED TO TALK TO YOUR FATHER... AND WHAT HAPPENED WITH THIS 'EDWARD'?" He didn't lower his voice throughout the whole scream fit.

"Whoa Char- Dad! Nothing, I repeat NOTHING has happened..." I trailed off thinking about the few times we'd kissed. Charlie noticed... uh oh... not good.

"Izzy! Edward's here!" Alice called from downstairs. OH CRAP! Charlie's face turned pale and then he stalked out of the room. I jumped out of bed and quickly threw on some jeans and a tee and ran after him. I remembered my teeth at the last moment and as I rushed past a mirror I saw how terrible my hair looked... CRAP! I ran into the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and hair... Edward can deal for like 2 minutes.

**EPOV**

"I'm here to erm... get my butt kicked." I said looking at the ground when Phil answered the door.

"Good man." He said and I suddenly felt as though perhaps... maybe I wasn't the idiot my father was... okay idiot yes... exhibit A me standing here waiting willingly to get my butt kicked. But not the idiot he was.

"Yeah well..." I started off confident then I whispered "How big is he?" Phil chuckled.

"He's huge, and a police chief... did I mention he has a gun?"

"Aw man, you suck!"

"Sorry Edward. He's upstairs I'll get you some lemonade... and a steak to put on that bruise."

"I don't have a bruise."

"Not yet..." Phil chuckled and walked inside leaving the door open for me.

I would have run... but I'm not a chicken...

_Brock brock brock._

Shut up brain!

_Brock-eh!_

"Izzy, Edward's here!" Alice shouted once she saw me in the door way.

'_I hate you'_ I mouthed. She just grinned.

Next thing I heard was footsteps... loud footsteps.

I retreated into the lounge room quickly. _Brock Brock Brock!_

Yeah, yeah shut up brain!

"How lovely to see you Charlie." Alice said as she skipped toward the kitchen.

"YOU!" A monster of a man yelled. Okay not so monster but he was pretty big... he had warm eyes at least... so he can't be TOO mean... right?

I made a 'me' motion with my finger as I mouthed 'me' and looked around the room to see if he'd meant the other teenage boy in his daughters house trying to steal her... well... _heart_! Yes... to steal her heart!

Next thing I knew I was pushed against a wall and Charlie was glaring at me. _Not good_.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" He sneered at me.

What were my intentions with his daughter? Well I love her... that's for sure.

I want to date her.

I want to be with her.

I want to kiss her like I did last night... but not in retaliation to Blaze...

And most of all... I just want her to be happy... from the moment I saw her all I wanted to do was make her smile...

"Purely good, sir." I said. His expression softened a bit, although he was still holding me against a wall... "Um, Sir... you're not really my type." His eyes narrowed... ummm... 'eep'?

"But my daughter is?"

"Yes!" I said quickly. Suddenly I was dropped to the ground and landed on my butt... OUCH!

Turns out Bella's entire family was in the door way watching and burst into laughter.

"Sorry... Edward! Izzy moment!" Rose said between giggles.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Sir, I... well I'm sorry." I said looking him in the eyes. He shifted under my stare and then burst into laughter himself...

"You... Floor... Izzy! HA!" and then I couldn't help myself... I laughed too.

**BPOV - Twenty minutes later... teeth all brushed, hair done nice and neat... I'm glad I took that shower... but something seems to have slipped my mind...**

I walked down the stairs only tripping twice... GO ME! Wow total Alice moment.

"YOU FOOL!" My father shouted from the lounge room.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Edward shouted back... OH CRAP!

I ran into the lounge room only to see my father sitting on the couch with Edward next to him, Phil on the other seat and they all had a drink in their hands... Okay...

I rubbed my eyes and blinked hard. Edward threw me a crooked smile and I couldn't help it I smiled back. Wow... he won Charlie over... that's my man... wait what? Am I seriously going to do this? *GLUP* I think I am... I'm going to admit to Edward... how... I... feel. I love him... and GOD I don't care if he doesn't love me back... I JUST LOVE HIM!

"TOUCHDOWN!" my father suddenly yelled. WHOA! I fell backwards onto my butt and the room erupted in laughter... Great!

**AN – Did ya like it... haha it was fun to type... not a lot of Edward and Bella... actually none at all... HA! Guess you'll have to review to get more!**

**Ex's and oh's Don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	42. T or D ding dong ditch on a sugar high!

**AN ****Hey people! This chapter is dedicated to… our lovely Skittlez and**

**ItsaTay.**

**Ex's and oh's!**

**Okay so…on to the next chapter!**

**Truth or Dare Ding Dong Ditch on a sugar high!**

**BPOV**

"What's going on here?" I asked as I stood and rubbed my now sore butt.

"N-Nothing! Y-Y-You just looked SO funny!" Charlie let out between laughs.

"Thanks dad." I scowled at him.

"Now, now Bells, I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon, and I don't think you want me to leave in an upset mood do you?"

"No dad." I jumped on him with a hug.

"Dad, you didn't bring the cruiser did you?" I asked nervously.

"Y-yeah honey, I sort of had to." He smiled sheepishly. He knew I hated having the Police cruiser parked outside, it drew attention.

"Whatever." I shrugged and went over to Edward.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked as I plonked down next to his still shuddering with laughter form.

"Let's go get the boys." He suggested once he'd stopped laughing.

"Is that okay Charlie?" I asked as I looked to my father with hope filled eyes. He smiled and agreed.

I raced from the room to go find Ali and Rosie and to get changed again.

**EPOV**

"Just because I like you doesn't mean I trust you." Charlie said as soon as Bella left the room.

"That's okay Charlie. I like you, _and_ I trust you." I smiled. Charlie's face gave away his humour even though he tried to hide it.

"Get going, you don't want to leave Alice wait…"

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" Alice yelled from the door way.

"ing" Charlie finished.

"Thank you Charlie." I said as I stood and shook his hand.

"I said go." Charlie said roughly.

I went.

We arrived at my house in under 10 minutes with Alice driving. I'd left my bike at home and made the walk here this morning.

"EMMETT, JASPER!" Alice yelled from outside.

"COMING!" They yelled in unison.

"What are we going to do today?" Emmett said as he came barrelling out of our house.

"We're going to… what's that in your hand?" Rosalie asked confused.

Emmett held out a rather large shopping bag filled with Sugar Fizz and Red Bull cans.

"Sugar!" He exclaimed.

"Caffeine!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I see." The three girls said at once.

"We're going to play… Ding Dong Ditch on a Sugar High!" Rosalie said smiling at her sisters.

"Let's step this up a bit." Emmett suggested.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked bouncing onto my back.

"I mean, Truth or Dare Ding Dong Ditch on a Sugar High!" Emmett said smiling at Jasper and I.

Alice let go of me and fell to the floor landing on her butt.

"AHHH YOUR GOOD!" Alice said dusting her self off.

"Need any help with that?" Jasper said as he was eying off Alice's predicament. She had dust on her butt, which she hadn't noticed yet.

"Emmett do ya mind?" She asked grinning evilly.

"Not at all."

"Why do I bother!" Jasper threw his arms in the air and sulked off to Bella's side.

"Tell me why I bother!" Jasper said to her. She just sighed and hugged him… WHOA HUGGED HIM!

"Jasper, a word?" I pulled him by his arm to the back of the car.

"Please man! You've got to stop doing this!" I said looking down at my feet.

"Edward, you've not made a move." He said grinning.

"Why are you grinning?"

"You love her." He said grinning wider.

"I – well, of course I don't – I, we're friends, she's – I…" FOR GOD SAKE!

"You do." He said again.

I looked over my shoulder to where Bella was arm wrestling Emmett on the bonnet of the car.

"I do. I love her." I looked back to Jasper and he nodded.

"Tell her."

"I will." For some reason admitting it to Jasper and not Alice was harder than I thought.

"I'll tell her when it's right, when I know I won't hurt her."

"YOU. ARE. NOT. YOUR FATHER!" Jasper said through his teeth.

"I know." I thought I knew.

**BPOV**

"So, ermph, you and Eddie Boy?" Emmett grunted at me.

"Yeah?" I said back trying my hardest to force his arm down on the car.

"Well, I like it."

"Me too." And with his shock I slammed his fist down onto the top of the car. "And, I win."

"YOU CHEATED! EDDIE SHE CHEATED!"

Arms wrapped around my waist a once.

"Either way Emmett, she won." Emmett sulked off to the back of the car with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie.

We followed and began walking down the street.

"Okay who's first?" Emmett said passing us all a packet of Sugar Fizz and a Red Bull.

"Teams?" Alice asked.

"Best of three? Change the teams each time?" Emmett suggested.

"Alice and Myself vs. Emmett and Izzy vs. Jasper and Edward?" Rosalie suggested.

"Then couples! Well not couples but that is to say, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and myself and erm… Bella?" Edward said looking at his feet.

"Then Boys vs. Girls!" I said. Apparently that was a good idea and so the teams were arranged.

"Everyone eat your Sugar Fizz and drink your Red Bull." We all listened to Rosalie and skulled our drinks and then threw back our Fizz.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

"Truth or dare, TRUTH OR DARE?" Emmett said excitedly.

"Dare!" Alice and Rose said jumping up and down – normal behaviour from Alice but Rosalie was a bit odd.

"Go to that house…" I pointed to a big white and green house.

"Ring the Bell…" Edward supplied.

"One of you ditch... but ONLY once it's answered and the person sees you." Emmett said.

"And the other has to… HUG them!" Jasper said grinning.

Alice and Rose linked arms and marched to the door. Giggling the whole way.

Rose lifted her hand to ring the door bell…

**AN – REVIEW TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**

**Ex's and oh's! **

**Andi & Megz!**


	43. AHH A BEE!

**OH MY CARLISLE! WE ARE SO SORRY WE HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

**So we'll just start now shall we? OME ALMOST 1000 Reviews! Keep 'em coming peeps!**

_**Megz:**_** "Andi? Peeps? What the crap?"**

_**Andi:**_** "It sounded good in my head... shuddup!"**

_**Megz: **_**"Whatevs!"**

_**Andi:**_** "Megz? What the crap? I'll just start typing now shall I?" Looks around and sees everyone's hands raised... "Kay!"**

**A POV – AHH A BEE!**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"I'll run!" Rose whispered as we heard movement in the house.

"OKAY!" I said excitedly, wait a minute, that means I have to hug some random... oh well it's not like I've not done that before!

We heard a deadbolt turn in a lock and then Rosalie and myself gasped as none other than *gulp* Mr Varner pulled the door back. In nothing but his speedo! SHUDDER!

Rosalie screamed. Loudly, and hightailed it for the bushes. She did a commando dive and landed with a giggle. I turned back to Mr Varner and he was staring straight at me. OH GOD KILL ME NOW!

I reached out and wrapped my arms around his middle.

**JPOV**

She put her arms around him and at first there was just this untamed rage building in me. Then, OH then there was nothing but sheer fear as he pulled her closer and stepped back into the house. I freaked! Emmett lunged at me and pinned me to the ground as Pixie pirouetted out of his grasp and commando dived after Rose in the bushes.

Emmett jumped off of me and I ran for the bush.

"What was that?" I yelled at the small smiling figure in front of me.

"A skeezy old man trying to lure me into his home." She stated.

"You had better get in my arms right now so that I don't go over there and tear his head off his shoulders!" I screamed at her.

Well not really screamed so much as begged slash told her to.

She shrugged and stepped into my open arms. And then, she sighed?

"AND THE PURPLE SQUIRRILS ATTACKED!" Emmett boomed from behind us and came at us with pointed fingers poking at every bit of flesh on my own and Pixie's perfect body.

I had to get away from her or I'd kiss the life out of her then and there. PERFECT BODY! COOL IT JAZZ!

I swiftly ducked out of her arms and chased Emmett to where Izzy and Edward were sitting... in the middle of the road... cross legged... kissing?

**EPOV**

"Bella, there's something I've got to say to you and I'm not sure how to say it so I'm just going to come right out and say it, if you don't like it you can just throw something at me. Not that you might defiantly not like it just that it's a bit sudden and we've only known each other a couple of weeks now and I feel well strongly about this item of discussion. Are you ready?"

"Wow Edward, that was a rant that would give Alice a run for her money." Bella said downing another Red Bull. We were seated in the middle of the street with our legs crossed I'm not entirely sure how we got here, Emmett said something about Purple squirrels and Bella and I took off toward the centre of the street.

She grinned wickedly at me and it took my breath away.

"And anyway Edward, I like you so it doesn't matter what you say." Did she just say? OH GOD THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE! "We're friends." And now it's the worst!

"Right, friends." I sighed, and I could have sworn she did too. I ripped open another packet of sugar fizz and poured it into my mouth.

"You missed!" Bella giggled.

"Care to help?" I said leaning in. I intended it as a joke but at the same time I hoped she took me seriously.

She put her hands around my neck and leaned forward. "I like being your _friend_ Edward." She sighed as her lips touched mine. Her tongue was running around my mouth... Sugar Fizz is my new favourite form of sugar!

"WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON HERE!" Bella wouldn't release my mouth so I opened my eyes and looked up and saw Jasper staring at us mouth hanging open. I don't know how I managed it while Bella was crushing her mouth to mine. But I grinned, and kissed Bella back. It was amazing! More than amazing!

"UH HUH! MINE!" Jasper yelled and I heard his converse running down the street, and then Bella was gone. I stared with a dumbfounded expression after them and that's when I saw Jasper throw the bag of red bull and Sugar Fizz toward Emmett, Alice and Rose and commando dived into the bush they were hiding behind.

DAMN JASPER!

Bella came back to me with the cutest pout on her face.

"He, he stoles them!" she humphed and folded her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and led her up to the other guys.

Once we got there Bella seemed to forget all about the unfortunate event of the theft and jumped on my back saying "MY TURN MY TURN!"

"Emmett, Bella? Truth or dare?" I asked wrapping my arms under her legs.

"TRUTH AND DARE! Just to stir things up!" Emmett boomed.

"Okay... Emmett, you have to walk into the house after it's been answered, go into the fridge and grab whatever you can and high tail it out of there, thus the ditch." Rosalie and Alice giggled once Jasper finished.

"And Izzy, you've got to 'truthfully' profess your love to whomever answers the door." Alice said with a grin.

"But it wouldn't be true because I love Edwa------ AAHHHH A BEE!"

**AN – Sorry guys just a quick fix... we've got school and Uni stuff!**

**We'll update hopefully Sunday!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's! **

**Andi and Megz!**


	44. Child Lock

**An – so as promised... it's Sunday... Chapter time!**

**Alrighty so a few people asked what was with the 'ahhh a bee' thing if it was a real bee or not... we'll find out... now!**

**EPOV – child lock**

Bella started flailing around on my back screaming something about bees.

"AHH BEES! HELP ME PLEASE OH GOD I ALMOST SAID WHAT I MEANT TO SAY BUT IT WAS A BEE!" now I know she's crazy. And I'm... crazy in love.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP HER!" Jasper was screaming... wait what? Screaming, he's such a girl sometimes. I turned to run out of the bushes. Perhaps the bees are in the tree. And as I turned I saw Emmett, Rosalie and Alice all holding a long hose which was connected to the closest house.

" NOW!" they yelled and Jasper turned on the tap... CRAP!

Bella started laughing and slid to the floor around me.

I looked down at her and she had a sheepish expression.

"Bee?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I hate bees." She said sheepishly.

"Right. Now I really want to see you dedicate your undying love to someone, and I chose that house!" I said pointing to the large blue house with white window boxes. She muttered something under her breath which to me sounded an awful lot like "stupid, blue and sugar," which just made no sense at all.

"C'mon Emmett let's go," she humphed and got up pulling Emmett by the hand. It would have been an amazing exit if not for the fact she was pouting, and dripping wet. Although her clothes were clinging to her in a fashion that should be illegal. _HOT!_ My mind began wandering toward that kiss on the road.

_Her lips, so soft, her sigh, her unwillingness to let me look up at our interruption._

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I looked up to the door of the blue house. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I were climbing the tree outside to watch.

**BPOV**

CRAP THERE WAS NO BEE!

_Nice Bella. No really, 'Ahh a bee' they all believed that one._

Shuddup!

_Stupid sugar!_

I'll say!

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"You should have told him ya know." Emmett said after I'd knocked on the door to the stupid blue house.

"Well he should say it first." I know I sounded like a two year old so I crossed my arms across my chest to improve the image.

"He's got some... issues. He'll come around. I hope." Emmett banged on the door when there was no answer.

"What are you going to steal?" I tried to change the subject.

"Sugar and Caffeine" he said it with such a straight face it was scary. "Um Izzy, you're friend Blaze, will he, you know, hurt me if he finds out how, well how much I like Rosie?" His face held the same seriousness. Aww he's scared.

"Probably." I said with a shrug. Just then Emmett's face turned into a mask of horror at the exact moment the door began to open.

"Whatever you're selling we don't want any, OH hey Izzy!" None other than Austin, the idiot, stuck his head out with a big grin.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Emmett said like an army cadet and barged into the house. Austin fell backwards onto his butt and stared up at me.

"So what do _you_ want Swan? Cullen dump you already?" Well here goes. SARCASUM... it can be taken 'seriously' by idiots can't it... let's give it a shot.

"No Austin, I just came here to tell you how big and manly you are and how much I," gulp "_love_ you?" And then I high tailed it.

**EM POV**

HAHA Austin! SUCKED IN IZZY!

Food! Yum, wow his folks are loaded! I dove behind the bench keeping in my 'cadet' character and found a shopping bag. I raced to the fridge and slammed against it and spoke into my hand like a 'walkie talkie'.

"Big Bird to Alpha One, we have breached the perimeter and located the cold box. There appears to be," I looked closer, holy crap, "a child safety device! Sucked in Austin! Eh hum, over!"

I of course would have no problems with this insignificant child lock. I flipped the latch.

Nothing.

I closed it and tried it again.

Nothing.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF...." Alrighty, bring it on Mr. Fridge.

**EPOV**

"Where's Emmett?" I asked Bella as she scrambled up the tree.

"Dunno, he ran in and didn't come out." she shrugged.

"Oh."

"I think I need a bath, stupid Austin is still standing in his door way grinning, look!" She pointed to the blue and white house.

"I guess that means some more 'acting' on Monday?" I winked at her and she blushed. I love how I can make her do that.

"NOW we play the _waiting game_!" Jasper said in a kiddy voice. Wow way to kill a moment.

**EM POV**

"Alright Mr. Fridge, I am your arch nemesis...is... es? Or whatever! Bring it!" I picked up a knife from the counter top. Raised it and then stabbed into the plastic. "HAHA SUCCESS!" the latch broke and I was blinded by the light... well the little light at the back of the fridge anyway.

"WHOA!" they had all sorts of food! I filled my shopping bag with all the Red Bull and 'V' I could grab and then went for the sugary goodness.

"Big Bird to Alpha One, we have confirmation of sugar and caffeine, it is now secure and are moving toward the exterior perimeter. Over."

I commando rolled into the doorway and then slammed into Austin on the way back through the door. "Dude, she was joking!" he looked about to cry. I ran for the trees and slammed into an awaiting Jasper. He seemed to be jumping up and down.

"MY TURN! Oh and Eddie's but mostly for me right?" none of us said anything so he said again, "right?"

"OH YES!"

"Defiantly!"

"You're a douche!" Edward finished our ramblings of approval for Jasper.

Jasper looked hurt until he saw the almighty bag of goodness I held and then dove for it.

**EPOV**

Ten minutes later we were two streets over and finishing the last of the sugar.

"Why did you grab a bag of actual sugar?" Rosalie asked from Emmett's back.

"Dunno. SUGAR!" He yelled and then started running with Rosalie.

Jasper and Alice had been lip locking since Jasper stole her Twizzler and put it in his mouth saying; "The only way to get it back is with your mouth!" and Alice being Alice took that challenge and just kept right on kissing. It's amazing how good she can walk backwards, even two streets later, they've not yet bumped into anything.

Bella had reached out for my hand and we'd been walking hand in hand for the last street. I lifted her hand to my lips and placed a single kiss on top of her knuckles. She sighed and then kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked with a grin.

"For this." She pulled her hand away and pointed to a house... it couldn't be? NO it's LAUREN'S HOUSE!

"Truth or Dare Jasper?" she asked.

"DARE DUH!"

"Crap." I muttered under my breath.

"Jazzy, you've got to knock on her door. Then ditch. Edward you go up. Knock and then ditch. Jasper, knock then ditch. Then you've both got to knock. And stand there. Agree with EVERYTHING she says and then both kiss her cheeks before you leave. Without saying a word the WHOLE time!" she looked proud of herself.

"OH I'll get you back for this Bella!" I said as Jasper pulled me toward the door... oh god I should have asked for death!

**AN – Hehe we're evil.**

**REVIEW and we'll try to update by... well as soon as we get let's say... 30 reviews? HAHA! Shouldn't be too hard seeing as how like 280 people have alerted to this... LOLZ! And we LOVE YOU ALL!!!! **

**Special shout out to Skittlez! – read her story people... 'the new chicks' by 'maddythetwilightfreak' also she's got another one up! READ IT TOO! Please! And if you're bored check out our other stories. No Trivia should be done soon... prollie another chapter or so... **

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	45. Spiders?

**WHOA! 47 reviews... I think we'll go for... 60 this time? Reckon that will work? LOLZ**

**THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING GUYS!!!**

**And on with the story!**

**EPOV – spiders?**

DING DONG!

Jasper ran.

Lauren came to the door. "Like hello?"

Lauren walked back in.

I ran up.

DING DONG!

I ran.

Lauren came to the door. "Like that's déjà voodoo or something."

Lauren walked back in.

Jasper ran up.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!

Queue ditch... and there it is.

Lauren walked out again. "Hello? Wow am I like going back in time or something... like that movie, what was it, Ground pig day?" Holy crap seeing her talk to herself is hilarious.

She walked back in.

"Let's go." Jasper whispered to me, we crouched down and ran for the door.

"You do it." I said stepping backwards.

"NO WAY I've done it twice already!"

"Fine!" I groaned and pushed the annoying little button again.

DING DONG!

And then came Lauren. Shudder.

"LIKE O.M.G!" she looked faint... I hope she faints! We stood there like idiots. Stupid not being allowed to say anything but nod our heads and agree with what she says.

"Edward, you came to see me didn't you!" She didn't say it as a question, I, GULP, nodded.

Well technically it's the truth. I got dared.

"Well I always knew you two loved me but wait where's Emmett?" we just stood there. "UH Hello?"

Nothing.

"Okay, do you want to come i..." She was cut off by both Jasper and me coughing our lungs out. "oh you're sick" we nodded.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" AHHH we both started coughing again. Louder. Jasper stepped behind me and I stepped behind him, if it had been anyone else this would have been funny!

"What brings you here?" We did nothing. "O-ka-y."

"LAUREN SUPPER TIME!" a male voice called from inside the house.

"I'd better go. Dad gets pretty angry if there are boys in the house." SUCCESS! FREEDOM!

Jasper stood next to me again. CRAP! The kiss!

We both stepped forward. I gulped and kissed her.

Then, we high tailed it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed all the way back to the trees where the girls and Emmett were hiding.

"NEVER AGAIN NEVER AGAIN! PIXIE COME CLENSE ME!" Jasper shouted as Alice jumped into his arms kissing him passionately on the lips. EW.

But it gave me an idea.

"Bella?"

"Way ahead of ya!" And then her lips were kissing me everywhere, on my face, my shoulders, my neck. It took all I had in me not to pull her against me and show her just what effect she was having on me. Her hands were in my hair, she was sighing, the sound was amazing, incredible, it was – I decided - my favourite sound in the world, well next to my Guitar, and my bike roaring to life.

Then she moaned my name.

_Oh god defiantly favourite sound!_

Then the next thing I knew I was being pulled away and Bella was being pulled away too.

"What the crap?" I turned to see Jasper pulling me into the bushes, and Rosalie pulling Bella behind us.

"Couples time!" Alice said from atop Emmett's shoulders.

"Who wants firs..." Rosalie was cut off by Jasper jumping around and shouting, "ME, ME, ME, ME AND THE PIXIE!"

"Done." Bella said climbing up on my back. Just the feel of her pressing against me was enough to make me want a cold shower.

"Alright, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" Alice yelled.

"Okay, you've got to do a street ding dong ditch, without getting caught!"

"Whoa!" and then they were off. Alice took one side of the street, Jasper the other."

**Three minutes later...**

"Give us something hard to do next time!" Alice said as she high fived Jasper. It was quite amazing that she could jump that high actually.

"Emmett and Rosalie," Bella said, "you've got to go up, knock on the door of... _that_ house, and soak the person inside with a hose." She seemed quite proud of herself.

"WITHOUT BEING SEEN!" Alice said from the floor where she was inspecting a twig... O-Ka-y...

**Em POV**

_Twig!_ I want the twig!

"Let's go Emmy Bear." Rosalie pulled my arm. Best leave the twig alone. Stupid Alice gets all the fun!

Hehe I love Alice!

"How shall we do this?" My sweet Rosalie asked.

"CADET STYLE!" I exclaimed and pushed my back to the wall of the house. God I love sugar!

Rosalie pushed herself against the house. OH GOD SHE'S HOT!

I pulled myself down to my knees and crawled around to the hose. Once there I pulled it down into my teeth.

"Ve-nid-coooode-nmse!" I said with the hose in my mouth.

"Code names, right, I'll be Maid Marian, and you be Robin Hood!"

_How did that girl understand me?_

"N-kay!" I managed.

"Marian to Hood, let's go!" She turned and started to crawl back to the house, well now I couldn't have any of that, she's freaking crawling with her amazingly perfect butt in my face while she's wearing super hot, super tight jeans! I dropped the hose form my mouth.

"I'll stay here and turn the hose on!" And with that I strode back to the tap.

She looked puzzled and then shrugged picking the hose up and running for the door. She crouched down beside the patio and knocked on the wall. Just as the door started to open I twisted the hose on. Then legged it to her and pulled Rosalie away.

I only just caught a glimpse of a very wet, very angry Mike Newton. SUCKER!

We reached the group.

"Enjoy the view Emmett?" Rosalie asked as she ducked behind Alice and Izzy.

OH THAT LITTLE SNEAKY HOTTIE, SHE KNEW!

"Izzy, Edward... you're turn!" I said handing them another red bull each.

"Dare!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Izzy, this you should enjoy..."

**EPOV**

Oh great, Izzy get's to enjoy it, what about me? HUH?

"You're dare is... Go up to that house, and make out on the porch, whilst signing Christmas Carols!"

"HOW CAN WE SING WHILE MAKING OUT?" I asked forcing the last of my Red Bull down my throat.

"You'll find a way..." Emmett said then the four of them ran for the bushes.

Bella took my hand.

"Edward, I've got to tell you something, NOW before I lose my courage. Blaze won't like it though." She looked toward the door.

"What is it Bella?" I said stepping to her side.

"I, I... I have, I think, that is to say,"

**BPOV**

What am I doing? I can't tell him this, Emmett said he had 'issues' what if he doesn't like it or he doesn't GULP like me?

"I have, a phobia of spiders!" and with that I took off to the porch.

**EPOV**

Spiders?

Well here I was all ready to profess my undying love for her but she just tells me about spiders?

"I love you Bella." I muttered to myself and then followed after her.

I'll just have to _show_ her how I feel...

**Cliffy we know, but you know you love us, but here's a sneak peek of the next chapter to get you reviewing VERY QUICKLY for those 60 reviews!**

The cop just stared at us... "I have the right to remain silent, what I lack is the ability!" Jasper bellowed and then started running down the street yelling and screaming.

"I'll just be... LOOK A DISTRACTION!" Emmett said running the opposite direction.

**Mmm, what have the boys done now?**

**Review to find out!**

**Ex's and oh's Andi & Megz!**


	46. Brock Brock Quack?

**HEHE OME LIKE WOW 75 reviews!!! We love you all!!! Okay let's try for 80 this time?? HEHE we're loving all the reviews and are so happy you guys liked the sneak peek... did you want more sneak peeks? Let us know it a... shock horror... review!!! LOLZ!**

**BPOV – brock brock – quack?**

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Who is it?" a voice came from behind the door.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh?" Why did that sound like a question? And then it happened.

"1-4-3 Bella." Edward muttered and then kissed me, and I had no time to think of what 1-4-3 meant because all I could think of was running my hands through his hair. So I did. I barely made note of the fact that an elderly lady had answered the door and was now starting at us. Because Edward's hands slipped down and I was in a 'dip' with his mouth pressed to mine.

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, had a very shinny nose" Edward managed against my neck.

"Like a light bulb" I gasped as his lips claimed mine. Edward seemed to like making this difficult for me. Well I can make it just as difficult for him.

"And if you ever saw it you would even say it..." I captured his mouth back with mine as he said 'glows' into my mouth.

"LIKE A LIGHT BULB!" I said victoriously.

"All of the other reindeers, used to laugh and call him names" Edward stared right into my eyes and I felt as though my lips were trembling.

"Like Pinocchio?" I asked and he nodded with a crooked smile on his face.

"They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games..." and I lost it. I started kissing all up and down his neck, his perfect, muscular, SIGH!

"Like Rein-opoly. Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say, ho ho ho, Rudolph with your nose so bright wont you guide my sleigh tonight? Then all the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee..." I managed to pull my lips away from Edward's skin just long enough to see Emmett jump out of the bushes and screamed "YIPPEY!" while running down the road.

"Roudolph the red nosed reindeer you'll go down in history..." and then Jasper ran out of the bushes shouting "LIKE ELVIS" and Edward lowered his lips to mine again for a quick kiss, then he muttered "1-4-3 Bella" and he was gone after his brothers.

I stared at the lady and then legged it. I could have sworn she was giving me a huge smile.

"HOT!" was all Alice and Rose could say as I made it back to them.

"Where'd the boys go?" I asked a bit out of breath.

"Emmett took the goods when he ran so Jasper ran after him and well Edward clearly just wanted to run haha!" Alice said as we crouched down behind the bushes. We saw the boys' running back in our direction and then we heard it... sirens.

**EPOV **

"GIVE ME SOME!" Emmett yelled at Jasper as he thumped him in the arm.

"No way man, MINE!" Jasper said as he fell to the floor clutching the 'goods' to his chest.

"Guys, just..." whatever I was about to say was cut off by the sound of sirens. "LEG IT!" I yelled and we ditched the caffeine and sugar fizz in the bushes and ran for the safety of the girls. Well just their general direction.

We sprinted as fast as we could but the cop car caught us... right in front of the girls... CRAP!

"Excuse me boys? I've received a few complaints from this area of some 'ding dong ditch' happening, you're disrupting the peace boys, I'll have to take you in."

"Take us in? But it wasn't all our fault it was the CHI..." Emmett and I crash tackled Jasper to the ground.

"IDIOT!" Emmett muttered.

"What the crap?" I said as we pulled to our feet.

"Right, protect the chicks, got it." Jasper whispered, then continued louder, "It was the chicks, brock brock, and the ducks... quack?" Jasper finished shrugging.

"Ah crap, Officer, are we under arrest?" I asked as we all held out our hands to be cuffed.

"Erm, well..." the cop just stared at us.

"I have the right to remain silent, what I lack is the ability!" Jasper bellowed and then started running down the street yelling and screaming.

"I'll just be... LOOK A DISTRACTION!" Emmett said running the opposite direction.

"Purple monkey dishwasher!" I shouted and legged it behind Jasper. Emmett left second to last so Jasper would be further away and I closest to the cop, and I am the quickest, I gave my brothers a fighting chance.

**BPOV**

The boys took off. The cop just stood there.

"Bloody kids." He said as he shook his head and got in the car. And drove off very slowly. I guess he didn't want to actually catch the boys, more just get back to the station, Charlie did the same, too much paper work apparently.

"Well ladies, let's go home. We've got to organise our dresses for the 'debutant ball' that we're crashing... which will rule!" Alice said as we all linked arms and started toward home.

"Er, which way is home?" I asked as we all stopped in the middle of the street.

"That way?" Rose suggested. And we took off.

**Two hours later...**

*I'm an emo kid non conforming as can be you'd be emo too if you looked just like me!*

Izzy, can't wait till Monday, well actually it's only a day away... stupid Sunday, wish it didn't exist!

Okay lurv ya girly!

Blaze!

Oh yeah, Blaze and Abby, I'd almost forgotten them coming, this should be interesting. Except, oh crap I've been leading Edward to believe that me and Blaze are a thing, oh well should be interesting... HAHA!

*and I'll never need to see the sun again, there's enough light in your eyes to light up our little world* **(AN – this song is Atreyu - this flesh a tomb, and it's going to be my First dance at my Wedding – Andi – a slow waltz to it... it's all planned out LMAO! LISTEN TO IT AND YOU'LL GET WHY IT'S FUNNY! It's mine and my boy's 'song' LOL!)**

B – don't forget I'm giving you a lift to school Monday...

Thanks for a great day Bella.

1 – 4 – 3. E.

W-O-W! Monday is going to RULE!!!

Sunday passed with not much eventfulness... Charlie left, it was sad to see him go. Edward and I got to texting and I ended up falling asleep on top of my phone. I woke with a start in the morning to a revving engine... What the crap? Wow I'm starting to sound like Edward.

I decided for the 'sexy' emo look today and pulled on my black short-shorts and a red low cut top. I left my hair down and straight and pulled on my red converse. Rushing through the door – I only fell twice, okay, okay three times – I made it outside to see Edward leaning against his bike. In a word... HOT!

"Hey sexy." He said as I reached him and I blushed.

"Ready?" I asked as he pulled out a cute little red helmet for me.

"You're hair is to cute to be messy." He explained and put the helmet on for me. He glanced a little bit too long at my legs which were barely covered and then... HOLY CRAP DID HE BITE HIS LIP?

"L-Let's go." I stammered and the swung my leg over his bike behind him.

"1-4-3 Bella." He said as he kicked the bike to life. I clung my arms around him and we sped off. The speed was amazing, and what was more amazing was that I shared this moment with Edward.

**EPOV**

_Think un-sexy thoughts, think un-sexy thoughts!_

We finally arrived at school and I'm proud to admit, I was only _partially_ 'excited' by Bella behind me. I'd thought of EVERYTHING other than her body pressed up against me and her almost bare legs that were hugging next to me.

Bella seemed in high spirits today, I'll tell her. I'll tell her today. I can't wait any longer.

I slipped a note to her each class with

_1-4-3 E xo_

Written on each, she blushed, giggled and there was a freakishly weird feeling in the room. I pulled out a Niko at lunch while Jazz and Alice, who are still not together by the way, were making out and Rose and Emmett were discussing the difference between two different drum tracks, and wrote on her arm '1 – 4 – 3' she looked at me puzzled but then settled back into my side and snuggled there. Needless to say we were all late for class. Who cares? Well besides the teacher...

As I left for Italian, my last class of the day, and the only one without Bella I kissed her knuckles and as I did so all the lights blew down the hall way.

Wow, I love this effect I have on her.

I leaned closer.

"1-4-3 Bella." And then the lockers started shaking. Alright, what else can I make _happen_. The hallway was now empty, perfect.

"I couldn't stop dreaming about you last night Bella, I must say, I rather liked you're P.J's the other night, could I maybe see you with them... off?" and that did it I was thrown backwards into the lockers and it wasn't by Bella... physically.

"Edward, you'll pay for that!" And she took off with her red face blushing into the wrong classroom, she came out a moment later and said, "for that too!"

"But I didn't do anything that time." I said smugly.

"You're still gunna get it Mr." And then she left. The lockers shaking at either side of her as she left.

I had to do it. "Bye Sexy!" I called after her and then, every single door in the hall slammed shut. And she walked around the corner. I so have to tell her. This afternoon... DEFINATLY!

**AN- so it's a long chappie today peeps! LOTS OF REVIEWS GUYS!!! 80 is what we're asking... it's a small price to pay... over 290 people have alerted... and we loves the reviews... and we promise... Blaze and Abby next chappie... oh and let us know about the sneak peeks yeah?**

**Okay so sneak peek for next chappie...**

"Edward, I give in what does 1 – 4 – 3 mean?" I asked as Edward and I stopped in front of his bike.

"It means, well that is to say, it means... Bella, I..."

"Spit it out Eddie, you're too cute like this I might just kiss you... actually I think I just might." And so I did, my world turned upside down, he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I had to tell him and it had to be now. Pulling my face away from his... "Edward, you should know I really, truly and honestly love....

**HAHAHA! REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	47. he's gunna kill me!

**SORRY!!!!**

**EPOV**

I have to tell her, it has to be done, she's got to know... I love her!

"I love her!" Okay... probably shouldn't say that out loud... in the men's bathroom, while there is some random dude looking at you...

"Okay, Jimminy Cricket... let's go." Smooth Eddie, real smooth, talking to your imaginary conscious? Making my way through the car park i got to my bike. And there she was, my personal miracle, she's so beautiful. I have to tell her... i have to... i have... not a chance. She'd never take me, not when... not with... STUPID BLOODY PARENTS!!

"Edward, I give in what does 1 – 4 – 3 mean?" great, escape was so close, right bloody there!

"It means, well that is to say, it means... Bella, I..." crap, what's something that starts with one letter… 'I' okay that works… or 'a'… okay that works to… alright… 'a' next… something that has four letters… 'love'? Damn it Edward, we're going for NOT love… 'hate'? NO I DON'T HATE HER!

Okay… how bout a-kind-cat? Yes that'll do…

_Edward, listen to yourself… a kind cat… like she'd believe that…_

SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!

_Whoa, cool it Eddie!_

Yeah, cool it Eddie…

"Spit it out Eddie, you're too cute like this I might just kiss you... actually I think I just might."

THANKYOU JEBUS!

Lifting her legs up around me I leaned back against my bike. She started making these cute little noises and I couldn't help it, I started too.

"Edward, you should know I really, truly and honestly love.... Blaze!"

"I love you too. Wait what? BLAZE?"

And that's the exact point in time that I wished I could take back. Above all others.

"IZZY BABE!" she dropped from my grasp, and ran into his.

"BLAZY BEAR!" Yep, defiantly boyfriend… why then did she … oh god he saw me kissing her!

"AND YOU!" wow, he caught on fast. I'm glad I missed their full reunion… that would have been too much.

"What?" did I seriously just lift my chest up? Whoa, Emmett's got nothing on him…

"I saw that!" oh god he's gunna kill me… oh well I bet the old 1-2 will work on him as good as it does on Emmett, except if I run I'd be a girl… so I'll stand my ground, maybe I can hurt him a little at first if I get the first punch in…

**AN – okay… we're teases… but seriously this stuff is hard to write when we're so busy… do u still love us… we know its only like 400 or so words… but c'mon… UNI… **

**And… Megz told me to leave it there… sorry guys! Although, I promise that we'll update by the time we get 50 reviews… deal??? PROMISE! Cos the next bit is already typed so as SOON as it hits 50 I'll post it!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	48. Sorry about your face!

**AN – hey guys and gals... hang on just cos we're interested... exactly how many of you are guys???**

**On with the story...**

**EPOV**

*THUMP*

"Edward, did you, did you just..." Yep, I hit him.

"DID YOU JUST HIT ME?" ah crap here it comes, tense Eddie boy tense! "Not bad Cullen, wow, you made my lip bleed, hm." He's not... he's not...

"What the crap?" Okay, again, gotta watch that filter, I'm sounding like Jasper here, saying stuff before i think it through.

"Edward, did you just..."

"AH HELL YES BELLA I JUST HIT YOUR BELOVED BLAZE!" i cant believe i just yelled at her! I _am _becoming my father.

"No, no. Did you just say... did you just say...?" Why can't she just spit it out?

"Dude, you damn well did hit me, not a bad shot either." Blaze, this big HUGE EMO seems... proud?

Blaze started walking toward me, okay great, I've done it this time. Fan-freaking-tastic!

**BPOV**

He... loves me?

Yeah okay I kinda guessed 'likes' but 'love'? Whoa!

SWEET! _Chill Bella, you'll seem like a desperate freak!_

HELL YES I AM DESPERATE! HE LOVES ME – I LOVE HIM... DUH!

"You, Mister Cullen, just did something no one else has been able to gather the guts to do, well besides Izzy here." Blaze was ranting about how much of a 'god' Eddie is. Well yes, i know he's a god. He's my personal God.

Edward started to realise his knuckles were bleeding, yeah, that tends to happen when you hit Blaze, piercings and all...

"Yeah, so, sorry about your hand." Blaze wiped the blood away from his lips and chin. Edward got this wicked grin on his face.

"Sorry about your face" Blaze tensed... three... two... one... and queue laughter...

They both burst out in hysterics... MEN.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper came up then.

Three, two, one, queue squeals...

"BLAAAAAAAAAZE!" damn I'm good.

They both jumped at the same time, and Emmett and Jasper seemed to duck behind Em's Jeep. Well, if they were _trying_ to be sneaky... they failed.

"Excuse me gentlemen, have you seen my Blazy? He's about this high," there was the sound of feet jumping, "black hair, gorgeous eyes, and hey, he looks like you just bigger..."

"ABBY!"

**EPOV**

Well, Blaze defiantly just got ditched.

"ABBY, ABBY, ABBY, ABBY!" the girls jumped from Blaze and ran around Emmett's Jeep. All Blaze and I could see was ALOT of pairs of Converse.

Red Converse must be Jasper.

Blue converse must be Emmett.

Pink Converse... Rosalie, Purple... Alice.

"Okay, I can pick 'em all but Bella and Abby." I said to Blaze who seemed to be staring under the Jeep in confusion.

"Yeah, that's cos they're wearing the same... one Red, one Black... they picked 'em together... then switched one." Oh.

"ABBY, you guys weren't, oh god I don't care! YOUR HERE!" Bella was squealing. Damn... OH DAMN I TOLD HER I LOVE HER!

"So, " I was going to ask Blaze what the go was between him and Bella, when I saw his arm. From the bottom of his black – tee sleeve was his name, tattooed in black ink "Blaze & Izzy 4 Life" Well; I guess I know what the go is there, why did I think I had a shot?

"Admirin' my tat? Yeah me, and Abby got 'em done the day Izzy and the twins left. We missed our girl."

"Ha, 'our' girl, don't you mean 'your' girl?" CRAP I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!

Blaze got a grin on his face.

"Yeah, she's my girl. We grew up together, but dude," he rolled his sleeve up, showing the word 'Abby' in a red love heart, "But Abby's my lady, I love that girl, we're gunna get married one day." He got this spaced out dreamy look in his eyes. Damn, to find that type of love... "So, you said you love her, and she's ignored it, sorry bout that man, Abby went to park the car and I just couldn't wait. By the by, nice style with the kiss. Anyway, i've gotta go beat down you're bro's for touching the girls, catch ya later." WHY OH WHY DOES EVERYONE MUSE MY HAIR!?

**BPOV**

We walked back around the corner of Emmett's Jeep, Emmett with a black eye, Blaze with a busted lip and the looks of a broken nose, and Jasper with not a scratch on him... but he was limping something fierce... Sucker.

Abby was clinging to Blaze's back, Alice was pulling his left arm to make him run to her car, and Rose had the other, and me, well in true Izzy style, I was standing on the backs of Blaze's shoes each step he took... or each stumble he took... sucker.

"Where'd Eddie go?" I have to tell him i love him back.

"I don't know, probably home, he's got to get his guitar solo worked out for the Debutant Ball, besides he probably wants you guys to catch up, we should probably be getting home to practice too. We'll see you _ladies_ later." Emmett said with a grin to Blaze. Again, like all males, a show of testosterone and they're the best of friends.

"Laters GIRLS!" Jasper called over his shoulder just as Alice jumped on his back.

**JAZZ POV**

Damn this pixie, she's so intoxicating.

"So are we a thing or not?" she was clinging to my back and pouting, well how could i deny that face?

"Babe, if you want me, you got me."

"Oh, I want you alright..." Alice traced her hand up my stomach toward my chest, then let her hand drop, "but not now, maybe later, Blaze and Abby are here!" and then she was gone.

"TEASE!" but god she's a good one...

**EM POV**

"Rosie baby, I love you."

"I love you too Emmy Bear."

Damn I love this relationship. So straight forward. Waste no time.

"We'll see you Friday night for the Ball, make sure you're at the back stage doors at exactly 7:50, we start playing at 8:00 and we can't let you in if we're not at the doors... now go, have fun!" The plan was for Izzy to get the girls out of school for the rest of the week to hang with Blaze and Abby... and to make up for the headaches, Eddie gets to hang at the girls' place tonight, lucky bugger...

**Blaze's POV**

"ROCK OUT!" Abby screamed as she pushed the CD into the car stereo, we were coming back for my car later, but for now, me and my girl just wanna hang with our besties.

**(AN – Where can i stab myself in the ears – Hawthorne Heights.... WOOOOO!!!! Remembering what was mentioned at the very start of this story, Blaze is a screamo singer...)**

i guess i could have sent a letter from the road  
with words that always meant more than updates on the phone  
the signal is fading fast and the ink is running out  
the words look good in pen, but sound better from my mouth

please hold me tightly, i don't care if i can breathe tonight  
forget these lungs, their jealousy  
im burning out, but i cant leave this all behind

behind your back, talking like knives and i can hardly breathe  
sharpen your tongue the rest of your life, like i cannot believe  
anything that you say...

so you're the fire and im the water  
i am the balance and you are the colour  
i won't forget you when were not together  
this is the ending, here's my surrender

***

Me and the girls always used to scream this song out at lunch time back in Seattle, but I could tell Izzy wasn't 100% into it... I wonder if it's because of Eddie...

***

"Blaze, I love him. I should have told him." We were sitting in Izzy's new room - which looked oddly like her old room back home,- waiting for Edward to come, she'd just had a lovely conversation to her rentals, the ever lovely Renee and Phil.

Apparently 'Eddie' can keep her calm, keep her happy, keep her headache's at bay.

_Now, now Blazey, we aren't jealous are we?_

NO! Just that I've always looked out for Izzy and I don't want her getting hurt.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, and then you can tell him." Just then I heard my phone going off...

*Everyday this i say, turned to dust and fade away, so this will last forever*

"Blaze here, for all your travel needs" wow i'm a freak.

"Babe, the girls and I are having some car troubles, can you come down here and help?"

"Yes my sweet, i'll be..." i looked to Izzy who was mouthing 'go', "right there."

"Love you boy!"

"Love you girl!"

I hung up the phone and kissed the top of Izzy's head.

"Later's chicky, thanks"

I left, and all i could think was, _I'm glad Izzy finally has someone... it's been a long time coming._

**EPOV**

Stupid arrogant, jackass! Who'd let him get friggen parole?

THUMP! CRASH!

"OUCH!"

"Eddie, EDDIE? Are you okay?" Ah my sweet, sweet Bella.

She pulled her head through the window as I very ungracefully threw my very VERY drunk body through the window.

"Edward, are you... are you... drunk?"

**AN – BOO YAAAA!**

**REVIEW PEEPS!!!**

**See we told you it'd be longer... oh and look up the songs....**

**Angels with even filthier Souls – Hawthorne Heights (Blaze's Ring tone for Abby)**

**Where can i stab myself in the ears – Hawthorne Heights!!!**

**Alrighty, so sorry about the last chapter, it was kinda short... but hey, it's longer this time!!!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	49. EvErYtHiNg!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

_**Hey everyone, Andi here, just so you all know, I've been writing some stories of my own, on my own profile, go check em out, they're rated M though, (thus putting them on my account), here's the link to my profile... so seriously go check'em out!**_

_**.net/u/1789669/X_tHeHaPpYeMo_X**_

**Alright, so on with the story... sorry 'bout the long wait, I had three weeks prac for my Bach Special Education, so that was like really hard, and the last week has been spent catching up with uni stuff and my lovely boyfriend ******** Megz has been trying to get me to type, so don't throw fruit, we have a legitimate excuse! Love you guys... oh and Skittlez... this one's for you, cos we miss you!**

**The song for this chapter... Everything by Lifehouse... yes we know... very weird... but seriously, it's such a great song! Very EMOtional... HAHAHA! **

**(disclaimer – we own books of twilight, but not the actual rights to it... suck!)**

**BPOV**

"Edward, are you... are you drunk?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, why would I be... yes, yes I am." He began pouting.

"Is something the matter? Edward, you can tell me."

" 's nuthin'" Edward sniffled then turned his head away from me. "So, where would you like me to sleep? The floor or the bed?" he raised his eyebrows, not in a suggestive manner, but more in the manner of etiquette, asking me permission to have a very drunk boy in my bed with me.

"Bed Edward." I pointed, trying to be authoritive.

"Yes ma'am" damnit why did he have to salute me, he's too hot for his own good.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot Bella, love." And he just had to say it, 'love', he didn't say it to be nasty... I SHOULD have said it back, but no, I run into Blaze's awaiting arms! _Idiot Bella_. "Bella?"

Crap, he saw me grimacing!

"You're not drunk, well, you're not drunk because of... well _me_ are you?" SHOULD HAVE FREAKING SAID IT!

"Bella, shh" he pulled my arms toward him and wrapped them around his neck, "I'm still conscious because of you, I still wake up in the morning because of you, _you_ are the reason I dream at night, the reason I smile to myself, and to an extent, yes. You are the reason I'm drunk."

"I knew it! Oh god Edward I'm so sorry, you said all those amazing things, you told me this afternoon that you..." he was scrunching his face up so I knew he couldn't hear me through my sobbing, so I just gave in and ran from the room.

"Bella?" he whisper shouted after me, Renee and Phil didn't know he was here, so he couldn't very well chase me from the room. I felt my way along the wall to the kitchen, picked up Renee's Vodka, a bottle of orange juice, and rushed back up the stairs.

Edward was crawling along the hallway floor in the darkened hallway.

"Uh, Edward? What are you doing crawling toward Alice and Rose's room?"

"Crap. Uh, looking for you... Bella, the reason I'm drunk is because, I don't want to..."

"STOP TALKING SO LOUD!" I whisper shouted at him.

His mouth made an 'o' shape and he turned toward my room and crawled back in.

Once he was in and sitting against the wall next to my bed he patted the floor beside him. I moved slowly over to him and sat down, placing my vodka and orange juice next to me.

"Screw drivers?"

I grinned. Hell, he was drunk, I'll get drunk!

"Bella, do you know why I've not ever had a girlfriend?" I shook my head so he looked toward the drinks and motioned for me to make some drinks and began speaking, "trust me, after this story you'll need it."

"Edward, it can't be that bad, what are you really some psychopathic killer bent on killing all those close to you in an attempt to foil the evils of all the world therefore managing to create an uber space robot which will someday destroy you and say '_Edward, I am your father_'?" Whoa, that was an Alice style rant.

"Bella, you sorta started off right, then wrong, then really wrong, and what the crap _'uber space robot_'," he shook his head and continued, yeah so I'm a little bit weird... "anyway then you got way off track with the Star Wars reference, but then became a little closer with the father comment." Now it was my turn to look gob smacked.

"I thought you were drunk."

"I am love, trust me, overly drunk."

"Well, bottoms up." I threw back my screwdriver and began making another one. Edward did the same and then placed his plastic cup next to mine.

"Bella, I have a few confessions to make."

**EPOV**

"I've not had a girlfriend before,"

"You already told me that one, and frankly I'm not surprised, you're a player, usually players don't have a 'girlfriend'" I silenced her with my finger, her lips were so soft. I began tracing my finger along her lips until she let out a sigh.

"You're the first girl I've kissed." I kissed her, slowly, softly. She was going to want to have nothing to do with me in a few minutes, so I may as well taste her sweet mouth one last time. "You're the first person I've ever told this too, and the last. You're the first girl I've loved, the first person I trust wholly and completely, and that's why I have to tell you."

"Tell me what Edward?" She blinked her heavy lidded eyes at me.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you," she cut me off

"You wont."

"I could. Bella, remember when I had to ditch you for the afternoon a little while ago?"

"Yeah, I was bored." She said with a pout. Well, here goes. Goodbye love. Goodbye happiness. But Bella will be safer.

"I was visiting my dad in Jail." I let it out in a rush. She just sat there looking at me expectantly.

"Jail, the big house, CRIMINALS BELLA!"

"Yes, I'm familiar with the term 'jail', so what?"

"So what? So _what_? He killed her Bella, killed her, beat the life out of her, left her bleeding and crying for me to run, dead."

"Killed who Edward?" she whispered.

"My mum." Real manly Eddie boy, cry.

"Shh Edward, don't cry, I'm here. Shhh" she sounded so sad, so scared. As she should be, I have the blood of a killer.

"Bella, _Bella, Bella_" I ran my fingers through her hair trying to calm her down, she seemed so sad.

A slow, soft gentle breeze floated through the room, making the hair around her gorgeous face twist and turn, she looked like a dream. Staring intently into my eyes. I ran my hand over her cheek and she let out a sigh, her lips parted.

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I should just go." She pulled on my sleeve and I sat back down, she slid her arms around my torso and pushed her head into my neck and kissed me. "_Bella_" I sighed her name and pulled back to put my arm around the back of her head.

"Edward, it's not your fault."

"But I could hurt you Bella, I could lose my temper, I could _kill_ you." She looked confused.

"No. You couldn't." She smiled.

"Bella, _YES_ I could."

"Edward, Edward, Edward," she shook her head as if we were in Math class and I was getting 2 + 2 wrong, "you're drunk."

"Ten points to Isabella Swan."

"No, Edward, you're drunk, you're at your weakest. You're intoxicated. You're more susceptible to rash decisions, spur of the moment choices and violence, and look," she motioned toward my arms wrapped around her rubbing her back soothingly, "it's not that you can't hurt me, you could, but you won't. Trust me, I watch Law and Order SVU." She grinned at me, and then took another drink. "Edward, in case you didn't notice, what you just did then, trying to leave, telling me about your father. You were _protecting _me."

I couldn't find words. Here she was, my dream girl, my life, and she was treating me as though I wasn't some killer's creation. Like I was just... me.

"What if he comes? He killed my Mum, what if he comes for you?" She pointed to the light flickering above us that I didn't notice, then to the papers beside me rustling in the breeze that _she_ was creating.

"I think I've got it pretty much covered. Now here, let's go to sleep."

_I love you_.

I couldn't say it, not while I'm drunk, not while she's drunk. But that doesn't mean I can't think it.

_She accepts you, damaged and all._

She's amazing, that's why.

_Eddie, she's looking at you weird._

"Are you having a discussion in your head?" _SPRUNG!_ She shook her head. "No, never mind." She muttered.

**AN – Hey guys, so there ya have it... the next chapter...**

"**Who's all warm and fuzzy now??" **megz

"**I AM I AM!!!" **Andi

"**Andi, put ur hand down." **megz

"**NEVER MEGZ I WILL DO NO SUCH THING."**

"**Oh great, now she's dancing"**

"**You can dance, you can dance, everybody look at my pants!"**

"**move it along peepz, nuthin to see here..."**

"**REVIEW!"**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!  
Andi & Megz!!!**


	50. Will you

**Blaze's POV:**

"So, we've discussed it, and we've decided as a band, that we want you to help us out." Eddie said to me with his eyes squinted slightly, defiantly a case of a major hangover there... this should be fun...

"EDDIE I'D LOVE TO HELP OUT!" I shouted as loud as my lungs could manage. His reaction didn't disappoint. Score one for the Blaze-machine!

"Shucks, thanks Blaze." He said through gritted teeth. I mused his hair and grinned as his face went completely pale.

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE INSIST ON MUSING MY HAIR?" Eddie burst.

**Bella's POV:**

"Finally, now all we have to do is get you in your dress Bella." Alice said as she picked up the blue and black polka dot dress and aimed it over my head with Rosalie's help.

All four dresses matched, all halter neck, cocktail dresses with tulle underneath creating a bell effect.

Abby's was black with red polka dots, Rosalie's was pink with white polka dots, Alice's was white with yellow polka dots, and mine was blue with black polka dots.

We all wore converse matching the dots of our dress, wore our hair straight and down, except Alice and Abby who had their hair in their usual neat disarray, and all had little smiles on our faces. We looked hot! And tonight. Tonight was the night I told Edward I love him.

**Edward's POV:**

We arrived at the venue a half hour early, set up and were now waiting around for the girls to come to the doors and knock.

My phone suddenly started ringng...

*Yeah all day, everyday I need ya, and everytime I see ya

My feelings get deeper I miss ya, i missy a i really wanna kiss ya but I cant*

Soulja Boy's 'Kiss me through the phone' started playing, and I knew it was Bella.

E - *kiss* we're here. Your – B.

Damn that girl. God I love her.

"Hey Blaze, you ready?" I asked as Blaze picked up my guitar and took up his position.

"Em?" I asked as Emmett tapped his drum sticks together three times,

"Jazz?" I asked as Jazz walked out with the biggest smile on his face and a hell of alot of red lipstick that wasn't there before... Alice sure does like to kiss...

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're 'A Sincere Deception', and we'd like to welcome all the new ladies into society with a song. This song goes out to four particular ladies that these four men could not live without."

**(Alrighty guys you're going to have to use a bit of your musical imagination for this one... my boyfriend played this song for me... he did it amazingly with him on guitar, his best mate on drums, and his other best mate on bass... it sounded AMAZING, but i could only find this cover of it on youtube... so IMAGINATION is key... thanks guys follow the link if you need some help =] )**

**T.I – Whatever you like...**

**.com/watch?v=Mh9Dmm5RQhE**

Jasper, Blaze and I sang, while Emmett did his normal back up. It was a slow song, the debutants were all dancing and then as i caught glimpse of my beautiful Bella, my world stopped. I missed a beat and instead of laughing at me, she smiled, blushed, looked down and a slight breeze ruffled the curtains, and the lights began to flicker.

As I was not playing my guitar, and Blaze was, I leapt down from the stage and began pushing my way through the crowd. Bella and the girls were standing at the back of the room, against a wall. As I approached the bass got louder, and I instinctively knew it was Bella. The wind picked up, and I couldn't help but grin as I watched the effect I had on this beautiful strong amazing woman.

"Edward, there's something I wanted to say, and I've wanted to say it for a long time now." Bella said as I approached her. She looked so amazing, and I couldn't control myself I strode forward to her, looped my arms around her small waist, and leaned down to her lips and just as I was about to get my sweet, sweet hit of her addictive kiss, I felt her small finger against my lips.

"I love you."

"Yes, yes very good Bella. Now, please remove your finger so I can have your mouth to myself."

"Edward, I love you!" My eyes were closed and I knew how big this moment was, but I had something even bigger for her, if she'd only let me kiss her.

"Alright, fine. I tried." She removed her finger and I pressed my lips to hers.

She opened her mouth for me, and sighed my name.

"Edward, I love you!" She pulled back and whispered against my lips again and again that she loved me. My heart grew bigger, and bigger, and finally I couldn't help it.

"Bella," I released her and dropped to my knee, "Bella, I love you more than anything else," by now Blaze had stopped the guys and everyone was facing us, "I couldn't possibly imagine myself without you,"

**BPOV:**

"You make me feel like the most amazing guy in the world..." Okay, he just pulled out a little box... AH CRAP!

"Edward, whoa! WAY TOO SOON!" I whisper shouted at him and tried to pull him up off his knee.

"Bella, I won't take no for an answer. Will you..."

**... REVIEW RIGHT NOW!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's! – Andi & Megz!**

**Oh and this chappie is dedicated to the lovely Skittles... hope you get better soon Maddy!**


	51. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**SORRY GUYS!!!**

**AN – Hey guys, we hate these too, but we just wanted to let you all know we have a little competition going on, follow this YouTube link...**

**.com/watch?v=pFyKtn8l7hw**

**and PLEASE give it a go, we made fools of ourselves for a reason... hehe.**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**

**PS – we'll update as soon as we get our first response to our video... :o)**


	52. Dedicated to our first vid response!

**BPOV**

"Bella, will you, will you be my girlfriend?" and then Edward opened the little box in his hand, revealing a Hawthorne Heights badge.

If the lights were flickering at all, I didn't notice.

If the wind was blowing a storm into the room, I didn't notice.

If anyone was staring, I didn't notice, I threw myself into his awaiting arms, and sat on his knee.

"I take that as a maybe?" Edward chuckled.

"Jerk." I muttered against his neck. He turned his face toward mine.

"There's the girl I love." Edward said smiling brilliantly at me.

"I love you too Edward, so much." We were suddenly broken apart by a scream coming from none other than Blaze's mouth.

Not a scream of terror. He and the boys were on stage.

"Bella love, dance with me?" Edward asked. All I could do was throw my arms up around his shoulders and hold him close.

The dance floor was completely free of people, except Alice was dancing with Abby, and Jessica was dancing with Rosalie.

Apparently people just don't know good dance music when they hear it.

**(AN – Song – We are so last year by HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS!)**

We're falling faster **Blaze began singing, with Jasper doing back up vocals. Edward led me around the dance floor with grace I didn't know he had.**  
This is the last year  
Just a few more hours  
Until we are all alone  
This never happens  
Changing with fashion  
Just a few more hours  
Until we are unknown

I wish I could have known you better  
I should blame it on the weather  
This was over from the start  
Does it even matter?  
Our situations getting worse **Edward was kissing up and down my neck at this point.**

Sleep in, (sleep in)  
Sleep well, (sleep well)  
With this life, (this life)  
We're set to fail

I just wanted you to know **Edward began singing softly in my ear the chorus. It was so amazing, just like my own personal dream.**  
I think about you every night  
When I fall asleep  
You are in my dreams  
And just like in a movie  
The one you want to see  
With a happy ending

This dead letter written on black paper  
It never found her eyes  
Instead of love (instead of love) **Jasper backed up Blaze the whole song, their voices worked incredibly well together.**  
She only saw dollar signs

Sleep in, (sleep in)  
Sleep well, (sleep well)  
With this life, (this life)  
We're set to fail

I just wanted you to know **Again, Edward sang the words in my ear, against my neck, all the while we were twirling and spinning around with Rosie, Alice, Jess, and Abby.**  
I think about you every night  
When I fall asleep  
You are in my dreams  
And just like in a movie  
The one you want to see  
With a happy ending

With this life, (this life)  
We are set to fail

I just wanted you to know **Emmett began 'whisper signing' while Blaze thrashed it out on Edward's guitar.**  
I think about you every night  
When I fall asleep  
I just wanted you to know  
I think about you every night  
When I fall asleep  
You are in my dreams  
And just like in a movie  
The one you want to see  
With a happy ending

"Bella, you are my happy ending." Edward dipped me low and then spun me around in his arms.

"This is too good to be true." I said smiling and grinning like a fool.

**Abby POV**

Watching my little Izzy finally as happy as I am with Blaze, made my heart grow in size, I just hope everyone thought that the exploding lights around us were part of the gig, otherwise little Miss Izzy has some explaining to do. The lights were raining down little streams of light, the wind created by Izzy was blowing the streamers around our feet in a circle, creating a dance floor for Alice and I to do our 'swing dancing' and Rosie and Jess to do their quick step. Edward and Izzy, or his 'Bella', slow dancing.

I was distracted by a sudden door slamming, Alice and I both looked over to see three boys enter.

"Jacob, James and Austin" Ali filled me in.

"What do they want?" They were dressed in jeans and unbuttoned shirts, so I knew right away they weren't here for the ball.

"Dunno, perhaps punch?" Alice said hopefully.

The song had finished and Edward and Izzy were still standing in each other's arms in the centre of the dance floor, Blaze was setting Eddie's guitar aside, and making his way through the crowed toward me, Jasper toward Alice, this new guy Wez, toward Jess, and Emmett toward Rosie. I caught Blaze's eyes and motioned toward where the three gate crashers now stood eyeing off Izzy and Edward.

He moved directly to me, ensured the girls were with their men, and then we all moved toward Izzy and Eddie.

"Eddie man, there's something goin on." Blaze said in the most serious voice I'd ever heard.

Edward, clearly hearing the serious note in my man's voice pecked Izzy on the lips quickly and turned toward Blaze.

Motioning to the three boys Edward grimaced.

"What do they want?" Izzy asked. The lights had stopped breaking, flickering and shattering, the wind had stopped. Izzy was motionless. As were her emotions.

"Can you convince them to leave?" Emmett whispered so only our group could hear.

"No." She said shaking her head. "No, I already persuaded the bouncers to let us gate crash." She said sadly. Edward's arms snaked around her waist.

"How's your head love?" Edward asked in her ear.

"As long as your with me, I'm fine." She smiled shyly. WHOA hang on SHYLY?

"It's up to your big strong men then." Jasper said as he 'karate chopped at thin air." Alice literally fell to the floor laughing.

"I hate to break up this little party but they're coming closer, and they don't look to happy." Emmett said as he gently pushed Rosalie behind him. "Jess, Wez, you guys should take off." Emmett said with such authority that HOLY CRAP they listened, reluctantly leaving, but just the same, apparently no one messes with Emmett.

So there we were. Emmett with Rosalie slightly behind him, Jasper with Alice up on his shoulders now, WHAT THE CRAP ALICE? Blaze leaning casually on my shoulder, I only come up to his elbow, so there's not much it takes to 'hide' me, and Izzy standing beside Eddie, and the two of them in front of us all.

James, Jacob and Austin approached slowly, and just then, a forth figure moved through the doors. He was taller, a grown man, with the same green eyes I've seen before, then suddenly Izzy let out a gasp and spun toward Edward.

**EPOV**

Bella turned into me, her beautiful eyes shining violet with her anger and confusion.

"Ben Ten..." she said softly raising her hand to my cheek...

**AN – WHOA.... what's gunna happen??? OOOOO I DONT KNOW!!!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	53. gatecrashers

**AN – okay so we lied when we said we didn't know what was going to happen... we just had to actually get it out... not an easy thing to do! Alright so a few of you didn't remember the 'Ben 10' reference... so I'll just quickly remind you all... Ben 10 has green as green can be eyes, like our Eddie, Bella is reminded of Ben 10 when she looks into Eddie's eyes... alright now we're all caught up, on with A Sincere Deception!!!**

**BPOV**

"Ben Ten" I whispered while holding Edward's cheek.

I'd recognise those green eyes anywhere. They were so different yet so similar. Edward's eyes were soft, velvet almost, and his... fathers... were hard, cold, and hateful.

"I'm so sorry Bella, love." Edward whispered, his bronze hair falling into one of his eyes as he looked down to the floor.

"Hey Mister," I said lifting his chin with my hand, "you have nothing to apologise for, and it's time you learnt that." I kissed him quickly on the mouth and loved the feeling. I don't think I'll ever get sick of his lips against mine.

The DJ had begun playing some music in between the time Blaze and the boys left the stage and the doors crashing open, and apparently the party had raged on around us. Our world, it seemed hinged on the next few moments. I turned my body toward Edward's father and the three boys who had entered earlier. Edward grabbed my hand tighter and Blaze steadied himself on a bouncing Abby who was clearly trying to see around his huge figure.

"Rose, Alice, you two should get out of here." Edward said with such determination that after a sigh of defeat from Rose and a "Giddy up Jazzy" from Alice, they turned and moved off in the direction Jess and Wez had gone in. Jasper, acting as Alice's horse, and Emmett who wouldn't leave Rose's side went with them. Edward turned his eyes to me just as his father was seconds away from us.

"Don't even think about it Jerk, I'm not moving." I tapped my head to lighten the mood and from the look in Edward's eyes, he was grateful for it.

"Edward, son!" A voice rasped from in front of us. I turned my head in the direction only to see Edward's father, Jake, Austin and James glaring at Blaze, Edward, Abby and I.

"Well if it isn't Edward Senior." Edward said coldly.

"Ah come now son, it isn't all that bad, it must be good to see your old man!" James and Jake snickered, Austin seemed oddly out of place. He lacked the cruel streak that the other three seemed to have. If I could get at least him to walk away, we'd be a bit more even.

"Austin, why are you here?" I said boldly. He just stared at me the intent look in his eyes was that of 'shut up'. After hearing the next voice address me, I understood why.

"Ah, got yourself a girl did ya, ha, they're only good for one thing, and once that's done, your left with a good for nothing, wise arse of a son!" Edward's father burst moving forward and seizing my wrist.

".Go!" Edward almost growled through his teeth.

"Ah, protective of the little one are you?" Edward's father said. Without another word I was pulled from the ball, and out into the street. Jacob, James and Edward Senior followed but Austin was nowhere in sight. My head was pounding viciously from the moment Edward's father had touched me, and it wasn't improving, it was getting far worse. Where was Edward?

**EPOV**

"Bella's a witch." Austin said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I should be chasing my father, James, Jake and my Bella, yet here I stand.

"What?" Blaze said as he too spun around.

"She's a witch. Your dad, he was saying that they'd be rich once they hand her over to some freak scientist." Austin began whimpering as I advanced on him. "Look, I didn't want to go through with it, but Jake said that if I didn't, that, well that your dad would kill me." Austin started retreating toward the door.

"Austin, where is he taking her?" Blaze said menacingly.

"To his old place, that's where he's meeting the guy."

"Do you know where it is?" Blaze said again moving to follow Austin.

"I do." I said as I took off running toward my bike.

***

It wasn't the same, ridding. I didn't feel the exhilaration; I didn't feel the power of my bike underneath me. I didn't feel anything but pure hatred and fear. I hated him. I'd kill him myself, and I couldn't stop to calm myself down, because he had my Bella. My girl. My love.

I didn't care if Blaze and Abby were behind me, I didn't care if Emmett and Jasper knew where I was going. I didn't care what my freaking name was. I only cared that I got there in time.

_So this is what it's like._

AH NO NOT A JASPER MOMENT NOW!

_Loving someone so totally and completely that you couldn't possibly ever hurt them._

Yes, yes now Eddie, get off your soap box.

_Without Bella, what would you be? Alone, empty, lonely._

I need her. I can't ever go another day without seeing her beautiful smile, her trusting eyes, her god damn winds.

_Witch?_

She's not a witch. She's an Angel.

***

I cut the engine on my bike as I came up to the house. The street was dead. No sign of life. Apparently the neighbourhood has gone downhill.

As I crept toward the house that was my childhood home, the place of misery, destruction, pain, death, I felt like such an emo, because I had to smile. This would be the perfect time to say, in true Emmett style; "Stealth mode activated!"

**Just a little tease for ya's... DONT KILL US! (well you cant cos then you'll never get the next chapter...) **

**REVIEW! We want 100 before we continue. Shouldn't be hard seeing as how 300 plus people have this story alerted...**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	54. Mr Nice Guy

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, so we've officially got our first flame!!!**

**And to who it was, we know you know who you are... our attitude is pretty damn sweet! It's all in fun and our fans know we'll update. We have a lot more important things to do than update fanfiction... (as much as we love it!!!) I'm a University student I have been for three years and I have two years to go, and megz is in school she's in year nine, and she has to share the family computer, our family has seven people and there isn't alot of time for her to get to the computer and when it is its usually for school. Yeah we actually LIKE heading somewhere with our lives, but no no that's cool you just sit at your computer screen bitching about how you don't know who the characters are... here's an idea... read it again.**

**Okay sorry, rant over... now just a quick shout out to Zoe in NZ! WOO! We couldn't stop laughing at your review! So a big Blaze worthy hug goes out to you from Megz and Andi!**

**Alright, now on to another topic... A Sincere Deception will have possibly this chapter, another chapter and an Epilogue to go... we've always said it was going to end at some stage... we just would like to hear a little bit of feed back from you guys, do you want any 'side stories' (blaze and abby, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose, HELL Jacob and Lauren)??? Also... sequel?? Tell us in a... you guessed it... review!!!**

**Alright, in true Andi and Megz style, we caved. So here's the next chapter... hope you still love us!**

**(LMAO MEGZ JUST GOT HER STOMACH CAUGHT IN HER JEANS ZIPPER!)**

**BPOV**

"I'm not a witch." I said quietly as Jacob dragged me into the run down house. Edward Senior, by the way worst driver in the history of automobiles, had leapt from the car and ran inside; apparently skipping out on meeting with your parole officer makes you a tad bit jumpy.

Jacob pulled me to his side, and whispered in my ear, "Lauren told me what you did." It was enough. I froze. I'd 'thrown' her through the air, I'd assumed that she'd forgotten... apparently not. "At first, I thought it was some blonde airhead joke, but since then I've been watching you. You around Cullen. Sickening, first off, but second, there were always these weird winds. There were always these moments, which seemed just too..."

"Perfect." I whispered.

"Yeah." Jake said as he spun me around and sat me in a chair.

"Now we play the waiting game." James sneered from beside the window. He was looking out over the front lawn, for this scientist dude... what a freak, I mean seriously me, a witch? I don't think so.

"You _are _a witch." Okay, apparently I said that last part out loud. Edward Senior was walking toward me with rope. Ah crap!

"I'm not. And I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." My eyes shifted quickly to Jacob's. He stared back at me, I saw something in them, I wasn't too sure what it was. My mind flickered. The lights flickered. Jacob grimaced.

"I knew it. Emotions." Edward Senior said as he seized my arm and began tying it to the chair. He shoved the rest of the rope at Jacob motioning toward my other wrist and then walked toward James.

"He's not here yet."

"He will be. I've got a lot riding on this." Jacob hadn't tied my arm yet. He was just staring at me.

"Jake?" I whispered. He shook his head, as if trying to wipe his thoughts. I whispered his name again. His eyes shot to mine.

"Edward's here." He said quietly. My emotions don't seem to ever actually _help_ me. Instead of being subtle, the door frame shook, the windows shifted and a glass somewhere in the house broke. "Shh." Jacob shushed me. He placed the rope around the chair arm and then looped it through itself, to anyone else it would look tied, but there was no knot.

"You're helping?" I whispered so softly I didn't expect him to hear it. Nodding his head once quickly he untied the other wrist and looped it the same way. Now, all it would take, was for me to stand up and my arms would be free.

"No one deserves this. You've got spunk kid, and I'd hate to see you lose it." Every time I'd seen Jacob smile in the past, it didn't seem real, and from this one smile he was giving me now, I knew why. This one unlike the others, reached his eyes. The brilliant black shone bright, and he seemed almost as much a friend as Emmett or Jasper... speaking of which...

"Jake, could you grab my phone out of my... well it's in my bra... damn dress." Jake smiled slightly, it wasn't like the last one, this was pure male. Then he got a hold of himself.

"I've already texted Emmett, and Jasper. They're on their way." I smiled at Jacob. I knew from this point on he was a guy I could count on.

"Why?" I asked as Jacob turned to walk toward Edward Senior and James. His response was a smile and a nod in the direction of the next room. As I looked back toward the room a flash of bronze caught my eye. My heart began pounding quicker, and my throat seized up. Edward's face appeared and all I could think of was that moment in Aladin where, Aladin pushes his finger to his lips to silence Jasmine, just before he makes a heroic attempt to save her. And just like my very own fairy tale, Edward raised his finger to his lips, and winked.

I knew I had to stall, and Edward and I needed some answers. Sending a nod of appreciation to Jacob who was now standing by the side window, I spoke with the most confidence I could muster. I stole what energy I could from Edward's reassuring presence and asked a question I'd die without knowing the answer to.

"How did you know?"

**AN – hey guys so since we caved and gave you another chapter before we hit 100 reviews, we're just asking that you give us some feed back to the top Authors Note... Thanks guys!**

**Again a shout out to Zoe in NZ and someone asked what our NRL team is... ermmm whatever the Qld team is... we don't actually follow NRL we follow the true football... SOCCER! Boo YA!**

**Sozzy :P**

**We still love you though!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	55. My guardian Angel

**EPOV**

"How did you know?" my beautiful, brave, strong Bella said from her chair.

"Ah, the little bitch, oh sorry _witch_, wants some dialogue." James sneered from his position next to the window. I could have killed him. But no, that would make me like... my dad.

"James." He said sternly then walked toward the door as headlights hit the windows. My phone vibrated in my pocket. See, I'm smart. I put it on silent. This whole 'Mad Scientist, Evil Villains thing' is a bit weird, but hey, I'll go with it...

I pulled my phone from my pocket and crept out of the doorway, the backlight would attract attention.

Eddikins! Jacob Black. Freaking Jacob Black,  
just texted us with an address. We're on the way.  
Blaze said to keep Izzy safe or he'd kill you. Followed by us.  
Alice and the girls are getting ice-cream I think.  
Abby's idea... don't ask. We didn't.  
C U soon, Jazzikins!

I slid my phone in my pocket and crept toward the doorway again, I was just about to make my move when my father stopped mid step toward the front door and spun around.

"I guess you deserve to know." He said to Bella. MY BELLA. Every protective emotion screamed at me to get between that monster and my love. "Edward's mother was one too." At this my body stopped moving. "She was perfect. Amazing. But there was always something... something not right." My shock quickly turned to hatred, hatred to anger. Still he stepped closer to Bella and I stood there. "Edward was five when I noticed it. He was running across the road to play with his friends." He motioned out the window to the park. "A truck was coming down the road, later we found out that the trucks break line broke. His mother, knew the truck wasn't going to stop in time. I saw the whole thing. First there was a loud cracking, a crunch and then I saw Edward turn around, just as the truck spun out on its side and stopped a meter away from his little body. He looked back up the stairs at his mother, waved, winked and then ran off into the park. The truck had stopped. I was torn you see. Edward had survived. But his mother was a freak. And he knew it, accepted it, loved it even." I tried to re-call this memory, there was nothing. I couldn't remember my mother very well at all. I could only remember the bruises _he_ caused. The pain _he _caused. Suddenly my feet were moving again, slowly back into the room. I had to get to Emmett, Jasper and Blaze.

**BPOV**

My head started pounding.

"Okay, so you think she's a witch so I must be a witch. Can you hear yourself? HONESTLY! A witch? That's so... fairytale!" I was trying to keep my emotions in check, but since I'd already persuaded those stupid bouncers at the ball, I had no control over anything. And suddenly my head started pounding harder. Edward was gone.

Edward was gone. It didn't matter what happened now. He must believe his father. I'm a freak.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Do your worst." I said as I slumped lower in my chair. Jacob took a step closer and that's when we heard it...

**Jasper's POV**

"Mad scientist? Even that's a little too farfetched for me" Emmett said as we legged it up the street toward some house that god only knows what's going on there. I hope there's Nachos! Nachos rule!

"Jasper! We have to be quiet stop drooling so loud." Blaze slapped me upside the head.

"Sorry dude." I said, guiltily I admit, but still, I didn't mean to think about the awesomeness that is Nachos, it just sorta happened... mmmm Nachos!

"Blaze!" Emmett whined, "he's doing it again."

"Honestly how does Edward put up with you two. I feel sorry for Ali and Rosie! You guys are two year olds!"

"NUH UHH!" I said throwing my arms across my chest in a very 'non two year old' way. Emmett just poked his tongue out. We proved our point.

"Look there's the house." Blaze said pointing toward a one story debacle of a house, as Emmett and I turned, I felt a slap on the back of my head, and from Emmett's slight grunt, I knew he'd gotten one as well.

We all dove into the garden and commando rolled toward the back door. We could see the lights on in the front section of the house. I heard the back door open, and without much thought more than saving Izzy or Bella... new nickname required for her, I jumped the person leaving the house... except I missed...

**BPOV**

**(and then we heard it...)**

*BOOM* *CRASH*

"DAMNIT JASPER MY FOOT WAS THERE!"

"OH GET OVER IT! EMMETT!"

"EDWARD? IS THAT YOU? DUDE, THE FIGHTS THATA WAY!" clearly Blaze's voice.

"YOU IDIOTS I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! And now they know we're here." Edward said the last part in a soft sort of whiney voice. If I could have I would have hit my hand to my forehead. But as it was, I had to keep up _some_ of the pretences that I was tied up still. Jacob on the other hand rolled his eyes and slapped his own forehead before taking a few quick steps toward me.

"She was a witch, you are a witch, and they're a bunch of idiots. I should have killed that brat when I had the chance." My mind cleared. Edward didn't leave me. He loves me. His father is a douche. And Jacob's a good guy.

When Alice was laying on the floor, after she'd Over Dosed, and I came into save her, I'd seen not red, but purple. When I found Rosie laying in the ally way, she'd said my eyes looked funny. "Purple" she'd said, "purple, like an angel." Right now all I could see was purple. Edward Senior was a dull purple, James, standing by the door was of a similar shade. Jacob was a bright purple. And then Edward stormed through the door, surrounded by a brilliant vibrant light. The lights exploded. Shards of glass fell on top of Edward Senior and James. James flew backwards toward the wall, the baseball bat he was holding in his hand fell lifeless to the floor, and James' eyes focused on Jacob, who took up the bat and stood guard of me. I stood, I don't remember telling myself to do so, it just sort of happened. Edward Senior had this grin. This evil grin. I wanted to wipe that sick grin from his face. There was suddenly a calm presence. Edward. I sighed and let go....

**EPOV**

I took Bella's hand, she couldn't hurt them. It wasn't her fight. She would not be blamed. Bella fell to the floor in a heap. I dropped to my knees, just then the door opened to reveal a man standing there in a white lab coat...

**Alice POV**

"We'll need... eight double scoops." I said to the girl at the counter. Her eyes got big and she looked at me, Rose and Abby. "It's not just for us." I said reassuringly. She smiled faintly and got the cones ready. "Okay, we'll need a scoop of...."

"Rainbow." Abby said.

"On all of them." Rose said.

The girl went to work. When she was done I finished our order, "and on the other side, we'll need... double... no triple chocolate mix." The girl finished our order, we paid and took our cones to the bench we usually sat in.

"So, how long do you think they'll be?" Abby asked as she stole the triple choc off Blaze's cone and replaced it with her rainbow. Her eyes got really big and she dug into her ice-cream. Rose licked daintily at her own while I ate mine quickly.

"Well, who knows. It could take ages." Rose said as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Hey, this may sound like a stupid question, but has anyone called the cops?"Abby said around mouthfuls.

"I di.... wait a minute... I meant to... hm, must have forgotten." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I love you Ali, but sometimes, guh!" Abby said as she pulled out her phone.

"NOOO I've always wanted to call the cops! Let me!" Rose suddenly jumped on Abby, stole her phone and then proceeded to place her ice-cream cone, ice-cream end down, on Abby's head. We all started laughing, and the Rose hit the 'dial' button...

**EPOV**

Thanks to the distraction, Blaze had been able to grab my father's arms and pull them behind his back. Jasper threw Blaze the rope, and Emmett proceeded to walk toward James with the other section of rope.

My eyes never left the man in the doorway.

"You took your time!" My father said between his teeth.

"Shut up." The man in the doorway said. His voice was calm. Soft. Familiar.

"Carlisle?" Emmett, Jasper and I all said at the same time.

"Big C?" Bella muttered from the floor. O...kay... not sure where that came from...

"Hey guys." Carlisle said as he switched on a torch and pulled a new light bulb from his brief case.

"Carlisle, not to be rude or anything, but why the eff are you here?" Jasper said as he took the light bulb from Carlisle and stood on Bella's chair to replace the broken one. "I can't get it in!"

"That's what she said." Jacob said from the back of the room. We all stopped and started at him. The light came on, and revealed Jacob doing a double-thumbs up. It was quite odd really.

"Carlisle!" My father said between gritted teeth, as he struggled against his bonds to get to my... real father. Carlisle. He was my father. He was my... dad.

"Erm... Carlisle, what brings you here?" I repeated Jasper's question.

"Ah, come-on, don't I have the whole mad scientist gig goin' on?" he motioned to his white lab coat and big thick nerd glasses...

"Carlisle, never talk like that again." Bella said softly as I helped her to her feet.

"Sorry Dawg." We all groaned.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders.

"So I see you've all already met my brother?" Carlisle said motioning toward my biological father. We all froze. Except Edward Senior and Carlisle.

"You never told him? You never told him how you stole him from me."

"He didn't need to know." Carlisle said simply. "Now he does. Edward, son, your mother was my best friend in high school. We grew up together. My brother," he motioned to my father again, "was two years above us. When he graduated he took your mother with him. Three years later, we got word they were married, and they moved here. The first time he hit her, she came to me. Esme was your mothers cousin, we tried to convince her to leave him. We tried everything, but she told us she was pregnant with you, she was so happy, she could use her... her magic again."

I looked into Bella's eyes, she was staring straight at Carlisle, my eyes went back to Carlisle again.

"She was, amazing. So strong. Just like you Bella."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Edward senior burst, he struggled harder, but Blaze and Jasper held him fast.

"Sorry Carlisle, I don't mean to interrupt, but..." I walked over to my 'father', brought back my right fist, he was too busy watching my hand to see my foot come up and kick him... "No biological brothers or sisters for me..." I said as I brought my fist back again and slammed it into my father's temple. He fell in a heap on the floor. It felt good. I walked back to Bella, took her in my arms, and knew, nothing, even punching that jerk in the face, would ever feel better than holding my love.

**Rose's POV**

"I told you, our best friend has powers. A mad scientist is trying to kill her, all our boyfriends have gone to catch them and we're sitting in an ice-cream parlour with ice-cream on our heads." I said irritably.

"Ma'am it's a federal offence to make a false claim to the police." The man on the emergency line said shortly.

"It's not false!" I yelled. "Edward someone or other has skipped his Parole meeting, kidnapped our friend and is holding her hostage." I yelled.

"Do you have the address?" the man said.

"Finally!" I said to Alice and Abby. "I have the address right here...."

**BPOV**

"What was she?" I asked softly.

"She was amazing. She was the coolest girl in school. The best friend anyone could have. But unlike you, she could not persuade people. She could however, make it rain. You know how, when it's raining, people feel sad? Well for your mother Edward, it was the opposite, when she was happy, _it_ would rain. The day she came to us and told us she was pregnant, despite the bruises on her face, it was raining. Our driveway was almost flooded. The day you were born, Chicago flooded. The day you took your first step, there was a brilliant sun shower. That day she came to see us, she signed the custody of you over to us, if anything ever happened to her. The day she came to see us, she asked us to never tell you. Not until you were ready. You calmed her Edward. It's something in you. You made her happy."

"You make me calm, you make me happy." I said to Edward.

"Bella, I have a theory about that. What's your birthday?" Carlisle asked.

"It's the same day Carlisle. I checked." Edward said softly as he brushed my hair from my face. "It's the eyes that made me do it." I looked up at him confused. "The purple love, the only thing I remember of my mother now, are her purple eyes."

Just then sirens sounded outside the house. Lights were flashing, and we knew Alice, Abby and Rose would be waiting in the Ice-cream Parlour for us...

***

**Epilogue: **

**Rose's POV**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may finally, kiss your bride." He dipped her, he actually dipped her. It was incredible! They'd finally done it! They had tied the knot. Emmett and I wouldn't be far behind them, and Alice and Jasper were working on theirs. They walked down they isle to Hawthorne Heights – Saying Sorry. Clearly Bella's influence won out. I looked back up to the alter where a very happy couple stood. Bella, my little sister, and her man, Edward...

**BPOV**

So Phil and Renee finally got married. They took their bloody time about it too. Edward stepped forward and offered me his hand.

"You know love, this whole wedding thing doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Edward winked at me, I still refused him. He loved it.

"No Edward, I'll not be married until I'm the ripe old age of two and twenty." He hated that I'd gotten sucked into the world of Historical Romance Novels, but still each week he'd buy me a new book.

"One day Edward, just not yet." I said winking back. He grinned his brilliant boyish grin at me, then looped his arm through mine, and led me down the aisle.

We reached the end of the aisle, said goodbye to Phil and Renee, we would be seeing them soon, at the reception. My blood red strapless dress wasn't exactly 'bike riding material', but Edward had insisted that since he was being Phil's Best man, that we take his motor bike to the wedding, after all something had to be done about all the Volvo's in the parking lot.

We arrived at the reception, Edward, Blaze, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Alice, Rosie, Abby and I all sat around the table laughing at... I can't even remember what...

The past year was amazing. Football and Cheerleading was a fail. We attended one game, Edward got so distracted by me in my short white skirt and red vest (I wasn't lifting the skirt _all that much_), stopped running, mid field, dropped the ball and tilted his head to the side. Emmett, thinking it would be funny, tackled Jasper, got sent off the field, which he didn't mind... he could see Rose better from the side line. Jasper ended up being sent off the field for cheering along with us girls, and Edward was sent off after he decked some guy on the other team, with Jacob's help, because he called me a slut. I think that's when Jacob and Edward became best friends.

The gigs at Deztiny's have picked up alot, especially since Blaze joined the band, and Jacob started managing the boys. Jessica and Wes are still together, they're in Hawaii at the moment, they had the choice of there or Alaska, Jess said something about evil penguins, and so Hawaii won. Abby and Blaze bought a place about fifteen minutes from Carlisle and Esme's, and Edward and I are planning on moving in together in just a few short weeks... which I am yet to tell Charlie about... Rose and Emmett are engaged for the Spring, and Jasper refuses to ask his 'pixie' to marry him until she grows six inches, and she refuses to wear stilettos anymore, because it's easier to jump on Jasper's back in flats... they're working on it...

Things defiantly improved after that night in Edward's childhood home. As soon as the cops got there, they arrested Edward Senior for skipping a Parole meeting, and he's been sent back to jail, with a restraining order against him if he ever does get out, James was given the option of going to Jail or moving back with his mum and dad in Texas... he chose Jail... to each their own. And Carlisle, Esme and Edward have never been closer.

Carlisle told me that night that he considered me an angel, sent from heaven by Edward's mother, to watch over him, and in turn Edward was there to protect me.

I'm not sure I believe all that, but I do know one thing... I love Edward. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't want to see him. I seek his opinion on everything, but I don't always listen to him... (he is a boy duh... girls are way smarter), I tell him that I love him every day, and in return, Edward shows me his love in more subtle ways. The simple gesture of him holding my hand, sends my world askew. My winds have never stopped. And I don't think they will.

"YO PIXIE!" Jasper yelled as he stood from the table, and made his way to the dance floor.

"What do you want now?" Alice asked as she stood ON the table, hands on hips.

"You." Jasper said simply, as he turned around, to catch the jumping Pixie. They moved off to the dance floor, with big goofy smiles on their faces. Jasper looked down at Alice's feet, she stuck out her foot, showing off a lovely seven inch black stiletto... Jasper bit his lip, and spun Alice around the floor...

Emmett and Rose were making out... once again... I don't think they'll manage to wait until spring... Emmett's... needs may need them to move the date forward by say... six months... or immediately. They moved toward the dance floor, literally wrapped up in each other...

Abby and Blaze got up and began swing dancing in the middle of the dance floor, and Edward picked my hand up, squeezed it, and brought me to the centre of the dance floor, just as Jonas Brother's Burnin' Up started playing.

"Hey, Ben Ten?" I asked as he placed his hand on the small of my back.

"Yes love?" He said as he used his other hand to turn my face upwards toward his, offering my mouth to him.

"Kiss me."

"Yes love."

And then the wind started blowing...

**Authors note...**

**So sadly, this is the last of A Sincere Deception. It has been the MOST FUN writing this story for you guys, and we really hope you enjoyed it! We are considering doing a sequel / side stories for this story, and would love some feedback from you guys.**

**Thanks for all the amazing support you guys have given us... big massive hugs to EVERYONE!**

**And for the last time on A Sincere Deception...**

**Take it away Megz...**

**Megz: Ex's and oh's...**

**Andi: Don't forget the oh's.**

**Andi & Megz!**

_**Why are we swaying?**_

_**We just hugged... and our head collided... OUCH!**_

_***slaps megz' head***_

_***Ducks, pokes out tongue***_

_***Edward style kicks megz in the shin***_

_**MEGZ: okay guys, so some of my friends at school, and we, were wondering how many people have actually read this story, so we would SO appreciate it, it anyone who finishes this story at ANY TIME, could just hit review and either leave a review for us or just an 'x' or SOMETHING so we can count the amount of people who have read it, we would appreciate it SO SO SO MUCH!**_

_**ANDI: and again guys, we'd just like to say THANKYOU SO SO SO MUCH! We've LOVED writing this story, so thanks for making us smile, sigh, laugh and yes, we cried as we re-read this chapter... Thankyou so much *HUGS***_

_**Ex's and oh's....**_


End file.
